Clash Royale: Medallion's Honor
by DMCsupergamer
Summary: Troy and his sister Ashia live hundreds of miles apart from each other, due to possession of something that might be the balance between two forces: Peace and Chaos. Troy now has a feeling that something wrong happened with Ashia. They both possess one halves each of the sacred Medallion, Maien. In a desperate quest, what would he make out? Could this mark the Beginning of the End?
1. Prologue

Clash Royale: Medallion's Honor

Prologue

Many tales explain many different morals and principles. But each one of them always says things from a different point of perspective. Once upon a time, in a Magical Realm, two ordinary mortals were chosen to become guardians of a very special Medallion. Maien was what the Medallion was referred by.

The Two Mortals were from just an ordinary family. But they possess qualities that prove their potential virture to their life.

Their names were Troy, and Ashia. Yes… they were normal people alright. But why would there be two normal mortals be chosen to guard something mystical as that of Maien?

Well, truth be told, it was because of their Ancestry, but it was also because of the skills they demonstrated before they even reached the age of 10.

Troy was really interested in Creativity, the building of making things. He also is empowered with his own Self-Taught Martial Arts, which he unusually and strangely started doing, even before he was able to walk! Most of the moves in his arsenal that he works best at, indeed, happens with him on the floor, or when not standing up.

Ashia on the other hand, is the opposite of Troy. While Troy may be interested in heavy grunt work and physically making things so, she was more empowered by the mind, then by the muscle. While Troy's defensive punches and kicks may be at a huge range, with moves requiring him to not stand up as the core, Ashia's moves are more strategic, more precise, and are as creative as Troy. She is interested mentally, more than physically.

Two regular mortals, both being brought up with the news of the Sacred Medallion every day. Their parents and family weren't allowed to speak any of this to anyone else, and Troy and Ashia were separated from each other.

The reason was because they each possess One-Half of the Medallion. If anyone were to get their hands on this Medallion, they would gain access to the ancient powers of Maien.

This brings it to what this Medallion was named after. Long ago, back when there wasn't technology and Arenas like Electro Valley was built, there were Kingdoms that were much more powerful than present day ones.

King Conah was a mighty and prosperous king. His kingdom was the biggest one in the realm, and owned and controlled the most land out of all the other kingdoms. King Conah's kingdom included a mysterious forge that creates all these kinds of trophies. Many people who were worthy enough would receive them.

While King Conah was a powerful King, he was also one to be most hated. Countless many of other, less ranked Kingdoms tried to interfere and vanquish this prideful Kingdom, but to no avail.

Then one day, there was a mysterious clan that had awoken and had been created unexpectedly. Their leader? Lord Xahartox. His father, Xahar, was once King Conah's most loyalist and trusted servant. He worked in King Conah's order for 30 years, before one day, a mystical fortune teller gave King Conah the bitter truth: Xahar had darkness lingering in him, and he tried to hide it. It was possible that once King Conah would step down from the throne, he would take it for himself, and become a tyrant.

King Conah wasn't a tyrant at all. And he did not want such a man to possess it like Xahar. So immediately, he banished him from his kingdom, and Xahar plotted revenge against him.

Xahar had managed to teach Xahartox his evil ways right down to his final breath. Finally, it was Xahartox's turn to make the change. Xahar had been not only King Conah's most trusted servant, but also had been King Conah's most skillful Builder. In fact, before he worked in King Conah's kingdom, he was just that, working as a Builder Building structures, preferably, weapons of destruction.

Xahar left behind one final blueprint of a superweapon, but hasn't been accomplished yet because of his old age. But yet, before he passed away, he told Xahartox to fulfill his bidding, and to finish the construction of this superweapon. He assured him that justice will be served once the superweapon has been completed.

Xahartox gathered up what was of his father's allies, and formed a clan. He was the leader, and no one dared to challenge him.

This mysterious clan, whom he called Paha, was trying as best as it could to stay low-profile. None of its valuable information should get into King Conah's hands.

A few years later, King Conah was still a mighty ruler as he once was as always. But now, Paha was growing and rising in size. Hundreds of people and creatures have pledged their allegiance to this clan of pure evil and hatred.

In fact, this clan was so big, that unfortunately, a nearby scout of theirs was later one day, caught and captured. He refused to give any information, but it was pretty clear that he belonged to an organization that symbolized the Beginning of the End.

King Conah immediately declared War after that, and started to round up his kingdom's forces. But it seemed too late for him to defend what was rightfully his.

That night, his Forge that created Trophies was captured and overturned. By then, with just a few years of progression, the Paha clan had impressive and dangerous technology. They simply had two flying warships, and it had chains that shot down, and carried a chunk of the ground and the Forge with it.

Now King Conah declared War just to defend his Kingdom. He was overall a King of Peace. But he knew his forces couldn't hold up against the might of Paha after a few weeks of battling.

He hurried over to a Well Hidden Grotto, because he knew his armies and forces were badly decreasing in numbers. His kingdom slowly began to shrink each day. Many clans made alliance with Paha, as Paha promised those riches, wealth, and glory as a brilliant way of persuading them.

At the deepest depth of the grotto inside, rested water that was so ancient that light blue vapors were seen slowly rising out of it. The water circled around a pedestal, made from pure gold.

Resting on top of the pedestal was Maien, the Medallion. The Medallion had a crown engraving on it, along with hands from either side, and the Sun, and the Moon on each side.

King Conah was the ultimate guardian for it. But he knew that his time will soon come to an end. And it was soon to be so. It was forged by the first builders to have ever existed in the entire realm, and was enchanted by the Ancient Wizard, Maien. That is right. The Medallion was named after the Ancient Wizard.

Before Maien ascended off, knowing that his time was up, he managed to capture the deepest parts of his Life Force, and imprint only a touch of it on the Medallion. Too much would destroy and obliterate the Medallion completely.

The reason? He foretold in a vision that a mighty clan was soon to be born many years after his ascension. But in advance, he knew something had to be done. Two chosen people were the ones to take this Medallion. An Ancient Prophecy foretold that the Paha clan will become the supreme empire of the entire magical realm, but Maien knew that cheating Destiny was possible. So in advance, he created this Medallion along with the first builders.

King Conah took the Medallion carefully off the Pedestal, and hurried back to his Royal Pony. If Paha could ever get their hands on the Medallion, the Prophecy would be as fulfilled, and they would not only become a Cruel Empire, but every other generation would be forced under the rule of an unbalanced order, filled with Chaos, rather than Peace.

King Conah carefully wrapped the Medallion in a small egg, as his final instructions were instructed. He was chosen by the final descendant of Maien, and it was through a messenger.

King Conah galloped off with the Medallion inside of the egg. The top half of the egg was opened at the time, and then once the Medallion settled inside, the opened top half of the egg sealed shut, automatically.

King Conah traveled to a specific river nearby, and then set the egg inside of it. He watched it as it traveled down the river, soon, into the Ocean, and then hopefully, like the Messenger said, would fall into the hands of the Chosen Ones' Ancestors.

King Conah then hurried off back to his own Castle, which was the final structure of his kingdom still remaining. Dozens of the fallen on his side were scattered all around the moat, and Paha had surrounded the Castle's Moat in a Semi-Circle formation.

They demanded King Conah to surrender, and just perhaps, they promised, he would be taken as a Prisoner, rather than become one of the fallen.

King Conah didn't have any sword with him at all. Even if he did, he would have never raised it. Standing firm on his ground, he told every one of his, and the Chosen Ones' greatest enemies, that the Medallion wasn't at his hands anymore.

It was gone, and there would be no chance for them to retrieve it, and intercept it before the ancestors of the Chosen Ones' found it.

In an outrage, Xahartox took out his sword, which gleamed black and red, and plunged it into King Conah's heart. King Conah used his remaining few seconds to keep on repeating the same thing:

"You will never find Maien. The Chosen Ones' will defeat this murderous clan, and fulfill their destiny, of cheating the Prophecy."

To this day, Xahartox, fueled by his father's bloodline of immortality, is now waiting for the right time to come. Patiently and firmly, with the Superweapon almost complete, he knows that the Chosen Ones out there only have so much long to live.

Xahartox then had the Trophy Forge with him now. He figured, he could use it as a way to plunge the realm into chaos. It will buy them a vast amount of time while they prepare their biggest creation yet to man.

So the Trophy Forge started producing Trophies, and began to distribute and scatter them among the many corners of the realm. In every nook and cranny, Trophies were viewed as one of the most valuable symbols of skill level.

He had many of his other minions, descendants of the clan, who were Kings, dress in Red Cloaks. Red Cloaks symbolized his clan.

There were only remants now of Conah's descedants, and his Kingdom was long forgotten. But the descendants lived on. They wore Blue Cloaks, to show their complete opposition to the Paha Clan.

Arena Battles were now a tradition in gaining Trophies, and Xahartox was incredibly pleased with the troops' destiny. To fight for a few seconds, but then disappear into the ground.

Trophies plunged the realm into Chaos, but the Descendants kept on multiplying. They set up a civilization near the coast, but then a couple years later, had been chased out by a Paha brigand.

They did build some ships. Incredibly, every single one of them managed to escape, and came upon a new island.

Most Blue Kings started civilization at Present Day Royal Arena. They had set up shop there, but didn't know that there were many other creatures, like Goblins, who lived even deeper on the island.

And it only took a few more years, before dozens of ships from the Paha clan landed on the island, and Arena Battles were set upon, hoping to push them backward. Trophies powered the Paha Clan up.

For both sides, they are fighting for what is foretold.

Many long grueling years later, through wars and battle, Paha still survived, as it was foretold. Troy and Ashia each owned one half of the Medallion, and are living hundreds of miles from each other.

Every week, they would send a small note with some code words on it, just to let each other know that they were okay.

But one usual day on Sunday, Troy didn't receive any note from Ashia. That could of course be something common. Sometimes there was difficulty with carrying messages.

But then it dragged onto a couple of days… then weeks… then MONTHS.

Troy knew something bad happened. He let his family and relatives living close by know what he was going through, and they reluctantly accepted what he was about to do.

He was about to journey off in the search of his possible Sister-In-Distress. This was incredibly dangerous, but noble. If one half of the Medallion was taken, many unexplainable events may follow, and great trouble.

And so, here is the great tale of… Medallion's Honor.


	2. Arena Encounter

Chapter 1: Arena Encounter

"This is as far as I can take you." Said a man as a traveling chariot traveled along the stone road. A hill was looming in the distance.

"Thank you, it is just fine." Said another voice as he stepped down from the chariot. The chariot then galloped off in the distance, and the owner of that voice walked towards the hill to get a better view.

"I wonder what I can see from the top of this hill!" Troy said to himself.

Troy finally reached the top of the hill, and he glanced around. It was a brightly sunny day. The air was cool and fresh, and there were more hills and butterflies everywhere. But in the middle, was what looked like to be some kind of stadium. It had blue and red arches, and even from such a far distance, Troy could still hear the entire racket going on.

"What is going on?" he said again to himself.

He started investigating. So he ran towards the arena, and the racket started getting louder and louder each time he got closer.

A Prince's lance clanging across some armor. Arrows being fired, a Knight's sword smashing against some wood. And all of a sudden, what looked like to be a rocket was fired out into the sky, and then headed straight down, with a massive explosion.

"Another battle?" Troy was deep in thought.

Troy decided to head over to the blue area, and as he walked through the arena doors, he could see quite a lot! There were towers shooting arrows at lots of people, and troops battling other troops! There were two kinds of colors to symbol one another's troop: Blue and Red, very simple!

"What is this?" Troy questioned.

Troy decided to head up on the King Tower. He saw a King dressed up blue clothing and a blue and yellow crown on his head.

"Uh… are you the King?" Troy said.

The King turned around and showed a proud smile on his face.

"Of course I'm the King! Why else would I have this glorious crown?"

"Well anyways, nice to meet you." Troy stammered.

"Have we met before?" The King questioned.

"Not at all!" Troy said back. "I'm just…!"

He knew his identity couldn't be known too far.

"My name is Troy."

"Yes, then nice to meet you!" The King exclaimed.

All of a sudden, they heard a voice down from the tower.

"Hey King! Are you going to destroy that Bomb Tower directly across from the bridge?"

"Yes, I might as well do that!" The King shouted back.

The King then smiled towards Troy.

"Would you like to come watch?" The King proudly said.

"Sure." Troy nodded.

Troy walked to the front of the King Tower and immediately saw a fireball being launched from a cannon that was in front of him.

"Let me guess. That fireball will collide into that Bomb tower?" Troy asked.

"Of course!" The King replied back.

As the fireball exploded on impact against the Bomb Tower, it all shattered into pieces of wood.

"GRR!" The other King said. The other king was just another King from the opposite side of the stadium, and he was dressed in red clothing.

"You're welcome!" The blue clothing King shouted back.

Troy merely chuckled. Then he remembered the Medallion.

"Hey… this is a Blue King against a Red King! Defeating the Red King will at least push back his trophy horde!" he said to himself.

"You're what powers to help?" The King inquired.

"Oh… nothing in particular. It's just the fact that I may perhaps be able to aid you out in battle." Troy replied.

"I have no idea what you mean." The King said.

"Well, it would be a pleasure if I could help you out with the powers of my… of my fighting spirit!" Troy said, and then coughed a bit. He really was starting to push it.

"Hmm, would you please explain that a little more?" The King said, and pointed his index finger to the ground. All of a sudden, what looked like to be a man on a pony appeared.

The man wielded his fearsome lance, and his pony charged across the battlefield, knocking a knight down. The knight shouted in pain and exploded into elixir. His sword dropped, and that was the only thing left.

"Okay, this Fighting Spirit is inside of me. I'm sure everyone has it. But mine is so powerful, that I gain access to supernatural powers."

"All right then! Let's see what you got!" The King said.

Troy nodded and jumped down. There were three troops down on the blue territory that wore blue clothing or their weapons looked blue. There was a woman holding a musket, a skeleton wearing goggles, a helmet, and had a bomb, and a cute looking dragon flying across, setting some nearby skeletons on fire.

"Here we go!" He shouted.

He had his right hand form a fist, and then after that into a claw shape. A light sphere burning vapors appeared, ranging in a spectrum of many colors.

"Whoa! That's some power!" The blue clothing king exclaimed.

Troy's sphere got to about half of his head's diameter, and within seconds, he hurled it towards some enemy troops, specifically, Barbarians.

"That's astonishing!" The red clothing king said angrily. I need one of my cards to have that!

Just then all of a sudden, the crowd shouted lots of loud words to both kings.

"It's double elixir generation time!" Both kings shouted.

They started placing down troops left and right, really fast. There were Giant Skeletons, musketeers, balloons, and even a whole army of skeletons!

Troy took a deep breath and then clenched his hands into a fist.

He threw a couple more fiery spheres that burned rainbow gases at the Red King's troops, and meanwhile, there was a blue clothed prince sharpening his lance and was sitting on his pony besides the King Tower.

"This adventurer has great power father!" The prince shouted.

"Yes, indeed, Perry!" The King exclaimed back.

The King focused back to the battle. It was pretty clear he was going to win. He already destroyed one crown tower, and the other king didn't.

"Victory!" The blue clothing king shouted.

All of his troops shouted, and Perry snatched two trophies away from the red king.

"Don't worry; these trophies are for my father!" Perry exclaimed nobly.

"Bah! I want a rematch!" The red clothing king shouted with rage.

"Very well then. Tomorrow morning!" Perry said.

"Deal!" the red clothing king said.

Perry gripped on the trophies on the trophies, and then rode back to the blue clothing king.

"Alright! Three trophies!" Troy exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, thanks to your help!" The king shouted back.

"Thanks!" Troy replied.

After everyone left the arena, the King grasped hold of one trophy. Perry had another trophy, and Troy grabbed on the third trophy.

But Troy then knew that he ran into his first problem. A shelter to stay in for a few days preferably, and maybe gain extra information.

"Here's my problem King. I don't have any shelter to go to for the night. Any ideas?"

"Hmm… You know, you may be something here!" Perry said.

"Now that's a wonderful idea!" The king said.

"Thank you!" Troy said.

Troy, the King, and the prince then headed towards their home. It was a colorful castle, which had blue and red arches.

"Ready to go in?" The king said.

"Yep!" Troy exclaimed.


	3. Sheltering in a Castle

Chapter 2: Sheltering in a Castle

Troy was getting excited as he, the King, and Perry headed in the castle. When he stepped through the castle doors, he was amazed! There were colorful rugs and chandeliers. The rugs were all curled up in staircases, and the chandeliers were swinging calmly against the brightly sparkling ceiling.

"So where would you like to go first?" The King asked Troy.

"Hmm, maybe if I can get your name first?" Troy replied.

"My names Konah," the King answered.

"Now that's some name!" Troy exclaimed.

"That's right! But Konah won't tell me what it means." Perry said, sort of with an impolite tone.

"Hey! Don't give our guest that kind of tone!" Konah sternly said to his son.

"Okay, okay!" Perry said, but put some force into that last word.

"So what's your name?" Konah asked Troy.

"Troy," Troy said proudly, trying to imitate Konah's voice tone.

"I could say the same thing to you too!" Konah exclaimed.

"Same for me." Perry muttered.

"So back to the subject, where would you like to visit first?" Konah said, with his voice back to normal.

"Let's see… how about the guest room?" Troy said.

"The guest room, ah! This way!" Konah said, pointing to go up the staircase. As Troy, Konah, and Perry walked up the staircase, they could see lots of different rooms once they reached the top!

"Now you go right." Perry instructed.

Troy nodded and walked to the right, because there was a pathway that covered a bit of the floor below. There was another door when he took a few more steps. Konah and Perry followed.

"We have multiple guest rooms, but you can take the one at the very end! In my opinion, that is the best!" Konah exclaimed.

"Can't wait to see it!" Troy exactly exclaimed.

All of a sudden, a really great smell came in the air.

"Let me guess, is that dinner?" Troy said.

"Yep! It's probably Royal roasted chicken, and a bunch of other tasty stuff!" Konah proudly said.

"Nice! I can't wait, but I'll see what I kind do for my guest room!" Troy gushed.

"All right! Now Perry, can you please help serve the wine?" Konah asked.

"Fine! Last time, I had to serve the gelatin dessert, well, at least this is easier!" Perry jeered.

"Now Troy, make yourself at home in the guest room!" Konah politely assured.

"Thanks!" Troy stated.

Troy walked towards his guest room, and Konah and Perry walked in the opposite direction, towards the kitchen.

As soon as Troy saw his guest room, he nearly fainted.

"This is awesome!" Troy exclaimed.

His room was in shades of blue, red, yellow, and green, but they all seemed to be glowing. His bed looked really big, but the blankets were so comfy! Troy experienced that when he put them over himself.

Troy then got out from bed and then looked in a nearby mirror. He checked himself to make sure that his face still looked good. One could assume he could be Asian. But his skin was a lighter brown, but it was smmoth. Of course, with black hair, and nice features in his face, like having blue eyes, and a normal and not flat nose, he'd say he'd look pretty decent himself.

"All right! I'm starving, let's go check out dinner!" Troy said to himself.

Troy walked down the guest hallway and then decided that the kitchen was downstairs. He was right! All he did was follow that delightful and delicious smell of royal foods. As soon as he reached the kitchen, he could already see the dining room, and Konah sitting on the head of the dining table.

"Welcome to the dining room Troy! I'm actually surprised you managed to find your way here." Konah exclaimed.

"It was pretty easy," Troy chortled. "I just followed the smell of great royal food."

"Well, well!" Konah said. "That is one great method of finding dinner when you're lost!"

"Heh, Heh, yeah!" Troy chuckled.

Perry came into the dining room later carrying a large platter of wine.

"Here's the wine father!" Perry said.

"Finally! But can you please serve them into the table?" Konah reminded Perry.

"Ah yes!" Perry exclaimed, and began setting down the wine.

But Troy was actually underage, but he was almost a teen.

"Is there any other drinks other than wine?" Troy said.

"There is this berry drink almost made by elixir. Would you like to try it out?" Konah said.

"Sure!" Troy exclaimed.

Soon later, there were knights, princes, and more of Konah's troops arriving. Later though, Troy heard some trumpets sounding.

"The Queen's arriving, just so you know!" Perry whispered to Troy.

"Got it!" Troy said, with his heart pounding fast. He rarely seen queens in his journey, although he was still excited. The queen finally arrived, but she was protected by two royal guards. The guards looked like knights, only they were wearing platinum like armor. Troy remembered someone. That person was the one that shoots arrows out of those arena towers that Konah has. He knew it wasn't a male… it was a female.

"Wait a second!" Troy thought to himself. "The queen is like a bigger version of them, which means one thing. Those female girls are the princesses!" Troy finished. A million thoughts went into his mind, but then he shook it out really quickly.

"Hello everyone!" The queen greeted everyone in the dining room.

"Greetings Qanah!" Everyone except Troy said. Well, Troy didn't really know the customs of this place!

"So her name is Qanah." Troy thought to himself.

Once everyone said Qanah, they bowed down to respect her authority. The Queen nodded and smiled. Her smile was dazzling as the moonlight.

"Thank you!" Qanah said.

As soon as she said that, everyone sat down, and Perry started passing out the wine. Troy observed what was around him. He was sitting next to Perry, and Perry was the person next to Konah. But Konah and Qanah both sit in the head part of the tables, but on opposite sides. To the right of Troy, there was a royal guard, then a knight, and then what looked like to be one of the princesses guarding an arena towers. Perry noticed what Troy was doing.

"Troops that are most helpful in the last battle get the honor to dine in the royal dining room." Perry whispered to Troy.

"Now that's a great rule!" Troy whispered back.

Troy looked at all the food that was in front of him. So he grabbed one of the big spoons and served himself some tender chicken, raw cranberries, and some greens. That was all he was going to eat for now. Perry poured that berry juice in Troy's glass. That glass was what Troy expected. Had that round circle instead of all around the cup. There was that familiar glass stand below the "cup".

"Whoa, this is going to be some dinner!" Troy quietly commented.

"It's always like this." Perry proudly answered Troy's statement.

Everyone in the table started chatting about all their own stuff. Like for troops, they would talk about things like they successfully made the finishing kill for a Golem, or they shot a minion from a range of seven tiles. For the Queen, she would occasionally talk to her guards or nearby troops, and the King would just talk to anyone around him.

"So Troy, how's your time going around here so far?" Konah questioned Troy.

"It's going pretty well." Troy replied back, while eating a spoonful of cranberries.

Konah nodded back, but then sighed a bit.

"Now what happened?" Perry questioned.

"Priscilla sure is missing a lot of flaming arrows!" Konah exclaimed. "I hope she knows that she doesn't need too much!"

"What's going on?" Troy questioned.

"Oh yeah, Priscilla ran out of some flaming arrows, and we are out of storage for them. So she journeyed over to P.E.K.K.A Playhouse to get more and to light her arrows up." Konah quickly summarized.

"Hmm, Perry, you're a prince right?" Troy asked Perry.

"Of course!" Perry remarked.

"Then what's Priscilla?" Troy questioned again.

"Well… she's my sister, so I might as well tell you!" Perry proudly stated.

But Troy knew the answer however.

"A Prin-" Perry began.

"Cess!" Troy finished for him.

"That's right!" Konah said to Troy.

"When do you think she will return?" Troy questioned Konah.

"Well, she is probably going to return tomorrow morning. I need her to help me in the rematch duel against that King. Rumor states that it's a double or nothing for trophies!" Konah replied.

"And I'm going to have to sharpen my lance before I go to bed." Perry added, while chewing on some cucumbers.

Everyone talked for a long time, but now it was time for dessert! Everyone was really excited, because it was strawberry cake today. Everyone took one eight of a piece, but the King, Queen, Perry, and Troy got to take one fourth. However, there were two cakes, which were enough to go around.

"There is a separate dining room where all of our troops dine." Perry informed Troy. Troy nodded in that response. That strawberry cake was good, and after everyone brushed their teeth, they started heading to their bedrooms. As Troy got to bed, he opened the window and looked at the sky from there. Lots of stars were appearing, and Troy smiled.

"I guess this is pretty cool!" Troy said to the sky.

Troy knew that he wasn't a fool or imbecile talking to the sky. He knew that someone was out there, who helped him travel through the cosmos. He started talking more things about his day for a few more minutes to the sky. Before finally, he climbed into bed and dozed off into dreamland.


	4. Defending for Power

Chapter 3: Defending for Power

Troy found himself facing a prince from five feet away.

"So! It's time! Give me the Medallion!" The prince sneered.

"No way!" Troy shouted back.

"Yes way!" The prince shouted, and then charged on his pony towards Troy. Troy tried to fire a fiery orb towards the Prince, but for some reason, he never felt it, let alone, see it!

"Hold up… WHAT!?" Troy said, frustrated at himself.

The prince laughed as his lance was about to hit Troy.

"NO WAY!" Troy shouted in fear. All of a sudden, the world swirled around him violently and soon he found himself on the floor. It was all quiet around him, and his bedroom door was still closed. He got up from the floor and climbed back into bed. He couldn't think.

"What just happened?"

Troy stared at the ceiling for a few more minutes before he decided to climb out of bed. He went to the closet and then changed into his regular clothes. Then he walked over and opened the door. He took a deep breath.

"Let's hope that king doesn't get too angry!"

Troy brushed his teeth for a long time, for another few minutes, but that included him staring at the mirror. He wondered why he kept on staring at himself, but he finally broke away from it. He walked into the dining room and was actually pretty early. The only people that were there were Konah, Perry, and what looked like to be a man in blue clothing. He was heating up his own drink with fire from his hands, but he had a nice mustache and beard. Perfect Goatee.

"Good morning everyone." Troy politely greeted everyone as he walked into the living room.

"Good Morning Troy. Did you sleep well?" Konah said.

"The bed was terrific and comfy! The only problem was that I had a nightmare."

"Gee wizard!" The blue clothing man exclaimed. "What were you dreaming about?"

"There was this evil prince who tried to steal my..." Troy started. "Err... Fighting Spirit. anyways. He was about to strike me and done me away with, when all of a sudden, I luckily woke up."

"Fighting Spirit huh?" The blue clothing man said. "I'm a wizard; let's see if you can outdo my fire power!"

"Are you sure? You are gonna get beaten!" Troy proudly stated, although tried hard to not brag so much.

"We'll see about that!" The wizard chuckled.

"Alright then, but make sure not to break anything!" Konah warned them.

"We won't!" Both Troy and the wizard said.

Troy walked over to one side of the room, and the wizard went on the other half.

"You go first!" Troy boasted to the wizard.

"Very well then!" The wizard replied back. "FIREBALL!"

The wizard casted up a fireball and threw it at Troy.

"Whoa!" Troy shouted. He swiftly side-stepped away, and then swung his claw hands at the air, forming some more fiery orbs.

The three orbs that Troy produced managed to destroy the fireball in time.

"Whoa!" The wizard said in astonishment. The only way troops were able to destroy his fireball was to take the hit!

"Follow up!" Troy yelled, as he jumped into the air and it looked like he did the same move that he did for his fiery orbs, only he threw his other hand at the air as well, and a fiery light shockwave thundered through towards the Wizard.

"AHH!" The wizard shouted. He tried to dodge it and just barely avoided that. When he looked back at Troy, he found himself staring at two more fiery orbs, and what looked like to be a bigger version of them.

"Whoa!" The wizard exclaimed. He got hit by the orbs but luckily didn't get hit by the giant version.

"All right you win!" The wizard shouted.

"Whew! That was tough! You used up all my morning energy!" Troy said, and panted a little.

Actualy, that was true. The more power he uses with the Medallion in his possession, the more energy drains out. Too much could tap into his life-reserves, and it could literally burn him up.

"Well that's an exciting duel!" Konah exclaimed.

"Even though that lasted for like a minute or so." Perry added.

Troy and the Wizard shook hands, and then sat back down in their chairs. A few minutes later, everyone else started arriving, and finally, the queen arrived back with her royal guards. As soon as everyone got seated down, everyone greeted the queen, and Troy was along with the people who greeted Qanah!

"Whoa, this food is amazing!" Troy remarked.

"That's right! We have professional chefs who work hard!" Konah said.

"Wow." Troy said in astonishment. It was really too much for him.

The breakfast was flatbread drizzled in honey, some more raw cranberries, and waffles shaped as crowns. Troy took one flatbread, twelve raw cranberries, and three waffles. Those cranberries were especially delicious for him! A few minutes later, he was still eating his breakfast, but he didn't need to worry. There were a lot of slow eaters at the dining table. He couldn't resist the urge to talk more about Priscilla though. He didn't know why he was really interested in her.

"Hey Perry, what time do you think Priscilla will arrive?" Troy questioned.

"Probably when we are about to go leave for the duel." Perry answered back.

"I can't wait to meet her!" Troy excitedly said.

Perry smiled, and then went back to eating his food. Perry really likes the waffles, because on his plate, he still had nine waffles. He didn't even know if he can eat all those. Perry chuckled to himself, and decided to take three waffles and hide them in his armor.

"What are you doing?' Troy said quietly to Perry.

"Just in case I get hungry while we battle against the opponent king!" Perry said, and then laughed a bit.

"Oh." Troy said quietly. He had one fourth of his flatbread still on there. He took a deep breath, scooped it up with his fork, and gobbled it up in one bite.

After everyone had a chance to clean up, Konah ordered everyone to gather around outside the castle. Once everyone did, Konah had a stern voice coming on. Troy gulped.

"Alright everyone! It's double or nothing in the next battle! I want all of you to give it YOUR BEST SHOT! Okay?! We don't want to lose double trophies! If we lose…!"

Konah's face showed that face, that very emotion to which you see failing as that of no option.

"Are we all ready?" Konah said to everyone.

"Yes!" Everyone said. Perry mounted up on his pony but then looked back down at Troy.

"Would you like to ride instead of walk?" Perry politely offered Troy.

"Thanks for the offer!" Troy said back. And then mounted on.

Konah still need Priscilla to come though, so he had a brilliant idea, in his opinion that is!

"Wait! Perry and Troy, you go off to the Royal Arena. I'll wait here for Priscilla, and tell the opposing king about my situation!" Konah quickly said.

"What?! But-" Troy started, but it was too late.

"Now, now! You'll be just fine! You have two defenses guarding you! Your Fighting Spirit and Perry's lance!" Konah said, surely.

"All….right fine!" Troy said. He really wanted to meet Priscilla, but that will have to wait then!

"Let's go." Perry said to Troy. Troy nodded and then started riding on Perry's pony towards the arena, and Perry's pony was galloping. Troy was excited about going to Royal Arena though; even it's only his second time there.

Once they reached Royal Arena, Troy climbed up the King tower and looked at the landscape. Both the princesses and the opposing King were already mounted up on their tower.

"OUR KING HAS AN EMERGENCY, BUT WILL COME BACK SHORTLY!" Perry shouted to the King.

"WELL I HOPE HE HURRIES UP!" The king shouted back.

The bleachers were one quarter filled up already, but more knights, archers, and what looked like to be villagers were taking their seat.

"All right! Time to practice my powers." Troy said quietly to himself.

He looked around. Thankfully no one was all that interested in him. But he always had to give the Medallion's its Monday workout, to give it a chance to exercise its might.

Troy slowly did a pose that looked really similar to Kung Fu… or was that Taekwondo? Then rainbow dust formed in his hands. He clenched them and threw them to the ground. The ground glowed for a few seconds and then returned back to normal.

He nodded in satisfaction. As always, his half of the Medallion, with the Sun on his side, proved that the glow was a sign that it was in pristine condition. Troy practiced launching some fiery orbs, Small thin Shockwaves, and Giant fiery orbs.

Then he practiced a few of his roundhouse kicks and uppercut punches.

"Alright! Now I'm ready!" Troy said after a few more seconds of practice.

He was surprised when he saw Konah mounting up on his king tower, but didn't see Priscilla.

"Hey Konah! Where's Priscilla?"

"Priscilla figures her stealth powers may be valuable for this battle this time!" Konah replied back.

"Oh, so I probably might be able to meet her after the battle?" Troy questioned again.

"That's right!" Konah said back.

"Okay, but now let's get this duel over with!" Troy said.

"Good idea! It's time!" Konah shouted.

"Good luck!" The opponent king shouted at Konah.

"Thanks!" Konah shouted back.

"Wow, he didn't even wish me good luck back!" The opponent king angrily muttered.

Konah spawned a musketeer near the left crown tower. The musketeer reloaded her musket and then walked casually towards the bridge.

"Let's see how you counter this!" Konah muttered, and spawned a Baby Dragon. It flies in front of the musketeer, giving her some kind of comfort.

"Drats! I have to use this!" the opponent king shouted angrily, and after that, a rocket shot out of his cannon and killed both the Musketeer and the Baby Dragon. Now all that was left were elixir puddles seeping into the ground.

"Hopefully this will deal a bit more damage!" The opponent king said.

He then spawned a Knight, and some Goblins with Spears behind the Knight.

"Alright Troy! Try to shoot the Goblins!" Konah said to Troy.

"Sure thing!" Troy shouted as he made his punching symbols. Both of the fiery orbs smashed the Knight back a bit, but the Giant Fiery Orb did all the work. Its area damage was super effective against those targets! As the Giant Fiery Orb hit the knight, its penetration jumped from the knight and then started dealing devastating damage to the spear goblins. Now only the Knight, battered and bruised was still left.

"Alright! Allow me to finish this!" Troy excitedly said.

Troy ran over to the Knight and jumped into his fighting stance.

"You want to fight me? I have a sword you fool!" The Knight boasted, but then nearly fell back.

"Let's see." Troy said calmly.

The Knight walked forward and tried to hook slash Troy to the neck but missed, Troy swiftly ducked and twisted his whole body around, performing a nice spin kick. The knight stumbled back and coughed. Then Troy ran forward for one second and then double kicked the knight in the torso. The knight coughed out some elixir and fell down, and splashed into more elixir.

"Whoa! Isn't that too much morning elixir?" Troy joked, even though it wasn't really that funny. But from a distance, on the opponent king's side, there was a prince who snickered at the sight of Troy.

"You were right my Lord. He indeed has the sacred half!" The prince said.

"Then get him… and take what is rightfully the Beast's." The Red King snarled quietly.

The prince jumped onto his pony, and charged towards Troy. However, Konah was really distracted, because he was placing down troops to defend his other arena tower.

"So! It's time! Give me the Medallion!" The prince shouted to Troy.

"No way!" Troy said, but the prince was getting closer and closer.

Troy then all of a sudden remembered his dream, but then shook it out. Then he formed a Medium Sized Fiery Orb and threw it at the prince, well at least this wasn't a dream!

"GAH!" The prince shouted as he got hit by the Fiery Orb. He fell off his pony but still had his lance wielded up. He ran towards Troy in a fury, and Troy did jump into his fighting stance again. As the prince thrusted his lance forward, Troy grabbed the lance and pushed it to the right, and then elbow jabbed the prince in the face. Then as the prince staggered back, Troy grabbed the prince's arms and flipped him backwards, and swiftly, as the prince's feet were in the air, Troy jumped on top of them, and performed a front flip, but held the feet as support. As he landed back on the grass, he turned around.

"Try this!" The prince shouted and laughed. He threw his lance with all his might. Troy didn't have enough time to dodge it, and got hit in the chest by hit.

"AHHOFF!" Troy yelled in pain. And as he landed in the grass again, he rolled backwards a lot of times. The prince rushed forward and then punched Troy in the face. Troy quickly recovered and then tried to leg sweep him, but missed, and the prince jumped and kicked him in the face. Troy was sent propelling across the grass, but he jumped back up furiously. He took a deep breath.

"This is going to be a long fight." Troy said to himself.

The prince laughed and laughed, but then focused back on Troy as his top target. His lance was still in front of Troy, and Troy grabbed the lance, and then gulped as he took it. He didn't really know how to use lances, but he knows a bit of nunchunk fighting. Troy knew this could be a slight advantage.

"I might actually get a chance!" Troy quietly said to himself. Then he rushed over and jumped high in the air towards the prince, and the prince got ready to roll backwards. As Troy landed, the prince rolled backwards and lunged forward trying to hook punch Troy in the face. Troy cart-wheeled backwards and then successfully roundhouse kicked the prince in the chest. However, the armor almost absorbed all of it, and the prince just stumbled backwards a bit.

"All right! You made me really frustrated! The fight is on!" The prince angrily shouted, and ran towards Troy in a fury.

"Same thing to you too!" Troy yelled. And then got his fighting stance ready for the prince's next hit.


	5. Saved and Thankless!

Chapter 4: Saved and Thankless!

The prince jumped back onto his pony and charged towards Troy. Troy didn't know that the prince would deal double the damage once he hits him, but Troy did know to be better safe than sorry!

"Back off!" Troy yelled as he jumped into the air and produced those devastating giant fiery jabs. The prince got frightened at the sight of those, but persisted even harder!

He moved his pony left, right, and then made the pony jump up, and successfully dodged the punches. Troy growled angrily in more frustration.

"He found out its weakness!" Troy said to himself.

His fiery orbs' weakness was that it moves really fast, but is too focused on one target; also it takes energy to produce it. The prince jumped off his pony and zoomed towards Troy, because the prince was still in the air, so he was zooming while he was in the air.

"I might as well try this out!" Troy said.

Troy did his fighting stance but crouched at the same time. As the prince thrusted his lance forward, Troy successfully kicked it away. Then he rolled backward.

"FINE! Looks like I have to beat you up instead of thrash you with my lance!" The prince roared.

The prince lunged a hook punch, and missed, because Troy jerked himself to the right, and then Troy quickly landed two punches to the prince's face. Troy knew that he had to finish the prince off, but the prince was really tough! The prince tried to do a kick, but Troy quickly blocked it with his right foot, and then kicked upwards into the prince's jaw.

"AHH!" The prince screamed in pain. Troy wasn't finished yet. He quickly landed six fiery punches into the prince, and two Close-Quarter shockwaves. The prince's armor was covered in lots of rainbow dust and soot, and the prince's face was badly bruised.

"I'm…n-not finished y-et!" The prince stuttered. It was really hard for him to speak since Troy nearly broke his jawbone. Troy ran forward, ready to do a front kick to the chest, but this time to Prince jerked to the right. And pushed his hand to Troy's face, make him fall onto his back. Troy coughed in pain, but knew he couldn't reveal any of his weaknesses.

"Looks like I've met my match!" The prince mocked Troy. Troy ignored him and grabbed one of the prince's legs, pushed it backwards making the prince fall down. Troy moved to the prince, and as the prince tried to get up, Troy did a roundhouse kick, while he was still on the ground. That was nearly enough to knock out the prince, but the prince was still not finished yet.

"TAKE THIS!" The prince screamed and took out a blue looking bottle. It looked aqua turquoise, which was the color of it, and he threw it towards Troy. Troy tried to kick the bottle, and successfully did, but he broke it in the process. A super cold freezing sensation formed around him, and he tried to escape. He barely escaped, but his legs and feet were frozen.

"Gah! Is this some kind of freeze spell?" Troy shouted to the prince.

"Pity the fool! Of course!" The prince jeered.

The prince quickly snatched up his lance and walked over to Troy. Troy gulped, and tried his best to set his legs free. The prince whacked Troy over and over again in the face with his lance, and Troy was barely conscious. Troy coughed and coughed, and for a second Troy thought he was coughing out blood, but he wasn't luckily. Finally, the freeze spell melted away, and Troy rolled backwards just as the prince tried to land a finishing hit to the face.

"HA! I'm almost finished!" The prince said.

Troy kept on coughing because he was hurt so badly, but forced himself to fight. He had to defend his power, but he also had to fend off this enemy prince.

"Ugh! Take this!" Troy yelled.

The prince only got hit by another shockwave, and he staggered back even more. But he charged towards Troy with his lance, just without his pony. Troy dropped down to the ground and used his legs to haul the prince over him.

The prince yelled in surprise as he was in the air, but he rolled forwards once he landed. Then both Troy and the Prince jumped back up at the same time. Troy ducked the prince's lance when he tried to do a hook to the head, and then spin kicked him in the stomach. Then after that Troy landed a successful jumping tornado kick to the face again!

The prince stumbled backwards and nearly fell down, and as Troy tried to punch him in the face, the prince grabbed it and punched Troy in the stomach. Then tried another hook with his lance to the shoulder, but Troy ducked. However, the prince spun in the process this time, and once he finished his spin, he did another spin down to the ground, knocking Troy off a few feet. Troy rolled forward two more times and got up a bit more slowly than last time. He was tired, and his neck hurt so much because of all that rolling and those kicks that involved spinning. Just then, both the Prince and Troy heard the crowd shouting.

"Double Elixir Generation!" The prince muttered, but still ran towards Troy, hoping to finish him off. Troy ducked, but the prince grabbed him up by the outfit.

"You try to hit me?" The prince shouted in Troy's face, and punched him while he grabbed him.

"No…. This cannot be happening! What is going on?" Troy said, foolish of himself.

"You tried? Haha, you only tried!" the prince laughed at Troy. Then he punched him again.

"Now it's the time for the Beast's Power to arise!" The prince screamed at Troy. He kicked Troy in the torso, critically almost knocking him out. Then he let Troy go. Troy was critically injured now, and with barely enough energy to stand up, he can't even form his fighting stance!

"IT'S TIME!" The prince shouted as he mounted onto his pony. Then he charged towards Troy with top speed, and knocked him so far in the chest. Troy was sent soaring, until he finally landed into the center of the arena river. The bridges were for crossing the river. Troy all of a sudden felt all his power drained from him, as he saw rainbow looking particles fly straight into the prince.

The Medallion clinked on the ground next to the Prince. Of course.

The Prince was so strong, that the Medallion was knocked clean off of Troy's clothes pocket.

The prince roared in laughter after he picked it up, and Troy could see a circular shockwave flow around the Prince's body.

"NO!" Troy shouted.

But then Troy saw hope come. Out of nowhere, a bunch of flaming arrows started being fired at the prince. It practically almost showered him!

"And now is my queue to take my leave!" Troy barely heard the prince say, and then quickly charged off into the opponent king's territory.

"Get lost you loser!" Troy then heard a female voice shout. Troy sort of recovered a bit, because the water revived him a bit, but when he found out who it was, he gasped.

"Priscilla?!" Troy gasped.

"Yeah, you guessed my name right." Priscilla said in a frantic and quick voice to Troy. We got to get help for you, you must be Troy."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Dad told me all about you."

"Of course!"

"Anyways, are you able to stand on your own?" Priscilla then said in a bit more calmer voice, Priscilla just saw Konah send a fireball to destroy one of the opponent's king arena towers.

"Maybe…" Troy stuttered, Priscilla actually looked kind of cute to Troy, maybe a bit more, but Troy didn't need to think about that right now. Troy didn't even know if there were other people who thought Priscilla looked kind of cute!

Troy had successfully been able stand up, but his right leg was sort of wobbly, and Troy almost fell back down if Priscilla didn't grab him in the arm to make sure he didn't fall down.

"Whoa! You were lucky I grabbed you before you fell!" Priscilla exclaimed.

"Yeah, heh heh, I was!" Troy said, and quickly hided his blush.

Luckily, Konah beated the opponent king by one crown to nothing, and as he snatched six trophies away from the opponent King, Perry and another Knight helped him carry.

"I wonder if Troy wants to carry another of my trophies!" Konah said.

But as Konah reached his King Tower, he saw a scary scene. He gasped.

"Troy! What in the realm happened to you?"

"A prince just beat me up and stole my powers; however, it was a good thing your daughter was there to save me." Troy said reluctantly.

"Well that's good! Finally in a long time my sister done something helpful!" Perry teased Priscilla.

"Hey! I have done more helpful things than you!" Priscilla said back, and playfully pushed Perry to the ground, but however, she didn't know that she was still grabbing Troy's arm, so Troy got a close look at Perry being pushed.

"Well, let's had back to the castle to get you all healed up!" Konah said.

"Thanks!" Troy said.

Troy got another chance to ride on Perry's Pony, but as he did, he noticed Priscilla was walking just a few feet away from him. He tried hard not to faint on the horse, because if he did, he would have a hard landing!


	6. A Heck of a Healing!

Chapter 5: A Heck of a Healing!

It was beginning to get noon, but Troy could already see the castle looming over ahead of him.

"You've been in the castle right?" Priscilla questioned Troy.

"Yeah!" Troy said proudly.

As soon as Konah, Troy, Priscilla, Perry, and all the other troops headed inside the castle, Konah pointed to the staircase.

"That's where the healing center is, all you have to do is keep going straight. It's really easy!" Konah explained to Troy.

"Okay, that will be great, aah!" Troy said, but then slightly shouted in pain.

"Hmm, are you able enough to stand on your own?" Perry said to Troy.

"Of course not!" Troy said, but then realized something, but couldn't remember what it was.

"Alright then, Priscilla, do you mind escorting Troy to the healing center?" Konah asked his daughter.

"Sure, I guess." Priscilla calmly said, regardless of who she was about to escort up. She made it look like no big deal. Troy admired her for not be too over excited and not really jumping and super full of energy. Troy hauled himself out of the pony and onto the ground. As he landed, he felt excruciating pain, but ignored it.

"Aah!" Troy exclaimed in pain.

To Troy's embarrassment, he nearly fell over, but Priscilla reached forward a second time and grabbed his arm before he fell.

"I guess you're really that wobbly!" Priscilla said to Troy and chuckled. Troy did a weak smile and enjoyed every last noise of that chuckled. Priscilla's chuckle was cheery, and happy, and Troy liked those kinds.

"All right then, I guess I should start moving my pony to the pen and probably give it a few pieces of hay." Perry concluded, and then walked back outside.

"Yes, and I hope you do enjoy the healing center!" Konah said to Troy, and then walked away.

Priscilla was holding Troy's arm, and she was basically like walking in front of him. Troy kept walking at Priscilla's pace and noticed the flaming arrows she carried. It was burning and sparkling like the twilight, and Troy really liked that color. Almost everything of Priscilla's features fascinated him. But before long, he was standing outside the healing center.

"The healers inside will take care of you for now." Priscilla finally said to Troy.

"Okay, thanks…" Troy said, and quickly hided another of his blushes.

The healers wore golden yellow clothing, white angel like hair, and their hands were glowing.

Troy limped over to the glowing bed that was in the middle of where the healers were floating. Troy could see a big healer bigger than the other healers floating next to the bed.

"That must be the healer in charge of this place!" Troy thought to himself.

"Hello Troy." The big healer greeted Troy. Konah has been spreading word of you all around his castle. My name is Hana, and you're Fighting Spirit is strong. But right now, even the fighters need to aid their health! So where does it pain?" Hana questioned Troy.

"My back and my right leg." Troy said weakly to Hana.

"Okay then, can you lay down on this bed please?" Hana said, and motioned her finger towards the glowing bed.

"Sure thing."

Troy rested his whole self on the bed, and that felt some comfortable and warm.

"Aaaaahhhh!" This bed is really comfortable!" Troy excitedly exclaimed to Hana. Hana smiled and then nodded to the healers. The healers moved around Troy and shot white looking beams at his leg. Troy felt his legs improving and getting back to normal. Ten seconds later, Troy no longer felt his legs being numb. One minute later, Troy no longer felt his legs being stiff, solid, or throbbing.

"Thanks for the heal to the legs!" Troy politely thanked the healers.

"Anytime," They said. "Whenever you get hurt in battle, or doing something courageous and brave, this is the right place to go!" The healers assured Troy.

"This sure is the best place to go to!" Troy said.

"Now can you please lift your back up?" Hana instructed Troy.

"Certainly!"

Troy then started lifting his back up, and the healers including Hana shot some more white beams to Troy's back, and Troy felt a great wave of massage to him. Then after that, Troy could feel all of the soreness going away.

"That was one of the best healing feelings ever!" Troy said.

"Yep, anyways, you should be on your way now. Don't worry; count on us to get you healed up!" Hana said.

"Thank you!" Troy said one more time, and headed outside the healing center.

Troy could smell some more good food in the air. The smell was so good, that Troy just wanted to taste the smell right out of the air.

"This is going to be one good heck of a lunch!" Troy exclaimed and went down to wash his hands.

When Troy arrived to the table, he could already see Konah, Perry, and a wizard. Troy wondered if that wizard was the same one from breakfast that morning.

"Hello again Troy!" Konah greeted.

"Hello." Troy said, and then took his seat. Troy then took his seat, and put his napkin around his neck.

A few minutes later, he could see some more troops arrive, and Priscilla served down a large bowl of what looked like to be French fries. Then she smiled at everyone and then went back to the kitchen.

"Royal Fries, one of Perry's favorite appetizers!" Konah proudly stated.

"Now that is true good food!" Troy said. The smell of the fries was super good!

Finally, the queen arrived back again with some more royal guards, and the trumpets sounded out again.

"Greetings Qanah!" Everyone greeted.

"Greetings everyone! And thank you!" Qanah said, and then took her seat in the opposite head of the table.

Priscilla arrived shortly carrying some wine and berry drinks.

"Sorry I'm late!" Priscilla said. "A princess like me sure has a lot of duties in the world of the kitchen!"

Everyone nodded in approval, as they of course believed what Priscilla said. Awkwardly, the only seat available was the one across from where Troy was sitting. Priscilla took it, regardless of who she was sitting across from.

Troy did have quite of a good lunch. He had ten Royal Fries, a large piece of steak, eight greens, fifteen cranberries, six cucumbers, and some more of that good berry drink.

"So how did you like that healing center?" Priscilla questioned Troy.

"Hana, the lead healer there was awesome! Her healing powers are like one of the best in the entire realm!" Troy.

Whenever Priscilla heard the word "Realm" it sort of made her dizzy, since the universe is the biggest thing ever, so she quickly shook it out.

"You okay?" Troy said.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Priscilla said. "The word 'Realm' makes me a little bit dizzy."

"Sorry then." Troy quickly apologized.

After lunch, Konah announced that they were going to go have another duel with another opponent king.

"And that will happen in ten minutes!" Konah said to everyone. So, everyone make your last minute preparations for the next battle!"

Everyone nodded and started getting ready.

After ten minutes passed, everyone was ready.

"And Troy," Konah said to him. "Are you able to still fight on your own?"

"Of course!" Troy proudly boasted. But then remembered that the Medallion was stolen. But he still had determination.

"Although my powers are gone, I can still use kicks and punches!" Troy said, but then quickly remembered something. Kicks and punches don't represent what you are. They represent energy, but what you do and think represent what you are.

"Actually, I take that back." Troy said, and mounted up on Perry's Pony.

Konah was puzzled, but then commanded everyone to move forward. Then he, Perry, Troy, Priscilla, and all the other troops all headed towards the arena, confident and determined to take the trophies away from their next opponent.


	7. Too Advanced

Chapter 6: Too Advanced

As soon as everyone reached the arena, there was another red clothed king in his tower waiting for them; however it wasn't the same one from last time. Konah mounted up on his king tower but then realized something.

"So. Looks like we will have to fight another of these what you call: Trolls!" He exclaimed to everyone on his team.

"A troll? You mean those creatures that look like Goblins on steroids?" Troy asked.

Perry laughed.

"A troll is a person super hard, he comes from a really advanced arena, and gives away trophies to get the last laugh at weaker opponents!" Perry explained.

"But then that's easy! We can already win!" Troy proudly boasted.

"Not necessarily. It seems to me like this King wasn't to get more trophies to unlock better cards in this arena!" Konah said.

"AS A MATTER OF FACT, YOU'RE CORRECT!" The red clothed king said. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Cort!"

"Sounds like a weird and strange name to me." Priscilla muttered.

"Well then! Why don't we get this battle over with?" Konah said bravely.

"Of course! Let us begin!" Cort said.

"Be careful Troy!" Konah warned Troy. "Since he is a troll, he has more advanced looking cards!"

"Don't worry, I'll manage myself!" Troy carelessly said.

Cort quickly spawned what looked like to be a prince like Perry, but this time he was wearing dark looking armor and a bucket on his head. He also had a spiked club instead of a lance.

"Okay, it's a Dark Prince." Perry muttered.

The Dark Prince shouted with pride and he charged across the left bridge. Konah spawned what looked like to be three blue flying creatures with dangerous, sharp looking claws.

"Hopefully those minions can take out the shield!" Priscilla said.

The minions kept on clawing at the Dark prince's armor, and soon, the shield the dark prince was carrying fell off.

"NOO!" The dark prince shouted. But he kept charging towards the tower. Once he reached it, he slammed his spiked club against the tower, cracking a few of the stones in the tower's base slightly. The princess in that tower shot at the dark prince fearlessly, before long the only thing left was a spiked club.

"Take this!" Konah said boldly, and spawned behind his tower what looked like to be a samurai in purple armor. It had a super sharp purple sword, and it was giant!

"Really?! A P.E.K.K.A?" Cort said angrily.

The P.E.K.K.A moved slowly but surely towards the left bridge, and Cort kept on thinking.

"Aha! Here's a counter!" Cort said, and then placed down a wizard behind one of his arena towers facing the P.E.K.K.A and then placed a cannon in front of the wizard. The P.E.K.K.A moved towards the cannon and raised its sword in the air.

SLASH!

The cannon's outer armor was severely cracked, and it started shooting cannonballs awkwardly. The wizard kept saying fireball and throwing fireballs at the P.E.K.K.A, and that seemed like a great armor penetration technique.

Finally, The P.E.K.K.A finished off the cannon and headed straight for the wizard. The wizard started getting sweat in his forehead as he desperately kept throwing fireballs at the P.E.K.K.A, and the wizard didn't last very long. A few seconds later, he was elixir.

"Whoa whoa! Not this time!" Cort said and then spawned a skeleton army.

"Same here!" Konah yelled and quickly pointed his finger towards the army. All of a sudden, a small lightning bolt zapped all the skeletons really quickly, and there was just more elixir puddles around the P.E.K.K.A. It then focused on hitting and destroying that tower, and soon, there was a large crack in the smooth looking stone base of the tower.

"NOO!" Cort yelled, and quickly pointed his finger towards the P.E.K.K.A. A more giant lightning bolt appeared and zapped the P.E.K.K.A up but the P.E.K.K.A was still alive, but its armor was really damaged.

"We could sure use some extra support!" Konah muttered and spawned a Baby Dragon and what looked like to be a man riding a hog appeared.

"HOG RIDDDDEERRRR!" The man yelled, as he raised his black hammer and jumped over the river and rushing to the P.E.K.K.A's safety.

Cort quickly spawned some goblins with knifes to attack the Hog Rider, but the Baby Dragon reached them just in time and quickly burned them up.

"Noooooo!" Cort yelled as he saw his first tower get destroyed.

"Now that was a great headstart wasn't it?" Konah shouted.

"Shut up!" Cort yelled angrily and then quickly turned to his broken down arena tower and spawned what looked like to be a fiery brown creature with lava all around him.

"A Lava Hound? Now that's easy!" Perry shouted to Konah.

"Of course!" Konah shouted back, and then spawned what looked like to be a tower that held an orange fiery orb on the top. Then as the Lava Hound flew across, the tower started beaming its fiery orb towards the Lava Hound.

"Not yet!" Cort chuckled and then quickly placed down a Baby Dragon. But this time, the Baby Dragon was wearing a dark blue helmet and had a barrel with orange tubes connecting to the helmet.

"Inferno Dragon, start your destruction!" Cort shouted with pride.

The Inferno Dragon flew over to the Inferno Tower and shot the same kind of beam as the Inferno Tower, and soon, it was all destroyed.

"It's go time!" Troy shouted, and climbed up to Konah's left arena tower.

"What are you doing?" Konah questioned.

"I will have to kick the Inferno Dragon down!" Troy shouted, regardless of the danger he was about to put himself into.

"Are you serious?!" Priscilla shouted to Troy. "You're going to hurt yourself and go to the healing center again!"

"Don't worry, I'll manage myself!" Troy shouted as he jumped onto his fighting stance on the tower.

"It's going to have to be a really tough aim. The Lava Hound is blocking the Inferno Dragon almost completely; do you think you can still manage?"

"Of course!" Troy said. "HAIIIYAA!" Troy yelled as he ran, jump off the tower and got his front kick ready. As soon as the Lava Hound saw him, it was too late. Troy soared passed him and quickly and successfully front kicked the Inferno Dragon in the face. The Inferno Dragon squealed in pain and soared down and exploded in fire and a bit of elixir.

"YEAH!" Troy shouted and landed safely back down.

"I can't believe it! How?" Priscilla said, astonished but then saw the Lava Hound smashed into a bunch of Lava Pups. Priscilla quickly aimed some fiery arrows and shot down four of the pups, and Troy could see two barbarians charging towards him. Troy waited once the barbarians crossed the bridge and seven feet, and then ducked a barbarian's sword jab and punched him in the torso. The other barbarian tried to slash him upwards, and Troy rolled backwards, and then leg sweeped him. The barbarian who Troy punches lunged forward determined to hack Troy up to pieces, and sliced the air in devastating jabs.

"Whoa!" Troy exclaimed as he rolled forward and jumped high in the air and back-kicked the barbarian in the back. The barbarian yelled in pain and rolled forward. Then the barbarian quickly recovered as he got back up, only to be met by a tornado kick in the face by Troy.

"That was close!" Troy muttered but then noticed some few quick footsteps. So he ducked and quickly hauled whatever was over him. A barbarian and the barbarian landed on his back.

"AHOUCH!" The barbarian screamed in pain and exploded into elixir.

"Yes!" Troy said, satisfied by that, but he didn't realize Cort glaring at him.

"You're no match for this!" Cort shouted, and spawned a wizard with blue hair, a handlebar blue mustache, and his hands were glowing light blue.

"Careful Troy!" Konah warned. "That's an Ice Wizard!

"What does an Ice Wizard do?" Troy questioned back.

"Ice Wizards shoot ice shards slowing down their enemy and dealing very little damage, but even so, if Cort can build up a horde that would be extremely deadly!" Perry explained.

"Alright! Go on Ice Wizard!" Troy shouted fearlessly at the blue wizard.

"How dare you mock me!" The Ice Wizard shouted, and casted up an ice shard, then blasted it towards Troy. Troy ducked and ran towards the Ice Wizard, who was standing in the middle of the bridge.

"Lunta!" The Ice wizard shouted in Finnish, as he threw more ice shards.

Troy ducked, jumped, left and right, and soon he was just a few feet away from the ice wizard.

"Let's see how well you do close combat!" The Ice Wizard said fearlessly.

Then the Ice Wizard raised his right hand in the air and then slammed it to the ground. Giant Icicle shards sticking out of the ground started forming and started to follow Troy, and Troy was now afraid!

"Whoa!" Troy shouted and then moved back a bit. The icicles were following him fast and Troy got fed up.

"YAIIHA!" Troy screamed, as he punched the next Icicle Shard with all his might. Surprisingly, after he punched the icicle shard, it started destroying and moving backwards each time.

"WHAT? NO!" The Ice Wizard said in disbelief.

As soon as the last Icicle Shard exploded, it nearly knocked the Ice Wizard over the bridge due to its splash damage radius.

"YOOARRGGG!" The Wizard shouted as he ran towards Troy.

Troy was really close, and when the ice wizard lunged a hook punched, Troy ducked and uppercut him in the neck. Then Troy jumped high in the air, twisted around, and performed a right tornado kick. The Ice Wizard twisted around and fell down on the floor. He quickly rolled backwards when Troy tried to punch him, but he didn't know that Troy was faking it! When the Ice Wizard rolled back up, he was hook punched in the face by Troy swiftly, and hard!

"OOF!" The Ice Wizard remarked and he fell over the bridge and landed headfirst into the river. The river froze for a few seconds due to that impact, and then returned to normal, and not even the faintest color of purple appeared.

"Well that settles it!" Troy finished, and then could see another Hog Rider and a Musketeer destroying the last Arena Tower Cort had.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Cort screamed.

Soon, the game was over, but what Troy didn't know was that the brawl between the Ice Wizard was just when the double elixir generation happened! At least, that was what Perry said. He was much too busy with defending rather than attacking. Konah walked forward to Cort and grabbed two trophies away from him, Perry snatched one trophy, Troy grabbed three trophies, and Priscilla grabbing one trophy.

"Thanks for those seven trophies!" Konah exclaimed to the troll. "Also, at least I made your next opponent easier!"

"GRR!" Cort shouted, as he jumped down from his King Tower and walked towards the arena doors.

"Well, well! Looks like you did help contribute more Troy! Thanks!" Konah thanked Troy.

"Hey, it was no sweat!" Troy boasted, but then realized that he did sweat when he was fighting the barbarians and that Ice Wizard.

"Well, I guess that means another royalty dinner?" Perry questioned Konah.

"Yes, yes, of course!" Konah remarked as they headed towards the castle.

"What Royalty dinner?" Troy questioned Priscilla.

"Oh yeah, if something really good happens in battle, the next meal will be a really good one!" Priscilla explained.

"Nice!" Troy said, astonished. He really liked Konah's customs. Just then, he realized that he wasn't one Perry's Pony, he was just walking… with Priscilla walking to the right of him, but Priscilla didn't really care that much, because she of course didn't know Troy's thoughts.


	8. Dark Ambush

Chapter 7: Dark Ambush

Troy was just finished up with eating his dinner and taking a shower. That dinner was one of the best meals he ate before. He had more cranberries, some juicy brisket beef, some more berry juice, some juicy buttery dinner rolls, and some caramel apples for dessert.

"Now that was a delicious dinner!" Troy muttered to himself as he quickly dressed up into his pajamas.

Well, he did load up with a box when he arrived. But it looked so normal for someone traveling.

In the box were some pajamas, which were embarrassingly looking almost similar to that of motley.

He quickly climbed into his bed, but then had an idea. He quickly crept over to his door and opened it. He carefully looked around the castle once we reached the staircase. It was all so good and really luxury and Troy knew that Konah paid lots of gold for a castle like this to be built!

"How much gold does he even have?" Troy said to himself, but he didn't think about it further. Don't ask him HOW, but he actually managed to find Priscilla's bedroom straight off the bat one shot! As Troy opened the door a bit, he could see Priscilla, sleeping soundly away.

"Wow, *Chuckles* she looks so peaceful!" Troy whispered, and decided to stare anymore longer, and besides, who knows who might come finding Troy a bit inside Priscilla's bedroom!

"Sweet dreams Priscilla." Troy softly said, and then quietly closed the door. He breathed out a sign of relief, even though he didn't really need to do that, he was sure pleased and satisfied with himself! Troy quietly walked over to his bedroom, which only took a few seconds, and was relieved when he opened the door. "Looks like we need to do gratitude of thanks!" Troy said, and walked over to the window and looked straight up at the sky. The stars were twinkling brightly, and the moon was shining calmly.

Troy sighed. "Maien, thank you for helping me do all of this help, true I do not really like doing this a lot, but I say this to you in honor for everyone! True. I may have lost you. But deep inside, I know that you are still with me. I just need not to waste more time." Troy nodded to himself and then quickly climbed onto his bed, and then calmly and peacefully dozed off.

A few yards away from the back of the castle entrance, there were two shadows behind some trees, and they looked like they could raise up a big siege against the castle!

"So what's the plan?" One of the voices asked the other voice, which obviously meant that those people in the shadows were speaking to each other.

"It's going to be pretty simple, so ya gotta listen up!" The other voice replied back, with a mean eastern kind of voice.

"Then why don't you tell me it!" the other voice retorted back.

"OKAY Fred!" The other voice shouted in disgust. "What we are going to do is enter the castle. The drawbridge is right now blocking the doorway since it was been raised up, so we will have to have to lasso our way!"

"So that explains why you have a rope Jimmy." Fred quietly said.

"Of course! And that's why we are also wearing these black suits to blend in with the-"

"Darkness!" Fred finished up.

"Exactly! Now let's get this on with!" Jimmy said confidently.

Jimmy quickly swung the rope a bunch of times and then threw it with all his might. The rope landed on a red arch, and Jimmy cheered quietly.

"All right! Now hang on to me as we smash through the drawbridge!" Jimmy laughed.

"But won't that make some noise?" Fred anxiously replied back.

"Hmm, you sure got a point!"

"So what do we do now?!"

"I'll tell ya what, why don't you just quietly climb down once you swing into the arch, *Hands a pocketknife* use this pocketknife to cut open the drawbridge, and bingo! I'll be watching you just in case you get charged out by some defenders, don't worry, I have a bow and seven arrows!"

"Only seven arrows?" Fred said, a bit afraid.

"Relax! I know you are capable of getting deep in the shadows, just try your best!" Jimmy said, really confident.

"I sure hope I know what I'm doing!" Fred said. Jimmy let go of the rope, and Fred jumped onto it.

"WHOA!" Fred shouted as he was pulled towards the arch.

"There we go!" Jimmy cheered Fred on, but it was muffled. Jimmy and Fred were also wearing black hoods and large bands that covered up their mouth, and the bands were connected to their seat.

Fred quickly landed on the arch, with a quick, "Ummmpph!" but could still continue. Fred quickly started climbing down towards the drawbridge, snatched the pocketknife from his pocket, and cut a large square slit in the drawbridge. It instantly fell down onto the inside of the castle, and not making much of a noise.

"Right!" Fred said to himself. "Now to take down that wretched Troy!"

"Now all I have to do is wait and see what will happen now!" Jimmy said with confidence, and then hid behind the tree. He took out his bow and pointed it towards the cut slit of the drawbridge, and got an arrow notched ready just in case. The whole point of Jimmy and Fred's mission to this castle was to take down Troy, because of Troy's annoyance to the opponent kings when Konah and his team battled them. Apparently, Jimmy and Fred were sent by an ally, who was one of the troll's in which Troy, Konah, and his whole team fought against last battle.

"Alright. According to plan, let's transition to the boss's favorite phase!" Fred whispered and cackled quietly, as he walked up the stairs. He could sense Troy in the guest room, as he walked down the guest room hallway.

"Troy just got to be in the last room, that's the only possible way!" Fred said confidently, and quietly opened the door to that room. Troy was there, sleeping soundly as usual.

"Heh ha! Now it's time!" Fred said, and took out a bigger knife. It was a fat knife, a few centimeters wide, but was really short in length. But even so, that could cut through helpless flesh with ease!

Fred moved himself towards Troy, but Troy kept on tossing and turning in his sleep. Apparently as well, Troy was dreaming about something.

 _Troy looked all around him, and could see hordes and hordes and hordes of men looking like tough ninjas. Troy quickly got into his fighting stance, and then one of the ninjas ran forward._

" _Yaaahhh!" The ninja ran forward with a short knife in his hands, and Troy quickly ducked out of the way, jumped forward, and back-punched the ninja in the process._

" _YAAOFWAA!" The ninja exclaimed in pain, and Troy started fighting all of the ninjas that looked determined to take him down._

Just then, Troy quickly rolled out of bed just as Fred was about to land a kill jab to the chest.

"What?!" Fred exclaimed in astonishment.

Troy's eyes were still closed, but he was in his fighting stance, like the one in his dream.

"Don't wake up! Oh well, you're not gonna last long!" Fred sneered confidently.

Fred lunged his knife forward, and Troy ducked. After that Troy twisted around and landed a high tornado kick to the face. Troy twisted around again the opposite way and landed a super hard hook punch in the face again!

"OOF!" Fred shouted and he stumbled backwards a bit but nearly fell down. Troy landed a front kick on Fred's chest, putting all of his weight for maximum impact. Fred fell down to the ground and rolled backwards one time.

"Time for some tackle time!" Fred thought, and laughed about that new idea.

Fred ran towards Troy and tried to tackle him, but Troy quickly dropped down really low and threw Fred over him.

"Aaahhh!" Fred yelled in pain as he landed on his back. As Fred try to get back up, Troy quickly leg-sweeped him, but since Fred was on the ground, that sweep actually hit him in the face!

"Aauugg! I can't stand all this hits to the face!" Fred complained, and Troy walked backwards and calmly shifted back to his fighting stance. Fred ran towards Troy with the knife in his hands at full power, Troy jerked to the left and ducked another jab. He kicked upwards, and then tried to punch Fred back down to the ground. Fred jumped backwards, but then Troy quickly threw his whole body forward and landed a front flip on his side, and on the last seconds of the flips, Troy's right leg smashed against Fred's neck.

"OOOAWAH!" Fred screamed in pain, and for some reason, Troy and everyone in the castle was STILL sleeping!

Fred sliced back and forth rapidly, and Troy ducked and jumped all of these vicious hits. Troy finally rolled backwards and as Fred flung himself forward, Troy did the same thing, but since Fred's knife was in front of him, Troy quickly turned it away from him.

"Wha-?" Fred was shocked in surprise but Troy was ready. Fred collided into a really straight head-butt from Troy and fell back down again on the floor with a thump.

"You are so going down!" Fred exclaimed and slashed upwards at Troy. Troy however rolled forward, and for a single second Troy was behind Fred. Then Troy lashed out with all his strength smashing Fred in the back.

"Whoaaa!" Fred shouted in pain and stumbled towards the open window. Fred turned around and saw Troy walking towards him slowly.

 _Troy could see the lead ninja staggering all over the place. He chuckled and stopped in front of him._

" _It hurts doesn't it?" Troy said._

" _No, it will hurt for you!" The ninja shouted and rushed towards Troy with a sharp bamboo lance._

" _Hmm, I guess we are still in a brawl?" Troy mocked, as he ducked another hook slash to the head from the ninja, ducked down and then landed a stomp kick on the ninja's head._

" _OWWYAH!" The lead ninja screamed in pain as he stumbled backwards and fell down unconscious beaten and bruised up pretty bad._

Fred stumbled backwards and could already feel the next thing he knew. He could feel his entire body being flung off from the edge of the window and down below.

"AHHHH!" Fred shouted. Fred could see some kind of liquid below him, but he was upside down and plummeting towards it. No doubt, it was the castle moat. As Fred landed, there was a super large SPLASH and the pain was pretty brutal. Fred landed in the water head-first. Fred screamed in pain as he quickly swam up to the surface, and now he could already see Jimmy a long distance away from him.

Troy was now awake now, and was shocked to see what looked like to be someone in black clothing swimming in the moat.

"Really? You really have to swim at a time like this?!" Troy exclaimed, and then quickly ran out his bedroom door.

"I have to go retreat to Jimmy!" Fred said, but since he was bruised up pretty bad, it was really difficult for him to swim.

Fred was making his way towards Jimmy, but he didn't realize Troy quickly running to Konah's bedroom. When Troy arrived at Konah's room, he was surprised to see him awake and just about coming outside.

"Troy, I swore I just heard some splashing and someone saying something down at the castle moat!" Konah exclaimed to Troy.

"Yeah, I think I just kicked someone out of my bedroom window!" Troy replied back.

"Well that was good; I don't think I was expecting any visitors, especially at a time like this!" Konah said, and rushed out down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Troy called to Konah.

"I'm going to my moat control system!" Konah quickly called back. "You come get Perry, and you two follow me!"

"All right then!" Troy said. "Where is it then?"

"It's downstairs, almost like a basement, the entrance is below the healing center, and however there is a trap-door like entrance there!" Konah explained.

"Nice to know that! I'll meet you there with Perry!" Troy replied frantically back, as he quickly bolted towards Perry's room in a rush; he seemed to almost smash the floor under his feet.

"Great! Hurry though before that person escapes and climbs out of the moat!" Konah frantically finished shouting before he headed to his moat control system, and in seconds he was down the trapdoor.

"I'll hurry!" Troy said nobly and ran to Perry's bedroom. It was a race against time before Fred escapes with Jimmy!


	9. Operating Water Currents

Chapter 8: Operating Water Currents

Troy bolted up into Perry's room, and actually side-kicked the door open because he suggested that it would be a lot more faster, Perry was jolted up wide awake and he was staring at Troy in disbelief.

"What are you doing up here when it's midnight?" Perry said, particularly annoyed by the noise.

"I'm sorry for waking you up a time like this," Troy sputtered, "But we have an intruder and we need to guard the moat."

"A reasonable answer!" Perry sighed, got out of bed quickly and ran out past Troy.

"Let's go!" Perry said as he ran down the staircase. Troy was determined to take down this intruder, or whatever the person was big time, so he quickly jumped over the railing all the way down, and as he landed, he rolled.

"Okay, follow me!" Perry exclaimed as he rushed behind the staircase. Troy followed him as he saw him run past a few more doors to some new rooms he didn't even know. The only rooms he knew was the troop's quarters, the elixir storages, and what looked like to be some kind of ancient library. He finally saw a trapdoor and followed Perry as he opened it up and climbed down a ladder.

"All right!" Troy excitedly exclaimed as he jumped down, and slammed the trapdoor from above him.

When he reached down, he was in total shock. The place was SUPER MASSIVE, like some kind of factory for water. There were giant glass windows all over the place which showed what was below the surface of the moat, and there were giant rectangular golden barrier walls about a few feet high under the ground and attached which were different to Troy. He didn't really know why they were there.

"Those are water filters." Perry explained just as he caught sight of Troy's staring at those rectangular storages.

"Thanks for that quick explaining!" Troy said. Troy could see Konah at a control panel with a bunch of levers and windows all over the place. The Dashboard was shaped like a half hexagon, and Konah was operating in the middle portion of it.

"All right Perry and Troy, come here quickly!" Konah urgently shouted.

Perry and Troy ran over to the dashboard, and there were some golden seats attached to the ground operating the other two thirds of the dashboard.

"Please take any seat!" Konah said as Perry and Troy arrived at the dashboard. Perry took the left side, and Troy took the right side.

"All right, so it turns out that this particular intruder is swimming south of the moat, towards the drawbridge is, and it appears to me like a circle was slit inside the drawbridge." Konah explained.

"Of course! That must be the entrance that the intruder took!" Troy said, as a matter-of-factly.

"Precisely," Perry said. "We need to activate the hydro rush currents to knock him out cold!"

"Good idea!" Troy said.

"Very well then." Konah replied as he pulled a lever from an attached compass rose on his portion of the dashboard. The lever was attached the "S" part of the Dashboard, and Troy could hear violent water rushing out.

(NEAR THE SOUTH SIDE OF THE MOAT)

Fred was frantically swimming towards the drawbridge, and he could see Jimmy just a few meters away. He breathed out a sign of relief which gave him extra strength. He burst out really hyper and started swimming faster than ever; however he could see what looked like to be a golden giant bowl connected to the south side of the castle, just underneath the drawbridge. The giant bowl was facing sideways towards Jimmy, and it was pouring gentle water into the moat.

"Ha! That's no problem!" Fred said confidently and was now a few yards away.

All of a sudden, all that hope and confidence was washed away when that giant bowl all of a sudden gushed out giant loads of water quickly and super-fast! That water was so fast, that it was turning white a little bit because of all the force put into it.

"WHOA! AH!" Fred screamed, and finally Jimmy could hear.

"Huh? What in the world?" Jimmy said, and saw Fred being pushed down to death by the water currents.

"Oh man!" Jimmy exclaimed to himself. "This is not good."

Jimmy could see the rope was just swinging a few yards away from him. He reached out with all his might and managed to grasp it. Then he yanked it away from the red arch and threw it down to Fred. "Grab on to it!" He said.

"I can't! The water currents are just…AH… to strong!" Fred said helplessly and tried grabbing on to the rope. He managed just in time, but he could not see what was about to come up next!

(IN THE MOAT CHAMBER CONTROL SYSTEM)

"Quickly Perry! Activate the the swirling spiral vortex currents!" Konah said, and Troy couldn't even understand what he was saying. But of course, it was much easier to see it, than to rather HEAR it. Large circle like currents shot out of the golden giant bowl and they were smashing Fred right on the face! They could hear the faint sound of him swearing in Finnish.

"Anything else we should do?" Troy asked.

"Hmm, I guess we could strengthen the pace of this current! I'll activate the increaser by forty percent!" Konah said as he jabbed at a button that had the number "40%" in it.

"All right! Now this is a great water show!" Troy said and laughed at the sight of Fred's frightened face, trying to escape the deathly waters of the southern golden bowl, but with no luck.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm and that this looks like good entertainment Troy," Konah said, "But remember, I ordered this to be built as defense underwater!"

"Sorry." Troy sighed and then realized that he didn't even see ANOTHER guy behind a tree helping Fred out with a rope, but it was useless. "Hey! There is another guy helping out that intruder there!"

"You're right!" Konah exclaimed.

"Then allow me!" Perry said as he pulled on a rather large lever that had the symbol of a microphone on it.

"What does that do?" Troy questioned.

"Don't worry, it allows me and dad to communicate around the castle just fine from here!" Perry said.

"Ah! I understand now!' Troy finished.

"Attention archers!" Perry spoke through the intercom. We need five of you to come guard the drawbridge. An intruder is there and we need you to guard it with your arrows!"

Somewhere, in the archer's quarters, the lead archer work up abruptly from that announcement, and she quickly notched up a bow.

"Everyone! I want four of you if you are brave to come with me!" she said.

Thirteen archers woke up slowly, but there were four fast archers who got up and followed the lead archer who ran outside the door and headed towards the drawbridge. The rest of the archers looked at each other and shrugged, then just went back to sleep. Perry quickly turned off the intercom and took a deep breath.

"Hopefully I called just enough to defend!" Perry said. "We need to conserve our supply of archers, because we are currently trying to save for some more certain upgrades!"

"That's good to know." Troy said calmly, and looked back outside the window.

The water vortex current was extremely powerful now, that it actually cut open the rope! Fred screamed in terror but there was really no hope for him. Fred slowly let go of the rope and then disappeared down way below the moat.

"Any idea where the moat's below is?" Troy thought that was really good question he just asked.

"It goes down as deep as the ocean floor, and if you touch the ocean floor, it is actually heated up by super-hot elixir, so when he lands in the floor, he is vaporized up, and then adds to part of the elixir contribution with his you know what!" Konah explained.

"Anyways, we still have to get rid of that intruder outside!" Perry said.

"I am quite sure that the archers are arrived in their desired positions!" Konah exclaimed.

"I'm sure they are." Both Perry and Troy said.

The five archers rushed down towards the drawbridge, which was already blocking their view of Jimmy, but thanks to the open circle slit, they managed to have at least an open spot for firing.

"NOOO!" Jimmy screamed at the loss of his teammate, and quickly rage started to form in him. He quickly rolled behind the tree and started firing at the open slit, because he knew there were archers. The five archers were in that kind of position where the lead archer was in the middle, and they dodged those arrows swiftly. Three archers crowded around and shot a total of nine arrows back at Jimmy, and Jimmy jerked back.

"Uhmp! Going to need a bit more!" Jimmy said angrily, and another archer got up and shot at Jimmy. Jimmy jerked backwards again, and then swiftly shot another arrow at the archer. The archer didn't have fast enough reflexes however, and the arrow shot her in the head. She fell backwards and exploded into elixir.

"I think I got her!" Jimmy excitedly said.

The lead archer breathed heavily and shot four arrows simultaneously at Jimmy. Jimmy snickered and jerked back again to the left, and then shot another arrow. The lead archer jerked to the right and then notched up another arrow. Two more archers crowded around and shot a total of five more arrows, and Jimmy quickly stayed behind that tree.

"Not great timing! If I do say so myself!" Jimmy said to himself, and they jerked forward again to take another shot. However, he fell in the trap the archers were making. Another archer fired again, and Jimmy thought they were duck because he was going to fire another arrow. Jimmy didn't barely have time to dodge it, and the arrow pierced his right arm, and he twisted back.

"Ouch!" Jimmy cried out in pain as he struggled to get back up. The archers smirked and then fired multitudes of arrows towards Jimmy. Jimmy jerked back again behind the tree, but this time there was one arrow fired every second. However, the lead archer stopped all the archers.

"Hold your fire!" The lead archer commanded. "We need to save our ammunition of arrows!"

"That's what I wanted!" One of the archers exclaimed, and the lead archer rolled her eyes.

"Now's my chance!" Jimmy snickered and shot three more arrows at the open slit, unfortunately, an archer tried to go up to the slit to fire again, only to get shot down by the three arrows.

"Whoa. *Gulp* we are now down to only the two of you. We have to act fast!" The lead archer nervously said.

"We still need a new strategy." Both of the archers replied back. Jimmy laughed quietly and reached in his bag to find only one arrow left!

"WHAT?! Jimmy said, shocked.

(FLASHBACK)

"Only seven arrows?" Fred said, a bit afraid.

(END FLASHBACK)

Jimmy notched up his last arrow, and then walked out where there was a clean shot on him.

One of the archers got up and fired at him, and Jimmy rolled to the right, which was one of his brutal mistakes. He forgot that his right arm was wounded, and he screamed in pain which interrupted his perfect roll. He lay on his back yelling in pain for a few seconds then rolled back up, only to find another arrow streaking towards him.

"AHH! Take this!" Jimmy said, and shot his last arrow, but he did no good. It stuck straight into another part of the drawbridge, and that archer arrow pierced him in the chest. Jimmy stumbled backwards, and then stumbled forwards so much, that he collapsed at the edge of the ground. He then fell forward and splashed at the moat, and there was no more sign of him.

"Whew! That was close!" The lead archer said.

"Yeah, I guess so Allie." One of the archers said.

"Well then, let's head back to bed." Allie suggested, and the two archers and she made their way back to their quarters.

(IN THE MOAT CHAMBER CONTROL SYSTEM)

"HOORAY! WE DID IT!" Konah, Perry, and Troy said.

"And it couldn't be possible thanks to Troy!" Perry said.

"Yeah," Troy started. "I kicked that intruder out of the castle window, which gave him a better disadvantage."

Just then, Priscilla walked into the chamber system, and she looked tired and sleepy.

"What's this entire racket about?" Priscilla said, really sleepy.

"Oh, heh heh *Blushes* it's a long story." Troy stammered and smiled back.

"Can you tell me about it?" Priscilla questioned, and tried to resist her tiredness.

"Sure, I guess." Troy said.

"A bedtime story," Priscilla gave a slight smile at Troy. "Been a long time since I had one of those read to me."

"Well, maybe this story is great for waking you up! Er, I mean bringing you back to sleep I hope!" Troy excitedly boasted.

"That's a wonderful idea Troy." Konah chuckled.

"Yes it is!" Perry exclaimed. Then he yawned after he said that. "Well I'll be going to bed now. I'll see you in the morning!" And with that Perry walked past Priscilla and back to his room.

"Yes! I'll be going as well now!" Konah said, as he walked past Priscilla and Troy. "You two have a good time together!" He called to them as he left for his room.

"Er... it's only a bedtime story!" Troy called back, and blushed madly.

"Well then *chuckles* let's go to my room!" Priscilla said excitedly but still sleepy which was a weird combination. She even noticed Troy's blushed but didn't know why.

"Right! Let's go!" Troy said excitedly as he followed Priscilla up to her room.


	10. Repeated Comfort

Chapter 9: Repeated Comfort

"This is really nice room!" Troy exclaimed as he entered Priscilla's room, though he already had seen it earlier.

"Thanks." Priscilla said, and climbed onto her bed. Her bed was one of those beds with curtains around the front, and of course, they were pink. Her bed sheets were themed with flaming arrows, and her pillow was shaped like a giant arrow. Troy looked around the room and saw a chair that looked like a folded up bow in half. He grabbed it, and then moved it towards Priscilla's bed, and then sat down on the bow shaped chair.

"Was the story to a point where you nearly got killed, oops I shouldn't have said that!" Priscilla stuttered.

"Actually I think it was to a point where I almost got killed!" Troy said, surprising Priscilla a bit. "When I went to sleep, I had these dream where I was brawling a couple of ninjas."

"Cool." Priscilla commented.

"And I guess the point of the dream was to sort of protect me, and I was kind of sleep-fighting whatever the intruder was."

"Whoa. I never knew there was something like that!" Priscilla said, kind of surprised.

"Anyways, I battled intruder, and eventually kicked him out of the window, and he fell all the way down into the moat. I guess I took safety precautions seriously, so I quickly alerted Konah, but he didn't need to be alerted. He was already up. That was when I discovered out his moat control system chamber." Troy explained.

"Yeah, that room is nice," Priscilla said. "I go there sometimes just because I like the sound of the water gushing."

"Yep, the water sounds peaceful," Troy agreed. "With just a few activations of buttons and levers, he took out the intruder, and what turns out to be another person helping him. The chamber was actually one of the most fun and entertaining places ever!"

"Of course! *Chuckles* Konah uses every single thing to his advantage, including water." Priscilla said, smiling a bit.

"Yeah!" Troy exclaimed.

"Anything else you did?"

"Yes! Before I went to sleep every day, I would go pray to the universe, just because it pays great respect and safety!" Troy proudly said.

"Huh?" Priscilla stammered, confused.

"You see, it's a longer story, and sometimes I don't like praying. But I still do it every time. In fact, I had a feeling the universe provided me a dream just to help protect me against that knife wielding intruder! If I didn't pray, I would've probably suffered worse…" Troy said.

"I didn't even know that. That was quite a story!" Priscilla exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is. Well, I have to *Yawn* go to sleep now." Troy said, tired up from all that talking. He then started to walk out of the room when he heard a voice behind him.

"Goodnight Troy."

"Goodnight Priscilla."

Troy quietly closed the door behind him and walked back to his bedroom. As he opened the bedroom, he was stumbling all over the place, but forced himself to look out the window.

"Once again Medallion, thank you!"

Troy then walked back onto his bed, with just enough energy left to climb into bed, cover his chest and below with the blanket, and dozed off.

(THE NEXT DAY)

Troy could see the bedroom ceiling above him; it happened so quickly, that it nearly made Troy jerk out of bed in a hurry.

"That's was close!" Troy said, sighed and then walked over and walked over to the closet. For some reason his outfit looked clean and washed, and it still felt warm. Troy was puzzled but still put it on anyways.

His outfit consisted of leather pants, black boots, and a standard tunic.

Troy felt full of energy once he finished washing his face and brushing his teeth, but forced himself not to use too much of it. He will need all of his energy to come in the next of the arena duels.

"Alright! It's breakfast time!" Troy exclaimed as he sat down in the dining table, with Konah and Perry there as usual.

"Good morning Troy. Hope you had a good sleep!" Perry politely greeted him.

"Thanks, Good Morning, and yes, I did have a good sleep!" Troy exclaimed.

"How did the bedtime story go?" Konah questioned Troy.

"It was great; your daughter has a really cool room!" Troy commented.

"Well *Chuckles* my daughter wanted a bedroom like that. She kept telling me to buy chairs shaped out of bows, and have curtains for the bed, so I decided why not? So I used some of my precious gold to buy things, because I guess I could help out my family a bit! Heh heh!" Konah said, smiling.

After Qanah and Priscilla arrived, the breakfast was served, which was some royal scrambled eggs, P.E.K.K.A pancakes (Cooked by a P.E.K.K.A of course), and more cranberries and berry drinks. The pancakes tasted super good to Troy, so he took two more extra ones. After breakfast was finished, Konah gave everyone another seven minute break before he would gather all of them outside in the castle drawbridge.

(7 MINUTES LATER AT THE DRAWBRIDGE)

"Okay everyone; are we ready for the next battle?" Konah shouted to everyone.

"YES!" Everyone shouted.

"Then let's go!" Konah shouted. And everyone cheered, and then started walking towards the familiar red arch, blue arch Royal Arena. As soon as they reached Royal Arena, they could see another red king mounted up on the opposite tower. Troy smirked at the King, thinking he would just be another easier enemy.

"Are we ready everyone?" Konah said, while he mounted up his King Tower.

"Yes!" Everyone shouted again.

"Oh ho no, you'll never get pass me! It's a dream to get to Legendary Arena, and my legendries will help accomplish that goal!" The other king shouted back.

The bleachers were starting to get filled up fast, and soon the whole arena was echoing with loud shouts of the spectators.

"Very well! Let us begin!" Konah shouted.

"I wish you good luck!" The other king shouted. "You will need it, in order to face me, Daj!"

"Thank you!" Konah shouted back.

Daj quickly spawned what looked like to be a wizard that looked zapped up, with his zigzagged shaped mustache, and also two barbarians with Viking shaped hats.

"Shoot!" Perry said. "Those barbarians are super quick!"

He was right. The two barbarians charged fast towards the arena tower, but not until Troy jumped into the way. Troy quickly slammed his foot to the first barbarian and ducked the second's barbarian's jab. But then barely had enough time to roll away as the second barbarian tried to downward thrust Troy down to the ground.

"Watch it!" Perry warned Troy. "That Electro Wizard deals devastating damage with its spark powers!"

"Your right about that one heh!" The electro wizard snickered and then shot a bolt of electricity to Troy.

"AH!" Troy shouted as the bolt barely collided into him. Unfortunately, Troy slammed himself straight into the second barbarian killing him but just about nearly broke his own arm as well. Troy's arm smashed straight onto the barbarian's sword handle and that sword handle was like heavy steel.

"Whoa ho!" The electro wizard mocked Troy. And shot two more sparks at Troy. Troy rolled forward but then could see a cannonball slam onto the electro wizard.

"WAHHHHHHHHH!" The electro wizard shouted and then quickly disappeared into the moat.

Troy could see a purple haired woman spawn, and then could see her summon three skeletons from the ground.

"Do you think that your injury from that Elite Barbarian's sword stop you from destroying that witch?" Priscilla said, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Of course not!" Troy said, and quickly ran forward with all his might and head-butted all three skeletons at once.

Konah and Daj quickly ignored Troy's fight and then started placing other troops on the other side of the bridge. The witch sighed at Troy and shot blue beams at Troy. Those beams were zooming quickly, and Troy barely had time to even dodge them. Once one of those beams hit him, his vision blurred a little bit. He started stumbling all over the place.

"Ahwhoawhoah!" Troy said, as he could see the whole world spinning before his eyes.

All of a sudden, to make matters worse, he could see the dirt underneath him erupt out and a man wearing a helmet with a candle and a shovel appeared. He appeared to be some kind of miner. The witch chuckled and summoned more skeletons. The Miner attempted to smack Troy with the shovel, but Troy just had enough energy to block it. The miner attempted again two more times, and Troy still managed to successfully block it.

"Hmph!" The miner said in a fury and dug back into the ground, then erupted out smashing Troy high in the air. Soon Troy could see the world upside down, but he lashed out hoping his right fist could find a target. He could hear an "Umph!" and saw the Miner on the ground wheezing for breath. Troy saw the shovel near him, and he quickly dived for it, and then rolled once he grabbed it successfully dodging five more of the witch's beams.

The Miner saw Troy and ran towards him, trying to grab the shovel away from him. Troy ducked down and threw the miner over him. The miner screamed in terror as he nearly performed a front flip and landed on his back. Troy raised the shovel in the air and whammed it against the miner's torso. Troy quickly looked away as elixir splashed onto him, and could see nine more skeletons appear in a line running towards him with their weak looking swords.

"Now let's get a taste of your team's own medicine!" Troy shouted and charged towards the skeletons. He jumped into the air, and smacked four skeletons away to the right with the shovel. Then blocked two skeleton's sword hits with the shovel and then twisted around and spin kicked a skeleton breaking it into bone pieces.

"Gah!" The witch screamed and started to raise more skeletons when Troy quickly threw the shovel towards her face in a rage. The shovel slammed against the witch's face knocking her out cold instantly. Troy could see a skeleton with a bomb appear behind the knocked out witch.

"A bomber." Troy inferred by that and could see his vision return back to normal. The bomber threw a bomb at Troy, and Troy snickered. He jumped back as the bomb collided onto the ground, however the skeletons were following Troy so the bomb destroyed the rest of the skeletons. The bomber's jaw opened in surprise and didn't see his next bomb about to explode. Soon the bomb exploded on the bomb, and elixir was in the air and splattered all over on the ground.

"Now to the witch!" Troy said, and jumped straight in the air towards the Witch. The witch finally regained consciousness back, but could see a foot slammed onto her face again. The witch was sent flying backwards and landed in the golden bridge. The witch pulled herself up from the bridge's railing and tried to shoot more beams at Troy. Troy was ready and ran in a zigzag pattern dodging all the beams. Finally Troy front punched the Witch in the face, and then slammed her down into the moat.

"Yes!" Troy said excited that he saved himself so boldly.

Just then, Troy could see a volley of arrows thunder towards him, and saw that Daj had a princess of his own as well!

"WHAT?!" Troy shouted in disbelief.

Troy jumped onto the moat and then quickly climbed back up. The princess aimed and shot five more arrows at Troy, and Troy quickly cart-wheeled to the right.

"If only I had the Medallion!" Troy said, and was ashamed that he didn't take good care of them.

Then all of a sudden, he could see a purple creature that was carrying a giant looking boulder. The purple creature smiled at Troy and rolled a boulder towards Troy.

Troy quickly side-kicked the boulder, but it was much too strong. It knocked Troy down but just about nearly ran him over. Troy's vision blurred worse than ever now, and a flaming arrow just about nearly hit him. Then Troy could see a mirror of the boulder creature appear but this time, it wasn't in his vision. It was real! Then, all that Troy could see next was four more boulders head towards him, and the world spinning rapidly. Then, it was all black.

When Troy awoke again, he could see Hana and more healers shoot healing beams into his sore arm.

"Aah! Here we go again!" Troy said and sighed a bit. At least the massage was fine as usual.

"You idiot." Troy heard Priscilla said to him. Priscilla was standing by the doorway.

"Well I could use a bit of explaining!" Troy replied.

"Dad lost against Daj, but at least you're still okay. But you nearly got killed out there!" Priscilla said, particularly annoyed by Troy's carelessness, but still is fond that he takes giant risks.

"Sorry." Troy sighed.

"Then I guess I'll see you later!" Priscilla said smiling a bit. Then she left Troy there, with the great massaging beams Hana provided Troy.

"Thanks for those healing beams Hana." Troy thanked Hana. Then went downstairs to look for Konah.

"I wonder if Konah knows what it is like to lose!" Troy said to himself, and looked around for Konah. He finally saw him in the throne room and walked to him.

"Hey Konah." Troy said to him.

"Greetings Troy. How did the heal go?" Konah questioned Troy.

"It was fine thanks!" Troy exclaimed. "How did you think about losing?"

"Well, I lose some of the time. But it's fine! It turns out that Daj was a too hard opponent, it actually fell down from Frozen Peak." Konah explained.

"You're not mad or anything?" Troy stammered.

"Of course not!" Konah said.

"That's good to know." Troy said, relieved.

"Anyways, we are going to another battle in twenty minutes, do you want to wait this one out?" Konah questioned Troy.

Troy thought for a moment and remembered Priscilla's words.

"I will use my energy to help you get trophies!" Troy nobly said. "I'll help you out on this battle!"

"Wow! You truly are a big help!" Konah exclaimed to Troy.

"Yeah, just doing what is necessary!" Troy proudly said.

"Well then, just make sure you're prepared!" Konah said.

"Okay! I'll think of a strategy plan! Thanks Konah!" Troy thanked him, and then left to think of a plan. This time, a plan that will ensure that he will be safe, but still help out the next arena duel!


	11. Setting Up

Chapter 10: Setting Up

"Everyone! Are we ready for another duel?" Konah questioned to his troops, including Troy of course.

"Yes O Konah!" All his troops yelled.

"Alright then! Let's go!" He shouted back.

Konah, and everyone else marched down back to Royal Arena, determined to make another comeback at more trophies, however, Troy could feel a feeling that Konah wasn't going to be greedy for trophies. A few minutes later, they finally arrived at the familiar red arch and blue arch castle like arena.

"What's the next king's name?" Troy asked Konah.

"Hmm, I will go ask him!" Konah replied back.

Konah mounted on his tower and shouted to the other king about his name.

"My name is Raul!" The other king shouted with confidence.

"Nice to know that. Are we ready to battle?" Konah shouted back.

"OF COURSE!" Raul screamed happily.

"AH! Did you eat a Sunny-Side Up egg for breakfast or something?" Priscilla shouted at Raul angrily.

"Whatever! Let's start off with a mortar!" Raul shouted back.

At once a mortar spawned out of nowhere next to the bridge, but its shell started loading up really slowly.

"Fire!" Konah commanded, and Priscilla shot a couple of flaming arrows at the mortar dealing significant damage to it.

"Take this and this!" Raul exclaimed and spawned a Knight, then a horde of minions over the Knight.

"Let's do some more fire!" Konah shouted, and Priscilla shot down three minions. Then Troy started putting his plan into action. When the knight was just about to slash one of the arena towers, Troy jumped forward and kicked the sword away from the knight.

"Gah!" He said in frustration.

Troy landed a left spin kick to the face, and then low kicked the knight in the right leg. The knight screamed and toppled sideways. Troy then could see a Hog Rider thundering towards him grasping his solid black hammer with pride.

"Perfect! Now let's start the jump take down phase!" Troy snickered, and then jumped on the Knight and bounced off like a launch pad. The knight coughed in pain and exploded into elixir, and the elixir was like a boost to the bouncing process. Troy charged up a thrust punch and then punched the hog rider off the wild hog successfully and really timed perfectly.

"Offo!" The Hog Rider shouted and quickly rolled to the right. He still had the hammer in his hand and tried swinging it towards Troy's head. Troy ducked and then punched the hog rider in the stomach, was about to uppercut him in the jaw when he could see a bomb roll towards him.

"HUH?!" The Hog Rider said, confused, but Troy laughed. With his quick natural reflexes, he rolled away leaving the bomb exploding the Hog Rider with ease.

"All right! Nothing but a swift nice bomb to blow up the party!" Priscilla chuckled.

Troy smirked as he saw everyone cooperating to his plan. He told them about his plan just a few seconds ago before they left. A Mini P.E.K.K.A was sprinting towards a musketeer as fast as he could, and the musketeer had a 15 cannonball stacked up like a wall in front of her. Just at the right time, the musketeer fired at the wall making the 15 cannonballs avalanche down on the Mini P.E.K.K.A covering it up instantly.

Troy could see P.E.K.K.A stabbing up a nearby prince up by the torso. Then the P.E.K.K.A still grasped on the prince with her sword and started ramming her sword with the prince at the end of the sword to some nearby barbarians which made the pain worsen.

Then Troy could also see a Baby Dragon heating up the moat into some really hot water with his fiery breath, and Troy could now see a Knight push another Knight into the moat, and the Knight got killed instantly. Well, that is from all that shouting in pain and exploding into elixir with no exception. Then the elixir was so bright that it almost looked like the color magenta. Everyone on Konah's team was working together and defeating Raul's team with ease, and Raul's team landed only five hits in total to Konah's arena towers.

"All right! Everyone is doing great! Keep up the good w-" Troy started to say when he felt a drop of water touch his black hair. More water droplets fell from the gray clouds above, and Troy could feel a sense of loss in this now.

"Great! Now it's raining!" Troy said in despair, but still had a bit of determination.

"Don't give up!" Priscilla shouted.

"Yeah! We can just try to make the best out of this rain!" Perry added.

"Hmm…" Troy hesitated. Almost all of Konah's troops guarding the moat were destroyed, and Raul's troops were getting closer.

"You're right!" Troy exclaimed. "We'll make some kind of strategic advantage technique!"

Troy thought super hard and concentrated and focused on a backup plan. Troy smirked at himself. He knew his new plan was going to work.

"Okay Priscilla, Perry! Here's the plan!"

(1 MINUTE LATER)

"Make the push!" Raul shouted at his new Hog Rider. The Hog Rider was pushing a Knight with some Minion Hordes hovering above them. Following the Hog Rider was some goblins with their fierce knifes.

For some reason though, Konah wasn't spawning any troops, and the whole entire stadium started murmuring and whispering why that blue cloaked King wasn't defending his towers.

"I can't believe it! This is great!" Raul said in disbelief, but was about to support his combo more when out of nowhere some arrows flew high into the air from behind one of Konah's arena towers. All the arrows which were flaming, which took out the minion horde. Still, some of the arrows were durable enough to go through the minion horde and strike the hog rider off his hog. The Hog Rider screamed in pain as he fell off the hog, rolled down on the smooth grass and splashed into elixir. Then Perry splashed some water with his lance on the Knight and the goblins blinding them a bit.

"GRR! I'll just add some more!" Raul said, but then could see a fireball smash into his tower and burning some of the built cobblestone on the tower.

"NO! It's too hot! GAHH!" He screamed and tried putting out the fire with his cloak, and the whole stadium laughed at him.

Perry jumped high into the air and drilled his lance smashing the Knight in the torso. The Knight winded backwards and smacked his back against the goblins making them fall down. One of the goblins managed to get up however, and made its way towards Perry. Perry smiled and the goblin was perplexed.

"Why are you smiling? IT'S I WHO SHOULD BE SMILING!" The goblin cackled, but wasn't smiling. In fact, he was annoyed by that. All of a sudden, Troy jumped from Konah's arena tower and smashed the goblin in the face. The goblin stumbled backwards and then staggered back up. Troy diagonally rolled to the right, and the goblin ran forward, but Troy then spin kicked him in the face, causing him to nearly make a back-flip wipeout. The goblin landed on his back and was sneering in pain.

"Eat this knife!" The goblin shouted and ran towards Troy and Perry. Perry and Troy laughed. Then Perry blocked the goblin's knife jab to the face and Troy stomp kicked the goblin in the chest at the same time. The Goblin fell backwards in surprise, and slipped on a puddle nearby. Soon, the puddle's color was purple.

The rain wasn't helping Raul's tower that much, because now it soon started to stop. Raul was furious, and none of his troops could help him.

"So… looks like it's a loss for me!" He shouted with anguish.

"Well, you know that was only a small drizzle, nothing much else!" Konah laughed. The whole crowd in the bleachers started cheering, as Konah launched another fireball into Raul's tower.

"Gah! AHHH!" Raul screamed. The fireball quickly impacted against the tower and drowned out Raul's screaming.

BOOM!

Smoke started forming in front of the tower, and Perry and Troy snickered.

"Yeah! Let's go get the trophies!" Perry and Troy said at the same time.

Perry and Troy grabbed two trophies away from Raul, who was growling at them. So much for only two golden trophies!

"See? I knew you would be great with a duel plan!" Konah congratulated Troy as the whole team was walking back.

"Thanks!" Troy replied back. But in his mind, he knew one thing for certain. He prayed again to the Universe for help just in case his plan went wrong!

"Are we going to have another arena duel with a different king?" Perry asked.

"I think two battles ought to be enough for today! When we arrive back home, you can get some glorious rest!" Konah said, smiling.

"Of course! We can just keep fighting all the time!" Priscilla muttered, and Troy was the only one who could hear her. Those ten words really hit Troy hard. Troy can't just keep fighting all the time.

"There is a time and place for everything." Troy once heard someone in the universe say to him. He couldn't remember who it was, but he sure knew that was a true fact.

"I'll go hang out by moat control system if anyone needs to talk." Perry concluded, as he saw the big castle looming up in the distance.

"Sure thing. Thanks for letting us know." Troy said slowly, wondering where he should go. He finally got it.

"I'll probably go hang out by the library for a few minutes." Thought Priscilla and Troy. Konah nodded and Perry.

"I might us well visit our elixir collectors! They have been going under some serious maintenance!" Konah said, as they were just a few feet from the drawbridge.

"I guess I'll head over to the library!" Both Troy and Priscilla thought again, and started making their way to the library, regardless that they were about to go with another person as well!

 **DMCsupergamer: Hey everyone! Hope you are enjoying the story so far! Sorry for all my late updates, with school stress and all that stuff! Anyways, if you can be super and leave a great review or favorite it, thanks a bunch! I sometimes don't have the mood to type my stories, but those reviews and favorites will help motivate me! Once again, hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters!**


	12. Story Reading

Chapter 11: Story Reading

Troy actually found the library faster than Priscilla did, which was surprising, since Priscilla lived here all her life so far, and with Troy, it was only a few days! As Troy opened the door, he could hear some fire burning in a fireplace nearby, and the smell of really fresh new books. It also had another smell: Leather. Troy smiled. He really liked that kind of fragrances.

"This is looking good from a first glance!"

Troy walked around a few of the shelves containing really old looking books, some of them were new however. One of the books even showed how the arenas get built, and who built them!

"This is awesome!" Troy said, speechless, but he did say something anyways.

Troy could see some crown shaped blue and yellow rugs near the fireplace, and when he bent down to feel them, it felt really soft. However, he could see a chair that was shaped like an arrow on one of the rugs. In that chair had some sort of book.

"Hmm, I'll see what this book is!" Troy thought to himself.

As Troy picked up the book, he glared straight at the cover picture. The cover picture showed a blonde hair teenager boy facing the left angle of the cover. Then there was also a princess just like Priscilla facing the right angle of the cover, and they were smiling. Also, the teenager boy looked like he had wizard like powers, and one of his hands was clenching that magic dust. The princess was holding what a usual princess would hold. A fiery bow that fired flaming arrows.

"Wow." Troy thought to himself.

Troy hesitated for a few seconds and started to open up the book.

"You like reading those kinds of stories?" A familiar female voice questioned to Troy. When Troy turned around, there was Priscilla smiling.

"Oh man, I'm sorry if that's your book!" Troy stammered.

"No, no, it's okay! I am really attached to that book, because it has a really good storyline!" Priscilla chuckled.

"Really? What is it about?" Troy said excitedly.

"It's about this princess who has really lame archery skills in a camp where they train you to shoot arrows accurately. Everyone in the camp makes fun of her, and the princess was angry and sad with that. However, the princess was still determined. And one day, when the princess was practicing shooting arrows at the target, she accidentally shot too high up and too strong. Her arrows went streaming really far, and apparently at the same time, this wizard newbie was trying to fend off a raging boar.

"Whoa!" Troy said.

"The newbie wizard and the boar were just a few feet away from the shooting camp, and the arrows came down and killed the boar! The newbie wizard was astonished, but didn't know who killed the boar, so he searched everyday who helped save his life.

"So it's kind of like that Cinderella story?" Troy comprehended from his past prior knowledge.

"I guess you could say that." Priscilla smiled. "Anyways, the newbie wizard overheard some more princess bullies saying more mean things to the princess who shot and saved the newbie wizard, and her desperate cries for help drove the newbie wizard into pity and rage. The newbie wizard stormed inside the camp and shouted at those mean princess with all his voice strength what the heck are they doing to that princess."

"Wow that really is a good story!" Troy exclaimed.

"Yeah." Priscilla said, and walked forward and looked straight at the book. "Want to read the story together?"

"Huh?!" Troy said and blushed hardly. "I mean… I guess so, but… why read togeth… ah never mind!" Troy stammered and was nearly at a loss for words. Surprisingly, the arrow chair was just enough to fit both of them in, and Troy holded on to the left side of the book, and Priscilla too the right side.

"Let's begin!" Priscilla said, and Troy and Priscilla started taking turns reading the story out loud.

(IN THE STORY)

"What in the world are you doing?!" Javier shouted at the four princesses.

"Uh… do you even know how LAME Kayla's skills are?" Tera exclaimed.

"Yeah! They are rubbish and probably more worser than a skeleton shooting an arrow!" Another of the princess's added.

"Wait a second…" Javier realized now. He looked around him. Almost everyone in the entire camp was staring at him. Even the counselors, trainers, and supervisors were standing still, glaring at him.

"Uh hello! It's been a second! Tera said very rudely.

"*Pointing at Kayla* you're the princess who saved my life!" Javier said excitedly.

As soon as he said that, everyone in the camp fell silent, but some gasped.

"I…I…I did?" Kayla blushed.

"Yes you did! You saved my life! How can I ever repay you?" Javier said enthusiastically.

"You don't need to repay me." Kayla said smoothly.

"Yes! There has to be some way I can repay you!" Javier said again, glared at the four princesses and punched the palm of his left hand with his right hand, causing a few dust of fire to form from that impact.

"No! Don't!" Kayla said desperately.

"What did she just say?" One of the princesses thought.

"She's like defending us!" Tera thought in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" Javier said, uneasy about Kayla's choice.

"Yes! Even if these bullies come back, there's no way I'll strike back. That will just make the situation worser!" Kayla said, with no pride. Just with a regular voice.

"Wow!" Thought one of the nearby trainers. "She sure doesn't settle arrow to arrow!"

"Well then! I'm really glad that was a good reason! But remember, if you need any help, come to me!" Javier said and then left the camp.

"Thanks for the offer!" Kayla said and sighed. "I better get back to my archery training."

All four of the princesses stood there, with their mouths wide open in shock and disbelief. Everyone else walked back and return back to their activities.

"Well… what are we going to do now?" One of the princesses questioned Tera.

Tera was still surprised by Kayla's answer, but was still infuriated.

"We'll have another shot at her!" Tera said growling and then signaled them to follow her.

"Where are we going now?" One of the princesses questioned her.

"To our training you arrowhead!" Tera said, frustrated at that dumb question.

Now, obviously Tera had been treating even her clique for the past couple weeks, and she was going to still act like that. The scolded princess looked hurt.

"I s-should've known." The scolded princess said, her voice quivering a bit.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER NOW?!" Tera shouted at her.

"I knew that offer of joining your gang was too good to be true!" The scolded princess gushed out her inner thoughts at her. She removed the bandanna from her head which showed a symbol of Tera's gang. She thrusted it to the ground in a fury and stomped away.

"Yeah whatever. BE LIKE THAT WAY!" Tera shouted angrily. Her remaining two teammates snickered and followed their leader back to their training.

Kayla aimed another arrow at the 10 feet away target. Kayla could already hear Javier's words circling around her mind. It gave her new strength, and the arrow stuck just a few centimeters from the center.

"Great job Kayla!" Kayla said to herself, and was about to fire another arrow when she saw one of Tera's teammates slumped against wall, and was sobbing a little bit.

"Of course! That just goes to show never to join Tera's clique!" Kayla thought to herself, but felt sorry for the teammate. "I know what I can do!"

Kayla took a deep breath and walked over confidently to the teammate.

"Hey. You seem really disappointed. Are you okay?" Kayla said softly to that teammate who WAS Tera's teammate.

"I'm fine, okay?!" The teammate said angrily.

"Listen, everything's gonna be fine, just be glad you're not in Tera's clique anymore! Kayla said.

"What do you know?" The teammate said, with no change in her voice tone.

"I've been a victim of her terrifying clique, and there's a lot I can learn from that!" Kayla said, and didn't change her voice tone a single bit.

"I guess you right." The teammate said again more softly.

"At least you're not going to do any more of that bad mumbo jumbo stuff!" Kayla said again.

"Yeah. Anyways, I forgot to tell you that my name is Tess."

"Tess huh? That's a pretty good name!" Kayla commented.

"Thank you." Tess said, smiling a little bit.

"Want to go shoot some targets with me?" Kayla suggested.

"Sure, that would be great! Tess said.

With that, Tess took out her bow and started shooting targets away. Tess started enjoying and Kayla noticed a few minutes later.

"At least I made someone's day better!" Kayla chuckled.

(OUT THE STORY)

"I think that should do it for now!" Priscilla said.

"Wow! That is one of the best stories I had ever read!" Troy gushed, and was really glad now that he chose to read that book.

"Yeah, I knew when I first saw that book; I was going to have a good time reading it!" Priscilla said, chuckling.

"Well, I really like your taste and choice for reading material!" Troy said, smiling.

Priscilla a little bit blushed, "Yeah, thanks!"

Troy noticed almost everything Priscilla did in front of him, including Priscilla's blushes, but still, Troy tried hard not to blush himself. He wasn't going to contribute more extra awkwardness right now!

"So we'll read again tomorrow?" Troy questioned.

"Sure!" Priscilla agreed.

"Thanks! I can't wait to read more of that thrilling story!" Troy said excitedly.

"Anyways, I think it's time I help out with the lunch making." Priscilla concluded.

"Er heh, heh, I don't really have anything to do at the moment, so can I… help you out at the kitchen?" Troy said, and felt himself blushing really hard. He turned away, but it was too late. Priscilla saw him and smiled a little.

"Sure, it's okay. Just make sure you have good memory and good choice of foods!" Priscilla said.

"Of course! I'll bring the taste of tropical and northern foods to the table!" Troy said.

"So…" Priscilla began.

"That's right! I was born uh…. Well, it wasn't really an island, but it was still a good place." Troy said proudly. "The Tropical"

"But what about the northern?" Priscilla questioned him.

"I might as well tell you!" Troy said. "You see, I sometimes visit the north because it's is known that my ancestors live there. It's actually a super long story, but I'll tell you all about it later!"

No really, he thought, he'd never tell her. It was too valuable.

"Okay then." Priscilla said. And before they knew it, they were in front of the kitchen.

"Ready to head inside?" Priscilla said, smirking at Troy.

"Yep! Time to put my cooking skills into action!" Troy said enthusiastically, knowing that the cooking dishes he knows how to make will for sure impress everyone who eats it! With that, Troy and Priscilla opened the door and headed inside the kitchen.


	13. Cultural cooking for the Castle

Chapter 12: Cultural cooking for the Castle

Troy was astonished by how BIG the kitchen was. There were some smaller tables, but even so, it was almost as big as the moat chamber control system. Troy looked around some more and could see people wearing blue and yellow clothes for cooking, and even their chef hats were blue and yellow striped.

"You ready?" Priscilla questioned Troy.

"Of course!" Troy said.

"*Pointing to a door* that's where the food supply storage is." Priscilla explained to Troy.

"Thanks!" Troy said.

Priscilla walked over to who looked like to be the head chef of the kitchen, and Troy heard her say a few things to him. Finally, Priscilla walked back to Troy smiling.

"Chad said that you can make a few dishes, and he will cancel some of the other dishes as well so your dishes can come into place!" Priscilla said to Troy.

"Great! Time to put my skills to the test!" Troy said confidently, and walked inside the storage. The storage was rather, super long, but was wide as two of the castle's grand staircases. Troy concentrated super hard and thought about his favorite dishes. He finally could picture them in his mind. "Let's get to work!" He said enthusiastically and made his way towards the flour.

When he finally arrived back outside, he was carrying two large bags and set them down at an empty table. He then walked over to a nearby cupboard and took out a giant glass bowl. He poured some flour in it, and then put on some banana cream on it. Then he started adding some salt and pepper in and started mixing them.

"This is going to be good!" Troy said to himself.

He added a few more extra supplies in the mix, and it started smelling good, that it attracted seven cooks to come see what he was making. All seven cooks were amazed by that, and now, even Priscilla was getting attracted. She quickly finished up cutting the carrots and ran over to see what was going on.

"WHOA!" She shouted.

That was very appropriate to say that, because Troy was just about to carry the bowl and pour the mixture onto a tray. When he did, he put it inside the oven, and waited for a few minutes. In the meantime, he quickly reached into one of the two bags and took out some coconuts and milk. He took a medium sized bowl and then grinded the coconuts up until there were just flakes. He poured some milk in the coconuts and mixed them for a bit.

"This is gonna be good!" Troy muttered to himself, and then grabbed eight bananas, cut them up, removed the skin and then put them in a frying pan. Then he turned the heat on, and waited for them to fry. He also grabbed some noodle mix, and then quickly mixed them up with some spices, but the strange thing was that the spices weren't really used a lot in the kitchen. "Why are there so many spices? I guess they weren't really used a lot."

Priscilla finished cutting up the carrots, and then moved on to the celery stalks, and once she finished with those, she washed up her hands to go see how Troy was doing. The bananas were now fully cooked, so Troy rushed over there and quickly put them in a giant plate before they began too hot. He then turned down the heat a little bit and got out his coconut mix. Then the coconut mix was the one now added to the heat.

"What are you doing now Troy?" Priscilla asked.

"Well, did you get the appetizers ready?" Troy countered back with the question.

"Yeah, its boiled celery and carrots mixed in with some royal peanut butter." Priscilla said, smirking.

"I am making a *Sees the flour mixture finished baking from the oven* okay, wait I have to get something." Troy quickly said, and then rushed over to the oven. Then he quickly took the tray out with his hands, and then put it out on the table. The smell was one of the best fragrances ever that Priscilla experienced.

"What do I do with this really good looking dish?" Priscilla asked.

"It's banana bread topped up with some cream and pepper stuffed in the bread." Troy explained. "Cut it up into twenty eight pieces."

"Sure thing!" Priscilla smiled and then got out a large knife.

Troy quickly dumped the coconut mixture into a drizzlier container. He then took the drizzlier and drizzled the cream on top of the forty bananas he had sliced, and all of the chefs just stood there glaring at the bananas.

"Whoa ho! You sure do know how to make impressive food!" Chad complemented Troy.

"Thanks. This was one of the foods that my home place makes! Cultural, to be exact!" Troy said, and laughed a bit.

Troy grabbed his noodle mix and dumped them all in a pot, then got some green and red herbs. He sprinkled them on top of the boiling noodles, and smirked.

"This is going to be one heck of a ramen that will impress everyone!" Troy said to himself.

Soon Priscilla finished up the cutting, and Troy told her that the dish is now finished. Troy also said to her that the fried banana is also complete as well. Priscilla nodded and then started to carry the drinks to the royal dining room table.

"All right! Now all I have to do is wait for the ramen to be finished and that'll be it!" Troy said, really happy of the work he had done.

He decided to go see how his favorite cranberries were doing. He found almost about eighty of them washing up in a super large giant container, with no cooks around. The container was filled with water, and Troy assumed that the cranberries were getting washed up.

"That sure looks tasty doesn't it?" Troy heard a voice behind him. When Troy looked behind, it was Perry, picking up the celery and carrots appetizer and ready to serve it.

"Yeah!" Troy said smiling. "It just makes me want to eat all of them."

"Well make sure you don't it all of them! After all, they take time to grow!"

"Yeah, but I would probably take already one fourth of them."

"Anyways, I have to go serve this, and I think whatever you're cooking in the pot around here is finished."

"Thanks for the heads-up!" Troy thanked Perry, and went to pour his ramen into a large ceramic bowl. Perry glanced at the ramen, smiled and then left the kitchen.

"All right! Now it's time!" Troy said excitedly.

Troy signaled for two cooks including Chad to come help him. Troy carried the ramen, one of the cooks carried the banana cream pepper bread, and Chad carried the coconut fried banana. As soon as Troy and the two of them arrived in the dining room, everyone was shocked.

"Well, well! Looks like our adventurer friend knows some cooking skills!" Konah congratulated Troy, with his voice booming across the room with no problem.

"Yeah, thanks!" Troy said, smiling big.

Troy set the ramen down, and then helped with his other foods; finally he took his empty seat and waited.

"I can see Qanah!" Perry said excitedly.

"Yep…" Troy said. It kind of seemed weird to him that Perry is really enthusiastic to see his mom, even though he had seen her entire life so far. But still, there were a lot of things Perry was grateful that his mom did, but what he did do was at least to honor her! Troy could remember his own mom, back home up near the coast.

"I always forgot what it's like to have a mother." Troy thought to himself. Troy sighed, but then could hear more trumpets sounding. After everyone greeted Qanah, and Qanah greeted them, she could see Troy's dishes not far from her.

"My, My! That's some really good food! Who cooked them?"

"I did." Troy said, with a little bit of a smile.

"You are one extraordinary cook! You are very creative I can see here!" Qanah beamed at Troy.

"Thanks!" Troy said.

Troy's dishes were the first to reach for, but of course, Troy helped himself to other dishes. On his plate were some Ramen noodles, cornbread, mountain top beef, celery, carrots and peanut butter mix, cranberries, fried banana, and his favorite berry drink. Troy was the last to start eating, he watched as everyone began eating the foods he cooked. Perry put some banana bread with pepper in his mouth and chewed. Troy waited anxiously.

"Delicious! The inside is really good Troy!" Perry said, and he knew that was one of the tastiest dishes he had ever tasted. "The pepper amount was the right quality, and you had enough salt and cream inside!"

"Thanks!" Troy said again.

Then Troy watched as Konah ate some of ramen that Troy cooked. Troy hoped the spices were enough to do it.

"Whoa ho! This is exquisite, wonderful!" Konah praised. "I have never tasted such spices and herbs in a long time! Now, I wanted these to be used more often!"

Everyone in the room clapped, and Troy smiled to himself.

"Now let's see Priscilla's view!" Troy smirked, he saw Priscilla try some of the banana and coconut cream. Priscilla chewed for a few minutes and made a face.

"Uh oh. I don't think she likes it." Troy thought to himself.

Just then, Priscilla's faced turned into a great smile.

"Wow Troy! That was the tastiest banana I had ever tasted in my life!" Priscilla gushed, which made Troy nearly jump out of his seat in surprise.

"Really? You like it?" Troy said. He knew she liked it, but he wanted to hear her say it again.

"Of course silly!" Priscilla said. "Honestly, you really need to give me that recipe!"

"I guess so!" Troy smiled.

Though Troy was the last person to eat, he actually was the first person to finish eating his food, which seemed like a pure coincidence! Troy kept on thinking why he finished first, but still, when everyone was finished, Konah walked over to Troy, who was about to exit the dining room.

"That was some mighty good food Troy! How would you like to cook for dinner tonight as well?" Konah said, smiling at Troy.

"Thanks for the offer Konah! I'd be honored to cook for dinner as well!" Troy said. Then hesitated a bit. "What can I do now?"

"Everyone has some activities going on in the back of the castle! Maybe you can try some!" Konah suggested.

"Thanks! I'll go see what I can do over there!" Troy excitedly say, and then rushed over to the back of the castle.

When Troy opened the door, he could see a lot of things going on, just as Konah said.

There were some princes riding on ponies and making them jump over hurdles, there were princesses shooting arrows at some nearby targets, and there were some balloons flying around, the skeletons inside relaxing and wearing some shades.

"This is awesome!" Troy exclaimed. "Now what should I do?"

Troy walked around until he could see a referee watching as some barbarians took some swords and shields, some wizards taking magic orbs, and a few other people taking weapons. They all lined up in 2 groups that the referee assigned them, so Troy walked up to him.

"Hey, what are they doing?" Troy questioned the referee.

"We are playing this game called Royal Forest Flags." The referee said. "If you want to play, you can go over to the blue team."

"Thanks, I guess I'll play!" Troy said.

"Make sure to arm yourself with some armor, shields and swords!" The referee warned Troy.

"How do we even play this game?" Troy asked.

"To teams will find hiding spots in the nearby forest and then hide and guard their flag there. After that, a few of their teammates will search off and try to get through the other team's defense and take their flag to their flag. They have to attach it on top of the flag, but there is no way you can die. It's very rare in this game, and you're mostly likely just to knockout." The referee explained.

"That's seems safe enough." Troy said, as he equipped himself with his armor and a sword.

"Are we all ready?" The referee shouted to everyone.

"YES!" Everyone shouted, and started running off to the forest. Some nearby balloons flew over them watching them just in case anyone was cheating. Soon, as everyone arrived in the forest, Troy kept up with the person who was carrying the blue team's flag, which was a wizard.

"Where do you think we should hide it?" Troy asked.

"I don't know, but can you stay by me and guard me?" The wizard questioned.

"Sure thing!" Troy said. "Now let's go find a place to hide the flag!"


	14. A Cocky Guard

Chapter 13: A Cocky Guard

Troy and the wizard went a bit deeper into the forest, and Troy couldn't help the urge but ask the wizard a question that seemed not necessary.

"Where do those knockout people go then?" Troy asked the wizard.

The wizard stared at Troy and sighed.

"Balloons patrol the area and pick up anyone they see is knocked out." The wizard said.

"What's with that sigh?" Troy questioned him back.

"When you get knocked out, you are out for the rest of the game, and you can't even watch the rest of the game from the balloons!" The wizard said angrily. "Can't they take a hint that this game is one of the greatest in the realm?"

"I guess you got a point…" Troy's voice trailed off as he stepped through some scrunched leaves. He looked up in the sky; it was probably late afternoon now. Time goes by quickly!

"Anyways, I think this is a good spot." The wizard said, as he pointed towards a giant boulder but also had two taller and skinner boulder's covering it a bit.

"That looks good." Troy commented to that remark.

"Okay, I'll go patrol deeper into the forest just in case anyone tries to sneak up; you plant the flag next to the boulders and fend off close ranged attackers!" The wizard said, and was about to leave when Troy tapped him on the shoulder.

"Good luck, but what is your name?" Troy asked the wizard.

"Oh yes, the name is James." The wizard replied back.

"Thanks… James. I'll be just fine with the flag!" Troy boasted.

"I'm sure you will. I'll be back in three minutes! Here's the flag as well!" James said, and handed the flag to Troy, and then walked off more deeper into the forest.

"Pssh! He can leave me alone for twenty five minutes and I'll still be fine!" Troy muttered.

Troy looked around him as he planted the flag down, which was wedged up near the two boulders and the big one. The flag looked rather simple. It was basically a blue flag with a crown that looked similar to that Konah wears, but still it was a good classic!

"This is going to be a good game!" Troy said to himself and chuckled. Troy looked around for a few more seconds but still no luck. Troy was really impatient, but the chilly air made it sort of easier to wait, since Troy tried to keep a little bit more a little bit of the time. All of a sudden, Troy was startled by the sound of the crunching of fallen leaves, and could see a barbarian looking around with his sword, but got closer to the boulder each time.

"I don't think he sees me." Troy said to himself.

Troy still had his sword wielded up, so he crept on top of the boulder and waited but soon regretted it. Once the barbarian saw the boulder, he smirked.

"HEY! I found the flag!" The barbarian shouted.

"Nooo!" Troy shouted as he jumped down and tackled the barbarian down to the ground.

"OOF!" The barbarian said, surprised, but soon both him and Troy were back up.

The barbarian had more faster impulses this time around, and tried to slash at Troy's face. Troy ducked the slash and quickly lashed out with the handle of his sword, bringing the barbarian back down to the ground. The barbarian shouted more in surprise, but rolled backwards once in the process.

"Yahhh!" Troy shouted, and tried to keep his voice quiet as he can, but he learned that shouting gives you a boost in energy.

Troy ran towards the barbarian and tried to slash him in the torso with the side of his sword, however the barbarian quickly jumped backwards and then lashed forward with the front of his sword attempting to hit Troy in the chest, sort of like the fencing technique.

"Whoa!" Troy shouted in surprise, as he quickly jumped backwards, nearly getting hit by it. Troy rolled forward and then slashed upwards at the barbarian blinding his vision a bit.

"Yaaaoohharg!" The barbarian sputtered as he fought for consciousness when Troy quickly ran forwards and smashed the barbarian on top of the head with the top side of his sword, not the sharp part. The barbarian fell down, successfully knocked out and smashed his back on some more fallen leaves, making a giant scrunching sound.

"Whew! That was close!" Troy said, but then could hear a reload sound. Troy gulped and looked the left of him. There were two musketeers, a woman wielding a giant axe, and three knights all determined to take him down.

"Uh…heh heh!" Troy stammered, because he knew he couldn't fight them all. Troy quickly ran back towards the flag and was just a few feet away when he tripped on some leaves couldn't roll forward in the process.

"AH!" Troy said, but soon after could hear the whoosh of flame soar over his head. It flashed by quickly, so Troy looked behind him and could see one knight soaring high in the air and slammed onto a tree, which knocked him out in the process. Troy looked forward and could see James casting up another fireball.

"That was a relief!" Troy muttered as he scrambled back up and turned around. The musketeers, knight, and woman with axe was still running toward Troy and James. After all, they were only a few feet away.

"You sure did attract a big gang!" James exclaimed as he fired another of his fireballs smashing the woman with the axe. The woman with the axe fell backwards and skidded backwards on her back. But then quickly got back up to continue the chase.

"Do we have anyone within a small radius of this area come help us?" Troy said desperately, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Yes, but it is not much." James replied as he fired another fireball at the musketeers, but missed.

Then two archers and a musketeer, all of them wearing blue jerseys ran from behind the boulder and started firing their ammunition: Arrows and Cannonballs.

"All right then, but I don't think my fists can go any longer now." Troy said quietly, rubbing his throbbing right hand. He didn't realize how hard the punches he landed on the barbarian dealt so much damage to his hands, but they did.

Then to make matters even worse, three more barbarians wearing red jerseys came from the opposite end of the forest. Troy gulped as he climbed up on the boulders, kind of ashamed he couldn't help. Troy all of a sudden had a memory that hit him from the past, he could still remember it, but could it really motivate him? Troy shook it out of his mind and jumped down from the boulder. The two musketeers fired cannonballs at the archers. One of them dodged while the other one got shot. The shot archer was sent flying backwards with the cannonball and skidded across the grass, confirming it a knockout.

"I'm getting more help!" Troy shouted to James, since Troy jumped down from the opposite end of boulder. James nodded as he casted up another fireball and made it slam against the woman with the axe, but this time the woman blocked it with her axe. The gang was getting closer now, and Troy quickly ran deeper into the forest.

(30 SECONDS LATER)

Troy had just alerted two more wizards and one of those women wielding those giant axes, whose name Troy learned was called the Valkyrie. Troy and the three of them ran back towards the flag, but that was the problem. They didn't even know where they were running to. Troy forgot the way back, so now they were lost in the jungle.

"Now what do we do?" One of the wizard's complained.

"Um… we… uh, hey!" Troy said when he could see a nearby red jersey worn wizard about to cast a fireball into the other wizard from a few feet away.

The wizards turned around and were startled by the wizard that they casted up a fireball and threw it at the wizard, so fast it seemed like for only a split second. Since there were two fireballs being thrown at the one wizard, one of the fireballs canceled out the devastating looking fireball while the other colliding into the wizard.

"WHOA!" The wizard shouted in surprise as he was toppled backwards and rolled down a small nearby hill. Troy and the others ran after the wizard, but as they reached the top of the hill, they could see a balloon pick up the knocked out wizard.

"That's one teammate short of the red team's." The Valkyrie smirked.

"Yeah." Troy said quietly, but gasped. He could see the familiar two boulders and giant boulder a distance away. He couldn't believe it! The wizard sort of led him to the direction and destination he needed for!

"Hey!" That's the place!" Troy pointed to the boulders and ran down the hill, with the wizards and Valkyrie following him. As soon as he reached the place it was a terrifying sight. The archers and musketeer were nowhere to be found, and James was busy fire punching up a knight down to the ground. Still a nearby musketeers was about to shoot James.

"Fireball her!" Troy shouted at the two wizards. It only took wizard for that task however, but both wizards fired anyways. However, the extra fireball collided onto the remaining group of barbarians, which were only two.

"Great bonus!" Troy muttered.

Then Troy and his group ran towards the opposing gang, and a knight yanked up the flag from the ground. Troy could also see the red jersey Valkyrie running towards him, hoping she could score a knockout. Troy signaled his gang's Valkyrie, and then ran towards the Knight who was trying to run away with the flag.

"You won't get away with this!" Troy shouted as he kept on pursuit of the Knight. The Knight was kind of fast though, and he led Troy through vines and logs, through giant branches and even a creek! More chilly air and leaves brushed up against Troy's face, but he persisted to keep on chasing the knight. Just then, he realized something. In order to win this game, you would need to attach the flag on top of your team's flag which means… The knight was leading Troy to his team's camp!

"This is going to be easy!" Troy said to himself, his fist was not throbbing anymore, just a little bit though. The knight snickered from the sight of Troy still following him, and he led Troy to a little thicket next to a nearby river, and there were five knights standing guard next to their flag, which was the complete opposite of the blue flag. It was red with a crown that the opponent king from arenas wore.

"Hey! I have an enemy pursuing me, I could sure use some help here!" The Knight shouted at the guards.

Troy smacked himself on the forehead and quickly grabbed a nearby bowl looking bark off a nearby tree. The Knight was getting closer to the flag, so Troy scooped up some water and splashed it near the knight's leather looking shoes. The Knight slipped and fell down, but the guards were already running towards the knight to take the flag from him.

"Not a chance!" Troy said with determination as he ran towards the knight guards. One of the guards was about to take the flag from the knight when Troy quickly front kicked him in the face. The knight fell backwards, but the knight which Troy slipped grabbed Troy's shoe and hauled him backwards. Troy shouted in surprise and then quickly ducked the knight's jab, since the knight swiftly got back up. The flag was on the ground, but the guards didn't see it.

Moreover, they were probably more interested in taking this close ranged adventurer. The knight tried to hook slash Troy to the face and Troy quickly jumped down, then jumped back up, twisted around, and performed a nice back-kick to the knight's face. The knight stumbled backwards in surprise, but then Troy quickly knocked him out with his sword.

"One down, five to go!" Troy muttered.

Two knights were the first to arrive towards Troy. Troy blocked the first six simultaneously attacks from the knights and then stomp kicked a knight away. Then rolled diagonally to the left. As the knight turned, Troy jumped high in the air and double kicked the knight in the face.

"UNG!" The knight winced in pain. The knight fell backwards and the other knight tried to jump on Troy. Troy twisted himself and landed a good spin-kick to the knight, who was in mid-air. The knight sputtered in pain as he fell backwards and colliding into the third knight. The fourth and fifth knight jumped high in the air with more complex slashes, and Troy quickly tried punching them away. The first and second knight was staggering all over the place. The third knight was probably the most sensitive one. It was already knocked out.

"Attack!" The fourth knight shouted at the other guards, and soon there were four guards at Troy. Troy quickly rapid punched the second knight away, then quickly slided between the third and fourth knight and jumped back up, dodging the fifth knight's next sword jab. Troy clenched his fists and arms into a baseball bat like shape and then whacked the knight's head over him as he landed back down.

"GAH!" The knight shouted.

The fifth knight fell forward and stumbled backwards. The third and fourth charged towards Troy, and were really focused now. Troy tried to spin-kick the third knight away, but the third knight dodged and the fourth knight quickly punched Troy in the face. Troy then tried to tornado kick the fourth knight, but the fourth knight was ready, and once Troy finished his kick, the third knight quickly front kicked Troy in the torso. Troy fell backwards on and skidded across the ground on his back. He got back up but was breathing hard now.

"This is one ignorant teen here!" The third knight said.

"You got that right! I'm already exasperated! The fourth knight said in a fury.

Troy could see the fourth knight running towards him with his sword moved to it's side and ready to slash Troy in the chest. Troy rolled forwards, but this time the fourth knight kicked him, and it was timed perfectly. The fourth knight's foot landed on Troy's back, so Troy soared backwards and he slammed himself onto a tree.

"Ooof!" Troy said, and his vision was getting blurry and the world was spinning around him. The third and fourth knight ran towards him, and he couldn't comprehend what would happen next, but he could see flaming arrows in the background for seem reason. Then a few seconds later, everything blacked out.

(LATER)

When Troy woke back up, he was lying on a white and yellow table. There were two healers shooting healing beams into him, giving him soothing relief. However he was outside and there were other tables with other people on them. Some of the people were even the very exact ones which Troy knocked out!

"What is this… place?" Troy said slowly.

"You are still outside, but you are just outside of the forest." One of the healers answered.

"But what kind of forest?" Troy asked the healers.

"Outside the Forest Flag's Forest you idiot!" Troy heard a familiar voice.

Troy got down from the table and looked where the voice came from. It was pretty easy who it was.

"Priscilla?! You didn't tell me you were playing the game!" Troy said in disbelief.

"I was. I just didn't tell you." Priscilla smirked. Priscilla was wearing a red jersey, which surprised Troy even more. "Anyways, you probably already know that the red team won this time."

"I knew that!" Troy said, slightly feeling awkward.

"And you were kind of an easy target." Priscilla added.

"Wait, you were the won who shot me and knocked me out?!" Troy gasped.

"Of course you idiot!" Priscilla laughed.

"I can't believe it." Troy stood their embarrassed and blushing. Seriously!

"Anyways, are you going to play another round?" Priscilla asked Troy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I think that will be enough for me today!" Troy said.

"Really? It was only one match!" Priscilla exclaimed.

"Yes, but I didn't realize how fun and hurting this game can be!" Troy said. "I think I will play this game later."

"And how soon is later?" Priscilla asked Troy.

"A few days from now!" Troy said. "Besides, I need to come up with strategies and resist my cockiness."

"Yeah *Chuckles* you really need to improve on resisting your cockiness!" Priscilla laughed.

"Hey!" Troy said, slightly blushing. However, it was really easy to cover that this time.

"Okay, so what do you think you are going to do next?" Priscilla questioned Troy.

"That's my problem! I don't know what to do!" Troy said, sort of frustrated that he has a scarce amount of things he could do, in his opinion.

"Royal Forest Flags is still open for playing you know!" Priscilla said, with a little bit of a changed tone in her voice at the end of her sentence.

"Um… no thanks!" Troy stuttered. Priscilla's voice tone reminded Troy of his sister, and Troy still thought of where his sister was. He shivered at the thought.

"What's with the shivers?" Priscilla asked Troy, and smirked.

"Um, it's nothing." Troy said quietly.

"Okay… then! I'll be playing another round of Royal Forest Flags if you want to play again!" Priscilla said, and then ran off into her team. She was now playing in the blue team. Troy sighed, and quickly removed his armor and deposited his sword.

"Now what should I do? I still have to come up with a way to get there!" Troy said to himself.

Troy looked around him though. Everyone looked like they were having a great time and it seemed like it could never end any time soon.

"Well… I guess I could stay here for a few more days!" Troy decided, but also thought of a few more weeks or even a few more months. Come to think of it, Konah never mentioned anything to Troy about, if he was going to move out or anything like that. It was like, a newly welcomed member to the castle!

"Maybe I should just stick around and get to know the places and arenas better!" Troy said to himself.

Troy thought that was a great idea, and decided to talk to Konah about it. Troy arrived back at the castle, and then soon found Konah polishing off his throne. Konah noticed Troy, who was standing at the entrance.

"Hello Troy! Anything you wanted to talk about?" Konah asked Troy.

"Well… I guess I could probably know places and arenas better in the world of Clash! Just to get to know things better!" Troy said. Really, he just needed to get familiar with the things that he may encounter. After all, this was his first full scale adventure quest.

"Sounds like a good idea. Hmm… well, just recently, a friend of mine was with another allied King, and they were battling against two other kings at Goblin Stadium. When they left, one of his daughter's tiara disappeared, nowhere in sight. Do you think you could retrieve it?"

"Yes!" Troy said, but knew he would always have to get prepared.

"Well then, let me warn you that there are some goblins at Goblin Stadium who are hostile to outsiders of their stadium like you. But if you are well-prepared, you should handle the situation just fine!" Konah said.

"Okay, I might as well get prepared!" Troy said. "Thanks!"

"Yes, come back and talk to me when you think you are well-prepared!" Konah said.

"I will!" Troy said, as he walked back and began his preparations. He was soon going to find out and experience a popular place in the world of Clash Royale some time later! Troy couldn't wait!

 **Alright! We have a super whopping total of 3,394 words! I actually typed all of this around 1 hours and 32 minutes, so yeah, despite my stress, I decided to work extra hard, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the upcoming ones!**


	15. Preparations and Pie

Chapter 14: Preparations and Pie

"I have to figure out what is the most effective against goblins!" Troy said, very frustrated that is has nothing going on so far. His first choice of armor he was going to bring was armor, but Perry already stated that it was going to be very heavy and difficult to move, so goblins could easily overpower Troy. Troy then decided on bringing leather armor, but Priscilla pointed out that some goblins wield spears, which shred and cut through the armor with ease. Troy decided on bringing a cobalt sword, but Konah said that some goblins were ranged attackers. Troy then decided on bringing forty spears, but Qanah pointed out that Troy might accidentally cut himself.

"I don't understand!" Troy said, as he walked around his room. "What do I do?"

If only Troy had his One Half of the Medallions back, he could handle almost everything. Now, due to his cockiness, they were gone. He could still get them, but how many princes in the entire world? One hundred thousand, maybe a million. And only one prince out of all those other princes has the Medallion!

"If only I-"

Just then the door opened and Priscilla walked in.

"Hey, you still know that father said you can cook up dinner tonight, right?" Priscilla said.

"Wait…WHAT?! I forgot!" Troy said, really surprised he forgot about that.

"So…what are you gonna do?" Priscilla chuckled.

"Um… I don't think I'll cook dinner. I'll make dessert!" Troy said, feeling great about his new plan. It was very frantic.

"Okay. I'll see you in the kitchen!" Priscilla said.

Troy then thought for something. He only needed himself and probably just some royal chainmail to wear. Surely that would just be enough, would it?

(5 MINUTES LATER)

"Are you sure you are only going to have chainmail as protection?" Konah questioned Troy.

"Yes, of course!" Troy boasted. "I can do very fine without them, and besides, I can pick up any spears along the way at the stadium!"

"Very well then. Just watch your safety!" Konah said, as two knights walked in front of Troy, carrying what looked like to be a chainmail with a blue crown on it. It was that classic kind of blue crown, the kind that Konah wore. The crown looked like it was placed on top of a shield, which was behind it as well. It was organized perfectly!

"Nice design!" Troy exclaimed.

"Thanks, it should be the key to your journey! When do you think you will depart?" Konah questioned Troy.

"Hmm, I will do that tomorrow morning!" Troy suggested.

"Very good, you will have to use the daylight to your advantage. There might be some goblins that are so advanced at spears, that they don't use them!" Konah warned Troy.

"Really? What do they shoot?"

"Muskets!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, it sounds very tough, but you look like you can handle it, do you not?"

"Yes…*Gulp* yes, I can handle it."

"Alright then, if that's what you want to do. That's very nice of you to help bring lily pads to the garden!"

"Well, I guess I will start making dessert." Troy said, as he politely took the chainmail and walked away.

"What about the dinner?" Konah questioned Troy.

"I have so many preparations, maybe… some other time?" Troy quavered.

"Ah yes, of course!" Konah said. "Take your time, and may your dessert be one of the best in the realm!"

"Yeah." Troy mumbled, as he walked away towards the kitchen. When he arrived in the kitchen, he could already see Chad cooking up something rather big and pink.

"Hey Chad." Troy said, as he walked closer to glance at the pink object they were about to eat later.

"Hello again Troy. Yes, as you can see here, I am cooking up some hog, and if you want to see Priscilla, she's over there *Points to Priscilla at a nearby table cutting up some peppers* working on the stuffed pepper."

"Stuffed Pepper huh? That looks great! Hopefully it's not too spicy!" Troy joked.

"Oh *Chuckles* you do not need to worry about that. Priscilla really has the chef's taste for food!" Chad remarked.

"Heh, heh, *Blushes* yep." Troy laughed.

"So I hear you are making the dessert?" Chad asked Troy.

"Yes!" Troy exclaimed.

"Well then, if a person like you can cook a great lunch, I can tell the dessert will be good!" Chad chuckled.

"Yeah, I might as well get to work!" Troy said.

"Oh yes, yes. I hope you dessert taste as exquisite as your lunch!" Chad said as Troy walked towards the supply storage room.

"That will be one thing I'll work on!" Troy called back as he entered the door and walked inside the room. When Troy was inside, he thought about the different kinds of dessert he could make.

"Uh…let's see, what can I make?" Troy pondered to himself.

All of a sudden, Troy pictured Goblin Stadium for some strange reason, and Troy didn't know why.

"Goblins are green." Troy said slowly.

Then an idea for a dessert hit him.

"That's it! I will make one of my favorite pies!" Troy smirked. "Troy's Terrific minty pie!"

Troy walked and looked all around the shelves and crates of supplies, and he finally found the mint a few seconds later.

"Great! Now let's for the eggs!" Troy said.

(2 MINUTES LATER)

Troy carried out a medium sized bag filled with his supplies for the pie. He couldn't wait!

"This is going to be good!" Troy exclaimed to himself.

Troy could see an empty table just a few feet away. So Troy walked over to it and set down his bag. Troy then walked over to a nearby cupboard and then took out a large bowl. Then Troy got out three eggs and some cream from the bag. After that, Troy cracked the eggs into the bowl and then poured in the cream.

"Now let's let liquid have a turn." Troy muttered as he took out some milk and poured it into the bowl. Troy then turned around and walked over to the cupboard again to grab a batter mixer stick.

"Perfect! This castle sure came prepared for foods like these!" Troy gushed.

Troy took the stick and walked over to his batter bowl and then started mixing it up. Troy smirked as he then walked over again to the cupboard to grab a smaller bowl. Troy took out the mints he had stocked up and then grinded them up, until it looked like little sprinkles.

"Now that looks good!" Troy said.

Troy then dumped the little green sprinkles into his mixture and then stirred it up really good.

"Now that's looking very green and great! I don't even need to use food coloring!" Troy exclaimed.

Troy then took more ingredients and supplies out of the medium sized bag and mixed more later on. A few minutes later, Troy had his batter ready, and it caught a few of the chefs' attention.

"Now all I need is the shape I want my pie to be." Troy muttered.

Mostly Troy makes the mint pie in circle shapes, but after all, Troy is going to journey to the goblin stadium!

"I know! I will need three shape trays for this!" Troy exclaimed.

Troy then talked to the chefs about his plan, and the chefs agreed to it, in fact, they really liked Troy's idea. Troy then got his batter mixture ready and poured it into his new shape. Almost all the chefs who saw the mixture were very impressed by it, and even Priscilla was impressed by it.

"Wait until she's sees this!" Troy said excitedly.

Troy could still see a few more things left in his supply bag. Troy knew that those few items would still make good decorations. Soon after, his pie was finished, and all the chefs were astonished by the looks of it. Even Priscilla and Chad.

"Wow…that's amazing!" Chad exclaimed.

"Yeah, and with that goblin face shape!" Priscilla commented.

She was right. Troy's idea of the pie shape was the head of a goblin, and it would be just more. Troy smiled and got out the last few supplies in the bag. Troy grabbed two kiwis and tossed them onto his pie.

"Now those are the eyes," Troy said. Then he reached into the bag again and grabbed out some a whipped creamer. "And this is going to be the mouth!" Troy exclaimed. He drizzled it into a sneaky smile shape his goblin minty pie, and then after that reached again in his bag for the last items. His last item in there was two strawberries, and Troy smirked at them.

"Now these are the fangs!" Troy explained, as he put the strawberries on the edge of the sneaky smile.

"Wow that looks really good!" Priscilla commented.

"Yeah, thanks!" Troy said proudly.

"Well then, I guess it's time to start serving!" Chad said. "And you can carry out your pie later Troy!"

"Thanks!" Troy thanked Chad.

As soon as Troy arrived to the royal dining room, as usual, Konah and Perry were there, but there were also two knights and James there too.

"Hey Troy." James greeted Troy as soon as he saw him entered the dining room.

"Hey James." Troy said, as he sat down on an empty chair next to James and Perry.

"I hear you just made some kind of pie for dessert! Everyone here can't wait to try it!" Perry exclaimed to Troy.

"Yep," replied Troy.

"So Troy how did you like the Royal Forest Flags game?" James questioned.

"I mean… it's very good and all, except maybe your right about one thing. We should have the privilege to spectate the rest of the game!" Troy exclaimed.

"Yes, I really want that to happen too as well!" agreed Perry.

"We all want that to happen, but is that game well known?" asked Troy.

"Why yes, of course! This game has been a traditional favorite, and it was made by a famous Clash Royale King!" Perry explained.

"Really? Who's that king's name?" asked Troy.

"His name… was Conah." said Perry.

More people started arriving in the table, and once the trumpets sounded after Qanah arrived, then the food was served. The dinner was roasted hog, stuffed peppers, boiled crisp apples, cranberries, and berry drinks.

"All right! The food is looking and I think going to taste really good!" commented Troy.

"Yes it sure is!" exclaimed Perry. "Have you ever tasted hog before?"

"Not that I know of…" Troy's voice trailed off. Had he ever eaten a cooked pig before? Maybe that was liver he was talking about or something. Or maybe Troy ate it when he was little!

"It tastes decent, I think you will like It." said James.

"Yes, maybe I will." muttered Troy.

Troy put on his plate about one sixteenth of the hog, two stuffed peppers, twenty cranberries, and a glass of that berry drink that he especially enjoyed. After that, he quickly said a prayer of thanks to the universe, and then slowly took a piece of the hog with his fork and put it in his mouth. Troy chewed it slowly, and Perry and James watched him.

"Your right, it tastes like chicken." said Troy.

"Of course! I said it would taste decent." replied James.

"Yeah." Troy agreed as he ate a piece of hog and stuffed pepper. The stuffed pepper actually tasted really good, even though it was something most people don't really like. All of a sudden, Troy realized why he was here in this world. Perry reminded him of why he was here. However, how can Troy journey over and actually retrieve back the Medallion? More over, wasn't he concerned about his sister as well?

"So I hear you are taking a short mission to Goblin Stadium tomorrow. I hope you came prepared. They recently formed alliances with Jungle Arena, and may call on them for back-up at any time!" said Perry nervously.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine!" boasted Troy.

"Yeah, you'll be fine." said James sarcastically. "Seriously, you are only going there by yourself? You need some other people to come help you!"

"Nah, Konah and his family have been so kind to me lately, I should repay them back by doing something myself!" said Troy nobly.

"Okay then! I hope you know what you are doing!" exclaimed James. James was sure uneasy about Troy's situation, but Troy was confident. Surely he had to repay Konah back somehow! And now he had an opportunity: To help out with Konah and his family's royal garden.

"Well then! That chainmail will look just fine on you!" commented Perry.

"Thanks!" replied Troy.

After dinner was finished, they got to dessert. Priscilla smirked at Troy. Troy smirked back as he walked to the kitchen and came back with his pie. As soon as Troy walked out with his Goblin-Shaped mint pie, everyone gasped.

"Oh ho ho! Whoa Troy! You certainly outdone yourself for dessert this time!" exclaimed Konah.

"Thanks!" said Troy enthusiastically.

Troy watched as everyone took their slices of mint pie, and Troy went last. But he made sure he got a bit of the strawberry fangs, and the whipped cream mouth. Perry got one of the goblin's kiwi eyes, and the kiwi mixed in with the pie gave it an extra good taste.

"Does it taste good?" said Troy.

"Yes, it sure does!" commented Konah.

"This pie tastes wonderful. You are a really good cook Troy." commented Qanah.

"Really! This pie is one of the best!" said Perry, with his mouth full of pie.

"Seriously Perry? Don't talk with your mouth full!" Priscilla remarked, and Troy laughed. Priscilla had her mouth full of pie too once she said that, and Troy had a strong feeling she liked it. When Troy took a shower, and finally appeared in his room, he changed into his cosmic pajamas. Then he silently walked over to the window and clasped his hands together.

"Universe. Thanks again for this wondrous day. As you may know already, I am about to journey over to Goblin Stadium, so I would like you to at least watch over me, and make sure I don't really suffer a lot, due to my cockiness. But still, thanks again for today, and let's hope for tomorrow!" Troy said to the sky. Then nodded and silently walked back to his bed.

 _When Troy opened his eyes, for some reason, he was running. Running in some sort of arena, with gangs of goblins all chasing him from behind. Troy could get a good glimpse at what the arena looked like. The bleachers were wooden, and there was some sort of revolving wheel which turned and generated the water for the river. Other than that, there was one particular thing that stood out._

 _"The Tiara?!" shouted Troy._

 _Troy gathered his thoughts rapidly and could finally figure out where he was: Goblin Stadium._

 _"I have to get out of here, and quick!" he said again._

 _Troy could see the river getting closer and closer, he bolted towards the right bridge, in his view, but could see a goblin holding a spear, and wearing a handband, guarding it._

 _"Looks like, I will have to go through him." Troy muttered, as he quickly made his way towards the goblin. Troy was only a few feet away when the goblin saw him._

 _"Hey!" the goblin shouted._

 _The goblin quickly threw the spear he was holding at Troy, and Troy quickly ducked it. The goblin was about to grab another one from his spear bag, when Troy jumped up and quickly front punched him in the face. The spear goblin stumbled backwards from the impact, but didn't fall down. Troy could still hear goblin shouts a few yards away from him._

 _"Go for a swim, will you?" Troy taunted the spear goblin, as he grabbed him and threw him over the bridge and into the river. Then he started running again. Troy was running out of space for him to run too, but the bleachers looked good enough to continue the chase. They were too high, but there was a ladder as a path up there, but there was also a goblin with a sharp knife standing there, on top of the ladder._

 _"Now's my chance!" Troy exclaimed excitedly._

 _Troy quickly grabbed hold of the ladder and swung it to the right, causing the goblin to fall off. The goblin face-planted on the edge of the small wooden wall, which was in front of the first row of bleachers, and pummeled down to the ground._

 _"Now if I can just go up quickly as I can!" Troy gushed._

 _However, something was wrong here. As Troy tried to steady the ladder, it fell on the opposite left side, and as it touched the ground, it smashed into little tiny wood pieces!_

 _"WHAT?! How is that possible? That was a very little fall!" Troy said, with disbelief._

 _The goblin horde was getting bigger each time. It seemed like new goblins were coming from behind the horde every few seconds._

 _"No way! How can I fight all these goblins?!" said Troy frantically._

 _The front row of the gang of goblins were carrying knives, but then all of a sudden, they bent down over halfway, and another row of goblins jumped on the first row of goblin's backs, and these goblins were wearing headbands and carrying those spears again._

 _"AHHHHH!" shouted Troy._

 _All those goblins aimed really good, they threw all their spears accurately, and it looks like they were aiming at the same target of Troy, which was his chest. Troy was just about to feel the spears touch him, when all of a sudden, the world jerked rapidly for a few seconds, then just black._

When Troy quickly jerked awake from his sleep, he could see that he was still in the guest bed, and the door and windows were closed. However, Troy could see some light shining from outside the window.

"Did I just have that dream about Goblin Stadium?" he said slowly to himself.

Troy quickly shook that thought out of him. Whatever it was, it was just a dream. What could possibly happen? Troy slowly got up from his bed, and could see his chainmail hanging on a golden hanger by the door. It was still freshly clean, so that was good.

"I just know that the chainmail was the best choice!" Troy said with determination.

Troy then took the chainmail off the golden hanger, exited the guest room, and started his way towards the glorious staircase.

 **DMCsupergamer: Hey everyone! Thanks again for reading my stories. I finally figured out a way to post my stories on weekdays, instead of always on the weekends, so yeah, that should be something exciting! I just want to let everyone to know that, if you have the feeling to share this on via Facebook or something like that, to other people, that would be great! If you don't, that's OK. Currently, this story has a total number of barely over 700, but still, enjoy the upcoming chapters, as I say!**


	16. Green means Go

Chapter 15: Green means Go

Troy arrived at the dining table right after he finished with his brushing teeth. When he arrived, he could only see Konah and James there this time, so that was something kind of strange to him.

"Good Morning everyone. Where's Perry?" asked Troy.

"Good Morning Troy." Konah greeted Troy. "Perry is in the kitchen serving some of the food."

"Well that's good to know!" exclaimed Troy, as he sat down in an empty chair next to Konah and James.

James scowled at Troy for a few seconds, and then he said, "So did you change your mind?"

"I change my mind about what?" Troy asked back.

"Bringing some reinforcements with you. There are almost hundred goblins there, and only one of you! At least bring a few wizards or something." James said.

"*Sigh* I told you for the last time, I'll manage myself! Besides, after all, this is supposed to be a deed of gratitude!" Troy boasted.

"I really don't know what's on your mind." Perry muttered to Troy quietly so Troy wouldn't hear.

"Besides! There is probably going to be some spears and muskets I can use there as well!" Troy boasted again.

"I sure would like to have the courage and determination you have in yourself!" James said. "You sure know how to believe in yourself!"

"Thanks!" Troy thanked James.

"Well, yes that is true. You empower lots of self-esteem!" Perry added.

After he said that, the trumpets sounded, and Qanah arrived with her guards to the dining room table.

"Good Morning everyone." Qanah greeted everyone.

"Good Morning." Everyone said back.

A few minutes later, the food was being served, and Troy could already taste it from the air! It was sausage omelets, Royal Bacon sandwiches, cranberries, and fresh oranges.

"Wow! This sure looks very tasty!" Troy exclaimed.

"Thanks." Perry muttered.

"Yep." James added.

Everyone started conversation towards Troy, because Troy was about to go to one of the most dangerous inhabited arenas ever! When everyone finished, they all met Troy all outside in the royal golden drawbridge.

"I sure hope you came well prepared Troy!" Konah said nervously.

"Just relax! Like I said, I will be fine!" Troy boasted. He was wearing the chainmail armor with the crown on it, but also was given two bombs filled up with smoke. They were given by Perry.

"Remember! We can come help you anytime!" Perry stated to Troy.

"Yeah!" Troy said. "But I don't think that will happen." He muttered.

"Here." Priscilla handed Troy what looked like to be a sparkling golden gem.

"What's this?" Troy asked.

"It's a way of communication." Priscilla replied back.

"Huh?" Troy questioned, confused.

"If you find some kind of emblem pedestal, all you have to do is place the gem on the very center of the pedestal and you can communicate to us anywhere around the world!" Priscilla explained.

"Okay, that will be useful." Troy said, smiling as he took the gem and slipped it inside his right pants pocket.

"It will be very easy to travel to Goblin Stadium, since we are going to supply you with a Mini Balloon." Konah said to Troy.

"Wait…a Mini Balloon?" Troy said, perplexed.

"Yep. Do you know how to use a balloon?" Perry asked Troy.

"Hmm… I don't think so." Troy replied back.

"Well, all you have to do is glide it and control it. Basically you have to use the wind to your advantage." Perry explained.

"Okay, that's good to know!" Troy exclaimed.

"Yeah. Anyways, good luck!" Priscilla said.

"Thanks!" Troy smiled, and then turned around to see the Mini Balloon waiting for him. It was two times smaller than a regular balloon, and it was blue also.

"Good Luck on your mission!" Everyone standing in the drawbridge shouted to Troy.

"Thanks for the luck!" Troy shouted back as he stepped into the balloon and released the sandbags. In an instant, the balloon rose high into the air and started heading for the clouds. A few seconds later, Troy looked back down. The castle looked like some kind of toy a toddler would play with, and he chuckled. "Well…now it's just me and you know." Troy said to the balloon. Troy grasped the control levers and started maneuvering his way through the clouds, looking down every few minutes hoping to see a green, wooden, stadium.

(6 MINUTES LATER)

Troy could see below what looked like to be some kind of grassy arena with a barrel full of water pouring out into the river. There were lots of barbarians in the bleachers, and inside the arena zone.

(12 MINUTES LATER)

Troy could see what looked like to be below a giant graveyard. It wasn't really a graveyard; it was like some kind of desert full of skeletons in the bleachers and in the arena zone. There were also giant bones as bleacher decorations. "Wow, that's amazing!" Troy said in awe.

(18 MINUTES LATER)

Troy started being restless, he was very impatient now because he still haven't found what he was looking for! "Why can't I find Goblin Stadium?!" Troy said in anguish. Just as he said that, he could see dark green trees ahead, and the faint sight of the arena. "Oh man! I think that's it!" Troy said to himself excitedly. Troy quickly pressured weight on the balloon and maneuver it straight down into the forest. Once Troy landed, he stepped out of the balloon and walked off. Before he slipped into the darkness of the forest, he looked back at the Mini Balloon. "I'll be back!" Troy said, confidently. Then laughed quietly and turned around back into the deep, dark green forest.

When he walked into the forest, it was almost completely dark, and barely enough light to get through the trees.

"Whoa! I didn't think it was going to be this dark!" Troy exclaimed, a bit fearfully.

Troy took a few more steps forward, and then tripped on a nearby outgrown tree root. "AHH!" Troy shouted as he landed. The forest was so dense that it blocked and muffled Troy's shouting noises to the stadium. Troy quickly got up and swept dust out of his outfit. Then we went on. When Troy walked a few more minutes, he gulped when he could see some spider cobwebs hanging on some trees. Troy slowly walked forward because he didn't want to startle any nearby spiders. All of a sudden, he could see a little blob of light at the end of the forest! Troy breathed out a sign of relief, but then all of a sudden, a giant green and red spider jumped in front of him!

"Trespassersss are not allowed passsst thissss point!" the spider hissed.

"Well you see here, I am on a mission…" Troy stammered as his voice trailed off. This spider was three times bigger than him, and Troy was super frightened!

"I don't care about your missssion! Leave now while you can!" the spider threatened Troy.

Troy stepped back and thought about it. He was going to have to get through this spider to get the Tiara, and this was a hard stumbling road block!

"Please, just let me pass!" Troy pleaded.

"Never! Thisss issss your last chanccce!" the spider hissed again.

Troy knew that if he just turned around, the spider would look cautiously if he was going to go another route. Troy didn't want to fight this spider, but he didn't know what else he can do. Troy knew that he was going to have to go defense this time.

"Looks like I will have to go through!" Troy said to himself.

Troy walked forward and tried to ignore the spider. The spider hissed with fury startling Troy. Troy kept on walking forward, and could see one of the spider's legs about to hit him.

"Yah!" Troy shouted as he jumped over the leg and then spinned around, performing a nice, fluid spin kick to the spider's left side. The spider tried to pound Troy down to the ground with two legs, and this time Troy rolled backwards. Troy could see a few branches behind him. Troy swiftly snatched it up and threw the branches at the spider, blinding it a bit.

"AISSSS!" The spider hissed in pain and fury.

Troy quickly ran forward and landed a front kick to the spider's face, and then quickly somersaulted to the left. The spider screamed, and Troy could see his chance.

"*Gulp* HAAIII!" Troy yelled as he stormed forward and then jumped high in the air. The spider watched him in awe, and Troy charged up a right thrust punch. Troy punched the spider in the eye, and then landed eight rapid punches on its fuzzy neck.

"AHHHISISH!" the spider hissed.

The spider started stumbling and losing its footing and Troy breathed out another sign of relief. Troy quickly raised his right leg and foot upwards and then rapid kicked the spider on all parts of its eye another eight times. The spider screamed and hissed, and soon after, it collapsed down to the ground.

"Whew! Now that was a close one! Now if you mind, I will go on and pass through." Troy said, while casually stepping over the spider and continuing his way towards the light. Soon after, he stepped out into the light, and could see a large wooden stadium a few meters away from him. The entrance was right where Troy was facing. Troy gulped, and then walked forward slowly to the entrance. All of a sudden, two goblins carrying spears walked out of the entrance and saw Troy!

"Hey!" one of them shouted.

"Wait!" Troy exclaimed frantically with both of his hands raised in the air. "I come in peace!"

"Sure you do." The other goblin guard muttered, raising his spear even higher.

"I am!" Troy exclaimed with a bit of a tone there.

The first guard head signaled the second guard to pat Troy down. The second guard nodded and then walked towards Troy. Troy started sweating and gulping. What if the guard found the smoke bombs? The goblin started feeling Troy's torso, and then could feel something round and suspicious. When the goblin peeked a look in, it resembled the shape of a bomb.

"Hey…" the goblin started.

Troy quickly lashed out with a straight hand, and knocked the goblin out relatively quickly.

"HEY YOU!" the other goblin guard shouted. Troy quickly had fast instincts to quickly move forward towards the goblin. The goblin quickly threw his spear, and Troy rolled forward, dodging it. Before the goblin even knew it, Troy jumped forward and landed a successful uppercut on the goblin's neck. Troy quickly spinned around and also absorbed all of the landing impact by bending his legs.

"UNG!" the goblin rasped in pain. The goblin staggered and nearly fell backwards, but he still resisted and kept on standing. The goblin was about to take another spear from his leather bag, when Troy quickly reacted. Troy quickly jerked to the right of the spear, and then ran forward. He side-kicked the goblin in the stomach, and did a left three hundred sixty degree pivot.

"Oof!" the goblin gasped for air.

Troy then did a right front punch to the face, and then did a left hook punch in the face also. The goblin gasped for more air, but it was too late. The goblin then collapsed backwards gasping for air rapidly.

"Sorry!" Troy said frantically, and then quickly ran inside the entrance doors.

When Troy arrived inside, he could see a red king tower behind him, housing a blue cloaked king. Both of his arena towers were demolished, and the only building guarding him, other than his tower was a mere half demolished cannon, and it was in front of the king tower. Troy could see dark shadows of the wooden bleachers that were a few feet from the ground. Troy quickly dived under there and safely was hidden. On the other king tower, was a giant goblin wearing a crown. He was wearing a green and red cloak, and he sneered with laughter.

"What are you going to do now?" the goblin king shouted at the blue cloaked king.

"Uh…" The king stammered. He had sweat dripping from his crown, but he had the courage to point his finger down at an empty space tile, just a few tiles away from the right bridge. At once, a musketeer appeared, but she wasn't alone. There were also two musketeers with her.

"Now that's easy!" the goblin king sneered, and he pointed at the three musketeers. All of a sudden, some strong gusty winds started pushing them to the center of the source, and they were frantically trying to escape.

"Noo!" the blue cloaked king shouted.

"Now, let's unleashed some green power!" the goblin kind of shouted with rage. He pointed his finger at some tiles a few tiles opposite away from the right bridge. Fourteen Spear Goblins appeared at once, and quickly rushed past the bridge, throwing the spears until they had no target left. Only three were shot down.

"WHAT?! That's no ordinary card…" the blue cloaked king trailed off.

"I am the Goblin King you little imbecile! And now, it's time for a little bit of barrel busting! HAWHAW!" the goblin king shouted with laughter.

"NO! I refuse to accept the fact!" the blue king shouted back with determination.

Almost the entire bleachers were filled with goblins and spear goblins, and they all shouted bad remarks at the blue king. The pressured the blue king even more.

"You will now!" the Goblin King cackled with more laughter, and then pointed his finger at the cannon. All of a sudden, three barrels shot out of his tower cannon simultaneously at a split second each, and they zoomed in the air towards the cannon.

"Zap!" the blue cloaked king shouted, as he pointed towards the barrels. The zap barely missed the second one, and the barrels continued on its way. Almost the entire stadium cheered.

"I wonder what's in those barrels." Troy asked himself.

As soon as the first barrel smashed, out came three goblins armed with sharp knives, and they started stabbing and cutting away at the cannon. Both the blue cloaked king's tower and cannon fought furiously, but there were still eight goblins left when the cannon burst into materials and elixir.

"NOOOOOOOO!" the blue king yelled.

"Haw Haw! It's too bad you won't receive any chance of mercy!" the Goblin King taunted.

There were two goblins left when the blue cloaked king's tower demolished into more stone pieces. The blue cloaked king stood there, holding two trophies.

"Now give them to me!" the Goblin King rasped, as he signaled two spear goblins to take the trophies away. The blue cloaked king grumbled as he gave the trophies, and then started making his way out of the arena.

"That little Goblin King! How pathetic he is!" the blue cloaked king said angrily.

"What did you say?" the Goblin King sneered behind him as he pointed his index finger at the blue cloaked king. All of a sudden, a spring trap bounced the blue cloaked king off the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHOHOHOHO!" the blue cloaked king screamed in terror, and soon he disappeared into the sky. More goblins in the bleachers laughed.

"Now that's a way to exit with some style, the goblin way!" the Goblin King laughed.

"How dare he!" Troy said angrily to himself. Troy spied the Tiara on the arena river, sitting on a floating lilypad. Troy totally forgot that he was sent here to grab the Tiara. All the goblins seated on the bleachers didn't seem in a hurry to leave however.

"Did you all enjoy that fun duel?" the King Goblin questioned the goblins in the bleachers.

"Yes!" all the goblins in the bleachers shouted back.

"Good! I look forward to defeating another Royale King tomorrow! Enjoy the rest of your day!" shouted the Goblin King.

All the goblins cheered again one more time, and then started leaving.

"Finally!" Now I can snatch the Tiara soon!" Troy said excitedly.

The Goblin King was the last to leave a few minutes later. He looked around the bleachers with satisfaction, and then walked down his king tower, which was colored dyed stone red and green, and exited the arena doors from the opposite end Troy was at. Troy looked around just one more time just to be sure, and then sneaked towards the river.

Meanwhile, the other goblin guard just finally regained consciousness. He got up slowly and rubbed the back of his throbbing neck.

"Ow! That was brutal!" he commented to himself. But then realized something.

"Wait… he could be inside the arena!" he said again with alarm.

He quickly rushed inside, and pulled out another spear. Then after that, he could see the same teen that knocked him out! "Hey! Security, security!" he shouted.

Troy looked behind him, just as he picked up the Tiara off the lilypad.

"Uh… heh heh!" Troy said with a nervous smile.

All of a sudden, a few more Spear Goblins were staring at Troy from the gate entrance, and Troy started getting tensed up.

"Well?! What are you waiting for you Goblin-Brained fools?! Get him!" the Spear Goblin whom Troy knocked out shouted.

"Oh man! I gotta scram!" Troy said frantically, and then started sprinting away. He could hear some Spear Goblin shouts behind him, but he was confident. Surely he had been through this a lot? Couldn't he get away with it? Troy would soon find out… after this sprint in the stadium was over!


	17. Stadium Sprint

Chapter 16: Stadium Sprint

Troy hurried across the green landscape quickly as he could, and he could already see a wooden-like drawbridge a few meters away from him. Troy quickly breathed in for some more air, however his speed jolted his diaphragm and lungs that he couldn't even get the oxygen he needed!

"*Gasp* I have to hurry *Gasp* up!" Troy said, and was very aware of more build-up of the Spear Goblin horde behind him.

"Get him! Get that pesky little intruder!" a few goblins shouted while running.

Troy took another deep breathe, and successfully since he could fill the air rush and purify his screaming lungs for air. Troy started running some more, but now could see the drawbridge just a few more feet now away from him.

"Finally! Now I'll I have to do is-" Troy said excitedly when all of a sudden, another Spear Goblin just appeared from the walls of the bridge!

"Heh ha!" the goblin snickered, as he pulled out a sharp pointed spear.

Troy finally arrived at the bridge, and the Spear Goblin felt no need to throw the spear. He thrusted forward, and Troy ducked it swiftly.

The Spear Goblin tried to downward slam Troy with the side of the spear point, and Troy quickly rolled forward, jumped high and back-kicked the Spear Goblin in the process.

"Gah!" The goblin shouted.

Troy quickly spun around and whacked the spear away from the Spear Goblin, using the entire strength of his foot. Then he dropped lower and performed a leg-sweep after that. "OOF!" the goblin shouted when he landed.

Troy quickly jerked away and kept on running, but as he glanced behind himself for just a second, he could see the Spear Goblin get back up and grab another spear that was tossed by another goblin from the stampeding crowds.

"I can't believe it!" Troy said with an angry surprise.

Troy bolted towards the only thing in front of him, it was a wooden ladder, in fact the same one from the dream he had last night! Troy was confused for a moment, but could see that there was no goblins patrolling it. At least, that was one thing thing that was kinda different from his dream.

"Come on! He's getting away!" Troy could hear the goblin stampede growing larger and larger. Troy turned around again and could see about thirty one goblins already, and they were just about to launch another volley of spears. Troy quickly moved a bit to the left and the volley of spears barely missed him. Out of the corner of Troy's eye, he could even see some goblins running across the bleachers towards him! At least they were not within a couple of yards away from the meter. Troy knew he had almost no time left to spare, so he quickly jumped up and grabbed hold of the rungs of the ladder. He climbed up as quickly as he could, and nearly fell off at the sudden sound of a spear that landed just centimeters away from his hand.

"Finally! I'm safe at least for a few seconds!" Troy exclaimed, as he reached the top, grabbed hold of the top of the ladder, and hauled it over towards the mob of goblins. It thundered and came crashing down. A few goblins scattered, but the ladder managed to pin down seven goblins. They all exploded into lavish amounts of elixir.

"Pick up the ladder!" one of the goblins who weren't knocked down shouted.

Four of the goblins rushed forward to position the ladder back, and Troy was already rushing up the bleachers. He still was carrying the Tiara he managed to grasp onto luckily.

"Calm yourself down. All you have to do is jump over the top of the bleachers, and quickly run back to Mini Balloon!" Troy said to himself.

Troy could hear the goblin shouts getting louder, and turned around. In fact, that seemed kind of strange to him. How can those pesky little goblins climb up the ladder so swiftly? The other goblins running across the bleachers quickly answered his question. Troy was nearly to the middle row when he could hear knifes wielding in front of him. When Troy jerked around, he could see three goblins in front of him, wielding vine-notched knives and wearing these strange looking wooden masks.

"We finally managed to pin you down! Now we will pin you down!" the first goblin shouted.

It was just a few silence for a split second.

"That doesn't even make any sense you puny masked goblin!" the middle goblin shouted with a more stern and tough voice.

"This is great!" Troy said to himself.

Troy lashed out and landed a Claw Fist on the middle goblin, and before the other goblins had a time to react, he jumped a medium height and landed four punches on the third goblin while he was in mid-air.

"AAH OOF!" Both goblins shouted.

"Okay… what just happened?" the first goblin said, blinking behind his mask.

"I'll answer your question!" Troy said as fast as he could, and quickly grabbed the goblin's wrist and knife, and then hauled him around counterclockwise towards the goblin crowd just a few bleachers below.

"Hey-whoaOOF!" the goblin shouted as he pummeled into the goblin crowd, smashing three other goblins with him on his way down the bleachers.

"Finally! Now let's get out of here!" Troy shouted, and then continued up the long flight of stairs.

The Goblin Crowd was getting bigger and bigger, and Troy could see about forty of them just from the front to the middle!

"AH!" Troy was startled by the size. More spears were being thrown towards him, and Troy had no choice, but to quickly duck for a few seconds underneath a bleacher, and then he continued his search.

"HEY! I HAVE AN IDEA!" The gate goblin shouted. "We throw our spears to stall him!"

"That's a great idea! Let's do it!" Another front row goblin shouted back.

Just then there were multiple spears being thrown at Troy simultaneously, and in was, in fact, almost impossible to dodge them all.

"Whoa! There are just too much!" Troy shouted when he was just six bleachers up from the top.

Troy quickly started covering his head with his arms and hands, and all of a sudden, he could hear a large blasting noise.

BAM!

A cannonball was just fired to him, and it was speeding rapidly! "Oh man!" Troy shouted.

Troy barely had time to dodge it, and could already vaguely hear Konah's voice, saying that goblins there fire muskets as well.

"Keep on firing!" said an unfamiliar goblin voice.

More cannonballs bounced and thundered towards Troy, and all though he couldn't see where the musket goblins were, he could still see the goblin crowd.

"How do you expect me to go through all this Konah?!" shouted Troy.

Just then, as Troy finished saying that, he tripped on the top fourth bleacher.

"WHhoooaaaoof!" Troy exclaimed in surprise, but then quickly bolted back up. Unfortunately, one of the cannonballs fired at him collided onto his back! "AH!" Troy screamed from the pain. Troy was sent, hurling and landing onto the second bleacher. He quickly looked up. There was a medium sized wall separating the bleachers and a pathway around the entire stadium. There were also three doors on each one half of the stadium, which were put into the wall.

"GARG! We got him cornered now!" shouted the goblin crowd with glee.

Troy jumped up into the pathway, and then ran towards the middle door.

"Think again goblins! I'm not so sure about that!" Troy turned around and shouted. He was excited, and he managed to get away!

All of a sudden, he could feel himself bump into someone, and when he turned around, he could see a large man with a yellow mustache in front of him.

"Uh...hello?" Troy said, but as he tried to go, the man quickly stepped in front of him, blocking his path. "Hey!" Troy shouted.

"It's good to see you Troy." the man said with a deep voice with an edge to it.

"How did you-" Troy started, but before he even knew it, the man quickly pulled his arm backward, and thrust punched him hard in the face.

"AOOF!" Troy yelled, as he stumbled backwards and fell backwards over the first bleacher. He could barely see the goblin crowds stop and watch and taunt him down as he was barreling and tumbling, bleacher after bleacher, towards the ground.

The bleachers in the stadium were divided into three parts, and each part had a mini wall that blocked some spectators from falling into the next row. Troy was quickly smashed with the strong force of gravity through the top mini wall and somehow was twisted around. He landed hard on the second bleacher on his stomach and unconscious. The goblin crowd and the goblins still in the bleachers cheered, and the man walked down the stairs, smirking at Troy.

"I hardly doubt you would underestimate me, just because of my appearance!" he chuckled.

Troy did manage to quietly say a few moaning sounds, and barely managed to lift up his arms, which were stretched out in front of him, facing the ground.

 **DMCsupergamer: Sorry for the very super late update everyone, just understand my school issues. Also, the number of words this time is very short, and you probably already known that the sprint wouldn't last very long with Troy's cockiness!**


	18. An Awkward Hostage

Chapter 17: An Awkward Hostage

How long did time go by? It was very hard for Troy to tell. The next thing he knew, he felt his legs moving forward. He also felt strong arms grab him by the arm. He was being escorted by two strong goblins.

"He's finally awake." He heard one of the goblins say.

"Good!" replied the other goblin back.

Troy tried to shrug them off, but they were too strong for him, he tried several times, but he failed. Each time the goblins snickered as Troy attempted to escape. All around Troy was just a long dim lighted corridor. He could already infer that he was still in Goblin Stadium. There were empty jail cells all over the place from left to right of him.

"What is this place?" Troy questioned, not particular amused by what he saw.

"This is the Goblin Stadium J Block." One of the goblins snickered. Troy scowled at him.

The air was very cold, and there were flies all over the place. The goblins ignored it and escorted Troy some more. They walked a few more steps before Troy could finally see a giant jail cell in front of him, and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"You can't be serious!" he stammered.

There were about four teenagers hostages in there. Probably between ages 14 to 18. The thing that made Troy stammer was that they were ALL girls! Troy and the two goblins stepped outside the jail cell door.

"Get in." one of the goblins sneered.

Troy stood where he was.

"You must be making a mistake! Am I really assigned to this jail cell?!" asked Troy with disbelief.

"Yes! Now get in already!" the other goblin said rudely, and nudged him in the back with the bottom of his spear.

"Hey! Why don't you stop being so hard on him?" exclaimed one of the girls furiously.

Troy still stood where he was, angry at himself, and the goblins.

"Get in you puny hind-legged dog!" one of the goblins shouted, and then kicked Troy in the back inside the cell.

"Waugghh!" Troy shouted as he fell down and face-planted and skidded across the floor a few feet.

"Haw he! Enjoy your stay!" said the other goblin and laughed. Then the two goblins left them.

All four of the girls ran to Troy and were basically checking to see if he was okay. Troy lay on the floor, rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" said one of the girls.

"Y-Yeah." Troy stuttered.

"I'm afraid you are gonna have to be with us for a while!" another of the girls said. For some reason to Troy, that sounded more of an unpleasant tone. Troy got up and breathed out furiously for a few seconds.

"So… I think we should introduce ourselves." The last of the girls answered.

"Oh yeah!" one of the girls answered back. She looked about 16 with brown hair and blue eyes. "My name is Rae."

"Nice to meet you Rae." Troy said in a neutral tone.

"That's Tala." Rae pointed to another of the girls. Tala looked about 14, with black hair and hazel eyes. She looked like a teen from Sweden or Finland, if you viewed it from an earthling perspective.

"That's Jayle." Said Rae again. Jayle had pink hair and green eyes. Her hair was also twisted up into a ponytail, and she had probably medium light skin.

"And finally," said Rae. She looked suspiciously at the last of the girls. "That's Gota."

Gota was that girl that said that unpleasant toned sentence at Troy, and Troy was sort of not amused. Gota had red curly hair, but it was long, medium toned skin, black eyes, and her hands looked like she had thrown about a thousand punches.

"Nice to meet you all everyone." Troy said quietly.

"Yeah. And your name?" Tala questioned him.

"My name is Troy!" Troy said with pride. At least his self-esteem didn't go down that much.

"Troy huh?" That sounds weird…" Gota quietly said.

Troy ignored her. "So how long have all you girls been here?"

All the girls stared and Troy and looked away sadly.

"We've been here for eleven months." Rae said miserably.

"But it's been like forever!" Jayle said, frustrated.

"Why would those goblins do such a thing to girls like you?" Troy said angrily. To this, three of the girls nearly blushed.

"We are also adventurers like you too Troy." Rae explained.

"Technically I wouldn't be that of an Adventurer. After all, it is my first time." Troy thought to himself.

"And we were just trying to find out the secrets of Goblin Stadium!" Jayle added.

"What secrets? What do you mean?" Troy stuttered. He was very full of questions.

"This stadium is not just an ordinary arena. We could already see that with goblins. That's why we journeyed here to find out." Tala explained.

"Yeah…" Gota's voice trailed off.

"Okay. I just arrived here to grab something that was apparently very dear to a friend of one of my friend's for someone," Troy said, and then patted his chainmail pockets. To his alarm, they weren't there! "WHAT?!" he said.

"Goblins take their stuff and possessions very seriously. They don't let even the smallest thing escape from their hands!" Jayle explained some more.

"Wow," Troy said anger in his eyes. He could also no longer feel the smoke bombs also. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"*Sigh* so what are you going to do? You look like you know what to do!" Rae exclaimed.

"Well, this room doesn't really have much to offer." Troy sighed.

Around the giant jail cell room, there was the prison bars, some bed bunks at the right end corner of the room, and a sink and what looked like to be a purple toilet next to it on the left corner of the room.

"Let me check out something…" Troy said, figuring out something.

Troy walked over to the bed bunks, with the three teenagers watching him. There were two double decker bunk beds, and only three of the beds have pillows. The bunk beds were very old; some of its parts and skin was peeling off.

"Don't tell me your just gonna take a nap!" Gota said very rudely to Troy.

"Shush Gota! I think Troy might find a way to get us out of here!"

"There's no way you can get out of here, heh!" said a very familiar voice to Troy.

Troy, Rae, Jayle, Tala, and Gota turned around. The large man with the yellow mustache was standing outside their jail cell, smirking at them.

"What do you want with us?!" Troy said angrily to him.

"Oh, nothing much!" the large man said. "Other than to introduce myself to you!"

"And what would that be?" Troy said.

"My name is Amondongodrosky, but you can call me Amondo!"

"Well then, nice to meet you Amondo!" Troy said, with a low steady voice.

"And I take your name is Troy I presume?" sneered Amondo.

"Yeah." Troy said.

"Of course! I knew your name would be that!" exclaimed Amondo.

"Okay…" Troy said, not happy.

"Well then, I'll see you at 3:00." Amondo laughed, and then walked away from the cell.

"AUG!" Troy shouted with anger, as he clenched the bars with fury.

"Calm down Troy! You know those bars are way too formidable!" Rae sighed.

"I guess you're right." Troy sighed back, as he pushed himself away from the bars. He walked over to the bed bunks and observed them carefully.

"So now what?!" questioned Tala.

"Wait a second. Maybe we can…" Troy said, and then turned to the sink. "We can somehow dislodge the pipes of the sink!"

"So you're an adventurer AND plumber? I highly doubt it!" Gota laughed.

Troy ignored her. The sink had some very dirty looking pipes below it and they looked like they could burst any moment.

"Maybe we could rupture these valves and maybe flood the entire Jail Block!" Troy said, enthusiastic with his new idea.

"That's stupid!" retorted Gota. "That's never gonna work!"

"Shush! I think I you're right Troy!" Jayle said.

"Well… but then again." Troy said with dismay. "That sink doesn't look big enough to cause some serious flooding."

"Uh, of course!" Gota exclaimed. Troy was sort of ticked off by that.

"There is nothing much else I can find here." Troy sighed. He knew the toilet could stand no chance. They didn't have any plumbing tools to clog it up. Jayle and Rae sighed.

"So what do you think we should do now?" Rae asked.

"Maybe we don't need to do these things alone!" Troy realized. Troy then felt a little smirk on his mouth. "We'll just let the goblins do the work for us!"

"Actually, that was kind of my idea." Tala sighed.

"Did it work?" Troy questioned her.

"Unfortunately, no," Tala began. "We tried making the goblins destroy the bars for us by shouting at them to provoke them, but it nearly backfired.."

"AND I NEARLY GOT SHOT IN THE HAND BY A SPEAR!" Gota shouted.

"Calm down Gota!" said Rae furiously.

"Whatever." Gota said, more quietly.

Troy groaned.

"Then how do you explain we get out of here?!" he said nearly raging.

"Take it easy!" said Tala.

"Yeah, I mean. Beats me, we've tried everything there is!" Jayle groaned.

"AUG!" Troy said exasperatedly.

All of a sudden, Troy could hear some more footsteps coming again.

"Great! Just great!" Troy sputtered sarcastically.

Amondo and two guard spear goblins finally appeared right outside their jail cell.

"Well, well, well! Looks like you're sure having a good time! How about we make an even better time!" Amondo laughed.

"Oh yeah?! And what would that be!?" yelled Troy.

"I will show you. Right this way…" Amondo gestured one of the goblin guards to open the jail cell door and let Troy out. When Troy was out, Amondo gestured next to follow him.

"And please! Do not be foolish enough to play any games with me or my goblin friends!" Amondo said to Troy, even though Amondo was still walking forward. Troy hesitated. Troy finally followed Amondo, and he could already see two goblin spear goblins behind him, all pointing their vicious sharp spears at his back.

"So Amondo. Uh… why are you here?" Troy decided to start a conversation with him.

"Well now, why do you ask?" Amondo inquired.

"Uh…" Troy's voice trailed off. He had no reason.

"Let's just say the gold payment for working as a lead Goblin Security guard is just swell!" Amondo laughed.

Troy and Amondo now turned a few corners, and walked again in a few seconds of silent. Troy observed Amondo's height, and couldn't resist the urge of another question.

"Amondo, how tall are you?" Troy asked him. Amondo laughed.

"Yes. A great many people have asked me that question. My answer to them and for you is 6"3.

"Wow." Troy said with astonishment.

Amondo finally led Troy up a short corridor with a staircase at the end. Troy gulped as he walked up it. It then led Troy up to see a small observation platform in the arena. He could already see more goblins spectating in the bleachers. However, there were no kings in their towers. A few goblins were cleaning any elixir puddles out in the arena with mops, but that was probably about it.

"What's this all about Amondo?!" Troy demanded him.

"You'll find out, all in a good time!" Amondo chuckled.

There was a wooden railing over the front of the observation deck. Amondo led Troy over to it, and Troy could clearly see some small windowless frames with some goblins with headsets over their heads and operating some electronic dashboards.

"Well?" Troy said.

"You'll see now!" Amondo shouted, and then raised a hand. One of the headset goblins nodded and gave a thumbs-up and jabbed down a button. At once a large screeching sound boomed through the entire stadium. Then a boxing ring appeared in the middle of the river, like it's been raised up from the ground.

"Huh?!" Troy said, confused and what he was looking at.

"Thank you again everyone for attending the Goblin Amusement Games!" Amondo shouted. For some reason, everyone in the entire stadium could hear that.

"I know you want to get right to the action, so why don't we get to it?! Also, we have a new guest that is here to bring us extra entertainment today!" Amondo announced, and laughed at Troy. Troy was already angered by that, and could feel his fists clenching. "But first, let's see another of these wonderful prisoners get attacked by the glorious and destructive Pummel!"

"What is the Pummel anyways?" asked Troy.

"The Pummel is a super powerful fighting goblin. He is super buff, and will pretty much practically obliterate anything he touches!" Amondo snickered.

"Hmph!" Troy sulked.

All of a sudden, a prisoner that just came from the red king tower's side end of the arena walked out from some iron bar gates. There were two spear goblin guards pointing their spears at him, motioning him to move forward.

"I can't believe it!" Troy exclaimed.

The prisoner looked like a fourteen year old teenage boy wearing a green looking jumpsuit. He had brown hair, with black eyes. He looked nervous.

"Are all your prisoners teenagers?!" Troy demanded Amondo.

"Normally, yes!" Amondo said enthusiastically.

Troy was disgusted by that. The teenager walked forward hesitated outside the boxing ring. Then on the other side of the stadium, the Pummel appeared, occasionally waving at the goblin fans out there. The stadium exploded with cheer and applause. The pummel looked about six foot, with surfer's hair style, and green hair. He was extremely buff and athletic looking, just as Amondo said, and the Pummel also had an 8 pack.

"HE HE HAH!" he roared with such rage.

The Pummel and the teenager quickly climbed over the rings. Amondo chuckled.

"FIGHT!" Amondo shouted.

"Wow, not even the greeting of the fight!" Troy said, not amused.

The teenager gulped. Pummel laughed and landed a giant hook punch to the face. The teenager nearly stumbled backwards. Pummel then landed a jumping front instep kick to the teenager's face, blinding him for a few seconds even more. The teenager staggered backwards and fell down.

"Looks like we got a Mr. Topple kind here!" Pummel mocked the teen.

The teenager coughed, and then ran towards Pummel, attempting to thrust punch him. Pummel simply ducked down and carried the teenager over him!

"Noooo!" Troy shouted.

The Pummel threw the teen over him once, then twice, and then threw him a third time, and then walked forward casually, letting the teenager smash himself down on the ground. The Pummel then waved to the crowd.

"What's the use of this puny opponent?!" The Pummel roared. "I need a harder one!"

And with that being said, the whole stadium exploded with cheering.

"A HARD-ER OPPONENT, A HARD-ER OPPONENT!" the whole stadium chanted with cheer.

"And I think I got just what you're looking for Pummel!" Amondo shouted.

"Wait…" Troy realized.

Amondo then grabbed Troy and motioned him to walk back down the stairs. Troy had no choice but to do so, and then Amondo led him out a few small corridors and hallways until Troy could see the stadium gate in front of him for the red side.

"So this is the fun you're talking about huh?" Troy slowly said.

"Of course!" Amondo laughed, and then pointing Troy to move towards the boxing ring. Troy gulped, and could feel beads of sweat moving down his forehead.

"Do I have a choice?" Troy's voice came out shaking.

"Not really, move along now lad!" Amondo said in a harder tone. Troy slowly walked through the gates which brought the whole stadium in mocking cheer.

"What's this again? Another puny teen?"

"This got to be ridiculous."

"You got that right!"

"He doesn't even look all that intimidating!"

"I guess this one at least looks decent!"

"BWAHAHAH!"

Troy could hear more than just these six taunts being thrown at him. There were two goblins carrying away the brown haired teenager on a stretcher, away from the boxing ring. Inside the boxing ring, The Pummel snickered and beckoned Troy. Troy's legs were feeling like jelly rolls as he was just a few feet away from the boxing ring. When he climbed onto the boxing ring, he could feel his heart pounding super hard.

"Don't be scared, heh!" Pummel snickered at Troy.

As soon as Troy got onto the boxing ring, he could hear Amondo's voice again.

"In the red side of the ring, it's Troy!" Amondo shouted. That brought boos and taunts from the crowd.

"At least he doesn't know my last name, and at least we got a proper decent fighting greeting here!" Troy muttered.

"And on the blue side of the ring as always, it's THE PUMMEL!" Amondo shouted.

That brought the entire stadium to a round of applause and cheering. Troy then could already just picture a change in audience in his mind.

"*Sigh* I know if my friends in the tropics and north were here, I know they'd cheer me on!" Troy thought.

"Oh yes, and Troy! My goblin friends brought your three cell mates with you!" Amondo cackled.

"WHAT?!" Troy shouted in disbelief.

When Troy turned around, he could see Amondo, Rae, Tala, Jayle, and Gota all standing a few centimeters from the railing of the same observation platform Troy was standing a few minutes ago.

"Well now! Shall we get on with some more fighting entertainment?!" Amondo screamed to the entire stadium.

"YES!" They all shouted.

"FIGHT!" Amondo shouted again.

"Oh man!" Troy quavered. His voice was shaking and he didn't like the sound of that.

The Pummel smiled, and then walked forward towards Troy casually. "Maybe I should play more defense this time!" Troy thought again.

The Pummel tried to land a twisting kick on Troy, and Troy quickly ducked and scampered a few feet away. The Pummel chuckled and then started throwing a flurry of punches at Troy's torso, face, and neck. Troy quickly dodged those all very quickly, which seemed astonishing to him. However, Troy was just too astonished that he didn't see Pummel and the Pummel landed a swift Palm strike to the face!

"No! That's just got to hurt!" exclaimed Jayle with alarm.

"OOF!" Troy shouted as he stumbled back and could feel the boxing rings pushing up against his back.

"Aha!" Troy snickered.

The Pummel laughed for a split second and then ran towards Troy. Troy pressed his back against the boxing rings even further and shot out towards Pummel, like a slingshot. "YAAAAHHHHHHH!" Troy shouted, getting ready for a jump followed by a kick.


	19. Pummeling!

Chapter 18: Pummeling!

Practically near soaring in the air, Troy was very close to hitting Pummel. He could see the river enclosed on the left and right sides of the boxing ring, since the river is in the middle and the boxing ring was a few feet higher than the middle of the river. Pummel was smirking though. Just as Troy extended his leg out to deal a front kick to Pummel, The Pummel front rolled and then for a split second he was behind Troy.

"Huh?" Troy said, confused as he jerked around, and he was met with a powerful punch to the face.

"HA!" Pummel shouted.

Troy was winded backwards, and skidded across the solid smooth platform of the boxing ring. He then stumbled back up. Troy could feel his face aching already. Seriously!

Troy quickly ducked a hook punch from Pummel, and then quickly blocked two fast jabs to the neck with his hands. Pummel tried to land two fast hook punches again with the side of his fists. Troy quickly ducked again and then pushed Pummel's hand away.

"Gah!" The Pummel shouted.

Troy landed three swift jabs to the face, and then finished his combo off with a jump and a side kick at the last minute.

"Oof!" Pummel shouted.

Troy quickly retreated back a few steps and waiting for Pummel to rub off some of the pain in his athletic looking face.

"All right! That was just the crust of my power!" Pummel cackled.

The Pummel quickly ran forward, attempting to head-butt Troy down to the ground.

"Whoa!" Troy shouted as he quickly leap-frog jumped over the Pummel. Because of the force Troy put into his weight, that sended the Pummel tumbling and crashing onto the platform floor. That brought the audience a bit an unfortunate scene. The Pummel stared at Troy as he got back up. He shook out the pain from his knuckles, and then cracked them together. Troy gulped.

Pummel quickly landed an uppercut on Troy, and then tried to land a spin kick on Troy after that. Luckily, Troy jumped out of the way. He then ducked again after the Pummel tried to jump and land another spin kick the opposite way he just went. Troy quickly lashed out at the Pummel putting all of his strength behind his force.

"That's no good!" The Pummel laughed as he quickly pushed Troy's fist away. He then jumped high in the air to the right, and then kicks Troy with his left leg, then circled around and kicked Troy again with his other right leg.

"AH!" Troy shouted as he got back down to the ground, nearly hitting those boxing rings.

"Ouch! Wow that sure has to hurt!" Rae said sadly.

"So what? It's pretty obvious Troy is going to lose! He's useless like that other teen!" jeered Gota.

"Probably. But why do I get this feeling that Troy could somehow win?" Jayle muttered.

"Face reality!" ranted Gota.

"Whatever." Jayle finished.

Troy quickly jumped back up, however that took quite a lot of his fighting energy. Also, he barely does that sometimes and usually fails. The Pummel quickly thrust punched Troy in the face, nearly breaking his jawbone.

"GAOOF!" Troy gasped.

Troy could now feel the boxing rings press up again against his back. He decided to do the slingshot trick again, even though he failed a few moments ago.

"YAH!" Troy shouted, hopefully increasing his energy.

The Pummel was determined to punch down Troy, but when he did, Troy, while he was in the air, pushed away the Pummel's fist with his right hand, and then punched Pummel in the face with his left hand.

"Ung!" The Pummel screeched.

Troy landed gracefully and perfectly down on the ground. He then quickly did a wing pose and did a few fighting stances.

"That's not going to fool me!" The Pummel shouted with laughter.

"Of course it won't!" shouted Amondo.

The Pummel jumped and tried to land another thrust punch, and Troy quickly rolled forward, jumped high in the air, and back-kicked the Pummel straight at well, the back of course!

"Yeah Troy! Kick him to oblivion!" shouted Tala in encouragement. Troy turned around and smiled at his cell mates, but they were almost now his new friends. Well, he can't be so sure about Gota though.

The entire stadium shouted remarks at Troy, but Troy ignored them just fine.

"ALL RIGHT! You think I will pay the price for this fight?!" The Pummel screamed.

"Yes! I stand," Troy shouted, and then straightened up firmly and bravely. "For all those prisoners you fought and beaten up!"

"Wow." Rae said in awe.

That made The Pummel even more outraged than ever before! He quickly charged at Troy, and Troy quickly landed a tornado kick swift to the face! This time, The Pummel was ready for it, and absorbed every single one of that. All that happened was that his face was slapped back a bit, but that was it.

"Hmm?!" Troy shouted. Troy quickly jumped into the air and prepared to land a head-butt on The Pummel's stomach. The Pummel was again, ready for it, and he clenched both of his hands into a ball of a giant fist. Then he quickly whacked Troy down, causing Troy to fall down chest first. "AHOOF!" Troy shouted.

"Ow! That was pretty brutal." Jayle said. She could almost already feel the pain Troy was in.

Troy quickly took a deep breath and backed away slowly. The Pummel laughed more harder than last time.

"Well, well, well! That was a fun POW!" laughed The Pummel.

"Yep." agreed Troy in a shaky voice. He then quickly maneuvered backwards and leg sweeped The Pummel, right just below his knee-cap.

"Gah!" The Pummel shouted.

The Pummel quickly rolled backwards, and then blocked a side-kick from Troy right when he was facing him. Troy then attempted to land a hook punch straight The Pummel's face, but The Pummel ducked again, and then countered upwards when a swift jab of a uppercut to Troy's chest again!

"YAOUCH!" Troy shouted as he fell backwards. The Pummel quickly stepped back one foot and smiled.

"Enjoying this pain?" he taunted him.

"No- Ack!" Troy said with pain all around him.

"Well you don't need to worry about that, there's more!" The Pummel bellowed.

"And just how long is this gonna happen?!" Troy shouted, however that brought a sharp pain again in his torso.

"Not very long, it will take just-" The Pummel began when Troy quickly ran forward, jumped high in the air, circled around a three sixty, and produced a tornado kick straight in The Pummel's left side of the head.

"Ung! I should've known! That old conversation...whatever trick!" he shouted with anger, as he quickly shook off the pain.

"You were very cocky for that one!" Troy laughed, but only for a split second though. He knew stories of those who were cocky, but those who laughed probably suffered more serious and severe consequences.

"We'll see about that!" The Pummel screamed, and then thundered towards Troy. Troy quickly twisted around again, to perform a side-kick, only this time The Pummel knew that tactic. So instead, The Pummel quickly dropped down and slided under Troy, and at once was now carrying him.

"WHAT?! AHHHHHHHHH!" Troy screamed.

Troy now remembered the other teenager a few minutes ago. The Pummel was about to knock him out the same way he knocked out the other teenager!

"Going once!" The Pummel roared, and tossed Troy up. Troy twisted around like a barrel, trying to get free.

"He's going to lose, that's for sure." Gota laughed.

"And why are you laughing?!" Rae shouted to her.

"Well, what if's? He's one of the dumbest people I've ever met!" Gota countered back.

"He's not dumb, he's just curious that's all!" Tala jumped right into the conversation.

"ARE YOU GOING TO WATCH TROY GET KNOCKED OUT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF OR WHAT?!" Amondo shouted at them.

"Okay, okay!" All three of them said glumly back.

Troy was trying hard to break free from The Pummel as The Pummel caught him, very firm.

"Going twice!" The Pummel shouted, and tossed Troy in the air again. Once again, Troy twisted around, trying to break free, but no luck.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU'RE GOING TO HURT HIM MORE THAN THE OTHER TEEN!" screamed Jayle.

"That's my point, haw!" The Pummel laughed as he caught Troy again. Troy knew this was his last chance to make a breakthrough, or else the next catch was going to be on the boxing ring platform floor!

"Come on, Come on!" Troy thought frantically. Clearly there was no escape, was there?

"And...going for a triple!" The Pummel laughed, and then threw Troy up again. Just then, at the last second, Troy could hear a voice pounding his his mind, it was his father's.

"Use concentration as a shield to harden up! You'll be formidable against the toughest of blows, with the help of your connection with Maien.."

"Your right!" Troy thought, and then quickly closed his eyes, and concentrated as hard as he could on the Medallion. In his mind, it sparkled in a dark room, but it was bathed underneath a wave of sunlight. It somehow brought a special force that surged through his muscles. Heck, he could even faintly feel himself smirk a bit.

Troy quickly rolled back up and back into his fighting stance. The Pummel was facing the crowd, acting like he had done away with another teen. However, it was not what he had expected, he could see the crowd shouting at him to turn around.

"What's all this?!" He demanded the crowd.

"Turn around and see for yourself!" Amondo exclaimed to him, more of an alarmed tone.

All four of the cell mates were staring, shocked and speechless. The Pummel casually turned around, but could see an unpleasant scene.

"WHAT?!" The Pummel screamed in disbelief.

"Are you just going to stand there and let your reputation down or are you going to continue our little uh… brawl? Heh Heh!" Troy said.

"Well now looks like we have someone who pushed me past my limits!" The Pummel screamed and then took out a green and red striped headband from his shorts, which were, green and red striped too.

"What's that? You're lucky little headband?" Troy mocked him, forgetting about his situation with cockiness.

"You're right about that sentence about halfway. One, it is lucky, and second, it IS NOT LITTLE!" The Pummel screamed with fury.

"Oh, okay then!" Troy laughed. "Then can I say, your lucky mini headband?"

"YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!" The Pummel shouted, and as he put on his power, it was like green electricity powered him all around. Troy took a step backwards with a slight fear in him. "Now it's time to play the game just as I wanted it!" he shouted again. Troy gulped.

"Sure, we'll s-s-see about t-that!" Troy sputtered, his voice coming out shaking.

The Pummel jumped high into the air, and as he landed again, a huge green shockwave thundered across the floor in a circle shape, so it practically covered the entire boxing ring. Troy's first impulse already was to jump.

"I'm not done yet!" The Pummel laughed and then clenched his fists together, displaying them in front of him for Troy to see. Green energy balls appeared in them, and before Troy had any time to react, The Pummel quickly hurled them at Troy!

"Whoa!" Troy shouted, as he quickly ducked and rolled backwards even more. Again, he felt more of the boxing ring pressing up against his back.

The Pummel then cupped his hands together below his torso, and then aimed for Troy. Within an instant, a red beam shot out and pinned Troy against the rings for a few seconds, right in the stomach!

"OOF!" Troy screamed.

"Hey! He's not allowed to do that against him!" Jayle yelled.

"Yeah! Troy doesn't even have a headband or something on his own!" Rae added as well.

"Well you see here, The Pummel is allowed to do anything to his opponents. Anything!" Amondo snickered. Tala breathed out one breath furiously and purposely loudly.

Once the beam stopped, Troy slumped down to the ground. His vision was now circling and swirling around him. It kept getting blurry every second.

"Get up for some more action of this headband!" The Pummel laughed.

Just when Troy was just about to blackout, he could already remember the recent things he had been through. What else? He had cooked lunch a few days ago, played Royal Forest Flags, He had cooked dessert that day…

"Wait a second…" Troy thought slowly.

One of the things he learned from his adventures was that if you imagine a completely different scenario with your imagination, it would most likely get you out of a tough situation! "Of course!" Troy shouted. Just as he shouted, his vision all of a sudden got back to normal.

"Looks like you want some power of this headband! I mean, feel it that is! Okay then!" The Pummel shouted.

Troy thought back a few days ago. What did he do that involved fighting? The Pummel ran towards Troy with a fist ready to punch.

"Hey! I just played Royal Forest Flags!" Troy exclaimed, as he quickly ducked down and slided under The Pummel, tripping him down.

"UNG!" he shouted.

Troy quickly closed his eyes for just a few seconds, concentrated, and opened them again. He could see a Blue Flag behind him, and The Pummel wearing a red jersey. All four of his cell mates wore blue jerseys too, except Gota, who for some reason who a blue and red striped jersey. Troy quickly showed a quick fight stance, and then motioned The Pummel with his hands to continue.

"You want to take this flag? Come and get through me first!" Troy shouted boldly.

"What are you even talking about?" his opponent said with a confused tone. "THERE IS NO FLAG BEHIND YOU!"

"No, there is!" Troy shouted, and leaped up backwards and successfully landed on the boxing ring.

"What is he even talking about?!" Tala shouted with confusion in her also.

"If you are talking to me, I have no answer to that!" Amondo replied back.

Troy moved up and down in the boxing rings, like a little trampoline, to balance his weight out on it.

"FINE! I don't know what nonsense you're talking about, but the fight is going to end right here!" The Pummel roared, and then shot eight energy balls as fast as he could at Troy. Troy knew what was he going to do. Troy knew that the distance from each of the energy balls was slightly long, so all Troy had to do was straighten up standing as thin as he could possibly be, not literally! "Hmph!" he shouted.

The Pummel then quickly raised up his right fist in the air in front of him, and at once a green boulder like object appeared and covered the fist.

"Now that looks very intimidating!" Troy exclaimed, but knew that it wasn't really. He knew again what his next move was going to be.

The Pummel ran towards Troy and then was about to jump and uppercut him straight with the boulder like fist, when at the last moment, Troy jumped off the rings with his left foot, and spiral front flip over him.

"You gotta be kidding me!" The Pummel screamed in frustration as he missed, and the boulder smashed straight into pieces as the duration for it ended all ready.

The Pummel quickly turned around, only to be met in the face by a tornado kick to the face. The kick was so hard, that The Pummel fell over in that direction, stunned for a few seconds.

"All right! That plan was played out good!" Troy said with satisfaction, and then quickly moved in a zigzag pattern towards him.

"You really think that puny run will finish me off?! I don't think so!" The Pummel shouted as he got back up.

"It won't finish you off!" Troy shouted. When he was a few feet away, Troy quickly rolled to the opposite side as The Pummel tried to land a haymaker down to the ground. Troy then jumped up and smashed The Pummel's back down to the ground.

"OOG!" he screamed in pain.

The Pummel stumbled back down and got up again quickly, however it brought extra pain to him. He rushed forward and quickly swung a hook punch at Troy, and his opponent ducked down, and as The Pummel brought his other fist up to Troy's neck, Troy pushed it away, and then quickly jumped in the air to land six rapid punches to the face. The Pummel stumbled backwards a bit.

"YARG!" The Pummel screamed, and then raised his leg in the air to perform a tornado kick. Troy ducked again and already guessed The Pummel would spin around again to perform another tornado kick right after the first one. He was right. He quickly ducked again, and just as The Pummel lunged back down on Troy, Troy lunged himself upwards, and in a split second, he was a few centimeters away from The Pummel's underside of the left arm. Troy quickly jolted himself upwards again, and when The Pummel moved forward, Troy brought his right foot up to hit The Pummel straight in the face using all of the surface on the underside of his right foot, just like a back-kick.

"Yeah!" Troy shouted at himself.

Almost all the goblins in the stadium were nearly about to explode out of the bleachers, they were practically screaming at The Pummel to fight harder, while Troy's cellmates cheered, but for some reason Gota was doing much of that encouragement.

"I'm going to squash you down like a pancake!" The Pummel screamed at the top of his lungs, and then sprinted towards Troy with all of his speed.

"Get ready…" Troy said to himself.

"And I can just already see it happen!" The Pummel shouted.

"GO!" Troy shouted to himself as he quickly ducked down to the ground, or rather, LUNGED himself to the ground, and then quickly hauled The Pummel over him. He could even feel The Pummel released from him with such force, though that was very heavy!

"AAAGAH!" The Pummel screamed in terror as he was sent into a front-flip wipeout, and then hit his back against the rings, by just some sheer chance! That added extra bounce momentum to his wipeout, and he was sent flying into the river with a giant splash. He then lay there with no movement for a few seconds. Rae, Tala, and Jayle screamed with joy.

"Whew!" Troy said with relief in him as he wiped some sweat away from his hair.

All of a sudden, The Pummel moved, and got up rather quicker than ever before!

"Huh!" Troy said with disbelief.

"You'll pay for this brawl!" The Pummel shouted as he pointed his right index finger at Troy, and then sprinted towards the boxing ring just a single foot before collapsing down again with no movement.

"I think you're the one supposed to be paying!" Troy exclaimed casually before leaving the boxing ring.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HOW?!" Amondo screamed in disbelief. Jayle, Tala, and Rae snickered.

"I don't blame ya." Gota mumbled angrily.

"That was probably just luck!" Amondo shouted to the crowd, and a lot of goblins were super raged. They started throwing their goblets full of elixir drink at Troy, and Troy quickly retreated to the gate before he got hit. He couldn't wait to see the look on Amondo's face once he came up to the observation platform deck!


	20. The Communication for Action

Chapter 19: The Communication for Action

Troy walked up the stairs calmly, but his heart was pounding super-fast! He actually won and successfully knocked out The Pummel!

"I can't believe it! I actually beat him!" Troy said as he finally finished his share of the flight of stairs and was now facing Amondo, who was still facing the arena in disgust. Jayle was the first to turn around to see Troy.

"Hey Troy! Didn't you know that you were one of the very few who could defeat The Pummel?" Jayle exclaimed excitedly.

"Really? Geez, I didn't even know that! Wow!" Troy said, scratching the back of his hair sheepishly.

Amondo whipped around furiously.

"You! How did you?!" he shouted with fury in him.

"Well… I guess you can't judge a book by its cover!" Troy laughed.

"Hmph!" Amondo breathed out furiously back. All of a sudden, his angered frown turns into a slight smile. "Very well done Troy. You didn't escape!"

"Of course!" Troy said, with a bit of regret in him. "You probably have spear goblins guarding all entrances and exits!"

"That's right!" Amondo laughed.

"Well… I don't know what to say. What's the next Pummel?" Troy jeered him.

"How about it's you?!" Amondo shouted angrily at him.

"Nah! I think that will have a very little pay of gold!" Troy mocked him again. But really, Troy didn't want to whack and punch more prisoners.

"Fine then!" Amondo said quietly, and raised his hand as a signal. Two more goblin guards carrying spears walked over towards Troy. All four of Troy's prisoners sighed and then walked first back into the dark corridor.

"One more thing." Troy said to Amondo before being escorted away.

"Oh yes? What could it be?"

"You mistake I had three prison mates instead of four!" Troy laughed.

"Hmph!" Amondo muttered.

Once Troy, the last person to get in the cell was of course, in the cell, one of the two spear goblins quickly fumbled with the wooden keys before finally locking the cell up. Then they left snickering, but that spear goblin was just a little bit embarrassed as he walked away.

"Did you expect me to beat The Pummel?" Troy questioned his prison mates.

"No! Of course not!" said Jayle, astonished.

"Yeah! I mean, don't you know HOW strong he is?" Rae exclaimed.

"Yeah-AH!" Troy stuttered when a slight pain jolted in his back. "He nearly killed me just as you said!"

"He kinda looked like he killed you with that triple toss move he always does to finish off his opponents." Gota said quietly.

"Hey! Rude!" Tala exclaimed back at her.

"Well… didn't I looked like I was going to lose consciousness?" Troy tried to reason out.

"I guess I could agree to that." Tala and Rae said at the exact same time.

"Whatever." Gota breathed out furiously.

"I don't think both The Pummel and Amondo is going to be really happy with you know. You know… some of our prisoners get tortured?" Jayle said with a slight fright in her voice.

"I knew that was gonna happen!" Troy said angrily. He patted all of his pockets just to be sure. Unfortunately, that little sparkly orb like thingy Priscilla supplied him with was gone too! Just then, a few seconds later, an idea popped in his mind.

"Hey, wait a second!" Troy said, realizing something. "Did Amondo ever take anything from me before I was escorted?"

"Yeah I think so!" Jayle said.

"We were looking in our jail bar window, and we could see Amondo take what looked like to be some gray spherical like objects from you. They also took something golden and sparkly as well!" Tala explained.

"Did Amondo say anything while he was taking them out?" Troy asked.

"Yes." Rae said.

(FLASHBACK)

Troy still had his eyes closed, standing up, and there were two armed spear goblins grabbing him by the wrist. They were just in front of the jail corridor when Amondo walked right in.

"Glad that punch was enough eh?" Amondo chuckled.

"Yeah!" one of the spear goblins snickered.

"What did you find in him?" Amondo asked.

"Let's see… uh we found some smoke bombs." The other goblin said, using one of his hands with the one symbol. "And we found what looked like to be a golden orb!" the goblin finished, with his hands with the number two symbol.

"Perfect! May you please hand it over to me?" Amondo exclaimed, holding his hand out.

"Certainly!" One of the goblins said, and pulled out from Troy's pocked a golden orb.

"This will be a good display in my new shelf! I can already imagine what the description it will be: A Stolen Orb from a Cocky intruder!" Amondo said, snatching the golden orb from the goblin.

"That's a great title. He He!" Both of the goblins snickered, and then pushed Troy forward, just a few seconds before he finally regained consciousness.

(END FLASHBACK)

"Wow." Troy gasped.

"Amondo has his own room quarters. It's probably going to be located there." Rae finished explaining.

"Wait… THEN THAT MEANS THAT I CAN'T GET THE HELP I NEED!" Troy shouted angrily, and jumped once in a fury.

"So immature." Gota muttered.

"Calm down Troy! I'm sure you'll find a way out!" Tala sighed.

"It doesn't matter. We are never getting out!" Gota shouted.

Troy sighed and sat down on his bunk. He began to think of all the kinds of ways they could bust out. Maybe sharp spear to cut, or maybe a large gush of water.

"Wait a second! I think I can somehow clog the toilet and I can crawl through the sewage pipes!" Troy said excitedly.

"Yuck! I'm not going to go with you then!" Gota shrieked.

"Same here. Except, this place is so barred and isolated, I think you could be our only chance of escape!" Jayle said. Tala and Rae both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright! Let's wait for darkness to fall!" Troy exclaimed excitedly.

(6 HOURS LATER)

Troy opened his eyes and quickly climbed down from his bunk silently. He couldn't wait to try out possibly, his own plan to escape!

"Okay! Let's do it!" Troy whispered to his cell mates.

Rae, Tala, and Jayle quickly grabbed the pillows available and stuffed it down the toilet, trying their best to fill it all up.

"I am so dumb! I should have done these months ago!" Rae whispered.

"I know right?!" Jayle agreed.

Gota just stood there, with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Let's hope this works!" Troy said quietly. He took a deep breath and then flushed the toilet. It at once started sucking in the pillows the best it could, but with no luck. Then it started erupting violently and shaking.

"You know it will cause quite a large noise?!" Gota whispered urgently to them.

"I know! That's why we will…" Jayle said excitedly.

Just as the toilet practically burst open, Jayle and Rae ran over to the bunk beds and tipped them over, hoping to muffle up the noise.

"QUIET WITH NIGHT BRAWLING!" A voice of a goblin shouted from a far distance.

"Okay!" Tala shouted, as Troy quickly crawled inside the now broken toilet. When he reached under, he could see purple stained water all over the ground, covering up all the way nearly to his neck.

"Yeck!" Rae exclaimed as she crawled inside the toilet. Jayle and Tala followed, and covered their mouths with their hands to prevent themselves from vomiting.

"We'll just have to resist what we see and inhale!" Troy said, trying hard to breathe as little as he could. There were a few corners and turns along the way. There were also small wasps all over the "Ceilings" of the giant pipe they were in.

"When will we get through this?!" Jayle complained. "I can't stand this anymore longer!

"I know! Agh! But we still have to get through this!" Troy said, but then gulped when he could hear a flush of water nearby. Slowly, the rest of the teenagers gulped too.

"RUN!" They exclaimed in a frantically and crawled as fast as they can, make random turns around pipes, before finally come up an air vent.

"Huh? An air vent connecting right to the stadium's sewage system? Troy said with a question tone in his voice.

"Are you gonna check it out? Tala asked.

"Sure! I'll go check!" Troy said and crawled a bit closer. The air vent was now just above him now. Troy gulped and then pushed upwards with all his strength. No luck and a noise of CLANG sounded.

"Come on!" Troy said with determination as he repeatedly started trying to push upwards. No luck.

"You can do it! Think outside the box!" Jayle exclaimed to him with determination in her voice. Troy gulped when an idea got in his mind.

"In case I lose consciousness, you girls help me out!" Troy said frightened, and slowly lay down on the slimly purple sewage water and started pushing upwards with his feet.

"Uggh! I think I'm going to faint!" Rae and Tala said dizzily.

Troy closed his eyes, dared not to breath, and didn't open his mouth and kept it shut. He kept pushing upwards, and finally, just as he was about to give up, his last kick finally broke it open. It broke open with so much force that in nearly looked like it thundered upwards towards the ceiling.

"Finally!" Troy thought and quickly crawled up the vent.

"Whew! That was a relief!" Jayle said.

Troy's back part of the chainmail was covered with elixir sewage, and he quickly looked around the room. It was covered with all kinds of cleaning supplies, and a wooden half broken sign was next to where the air vent WAS, with the text:

 ** _Air Vent for sewage cleaning purposes_**

 ** _WARNING: Use it at your own risk! (Not recommended if you have a sensitive nose)_**

"Wow." Jayle said as she was the last person to finally climb up. Troy spotted a metal door just a few feet away from him from the right corner, and Troy quickly walked towards it.

"Can someone give me two drain cleaner containers?" Troy asked. He knew what he was doing, from a past experience. It all started when he was playing around in the kitchen when he was super little.

"Okay? Here are two drain cleaners." Rae handed them over, looking quite puzzled. One of the containers had a green label, and the other had a red and black.

"Perfect! Now if I just…" Troy started opening them up. "Uh… who's brave enough?"

"Brave enough? That would be me!" Tala exclaimed proudly.

"Okay, here, hold this container." Troy handed over the green one.

"Sure." She said as she took it. Once Troy opened the cap off his container, he took a deep breath.

"When I say go, splash some of the container's contents into the door hinge!" Troy said with a small tone of fright in his voice.

"Okay?" Tala said as she splashed that liquid dangerous water towards the door. Troy did the same, and after that there was an explosion that followed.

"AHHH!" Tala shrieked as she jumped backwards.

"*Covered his ears* I told you if you were brave enough!" Troy said, quite annoyed.

"I was! Never mind!" Tala screamed.

The door practically exploded off its hinges and shattered into medium sized pieces.

"Okay, hide!" Troy yelped as he quickly dove under a cleaning cart.

"Hurry!" Jayle exclaimed as she dove behind a small wooden table. Rae got inside a closet, and Tala was the last person to find a hiding spot. She couldn't find any good ones, so she just dove under another cleaning cart by Troy.

"You could have been more creative in finding hiding spots!" Troy muttered.

"I should!" Tala exclaimed which caught Troy by surprise.

"How did she hear that?!" Troy said quietly.

At once Amondo came rushing into the room, and then quickly backed off, waving off the flame with his hands.

"Augh! Just another of those stupid chemical reactions stuff going on!" He gagged and then ran off, with a water bucket in his hands. He quickly threw it at the fire, and it took it out immediately. "Just a few foam was enough!" he laughed and then quickly took out a very sharp looking iron sword from his belt.

"Don't make any noise!" Troy quietly whispered to Tala.

"Who's there!" Amondo shouted as he slowly walked around each spot of the room, examining its surroundings. He walked over to the wooden table, no luck.

"Don't make me come out for yo-" Amondo started when he saw the air vent's entrance opened up. "Hey!"

Amondo walked over to it, and peered inside. Nothing there. He took the entrance vent cover and sealed it up into place. Then he started towards the closet.

"Oh man!" Troy whispered helplessly.

Amondo opened the closet door, but was met with a kick to the face!

"What the-" Amondo said when he all of a sudden, fell half inside the air vent, his entire body weight smashing the once closed air vent door back down. Only his legs were sticking out. "ARGG!"

"Go!" Troy shouted as he jerked open the closet door and racing out the door. Rae, Tala, and Jayle followed, at that was Troy's problem. The whole place was dark.

"Anyone got a torch?" Troy said to his team.

"No, but I think there is something glowing past that door over there!" Jayle pointed to the left. There was a door about a few meters away from them. It looked suspicious, considering there was only one thin hallway leading to it.

"Wait a second." Troy stopped Rae and Tala from proceeding forward.

Troy quickly took one step forward and then stuck his hand forward inside the hallway, and then jerked back. A single poison tipped arrow thundered towards the wall, where his hand was.

"Looks like, this is booby trapped!" Troy said frantically.

"What can we do?" Rae asked.

"Hmm… I don't know to be honest with you. So far we have gotten probably, I don't know! Barely anywhere!" Troy sighed.

"Don't give up now!" Tala exclaimed and moved forward.

"Wait!" Troy began, but it was too late. Tala quickly moved into the hallway, and then dropped down to her crawling stance. The arrows whizzed past herself, but didn't touch her.

"Hey! That's a good idea!" Jayle said and crawled too.

"You could be right!" Troy and Rae exclaimed, and then followed her. Tala finished first, then Jayle, and then Troy. Rae was just about to be finished when an arrow streaked forward and got her hair!

"AOUCH!" she shouted.

"Rae!" Troy and Jayle exclaimed and then quickly pulled her out. When Rae finally caught her breath, she quickly removed the poison tipped arrow from her hair.

"Now that it's over, I think it's time we get through this door!" Troy muttered as he failed to open it by its knob.

"By kicking it?" Rae guessed.

"Sure! Why not?" Jayle and Troy said as they backed off.

"On three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

"Go!" They all shouted as they charged forward, jumped high in the air and side kicked the door with all their might. All four of them landed down on the floor in pain, but could see the door the same.

"Let's hope there is something useful here!" Troy exclaimed excitedly as quickly moved forward. There were shelves all over the place on the walls, but there was something that stood out beside all of those tattered trophies, spearheads and swords.

"It's the orb gem that Priscilla was talking about!" Troy yelled as he quickly grabbed it off the shelve.

"Sounds like a princess name!" Tala exclaimed as they followed Troy.

"She is!" Troy replied back as he could see at the end of his room what he was looking for. There was what looked like to be a sparkling golden bowl like emblem pedestal!

"Why did she give you it?" Jayle asked.

"Just as a little help on this journey! Troy proudly said back as he walked towards the emblem pedestal.

"Wow, she really wants you to be safe in this journey!" Rae laughed.

"Do you think she likes you?" Jayle snickered to Troy.

"WHAT?! No, no, no, I don't think so!" Troy said, feeling his face turn pink with all that extreme blushes too hard to hide.

"I think she does!" Tala and Rae laughed.

"Okay, I would prefer not to talk about this!" Troy said, annoyed and embarrassed as he placed down the gem on the pedestal.

(AT KONAH'S CASTLE)

Konah and everyone else who lived at the castle were in a pretty good mood. They beated a very tough opponent king, which they had received a Magical Chest as a reward. In fact, Konah was still holding it, excitedly waiting for it to open.

"Don't you think you have better things to carry other than that?" Priscilla questioned him.

"Oh yes, of course!" Konah said proudly as he moved towards the elixir storage room. "It will probably be safer there!"

"I think it will!" Perry said while walking by.

All of a sudden, the three of them heard what sounded like a magical spell being casted.

"I think Troy is sending us some kind of message!" Priscilla exclaimed and quickly ran in the direction the sound was in.

"I'll go check!" Perry agreed and followed his sister.

"Okay! Let me just put the magical chest in the elixir storage room and I'll be on my way!" Konah finished and started towards the elixir storage room.

When Priscilla and Perry arrived, they could see Troy along with three other girls looking at them frantically.

"Hey Troy! Didn't know you were very attractive at Goblin Stadium!" Perry joked.

"Listen, I don't have much time now. I and these girls have been taken prisoner and we barely escaped, almost. Can you please help us out?!"

"Okay, will do!" Priscilla exclaimed nobly and rushed to find her father.

"And what happened to you?!" Perry laughed.

"Wow… he's so handsome and dreamy!" Rae said. Jayle was desperately trying to straighten her hair.

"Wait, are you talking to me or to Perry?" Troy asked.

"Is that your name? Perry?" Tala said, her voice shaking a bit.

"Yes, of course!" Perry smiled.

"AH!" Rae and Jayle screamed excitedly and fell backwards.

"Looks, like I am not the only one who is attractive!" Troy laughed at Perry.

Perry raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think I find this surprising?" he grinned.

Priscilla quickly rushed to meet Konah, who was just about to walk out of the elixir storage room.

"Father! Troy is in deep trouble!" Priscilla exclaimed frantically.

"What is his situation?" Konah said.

"He is taken prisoner in goblin stadium and back-up is on the way to capture them! He just escaped but didn't make it outside yet!"

"You are certainly right! I'll round up some troops that will hopefully just be enough to take out the back-up goblins!" Konah said nobly.

"Great, but please hurry!" Priscilla frantically shouted, as she quickly ran to the back of the castle to alert everyone there. Konah could already see the moat control system chamber nearby, so he quickly got in through the trapdoor and activated his microphone.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! OUR ADVENTUROR FRIEND IS IN DEEP TROUBLE AND I WANT 300 Barbarians, 150 Wizards, 120 Archers, 80 Hog Riders, and 40 princes all meet me at the drawbridge please!" Konah shouted into the microphone, and then repeated what he just said. Then he quickly climbed back up and headed towards the drawbridge. Priscilla finally alerted everyone at the back of the castle and then ran over to where Perry was, still chatting with Troy.

"Perry! Let's go rescue Troy and the other girls!" Priscilla shouted as she ran past the room.

"Got it!" Perry shouted, and then quickly said a short "Hang in there" before leaving.

While Konah was running, he could already see other troops he had requested run towards the drawbridge. It was like a stampede running towards battle, and ultimately ready to win it and cause the other a defeat.

"Let's just hope he will get to us just in time!" Troy said, clenching his hands together.

"Don't worry! I think we'll be fine!" Tala recovered. "Besides, maybe Amondo will forget about the booby trapped he set!"

"Well, yeah I guess you are right about that one!" Troy said, and then quickly ran over to check. No Amondo yet.

"Are we clear?" Both Jayle and Rae recovered.

"Yeah, the coast is clear for now!" Troy gasped and then quickly dived down on the floor, straight into a mental prayer.

"Come on Medallion! You have to help me out on this one! I know you are away from me, but I know that you are still inside of me, not in physical form." Troy begged, and closed his eyes for a long time. Fists clenching, eyes closed, teeth gritting, and completely focused completely on the same question. Weill Konah, Priscilla, and Perry reach Goblin Stadium with their army just in time?

"Are you okay?" Tala questioned him.

"Yeah, I will be fine!" Troy said as he quickly broke his few seconds of complete concentration. "Let's just hope they will reach us just in time!"


	21. Stampeding to the Stadium

Chapter 20: Stampeding to the Stadium

"Do you still think Amondo is gonna come after us?" Rae said fearfully to Troy. Troy gulped.

"I'm pretty sure he's gonna come all right!" Troy exasperatedly said.

"Then we have to be ready!" Jayle said.

"Of course!" Tala and Troy said at the same time.

"But we can't find anything else here that will help us!" Rae exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah. You're right!" Troy realized. "There's gotta be some way we can stall Amondo from coming here!"

"The fire was out. I don't think Amondo will get roasted up anytime soon!" Jayle sighed.

"Maybe he will get knocked out by the disgusting sewage elixir!" Troy hopefully said.

"That could actually be a something!" Tala and Rae said hopefully.

"Let's just hope that it is powerful enough!" Troy said, looking out beyond the exit door, which was the entrance door as well.

(AT KONAH'S CASTLE)

"Everyone! Are we all ready?" Konah shouted to his army.

"YES!" They all shouted, and raised whatever weapons they were carrying in the air.

"The dangerous journey to there is just too great. I will all let you know that I just gave Perry a chest full of 36 healing spells. Use them all wisely!" Konah said with pride.

"Of course we know what we are doing!" James laughed.

"Yes, I hope you are!" Konah exclaimed. "For Troy!"

"For Troy! Let's go tear up Goblin Stadium!" Perry shouted high in the air. Everyone cheered and they started their way towards the Stadium. Anyone who didn't have any tool or animal of transport were inside balloons that housed up to three people.

"You know what the plan is right?" Perry said as his pony galloped across the grass, with his sister riding behind him.

"Yeah. We first destroy any of the goblins guarding the stadium; we rescue Troy and the others!" Priscilla said back, very confident.

"Finally you remembered something!" Perry teased her back.

"Hey!" she shouted and nearly pushed him playfully off the pony.

(AT THE GOBLIN STADIUM JAIL BLOCK)

"Now what?" Tala questioned Troy.

"Yeah, now what? Do we just have to wait?" Jayle added.

"I guess." Troy said slowly. "Gota was sure acting stupid when she decided to stay back. We are almost about to get out of here!"

"Yeah, I know." Rae sighed. "She always doesn't trust anyone."

"That's a big problem!" Troy exclaimed. "In your life, you have to trust at least a few people!"

"I think I trusted enough people already!" a voice sounded from the entrance door.

"Huh?" All three of them turned around. Gota was standing there smiling.

"Did you even notice the booby traps?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. It was way too suspicious. That's how dumb those goblins act." Gota laughed.

"Oh well then. Glad you could join us!" Jayle exclaimed. Gota snickered at that.

"So now what do we do?" Rae asked.

"Yeah, we had that same question over and over again!" Tala sighed.

"If I were you, I'd wait until Amondo comes looking for us. Then we'll deal with him!" Gota suggested.

"Hey, that sounds like a very good idea!" Troy said excitedly.

"But do you even know where Amondo is?" Rae asked Gota.

"Of course! He's strangling and struggling to get out of the vent to the sewers!" Gota laughed more harder. "What a clumsy guy."

"Um, I actually was the one who forced him inside." Rae said quietly. Gota's smile faded away quickly.

"Oh." She said.

"I'm afraid Amondo probably will arrive before Priscilla and Perry arrive!" Tala said, quite alarmed.

"Yeah. I guess that means we are going to have to get ready for what is to come!" Troy said, and then walked past the emblem pedestal. There was a giant window that acted like the wall. It was made out of glass of course, with wooden panes all over it, but no severe cracks on it.

"Do you think word as already got to the goblins?" Jayle asked, her voice shaking.

"I don't think so. The news has probably been kept quiet enough, and only Amondo by far knows that we have escaped our cells!" Troy replied.

"That's good to know! If there are multitudes of goblins after us, we can be presumed to already be killed!" Gota smiled again.

"Yeah, that's right." Troy said at a low voice, staring at Gota. He haven't seen her happy like this before.

"Like I said, hopefully Amondo is going to forget all about the booby traps set on his way!" Tala snickered.

"Let's not forget though, that he put those traps there on his own. Also, I don't think we done anything that much to damage some of his memory." Troy sighed, and then looked out the window. The lilypad with the Tiara still stood there, and Troy was very tempted to smash out of the window. He stepped closer.

"Don't Troy! Look what's below the window!" Jayle shrieked.

"Okay, okay!" Troy laughed, but when he looked below, he gulped. There was some more of the wooden bleachers down there, and he wasn't going to jump down from just a high distance. Especially since it was the last object that knocked him our recently!

"I guess we'll have to wait!" Troy said, as he quickly scampered away from the window, since he just saw one of the spear goblin guards turn from his post to look where Troy was. No luck.

"I hope your friends sure brought some spells handy!" Gota sighed to Troy.

"I have a feeling they do!" Troy said, smiling back and then sneaked up to look at the window again. At the entrance, there was some kind of archer like post standing guard, housing a single goblin. There were two of those on both sides of the entrance.

"Looks intimidating doesn't it?" Gota said to Troy.

"Yeah! Seriously!" Troy grumbled.

(WITH KONAH'S ARMY)

The balloons housing the troops were flying relatively at a slow pace, but are going at the same speed. Not too fast, and not to slow. Perry's pony and the other princes were charging through the ground first. The Hog Riders followed them up, the riders all charging furiously gripping their hammers as if it was their last.

"Can't Polance gallop any faster?" Priscilla said, with a very slight tone of complaining.

"Of course!" Perry shouted proudly. But you don't want me to do it!"

"Why not?" Priscilla said, with the wind blowing past her face and crown.

"Don't you remember?" Perry laughed.

"Hmm…" Priscilla thought.

(FLASHBACK)

Priscilla was about 7 years old, and her brother was about 14 years old. They were both on their way to Builder's Workshop; to get some needed iron and steel. They are currently across the plains of Spell Valley, that dark turquoise looking ground.

"Do you even thing about what's below that purplish river?" Priscilla questioned her brother, just as they were passing by the arena.

"I think so, but I don't want to know." Perry muttered.

"Do you want to jump in it?" Priscilla laughed.

"No!" Perry said, shocked.

Since Priscilla said that, it made Perry want to slow down his pony a bit. Priscilla got a bit annoyed by that.

"*Sigh* can't you let Polance go any faster?" Priscilla said, nudging Perry's back armor with her bow.

"I don't think that's a really good idea." Perry said, as his pony was probably going as fast as five miles per hour.

"Come on!" Priscilla said. "We're going to be late!"

"Late? Dad never told us that we had limited time!" Perry exclaimed.

"Yeah but, you know. I'm used to all this-" Priscilla began when Perry quickly nudged Polance to move forward. Polance all of a sudden jerked forward with such sudden momentum at a very fast speed it nearly whipped Priscilla forward into Perry!

"WHOOAAHHHH!" she screamed.

"What did I say?!" Perry laughed as he kept Polance galloping as quickly, about 52 miles per hour.

"HUH…AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Priscilla started screaming again.

"AH! Stop with that screamin-" Perry began, and started to cup his ears when he realized how fast the pony was going. Now, Perry wasn't very good with balancing in general, so he fell off the pony to the right with no sweat.

"AH!" he shouted as he landed on the ground, and rolled a bit.

"Perry!" Priscilla shrieked when she tried to reach out but was too late. She sacrificed her own balanced instead, which wasn't the best idea. She fell off the pony too, the same way her brother did. Priscilla and Perry kept on rolling, more slowly until they got back up.

"Now you know why-AH! I don't like speeding up Polance!" Perry practically screamed.

"Ow! Okay, sorry!" Priscilla stammered, and then sighed.

Perry stormed back to Polance and then mounted on him. Priscilla mounted up too, not saying a single thing. They both rode in silence for a while, until Perry finally was the first to break the silence.

"Look, I'm sorry for my harshness." Perry's voice softened a bit. "But you have to understand that this is my pony and I want him to go at a speed suitable for such situations!"

"And I'm sorry too." Priscilla sighed back.

"Yeah. Now how about we go and get the iron and steel we need?" Perry said, as he motioned Polance with his foot to move forward. This time, at three miles per hour.

(END FLASHBACK)

"Okay… now that you mentioned it…" Priscilla's voice trailed off.

"I just mentioned it, and that is not something I will allow myself to do!" Perry exclaimed.

"Okay, okay! I just wish I still had Pora." Priscilla sighed again. "Pora… she was a wonderful pony wasn't she Perry?

"But that can't be a reality now can it?" Perry replied. "After that battle with…"

"Don't talk about that!" Priscilla's voice slightly became shrill, as if it reminded her of bad memories.

"The main point is that you gotta be honest! Would you walk instead of ride Polance?"

"No!" Priscilla was shocked and alarmed. "I wouldn't do that!

"I know you wouldn't. That's why I have to make sure that you are not in great danger!" Perry explained.

"But Troy is in deep trouble! We have to get to him fast!" Priscilla tried to give out a reason.

"Oh? I guess I'll put an exception on this. But remember that this is only a compromise!" Perry grumbled and motioned Polance again with one of his armor shoes.

"Are you kidding me?!" Polance whined. "My hooves are not being active!"

"Then start galloping off your sleeping hooves!" Perry commanded and tapped a bit harder.

"Hmph!" Polance jeered, and then burst forward into fourteen miles per hour.

"Now that's my pony!" Perry said and then gripped hold of his lance even harder. He could see Goblin Stadium looming up just a few minutes later.

"There it is!" Priscilla shouted.

"Okay! Everyone, start at a faster pace!" Perry shouted. At once, the balloons started moving faster, the Hog Riders clenched their teeth as their hogs burst a tremendous speed increase of extra twenty miles, and the balloons started rising at a steady pace.

"Polance! Get ready!" Perry shouted. Polance growled at the sight of Goblin Stadium.

"I was born ready! Dun duh duh dun!" Polance clenched his teeth and then charged towards it his fastest.

"WHOA!" Perry and Priscilla shouted. Polance barely went over 59 miles per hour!

"Hold on!" Perry shouted, Priscilla leaned forward and grabbed and holded on Polance's back with all her might. Perry grabbed hold of Polance's mane with all of his might. "Now let's thunder through this stadium!" Perry shouted. Priscilla clenched her teeth in agreement. Normally Pora would go her highest speed around twenty two miles. Just then an idea formed in Priscilla's mind.

"Hey Perry! Remember that Royale stampede song we sing?" Priscilla asked.

"Yeah, wait a second! Now's the time!" Perry shouted, so everyone in the stampede army could hear.

(AT THE FRONT ENTRANCE OF GOBLIN STADIUM)

One of the goblins standing at his wooden post was just about to doze off when he all of a sudden felt the ground rumbling just a tiny bit. When he opened his eyes a little bit more, he could see a blurry stampede around a hundred meters away.

"Hey… wait a second." He said, as he grabbed a spear from his pack.

"Garg?" One of the goblins standing at the other wooden post mumbled.

"GAR! It's one of those stampede raids!" The goblin cackled and then nudged the other goblin with his spear.

"Earg, okay then!" The other goblin shouted, and then pulled out a spear from his bag and shouted, "GUARDS!"

With that being said, more goblins rushed into the stadium from doors, and even from windows! They all climbed up on the posts, or they stayed below, with their spears pointed at the entrance. There were about 68 spear goblins all ready for a throw down. Perry, Priscilla, and Konah's army all rumbled across the dark green grass plains, and avoiding the forest.

"Ready?" Perry asked.

"Yep!" Priscilla exclaimed back.

 **Konah's Battle Song (To The Tune of "The Gallant Knight")**

 **Perry: We are here**

 **Priscilla: And we will cheer**

 **Perry and Priscilla: For all of Clash Ro-yale!**

 **Hog Riders: And all those safe, in their towers**

 **Barbarians: They will experience our pow'r!**

 **Perry and Priscilla: Let's sound our Battle Cry and vict'ry will soon be nigh!**

 **Konah's Army:** **Fast we will stampede across the green land, our victory is at hand, yes, our victory is at hand.**

 **Priscilla: Enemies come, at every pass but none can slow us down!**

 **Perry: Standing strong against enemies, it's help from our crowns!**

 **Priscilla and Perry: Let's sound our Battle Cry and vict'ry will soon by nigh!**

 **Konah's Army: Fast we will stampede across the green land, our victory is at hand, yes, our victory is at hand.**

 **Priscilla: Some have said, that Clash Royale, is mere stuff of legend**

 **Perry: But we Royales, will be destined…**

 **Princes: And we will charge for glory!**

 **Perry and Priscilla: Let's sound our Battle Cry and vict'ry will soon by nigh!**

 **Konah's Army: Fast we will stampede across the green land, our victory is at hand, yes, our victory is at hand.**

 **Perry: Fast we will stampede across the green laaaanddd…**

 **Priscilla: Our vic-tor-yyyyyyyyyy is nigh!**

With that, they all were just a few feet away from the stadium. They all raised their sword with pride. All the goblins crowding around the entrance stood with awe. A single goblin out of all those was dancing.

"Charge!" Perry and Priscilla shouted. All the princes and Hog Riders shouted and rushed forward. The archers were following right behind them, but they were of course, blocked by the barbarians.

"Attack!" The spear goblins shouted, and started throwing their spears.

Meanwhile, back inside Amondo's office, Troy and all four of his cell mates were staring right outside the window.

"Looks like we are finally escaping!" Gota laughed.

"Yeah. It couldn't have been without Troy!" Jayle exclaimed back.

"Of course! He has good friends!" Rae said.

Just then, all of a sudden, Amondo barged straight into the room, looking like he hadn't been more furious, infuriated, and raged ever in his entire lifetime. His face was dripping with sewage elixir.

"I'm afraid that will all end here!" He shouted, as he took out the same sword he just wielded earlier.

Troy gulped.

"It's too late! There are four of us, and one of you! You're outnumbered!" Troy exclaimed.

"But there is one sword, and you all don't wield anything!" Amondo laughed. "And I happen to have that very sword!"

Troy breathed out furiously. All of a sudden, there were Perry's glorious shouts that were echoing all around the stadium. Of course, they were all followed by, "HOG RIDDEEEERRR!"

"Get behind me!" Troy said, as he walked forward towards the emblem pedestal. Amondo was on the other side.

"That was very nice of you, Haw! Standing up for girls that is!" Amondo laughed harder.

"We'll see about-" Troy was just about to finish his sentence, when all of a sudden; a few goblins were smashed in the air, splatted on the window, and slid back down.

"What in the world?!" Amondo looked past Troy, and Troy knew his one and only chance was coming!

"Hai-yah!" Troy shouted, as he twisted around and performed a nice spin kick, knocking the sword out of Amondo's hand.

"WHAT THE-" Amondo said in surprise when Troy jumped up and tackled him down to the ground. They rolled and tussled on each other, until Amondo was the one who was on top of Troy. Amondo punched Troy in the face, and just as he was about to do it again, Troy knee kicked him nearly in the shin.

"GAH!" Amondo screamed in pain, as he fell backwards, and rolled over.

"Troy rolled in Amondo's direction, and when Amondo tried to get back up, Troy raised up both of his legs and slammed Amondo back down to the ground. Amondo winced in pain.

"ARH!" he shouted as he finally broke free and scrambled back up. Troy rolled backwards and raised his two fists, urging Amondo to come forward.

"You ain't seen nothin yet!" Amondo shouted as he yanked off the black cloak he was wearing. Yes, he was wearing a black cloak or clothing the whole time, except with no hood. All of a sudden, Amondo was wearing gray and reddish armor, which resembled: a Vicious Knight.

"A Knight?! You are a Knight who turned out to be the leader of Goblin Stadium's security!"

"Do not be mistaken by my look! You will feel my wrath, and then you will face the fear of the stab I will soon give to you!" Amondo said, with a fierce and determined tone in his voice. Troy gulped, because of Amondo's bravery.

"It's on!" Troy said, as he stepped forward, faking a kick. Amondo fell for it. Amondo quickly picked up the sword as he dived and rolled. Troy just about managed to kick him in the torso as he finished his roll, which made Amondo cough violently for a short period of time.

"Sorry!" Troy yelped as he then pushed Amondo forward, and stuck his toe in the way, so Amondo could trip. Amondo fell forward and nearly slammed his face against the wall. Troy lunged himself at him, but Amondo got support from the wall and forced Troy backward with his back.

"AH!" Troy yelped as he landed down on the ground on his back.

Amondo quickly snatched up the sword and then ambled towards Troy, who just barely managed to get back up. Troy ducked Amondo's hook sword slash, and then tackled Amondo again down to the ground. Troy was now the one on top of Amondo, so he kept on punching his face over and over again. Amondo coughed some more, but managed to roll away somehow. Amondo got back up and then slashed the sword in the air two times in fury.

"I'm done with you now!" he rasped.

Amondo then spun around in a circle once and as he finished, a red shockwave beam circled and shot out in all directions.

"Get down!" Troy shouted, and ducked down. Luckily, the rest of his "Friends" had very quick reactions that time around, and ducked as well. Amondo breathed out furiously and rushed towards Troy again. Troy quickly spun around and landed a spin kick on Amondo again, knocking the sword away from him, this time, it clattered onto a trophy case.

"You little-" Amondo began. Troy clenched his fists and then lashed out, striking a great Eagle Claw again Amondo, using the front of his palm as extra weight. Amondo shouted in pain. Troy then got down a little bit on his legs and landed a Leopard Punch to add to his combo. Troy then blocked two more alternative hand punches from Amondo, rolled over to the left, jumped up, and back-kicked Amondo towards the Emblem Pedestal.

"Hai!" Troy exclaimed with relief.

Amondo slided across the floor with such force that when he hit the base of the pedestal, he was pushed back by the force and was like in a snow-angel pose.

"Ahof!" Amondo mumbled in pain and struggled again to stand up.

"You know this can all be stopped right?!" Troy tried to reason out.

"Of course, but of course, I have this healing potion handy!" Amondo laughed, whipped out another yellow filled bottle, and drank every last of it.

"Uh…oh." Troy said and rushed forward to intercept the healing effect.

Amondo snickered, quickly hopped over a few feet and then landed a front kick towards the wall, but Troy ran over it, so he tripped and fell down, on his face!

"UAH!" Troy shouted.

"There are some limits to fighting against me! I'm afraid we are not going to have such a fair fight, are we?" Amondo taunted Troy.

"You're right!" Troy said as he pushed himself up. "That's really not fair."

"Now let's stop talking and get on with It-" Amondo started when Troy lunged forward, attempting to hook punch Amondo in the face.

"Not gonna happen!" Amondo laughed as he jumped backwards, dropped down, kicked upward with his left leg, causing Troy to loose mobility from the air, and fall straight down again.

"OW!" Troy screamed.

"Now how about we end this all with another punch?" Amondo asked, and grabbed Troy up by the outfit.

"Hey Amondo! Look who you are going to have to fight first!" Jayle shouted.

Amondo looked up, but in surprise, he saw a fist hit him straight in the forehead. Amondo was sent back a few feet, but staggered back up in disbelief.

"You!" Amondo shouted.

Jayle was standing just a few feet away, and Rae and Tala were next to her. Gota crossed her arms together.

"What do you think we should do now?" Rae asked.

"How about a…." Jayle taunted, as she, Rae, and Tala rushed towards Amondo. Gota helped Troy back up.

"Wait…" Amondo said, but before he could react, the three teens started whapping and slapping and punching and doing all of that stuff that well, a normal teenager girl would do when she really wants to fight!

"AOOFFHAAHWAIT!" Amondo stammered in pain, but it was no use.

"Yeah girls! Show him how girls beat the heck out of tough people!" Troy shouted in encouragement.

"Yeah! Unfortunately my hands aren't made for punching!" Gota shouted, but picked up some trophies. The three girls finally were grasping hold of Amondo, free of any weapons so he couldn't do any harm and was now in the hands of them.

"NO! Not my prized collection of trophies!" Amondo screamed in horror.

Gota picked up a trophy with the sculpture of a beach ball, threw it down to the floor smashing it instantly, and laughed.

"That's my trophy from a beach ball contest of successfully spiking a ball from five feet!" Amondo shouted. Troy sighed at that. Volleyball, surfing, canoeing, all those things in the tropics was all the good sports he missed.

"And what's this?" Gota smirked, as she grabbed what looked like to be a scroll sculpture trophy.

"That's the trophy I earned for learning how to write my name on a scroll with a sword!" Amondo shouted in anguish.

"Learning to write with a sword huh? That's interesting!" Troy laughed.

Gota looked at another trophy from the shelve. And then she grabbed it and looked at it, astonished, but smirked.

"A trophy for successfully tearing a sword apart with your teeth? HAHAH!" Gota mocked Amondo.

"It's the truth!" Amondo shouted.

Gota jumped high in the air and threw the trophy down to the ground with such force that it smashed apart in all directions.

"NOOOO!" Amondo shouted.

Troy walked over and then landed some punches on Amondo's hand, so he could numb it later when Amondo does get free.

"YOW! Stop, it hurts!" Amondo pleaded.

"Sorry." Troy said casually, and then nodded to Jayle, Rae, and Tala. They all pushed Amondo forward with such force that Amondo stumbled upon the emblem pedestal, tripped over the top of it, and fell down on his back.

"OAG!" Amondo shouted, got up to rub his back, but his hand was so numb that there was no chance he could relieve himself a bit.

"How about we destroy, ALL THESE TROPHIES?!" Gota smirked and then cleared out all the trophies running down.

"NO WAY!" Amondo shouted in disbelief once the last of the trophies was broken. That last trophy was for wearing the most comfortable underwear while guarding! Somehow, who knows what Amondo has been wearing as underwear! Only Amondo knows, and somehow people could trust him.

Amondo finally got back up and turned around. Troy jumped up on the pedestal already and front kicked Amondo towards the glass window. Amondo toppled down and got back up. He lashed out a hook punch, and Troy ducked down, and Amondo then tried the other way.

"Not going to happen!" Troy said with pride as he lashed a tiger claw fist, knocking Amondo back even more. Troy finally spun around violently and relatively quickly, and then landed a super swift spinning back kick. Amondo was sent propelled backwards, and smashed through the glass window and tumbled down the bleachers below.

"OOF OUNG AHHRH!" Amondo shouted between falls as he kept on tumbling down and down and down below the bleachers, smashing onto a bleacher row wall, landed on a bleacher back first this time, and groaned in pain.

"Yeah!" Troy shouted, pumping up his fist in the air.

"That's a relief!" Rae and Tala said.

"Yeah." Jayle said.

"Now let's go hurry up some we can get out of here!" Gota shouted as she ran down the exit door. Everyone else followed her.

 **DMCsupergamer: Whoa, almost a month without a chapter! I think I'll have to raise just a bit more suspension for this one! If you don't know what "The Gallant Knight" is, try going to this link, watch?v=si2E-1JRjqM memorize how it goes, then go back here and try to sing along the lyrics featured here which took quite a long time to make out. Thanks again for catching up to my stories, and like I said, I'll try to type fast!**


	22. A Terrifying Interpretation

Chapter 21: A Terrifying Interpretation

Three Goblins carrying knives rushed toward Perry and Priscilla, and of course Polance. They were right now near the middle of the river of the stadium, and so far they looked like they were going to win. Perry smiled at the goblins and shoved forward his lance; smashing the goblins and making them tumble straight into the river. The barbarians were all over the place, wrecking and destroying lots of goblins wielding spears, and it seemed like everything was going fine. The Hog Riders were jumping over the river and whacking Goblins from their posts off into the ground.

"Hey! We are doing great!" Perry shouted.

"Yeah…" Priscilla sighed.

"What's the matter now?" Perry said.

"Don't you remember? We are supposed to free Troy! Once we get him out, we don't have to risk more elixir of the troops getting killed!" Priscilla explained.

"Hmm…" Perry said as he looked around. About one third of the barbarians were already destroyed, but barely any Hog Riders and Princes were killed.

"Perry, look out!" Priscilla shouted in alarm.

"Huh?" Perry turned around and to his alarm, a cannonball from a musket thundered straight towards Polance! "Evade it Polance!"

Polance tried to escape, but got hit straight in the face.

"UMPH!" he shouted in pain as he was sent backwards with Perry and Priscilla riding on him.

"AHH!" Perry and Priscilla shouted in mid-air. When Polance landed, Perry and Priscilla tumbled off it.

"Oooohhh why do I see s-st-tars?" Polance said dizzily.

Perry rolled up and pushed Polance to a safe place in the shadows of the bleachers as safety.

"You just sit tight there, you hear me?" Perry comforted Polance urgently, and then rolled over, dodging another spear, and it landed on the bleacher just above Polance.

"Take that Goblin!" Priscilla shouted and ducked a Goblin's sword jab, and then front kicked him forward. Priscilla ran and jumped on his stomach, and then she rolled after she landed. After she finished her roll, she saw three more goblins rush towards her. She shot them all again after she quickly notched more arrows up.

"Bulls-Eye!" she said with satisfaction.

A few more minutes passed of just complete fighting and goblin clashing. It seemed like there was an endless amount of goblins rushing out of the doors really quickly. Later, even the Goblin King was there!

"What is the meaning of this?!" he yelled.

"The meaning of this you say? It's that you captured one of our friends that is!" Perry shouted back.

"I did eh? Who was it?" The Goblin King shouted back.

"Our friend Troy!" Priscilla yelled back.

The Goblin King sneered but backed off a bit.

"Alright then!" he said with satisfaction as he took his tooth chain hanging around in his neck. He blew the tooth and it sounded like a whistle.

"What was that?!" A few barbarians shouted.

"It's for my Goblin Warriors! Very well equipped don't you think eh?" The Goblin King snickered.

Within seconds, Goblins wearing masks, wore leather armor, and had iron tipped spears.

"Everyone! Get ready!" Perry yelled.

The archers immediately finished off the remaining spear goblins attacking them and fired the arrows at the Goblin Warriors. They were very tough than they looked however. More than six arrows at least were enough to take out one Goblin Warrior.

"That's a mere waste of arrows you dumb archers!" The Goblin King laughed. The archers looked annoyed, and smiled. The Barbarians then got in their way and slashed on the Goblin Warriors. Barbarians in Konah's army weren't expecting any warriors like this, but they seem to fight equal like them.

"Keep firing!" Priscilla commanded as she shot down three more spear goblins that were standing and ready to shoot down from the second level of bleachers. They all shouted in pain, and two of them twisted around and tumbled downwards at the same time.

Perry turned around and smashed his lance against another goblin, winding him backwards and stumbling him down to the ground.

"Smash them down!" some more goblins shouted as they jumped down from some bleachers. About eighteen goblins stabbed seven hog riders and ten barbarians down to the ground.

"Got any more back-up?" Perry shouted to some wizards.

"We are running out! We only have about sixty five wizards left!"

"Only sixty five?!" Perry shouted back.

"Yeah!" They shouted.

"How is it even possible that they know the exact amount of wizards they have left remaining?" Perry muttered.

Priscilla dodged two more spears and then whacked another spear goblin down with her bow. Three more goblins ran up from behind her, so she had to rolled forward and shoot up close range. That nearly sparked some serious fire in the grass.

"Got any extra arrows left?" Perry teased his sister.

"Yeah! More than the energy your lance has!" Priscilla countered back.

"How much then?" Perry inquired, as he ducked a Goblin's knife hook slash to the face, and then punched the goblin in the face, and then twisted around and smacked him the lance.

"I'm only estimating okay?!" Priscilla shouted back frantically, and then looked back in her back for just one second. "Probably about 51 left!"

"Fifty One huh?" Perry laughed.

"Yeah…" Priscilla then could see two spear goblins duck upwards from bleachers to throw more spears at her. She shot two more arrows at the goblins, and got both of them precisely in the chest. "Make that forty nine!"

"I got more energy than that!" Perry shouted and he yelled forward with a battle shout and clobbered down six goblins with his lance. The lance was of course, sideways.

"Well, your energy is sure gonna drain faster than mine!" Priscilla laughed.

"You just watch!" Perry shouted back, as he tripped a spear goblin with his lance.

"I don't need to watch, it's going to be pretty obvious!" Priscilla smirked.

Perry shook his head, and then immediately spotted the Goblin King just a few yards away, smashing away three Barbarians and One archer with a giant wooden spiked club.

"Now here's someone who could meet my match!" Perry taunted the Goblin King. The Goblin King snorted back.

"You have even fought me yet!" He laughed.

"Will do then!" Perry nodded and rushed over with his lance all charged up. The Goblin King stepped back and blocked Perry's thrust hit to the torso, and then blocked a few more of Perry's hits to the face when Perry was in mid-air.

"Ignorant!" Perry shouted and he kicked forward. The Goblin King blocked the kick with the base of his club and then shoved Perry's foot backwards, causing him to nearly fall down, but made him back off a bit.

"You-" Perry began with the Goblin King smashed Perry in the chest with the spiked club extra hard.

"WHOAUAGH!" Perry shouted as he was landed on the air and bounced on the ground a few times.

"PERRY!" Priscilla shouted in horror.

Perry slowly got back up and gave thumbs up, saying, "I'm okay!"

"Good." Priscilla muttered as Perry spinned around knocking eight goblins around him in a fury. They all fell back and were finished off by some nearby Hog Riders.

(INSIDE THE GOBLIN STADIUM JAIL BLOCK)

Gota was leading everyone while they rushed through some more corridors. It seemed like they were never getting out in the maze.

"Where are we even going now?" Rae asked.

"I dunno." Troy muttered back.

Troy barely knew all the corridors in the Goblin Stadium Jail Block, but he could still memorize a few of them when he was being escorted and back from fighting The Pummel.

"Hey! Wait a second…" Troy started.

Ahead of him was a very familiar hallway. In fact, it leaded him outside just a few hours ago!

"This way!" Troy shouted to everyone, especially Gota since she was leading the way.

"You sure?" Gota questioned him.

"Let's go anyways! You make all the bad choices!" Rae, Tala, and Jayle exclaimed at her.

"Okay then!" Gota sighed. She looked at Troy. "Let's go your way."

"Thanks." Troy said as he bolted towards the hallway, with the four girls running beside him. As soon as he reached it, he looked left. Nothing but darkness there. But when he looked to the right, there was some light coming out!

"This way!" Troy said quietly as he sprinted down to the right of the hallway.

"Hey! You are on to something now!" Jayle exclaimed.

"Yep." Troy said, as he leaded them to many corridors. This time, towards the light. Soon, after just a few more heart-pounding seconds of running, they came across one of the other entrances leading to the outside of Goblin Stadium.

"This is it!" Troy said, as he ran forward.

"Do you think we should help out?" Gota asked him.

"Well, I guess so!" Troy said.

As soon as they got out, they could see chaos a rising.

"Finish off any Goblins!" Troy commanded. "That way, it's easier!"

"Got it!" Gota shouted, and ran in the direction towards the Goblin King.

Troy looked around finding anyone to fight his size. He finally saw a Goblin Warrior running towards a Wizard, who was casting up a fireball at some spear goblins at the opposite direction.

"Rae, Tala, Jayle, find someone your size!" Troy said quickly, and ran off to fight to Goblin Warrior.

The Goblin Warrior saw Troy and slashed at Troy. Troy ducked, and then punched upwards, and lunged himself forward at the same time. He also landed three rapid punches to the Warrior's stomach, and then rolled backwards when the Warrior tried to stab him downwards.

"Whoa!" Troy shouted as he got back up, so fast, too fast. He nearly fell over. He quickly leaned backwards, then shot himself forwards, landing a head butt to the Warrior's mask, knocking him out instantly.

Meanwhile, a security goblin was watching every single thing down below at the stadium from an observation platform. He couldn't believe what he seen.

"We could sure use arg! Some help here!" he muttered and rushed down to Amondo's office. He took out a green gem like, almost the same shape as the one that Priscilla gave to Troy. He placed it on the pedestal, and it soon formed an image of another goblin.

(AT JUNGLE ARENA)

Everything was so peaceful, in Goblin style, or maybe everything was more normal. That would have been more appropriate. Another security Goblin was in alarm of another Security Goblin. From the look on his face, it wasn't what he was expecting.

"Garg's going on?" The security Goblin asked the other Security Goblin who communicated to him.

"Our stadium is under attack. We need some back-up."

"Sure thing! I'll get you all prepared and will send your attackers running for the hills!" the security Goblin nodded and ran off.

Soon, there was a giant tree with a super large base. The security Goblin pulled out some conga drums and beat on them to make some kind of warning tune. Within a few seconds, Dart Goblins, Spear Goblins, Goblins, and Goblin Warriors all gathered around the base of the tree.

"OK guys! Some friends in Goblin Stadium will need our help. Are we ready?" he shouted.

"Yeah!" They all shouted, or cackled.

"Great! I want you all to board balloons consisting of three goblins, two spear goblins, and one dart goblin. Okay?"

"YES!" They all shouted.

"Good. Now git!" he shouted.

The entire gathered goblin nodded and ran off to some nearby Balloons in some trees. They looked like they were about finished pumping up.

"GO, GO, GO!" They kept shouting and chanting as they boarded the balloons relatively quickly. The first balloon rose up from the ground a few seconds later. Soon, multitudes of balloons appeared.

The Goblin King of Jungle Arena was glaring out of his giant castle, which was made by jungle planks, and it was actually built into the biggest tree there was in the entire arena.

"Garvat, I inquire you go help out those goblins defending Goblin Stadium too." He muttered.

"Yes King Garextex." Garvat nodded, bowed down, and then left.

Garvat was wearing full iron armor, and it was actually made out of the materials of an Executer's Axe, and Garvat was also armed with a sword that had a wooden handle with gems imprinted on it, and the sword was just like the armor. The only thing was that his helmet was like that of a Prince's.

Garvat owned a very big balloon, or to be more appropriate by the way it looked, it was actually a giant airship blimp. He called it the GAOG though. It stood for the Goblin Airship of Gargantuaness. It was green and black striped, had six cannons on each side, and it was big enough to fit fifty goblins inside. That would be very cramped up though.

"Dart Goblins! If you do not find a Balloon to board, follow me!" he shouted as he patted his sword by his side just in case. Of course, he was army leader of Garextex's army.

About thirty seven Dart Goblins boarded the GAOG, and soon, it was the last thing to leave, on its way to save Goblin Stadium from utter destruction.

(AT GOBLIN STADIUM)

Troy quickly smashed two Goblin Warriors by colliding them apart, by of course, pushing them forward to one another, causing them to be knocked out.

"What else you have to fight?" Troy shouted as he dodged a vicious spear to the face.

"UH…I…NEED…OKAY I REALLY NEED HELP!" Jayle screamed at the top of her lungs. Troy turned around and saw a Goblin smiling and slashing the air with his knife very close to Jayle, who was backing off slowly.

"Hey Goblin!" Troy shouted. The Goblin turned to face Troy, and as soon as that happened, Jayle on impulse hit the Goblin on the face with a side punch. The Goblin twisted around and fell down on the grass.

"Thanks!" She said.

"Behind you!" Rae shouted to Tala.

Tala looked behind and jumped out of the way of a spear goblin. Then she jumped on top of him, pinning him down to the ground.

"Nice!" Rae said, and Tala forced the Goblin with the spear up. Rae punched the Goblin in the stomach four times, before washing that fist in the water.

"Hey. Aren't those balloons coming to help us?" Troy shouted to Priscilla as she finished shooting down a musket Goblin from the outer doors. Priscilla turned around and her face got into another angry glare.

"No! Those are the alliance's balloons coming to help the other goblins!" Priscilla shouted.

"Well let me at them!" Perry said, very prideful.

"Go ahead!" Priscilla smirked. Perry looked ahead at the balloons and his teeth clenched with rage.

"Archers! Fire!" Priscilla commanded.

The archers saw the balloons and immediately started firing at them. The Dart Goblins in the balloons spit out darts back. It penetrated through almost anything, and soon, the barbarians were decreasing rapidly in numbers.

"Everyone! Drain every last bit of it!" Perry shouted ran over to Polance and took a chest filled with heal spells. He threw two that was just enough to cover the entire army, including Troy. Troy felt an instant soothing feeling to him, surging through his veins.

"Where's the Goblin King?" Troy asked.

"I don't know, wait, there he is!" Perry pointed; he could see two wizards throwing fireballs at the Goblin King who kept on deflecting them. Soon, the GAOG soon arrived, but it was propelled by the jungle plank made propellers which made it faster that the balloons.

"Launch them!" Garvat shouted.

At once, the balloons dropped down wooden logs with spikes on them. They all seemed to say, "LOG!" as they dropped down. They proved to be very deadly, and flatted a bunch of Barbarians and Princes.

"Watch it Perry!" Priscilla shouted at her brother. Perry looked upwards at a log dropped down towards him.

"No one can stand against my lance!" Perry shouted and jumped out of the way and then stopped the log from rolling with his lance.

"LOG!" the Log shouted again and lashed out at Perry.

"WHOA!" he shouted as he just managed to duck in time. The log went rolling until it smashed into pieces at some bleachers.

Troy was on the ground and kicked upwards at a Goblin Warrior's face, blinding him backwards. Troy then jumped back up and threw himself forward with a punch to the Goblin Warrior's face, knocking him out slowly. Another Goblin Warrior was behind Troy and tried to slash at Troy. Somehow he missed but it made quite a terrifying sound.

"Whoa!" Troy shouted as he twisted around and got his hands on the ground. He kicked again upwards with one foot and the other one down, dealing quite significant damage to the face.

"OAH!" The Goblin Warrior exclaimed in pain. Troy ducked his sword jab to the head, punched the Goblin Warrior in the stomach, and then with the same fist into an uppercut, knocking out the Goblin Warrior, this time, more faster.

"LOG!" screeched another Log, and went thundering towards…

"PRISCILLA!" Troy screamed as he quickly sprinted towards her, who just about finished shooting down five spear goblins, very accurately.

"Huh?" Priscilla turned to face Troy when he immediately tackled her out of the way of the thundering Log. It bounced harmless off the ground where Priscilla once stood. While Troy and Priscilla were…together, holding each other in mid-air, it seemed like everything was going in slow motion. Then they landed together on the ground and kept rolling. When they finished rolling, Troy was on top of Priscilla. Priscilla and Troy just stared at each other. Troy felt a very hot blushing feeling go over him.

"HEY!" Perry screamed in fury.

Troy gulped and helped Priscilla back up, and then they both turned towards Perry.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Troy shouted.

"Oh yes it is! Priscilla, you should be ashamed at what you done!" Perry shouted.

"No, no, that wasn't what he was doing! He was just saving me from the-"

"I don't care! Father is going to be sure furious with what you have done!" Perry continued.

"But-" Troy began.

"Nonsense! Now get away from her!" Perry said and pointed his lance at Troy. Troy stared at Perry with disbelief.

"But all of this is not true-" Troy began again.

"QUIET!" Perry shouted.

"How about you all be quiet?!" Gota screamed. She snatched the crown from the Goblin King, who was knocked down to the ground from a Wizard's fireball.

"No!" The Goblin King shouted in disbelief as he saw his crown snatched from him.

"Now, I WILL BE THE QUEEN OF GOBLIN STADIUM! HA HA HA!" Gota screamed and laugh. At once, green and a bit of purple powers soaked through Gota herself from the crown. The King felt helpless.

"Gota! You can't be serious!" Rae and Tala shouted in disbelief.

"Oh she's serious alright!" Troy muttered angrily.

"AUG! That's not the least of my worries!" Perry shouted and twirled his lance furiously very quickly.

Gota jumped in the air and formed a giant green orb above her hands. The orb produced spears that immediately thundered towards Konah's army.

"GOTA!" Jayle shouted. She picked up a spear from the ground and hurled it with all her might straight at one of the balloons. It missed by about a meter and thundered straight towards Troy. Troy saw it and clenched his teeth.

"HAIYAH!" Troy yelled as he flipped backwards and kicked the spear upwards. He landed back down on his back, but the spear was enough to pop the balloon. It went crashing down to the ground in a BOOM.

"Whew!" Rae said.

Gota hurled three spears in three front directions towards Perry. Perry ducked down and commanded three archers to fire. The arrows bounced off Gota's spear shield.

"Nice try, I'm invincible!" she screamed again.

"You are?" Perry asked and smirked. "You don't know that."

Perry ran in a zigzag pattern, towards Gota, dodging and rolling all the spears. Priscilla looked up and saw three more balloons head towards the remaining Princes. She shot two of them down on one shot, and then finished off the last one.

"Gotcha!" she said.

"Fireball!" shouted James as he threw a fireball towards three Goblin Warriors, knocking them down astonishingly in one blow.

"Nice one James!" a barbarian exclaimed as he tripped a Goblin down to the ground and then stabbed him.

"LOG!" six more logs rained down on the ground, it finished off almost all of Konah's army. There were only 38 Barbarians, 51 Archers, 6 Wizards, 4 Princes, and 22 Hog Riders.

Perry ducked a green fireball casted down from Gota as she started hurling more.

"What in the world is she?" James said to Troy after he ran and rolled downwards on a spear.

"I can tell you who she is! She betrayed us!" Troy replied angrily back.

"You know the reason why?" Gota laughed. "To take over Goblin Stadium that's what!"

"I can't let you do that!" The Goblin King roared and tried to whack Gota from behind with his spiked club. Gota smiled and blocked the hit with a spear wall, which was a bunch of fat spears that rose from the earth bundled together.

"ARG!" he shouted as he toppled backwards.

Perry snuck around the King Tower that Gota was standing on. He breathed out furiously.

"Troy needs to know how people act!" he mumbled.

"Troy! Get ready to be speared!" Gota laughed and summoned a giant spear from the air. Troy stared at the spear in his fighting stance. All of a sudden, Perry snuck up being Gota and clobbered her down with his lance.

"AH!" she exclaimed in pain. She fell forwards and got back up. Then after that, she turned around and wielded dual spears from thin air.

"You'll be sorry!" She laughed.

"We'll see about who's sorry." Perry said furiously and jabbed his lance forward. Gota ducked and then barely missed Perry's torso. Perry punched her in the face, twisted around, and slammed his lance on her torso.

"AOF!" she shouted, as she was winded backwards.

"But maybe I should be sorry for this. Maybe not, because you are a fool! Taking something that you are not supposed to obtain!" Perry shouted and jumped high in the air. Gota blocked a bunch of Perry's lance attacks in mid-air, and managed to push him and his lance backwards with her spears.

"SPEAR TORNADO!" she shouted as she spun around with the dual spears in her hands. She released her spear energy generated which formed a whirlwind of spears towards Perry.

"Gob-Darn it." He muttered and then got under cover of some nearby Goblin Barrels located at the back. They weren't filled with goblins luckily.

"Hmph!" Gota shouted as she ran towards Perry.

"WAI-AH!" Perry screamed as he pushed all of the four barrels in front of him with his lance. They barreled towards Gota toppling her down. She fell forward and face-planted in front of Perry.

"Ugh!" she said as she struggled to get back up.

"Now is your time." He said as he kicked her forward. She fell backwards on to the King Tower's platform.

"AH!" she shouted.

Perry jumped towards her, and she quickly rolled away as Perry's lance smashed onto the wooden platform. Then Perry spun around and smashed Gota's legs. She tripped and shouted in pain. When she rolled unexpectedly backwards and up, she nearly fell off the King Tower. She was arm circling frightfully because she was losing her balance.

"Now!" Perry said to himself as he shot forwards and whacked Gota in the face. She shrieked and fell backwards, landed down on the ground and managed to lift herself a foot from the ground. She got back up but then saw the Goblin King already smashed her in the stomach with his spiked club! Yes, he was very quick, too quick that he didn't hit Gota with the spiky part.

"Ack!" she screamed and fell backwards.

"I'll take that now, fool!" The Goblin King exclaimed with pride and snatched the crown away from Gota. At once power started draining out of Gota and back to its original owner.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gota shouted.

Gota moved backwards on the ground in horror as the Goblin King now summoned a spear that looked like any goblin would like to get. A move that only the original owner would be empowered by. The Goblin King pointed his spear at Gota.

"Lock her up in my torture chamber!" He shouted.

Four security goblins grabbed Gota and dragged her backwards.

"Let me go!" she shouted and twisted around to break free. No luck. Soon, she was dragged in through the doors and disappeared.

Only twenty two barbarians, James, twenty seven archers, barely any princes left, and eight Hog Riders.

"ALL OF THIS IS UNDER CONTROL NOW YOU HEAR ME!" The Goblin King shouted at the GAOG housing a bunch of spear goblins, dart goblins, and few goblins, and Garvat.

"You sure?" Garvat shouted back.

"I'm sure!" The Goblin King shouted.

"Much obliged coming here!" Garvat nodded, and his balloon army started turning back.

"My thanks goes to you." The Goblin King rasped at Perry, Priscilla, Troy, and the rest of Konah's army.

"Yeah." Perry nodded back, but then shot an angry glance at Troy.

"For your deed, I shall spare you and your army's lives. Now go while you can now." The Goblin King replied back. "Or you shall taste this club and spear, and it will be your last sensation."

"Will do." Perry muttered.

"Oh yes, and can you do a favor?" The Goblin King snickered.

"Sure, take these Heal Spells for you're knocked out and shot Goblins." Priscilla huffed and threw the rest of the heal spells but one to the Goblin King.

"Thank you." The Goblin King nodded.

As soon as Konah's army, Perry, Priscilla, Troy, Jayle, Rae, and Tala left the arena doors, Perry still glared at Troy angrily.

"Well, we will be going now. Thanks for helping us Troy!" Jayle thanked him.

"No problem." Troy sighed.

"Yeah, you're the best!" Rae squealed.

"Remember us who you helped! Tala said as she left with Rae and Jayle in the opposite direction of where Troy, Priscilla, Perry, and Konah's army was going.

"So how are you going to explain all of this to Peroy?" Perry exploded at Priscilla on the way back. They were riding on Polance, who got fed the last healing potion. Troy was walking beside him.

"Who's Peroy?" Troy asked slowly.

"*Sigh* The Prince who I…I…" she stuttered, with a red hot feeling going over her.

"You like?!" Troy blurted out.

"YES, YES!" Priscilla blurted out back, her eyes getting watery. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"You should have." Troy said, with a firm tone on his voice.

"You can already pack your stuff when we get back!" Perry shouted.

"What?! But…" Troy began.

"Don't you dare take advantage of us!" Perry shouted. "You ruined the back part of the chainmail anyways!"

"Perry-" Priscilla began.

"BE QUIET!" Perry screamed. "I'm done with all of this nonsense. You are leaving Troy, and that's final!

"*Sigh* Where do you suggest I go!" Troy asked angrily.

"I don't know. Anywhere but my father's castle!" Perry exclaimed furiously.

"Can I at least have my Mini Balloon?" Troy asked.

"NO!" Perry said again.

"But my legs are getting cramps!" Troy complained.

"You can hitch a ride on Polance. It will be your last ride anyways!" Perry smiled angrily. "Our troops will scout and take the Mini Balloon.

Troy climbed on Polance, who whined because of the extra weight.

"Settle down Polance! It's just this one time!" Perry comforted his Pony.

"I'm sorry Troy." Priscilla started sobbing again.

"Whatever. You should have told me!" Troy waved his arms in the air in frustration. "You should have told me!"

Troy couldn't believe what happened. It was just a matter of time all of this kept on going, until finally, finally, Konah's castle loomed up on the midnight horizon.

"You'll depart next morning." Perry said angrily to Troy.

"Okay." Troy said with a sad and angry tone in his voice.

Troy wished the night could go longer, but could go shorter as well. He had mixed feelings. What had just happened in one night?


	23. Overwhelming Mixed Feelings

Chapter 22: Overwhelming Mixed Feelings

Perry breathed out more heavily as Polance started crossing the opened drawbridge, housing two Knights that were always awake at the entrance. By the way they seen Perry's face, they could already tell that something seriously happened wrong.

"Anything happened Perry?" one of the Knights asked.

"Don't question about it." Perry muttered as he rode past them.

"You sure?" they asked suspiciously.

"You don't want to know." Perry replied back.

As soon as Konah's army passed through the drawbridge, the two Knights looked at each other with questioned looks on their faces.

(AT THE GUEST ROOM)

Troy walked in there slowly and closed the door. He closed it slowly at first, but when it was just a few centimeters away, he increased the force in that.

"I can't believe Perry would really think I'd…" Troy said angrily to himself.

Troy flopped himself down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling of the bed for a long time. He closed his eyes and didn't move a muscle or say anything.

"What the heck happened?" Troy said to himself again. He said it out loud though.

Troy tried to imagine what would have happened if he just let Priscilla get crushed by the log. That would have been pretty scary and terrifying for Troy just to imagine. He began to ponder over his thoughts. Was there another way for him to save Priscilla without it look like he was in love with her?

Troy could have just said, "LOOK OUT!" and maybe that would have made Priscilla dodge it. Then again, the Log was relatively very close to Priscilla.

Troy could have shouted for James to throw a fireball and smash the Log, but then again, he could have accidentally hit Priscilla in the process.

"WHY DID THIS ALL HAVE TO HAPPEN!?" Troy exclaimed to himself.

Troy scurried over to the window and stared at the sky.

"Just why did this happen?" Troy asked towards it. "Why did you let this happen? This didn't have to end this way."

Troy stared at the night moon. It was glimmering with pride. Something Troy done. He should've have let Priscilla go and didn't just look at her or, stare at her and blush.

Pride Love. Wow, that was just one thing that effected the entire night.

Troy could already feel something wet in his eyes. He was fully aware of what that was. Tears. Was that tears of anger, or tears of sadness. Troy wasn't really sure. It was like a mix.

"Did you really make the best choice Troy?" Troy heard his own voice talking to himself.

"If I didn't save Priscilla." He thought again to himself.

Really, if he didn't save Priscilla, something very terrifying would happen. It might even cost Priscilla her own life!

"I just had to make the right choice!" Troy sobbed again while leaning out the window.

Troy felt another red hot feeling go over him. What would happen if Konah found out about what had happened that night? How would Konah feel about it? Troy was almost certain that Konah would be very angry.

"What have I done?" Troy groaned just as he stopped sobbing very abruptly.

"You've done the right thing Troy!" Troy heard another voice in his mind.

"Even though it costed you greatly, you prevented someone from receiving something even worse than what you have received!" Troy heard another voice, but he knew exactly who it was. It was this time his grandfather's.

"Yeah. Maybe I did the right thing." Troy sighed again. He looked up at the sky and clenched his hands together in one last prayer to end off the long night. Finally, when he finished, he sighed once more, and headed to bed. While in bed, he had a lot of things to think over. They were all coming too fast.

(AT JUNGLE ARENA)

"You goblins are very quick." Garvat muttered as Jungle Arena was in full sight of all the balloons. The last time he saw, there were only Dart Goblins. Somehow, some goblins and Spear Goblins were very fast enough to board the GAOG.

"Heh he!" A few goblins nodded.

The GAOG was the last to land, and when he did, Garvat looked back at the direction of Goblin Stadium.

"I swore I just saw the Royales there attack!" he muttered to himself.

When he arrived back inside King Garextex's castle, Garextex was in his throne looking at him.

"So how did it go?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, the trip overall was just a garbage's waste of time." Garvat breathed out heavily.

"What happened?"

"The Goblin King there said that they already could handle it."

"Very well then." Garextex nodded. You may leave now.

"Yes King." Garvat bowed down again and left.

Garvat left the giant castle like tree and looked around. Everything was going normal again as usual. All of a sudden, a balloon in the shape of a battle axe hit him straight in the forehead!

"What the-" Garvat began.

"Sorry!" a voice called from a distance. It was Eli, who tried to always be the funniest Executer in the entire Jungle Arena.

"What got you the idea to make balloon axes?" Garvat exclaimed as he picked up the balloon thrown at him.

"Yeah. That's the problem I'm having. You know, if I made balloon axes, which uh… make people laugh more!" Eli stuttered.

"Yeah. That would really make people laugh!" growled Garvat sarcastically.

"Oh come on!" Eli exclaimed. "I'm sure some people might like it!"

"Oh really huh? Who would ya think would like it?" Garvat snickered.

"Well," Eli shrugged. "Lots of Goblins!"

"Goblins are interested in loot, not jokes imbecile!" Garvat replied back to Eli.

"Not all Goblins." Eli replied back again.

"ALL GOBLINS!" Garvat shouted so loud, that a few goblins nearby turned in their direction just to be sure everything were okay.

"If Goblins can't, maybe nearby Kings who come here to fight other kings in those arena duels?" Eli said hopefully.

"Eli." Garvat sighed. "Do you really think those Kings have time for your lame jokes?"

"Who you calling my jokes lame?!" Eli responded back in a slight fury.

"Fine, let's hear a joke!" Garvat smirked.

"Okay. What do you call home at a Jungle Arena?" Eli started.

"Uh… a tree house?" Garvat asked.

"How did you know that?" Eli demanded Garvat.

"It all is in the common sense!" Garvat laughed.

"Oah! I'm pretty sure Goblins and Kings don't have to listen to my jokes!" Eli sighed.

"Of course they don't have to! Who else would be interested in your jokes?" Garvat laughed.

"Maybe I don't have to make jokes!" Eli thought of something.

"Yeah. Go make your axe balloons or something!" Garvat snickered.

"Just maybe, if I make something for someone else instead, maybe I'll be funnier that way!" Eli suggested.

"Not gonna work Eli." Garvat chortled.

"You just watch!" Eli said persistently.

He quickly took out a balloon from his pocket and made it into a small pipe like shape.

"Ha! That's not going to work!" Garvat laughed.

"That just has too!" Eli said determined.

"No Dart Goblins are going to be impressed by that!" Garvat said.

"Hmm." Eli thought for a moment.

Eli could already picture what might happen if he tried out his new plan. That wouldn't look really good.

"Aug! I guess you're right." Eli sighed.

"Hey." Garvat noticed and tapped the center top of Eli's nose.

"Hey! What was that for?" Eli asked, dumbfounded.

"You know, you'd look really good if you tried changing clothes differently. Then you'd be on to something." Garvat nodded.

"Are you kidding me? I like my black hood and mask!" Eli replied.

"All you need is a little bit of clothing work, then you look like you can cause some laughs!" Garvat added to his suggestion.

"You sure?" Eli asked.

"I'm sure!" Garvat smirked. "Who are you going to impress first?"

"I know who." Eli stared in the air dreamily. "I'll impress those bandits first!"

"Ha, you really think so?" Garvat snickered.

"I'm sure! I have an idea!" Eli said, and ran off to find some new clothing.

"That guy just never stops getting fond of those bandits." Garvat muttered, and walked away.

(THE NEXT MORNING AT KONAH'S CASTLE)

Troy opened his eyes. No particular dream that night. Just black, and then morning comes. Troy sighed again.

"Now where do you suggest I go?" Troy said out loud to himself. His ride dropped him off many days ago, and he had no money.

"Oah, now I wish I just could've let Priscilla get… no! I did the right choice." Troy reasoned out. "But there is no way to get Perry to change his mind."

Troy got out of bed slowly. He looked at the chainmail that he had hung up in the bedroom the night before. Guest Room, to be more appropriate. It was still looking slimy from all that elixir goo, but Troy knew they would always clean it up.

"This didn't have to happen. That was really bad timing!" Troy said as he walked out of the door. After he brushed his teeth, slowly, he walked into the dining room. Perry and Konah were there. When Troy saw Konah he gulped.

"Troy. I know it wasn't your fault. You didn't know that Priscilla has affairs with Peroy. But you have to understand Troy…" Konah's voice trailed off. His voice was stern when that happened.

"I'm sorry." Troy sighed.

"Yes. You should be sorry!" Perry exclaimed.

"Settle down now Perry." Konah quieted him down.

Breakfast was like a mix of everything from all the days Troy ate. P.E.K.K.A Pancakes, sausage omelets, flatbread drizzled in honey, cranberries, and berry juice. Almost everyone at the dining table was very silent, especially Priscilla. She didn't even look at Troy the whole time, and even if she did, she would have tried to pretend.

A few minutes later, Konah and almost everyone in the castle met Troy at the drawbridge. Troy had already packed his stuff like his outfit already. He was facing Konah and everyone else.

"Well Troy. Now's your time to depart." Perry nodded.

"Yes Troy. Thank you for everything else that you had done for us though." Konah added. Konah took another deep breath. "You did a lot of us in the arena."

"Yeah. No problem." Troy sighed again.

Priscilla just stared at Troy sadly.

"Why doesn't Perry believe me?" she said quietly to herself.

Priscilla sighed.

Troy waved sadly to everyone, and taking a good real close looks at the castle. It's fine arches, golden linings, it seem like it could say good-bye as well.

"Good-Bye Troy." Perry nodded, with having blank feelings. It was neutral-like."

"Yeah. Thanks for everything." Troy said sadly, with his voice trembling.

Troy turned around and started walking, but took barely six steps when he heard a voice call, "Wait!"

Troy turned around. Priscilla ran towards him with a book in her hands that looked very familer. Yes, it was the book that she and Troy had been reading together a few days ago. She gave the book to Troy.

"Are you serious Priscilla?" Troy said, with his hands trembling on the book.

"I'm sure." Priscilla took a quivering deep breath. "I haven't finished the book yet, but I think you can."

"Priscilla. You don't have to do this." Troy sighed.

"But I will though." Priscilla tearfully replied back.

Then Priscilla wrapped her arms around Troy in a hug.

"Good-Bye Troy. I will miss you." Priscilla said, with her voice trembling with sadness too. Soon, it was too much for her to bear and then started sobbing again.

"I will miss you too Priscilla." Troy hugged her back, with his voice trembling too.

After a few more moments, Priscilla let go of Troy. Troy sighed. He turned around and slowly walked away. He felt more sadness go over him.

"Why did this have to happen?" Troy muttered to himself sorrowfully as he kept walking away.

Troy constantly kept looking back to see how far the castle was away from him. After what seemed like almost an hour of walking, Troy looked backwards again for the thirtieth time. Soon, the castle disappeared from sight. Troy looked up at the sky.

"I just have one question for you." Troy kept on repeating his question. "Just, why?"

Troy passed through an arena that looked very familiar on his journey to Goblin Stadium. It had a barrel as a water source for the river, and there were barbarians fighting with swords all over the place down at the perfectly mowed lawn below. Troy hesitated.

"Maybe they can help me." Troy said to himself as he entered the Blue King's arena gate.

"YARG!" three barbarians shouted as they were smashed in the air near the right side of the river by a nearby fireball launched by the Red King.

"Uh…" Troy said as he walked up the Blue King's tower.

"Hmm." The Blue King said to himself and turned around. "And who might you be Young Lad?"

"My n-name is M-Troy." Troy stuttered nervously.

"Well then, what brings you here?" the Blue King greeted Troy very politely while placing down a prince in black armor.

"CHEEMM!" The Black Prince shouted as he scraped violently three barbarians away from left to right, and then six more barbarians from right to left.

"Good!" The Blue King yelled back. "Wonderfully done Dark Prince!"

"Yeah. That was some good smacks right there." Troy replied back.

"THREE, TWO, ONE!" The audience counted down, as a balloon from above had a timer which was flipping of papers powered by elixir. The papers had 3, 2, 1, 0.

"SUDDEN DEATH!" the audience shouted.

"Fire!" The Blue King shouted.

A nearby Musketeer finished shooting a Red Prince off his pony in the chest, and then aimed for the Left Crown tower Red Princess.

"Umph!" The musketeer muttered from the recoil of the cannonball shot towards the Red Princess.

"Huh?" The Red Princess stopped shooting at a Mini P.E.K.K.A slashing at a Goblin Hut and then saw the cannonball soaring towards her!

"AH!" she shouted in surprised.

The cannonball slammed onto the Princess which made her fall off the crown tower. The Mini P.E.K.K.A on the other hand sliced off the roof of the Goblin Hut.

"HEY! We are having a disco party in here!" one of the twelve spear goblins inside shouted.

The Mini P.E.K.K.A turned to face the crown tower that the princess was shot off by. He stood there, but his vision started changing. He now saw pancakes of thirty layers stacked on top of each other.

"PAN-CAKES!" The Mini P.E.K.K.A screeched and ran towards it.

"WHAT?!" The Red King shouted in disbelief.

The Mini P.E.K.K.A kept on chopping up the tower thinking it was like pancakes, and soon, it was all demolished too bits. The Blue King clapped.

"Well that's done!" he exclaimed nobly.

"Hmph!" The Red King shouted back in a fury.

"You sure know strategy!" Troy complimented the Blue King.

"Yes, thank you!" The Blue King nodded and smiled.

Troy sighed back.

"Something on your mind?" The Blue King said, as one of his Knights gave a trophy to him.

"Well…" Troy didn't want to explain to him, why he was journeying across multiple arenas. "I have to keep on walking, and my legs are getting cramped.

"You know what? I just happened to have a spare balloon that I just wanted to use. Would you like to have it?" The Blue King offered.

"Yeah! Thanks!" Troy said, with a bit of happiness going over him.

(20 MINUTES LATER)

Troy was now inside of a Light Blue colored Balloon, and he was just a few feet off the ground and a few meters away from the Blue King's castle. It was a bit smaller than Konah's castle, but it had the same colors as it…almost. Just a small portion of the fine bricks and stone slabs on it were painted red.

"Thanks again for this balloon!" Troy shouted as he waved down at the King.

"Ah, my pleasure!" he shouted back.

Troy steered the balloon with just past experaince. He could still remember what happened when he was controlling Konah's balloon. He could feel a gust of wind go over him.

"Hey! That's my key!" Troy realized, and then started his way away from Konah's castle. He didn't know where he was going, but he for sure knew why he was here, inside.

"What to see." Troy muttered as he soared over more trees and forests. More breezes went in the air, and the air started getting just a bit cooler. This was what Troy wanted. After all, the air was a bit hot just a few minutes ago.

He soared over a few more arenas, which were very unique like. One arena had lava as the river, and there were those big P.E.K.K.A troops all hitting each other with swords. After the dark sky from that arena turned to turquoise, Troy could already infer by the spell factory and wizard spectators, it was clearly, spell Valley.

"*Sigh* There has to be someone out there who can help me!" Troy said to himself, kind of a bit frantic.

And to make things even more panicking, the wind stopped. Troy's balloon kept going down and down and down.

"Wow. That was some ride." Troy muttered, as he saw the ground just a few tens of meters away from him. He was still glad though, that he went just a few more extra hundred miles, maybe, to what Troy thought. Unfortunately, the place he was very close to was not what Troy wanted.

Royal Arena. An Arena full of memories, ones Troy didn't want to remember.

Meanwhile, there was someone standing on a large hill a couple hundred meters away. Of course, since it was a large hill, that person could already see Troy land. The armor's shine glistened off in the sunlight, and that person stared at Troy. He muttered something to himself, and moved towards Troy, not directly though.

"Are you kidding me?" Troy sighed as he deflated the balloon and hauled and dragged it with him, and the book that Priscilla gave him. "Balloons are heavier than I thought!" But that was partly because of the sandbags attached to it.

The person, or according to his armor, stood there just a few tens of meters away from Troy, but of course, he was behind him, with all that few tens of meters.

"Another Adventurer I see here huh?" he said to himself quietly again.

That person looked like a warrior, with his quartz armor and quartz sword and shield. He also appeared to have a strong and straight posture; he wasn't slight limping or anything like that. He even looked like there was electronic like particles going around him

"Wonder what he is up too." The person said.

The person then decided walked up north towards another arena, just after Royal Arena. He thought it would be a great idea to continue his side of the journeying.

Troy kept on stumbling as he dragged the balloon along side with him, and it was relatively hard. He gasped for air, and then had an idea. He quickly dragged it inside of the arena, and it seemed like with just at the right timing, the Blue King was just about finished a duel and had three trophies in his hands. When the Blue King saw Troy after he turned around from his King Tower, he was caught off by surprise.

"Well, well! You sure are tired carrying that balloon!" The King nodded.

"Yeah…*Gasp* I am!" Troy gasped.

"I'll tell you what. How about we trade?" The King said, smiling and showed a single healing potion in his hand. You give me the balloon, and I will give you this heal potion!"

"That's a good idea!" Troy gasped as he dropped down the Balloon. Two Blue Elite Barbarians walked towards the balloon, and hoisted it above their bulging muscles like it was as light as a feather.

"Thank you fine journeyer!" The Blue King smiled and gave Troy the healing potion.

"Thanks! This will be very handy!" Troy nodded. When he realized the balloon, it was almost like he was going to fly for a single second.

Troy now carrying the book in his right hand, and the healing potion in his left hand journeyed towards the next arena, but it kind of looked far. In fact, it was settled high on a mountain.

"*Gulp* Just keep walking." Troy said to himself.

Once Troy got down to the base of the mountain, it looked like it was going so high.

"Why did I give the balloon?!" Troy groaned. He then stared at the healing potion. "At least I got something that will help me on this!"

Troy then all of a sudden saw a tiny spring like mechanism looking like it has been activated. It was basically a wooden like pad with springs underneath it.

"Looks like some kind of trap that springs!" Troy exclaimed. All of a sudden, and idea struck him.

"Hey! I have an idea! All I have to do is reset this trap somehow!" Troy said at the spring. Troy quickly grabbed a large boulder which Troy was struggling on.

"OW! OOF! *Gasp* maybe I should have listened to my geology projects at school!" Troy gasped in pain, but he finally managed to slam the boulder on the spring trap. The Spring Trap dug straight onto the ground, and it looked camouflaged.

"Now for the moment that could save me tons of energy!" Troy gulped.

Now, Troy was afraid of heights, but he didn't like being bounced high in the air by a bouncy little pad. But it looked desperate. Troy pushed the boulder away from the spring trap and jumped on the trap. Troy closed his eyes.

BOING!

 **DMCsupergamer: Thanks for reviewing everyone who did review! Including you Will! I always look forward to you reviewing, so yeah, enjoy more upcoming chapers!**


	24. New Acquaintances

Chapter 23: New Acquaintances

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Troy screamed as he was launched high in the air from the spring pad. When he was around forty feet above from the ground, he looked down. Everything started getting to shrink faster and faster, and soon, the air started getting colder too. Troy looked above him. He could see some trees right in front of him!

"AH!" Troy shouted in surprise.

Troy smashed straight through the trees, but for some reason was still soaring high in the air, still grasping on to Priscilla's book and the healing spell.

"Whoa!" Troy exclaimed to himself as he started seeing Frozen Peak getting closer and closer. The air was getting colder than ever now, and in fact, it started to get harder to breathe.

A bunch of snowflakes started falling a few seconds later, but Troy was still going at full speed. Troy could see some large rocks over him, and then could see the arena of Frozen Peaks. Well, the top part of it anyways. The top part was composed to wooden like roofs in blue and red colors.

"Wow." Troy said. All of a sudden, he could feel his speed getting slower and slower, but he finally had enough height to land. Troy though, got a little higher than he was supposed to, to land comfortable on the ground.

"WHA AH!" Troy shouted.

Troy was about twenty three feet above from land, but soon, he started dropping towards the snowy filled land. Troy landed, but it was too much for his hard feet to bear.

"OOF!" Troy tripped and rolled on the snowy terrain, but managed to get back up a few seconds later. He was so tired and exhausted as he got up, so he glanced at his healing spell.

"Now's the time for it!" Troy said to himself, and unscrewed the tan colored cap off the healing spell's bottle. He started chugging it down really fast through his esophagus, but it left a refreshing like taste in his mouth. It felt for some reason, comfortable and a bit sour in his mouth, but that sour was sweet.

"Ahhh!" Troy sighed.

Troy settled the bottle down near some rocks and carried on. He saw the arena that looked like it was having another duel inside of their since, Troy could hear a bunch of battle noises in there.

"Let's see what's in there." He muttered to himself.

Troy walked forward towards the arena, and could hear a splash of water. As Troy entered the arena, he could see an Ice Block that looked like it was the one that made the splashing noise recently, since it was just a few feet away in the water from the mountain that had Ice Blocks on it. The Blue King was placing down troops very furiously, and so was his princesses, except, they were shooting arrows instead of placing down troops.

"I might as well get a good look at what's going on!" Troy decided.

Troy ran towards the right arena tower of the Blue King's and could see a better view of everything. Right now, there was a Red Knight slashing at a Blue Prince, but the Blue Prince also had some Blue Archers by his side shooting at the Knight.

"Take this!" The Red King shouted and place down a Bowler. The Bowler carried a giant Boulder and was slowly but surely carrying it towards the Blue Prince.

"Umph!" The Bowler said as he rolled it towards the Blue Prince.

"OOF!" The Blue Prince shouted as he was knocked off his Pony, and bursted into elixir.

"Yeah!" The Bowler shouted.

The Archers quickly shot down the Prince and then started shooting at the Bowler, who smiled since he blocked the arrows with a new boulder.

"Not going to help!" he laughed as he bowled the boulder knocking down the archers with no problem.

"YES!" The Red King screamed and then placed down a Giant Skeleton right in front of the Bowler, with just enough space to wedge him in.

"Hehahahah!" The Giant Skeleton roared from his vocal cordless throat.

"Inferno Dragon!" The Blue King shouted as he summoned, obviously, and Inferno Dragon.

"Roawl!" The Dragon roared and started focusing a fiery beam of fire towards the Giant Skeleton. The Giant Skeleton tried to hit him with his hand in the air, but the Dragon quickly swooped down and used both of his legs to kick the Giant Skeleton's face.

"Umh!" The Giant Skeleton exclaimed in pain.

The Giant Skeleton exploded into what looked like to be a dozen galloons of elixir, but as it spattered all over the place in the cold snowy like ground, it seemed to disappear very rapidly. The Bomb slammed on the ground and was starting to fuse up.

"Hurry!" The Blue King shouted.

The Inferno Dragon started flying away from the Bomb, which wasn't easy, since it was wearing a heavy helmet. But it was enough to escape the blast.

"Hmph!" The Red King said furiously. He spawned down a Musketeer to shoot down the Inferno Dragon.

"Archers now!" The Blue King commanded as he placed down archers that were spawned in 2.

They immediately started scampering towards the Musketeer, who was getting scorched up by the Inferno Dragon's fiery mouth.

"I think we've got this." One of the archers smirked as she finished off the Musketeer with a single arrow.

"Now on to the Tower." The other archer nodded.

The archers continued moving towards the tower, or to be more relevant, scampering towards the tower. The Princess immediately finished shooting down the Inferno Dragon and sighed.

"Again?" she said and shot more arrows at the archers, who aimed more precise than her.

"Yes!" The archers both said as they saw the tower smash into more stone and bits. They could hear the Princess shouting while that was happening.

"NO!" The Red King roared as he slammed down the lever activating his cannon. He finally managed to remove the archers from the arena with help of his cannonballs, but he smirked after that.

"Now, it's time for some total destruction now!" he shouted as he summoned a gigantic cart that looked like it had a yellow and red coil in the front charging up electricity, this time, on the opposite side of his King Tower.

"AG!" The Blue King face palmed himself, in the forehead. He could hear his right side crown tower Princess gulp.

"Don't worry Phoebe I got something!" The Blue King shouted.

"We'll see about that!" The Red King laughed and spawned another of those Hog Riders in front of the electricity like cart.

"Club time!" The Blue King nodded as he placed down a Dark Prince in the back of the Hog Rider.

"GRR YAARRGGG!" The Dark Prince yelled as he clobbered down the Hog Rider off his Hog.

"Whoa!" The Hog Rider yelled as he quickly rolled away.

"It's hammer time!" The Hog Rider exclaimed and lashed his hammer towards the Dark Prince. The Dark Prince blocked that hit with his shield, but then had to use that shield even more, since the Hog Rider striked back with a flurry of more hits.

"HEI!" Phoebe yelled as she shot three arrows at the hog by itself.

"OOF!" The Hog yelled before splashing into elixir.

"Huh?" The Hog Rider turned to where that anguished cry was, and the Dark Prince smiled underneath his bucket like hat.

"HEIM!" He yelled as he hook slashed the Hog Rider in the face.

"OAH!" The Hog Rider yelled as he twisted around and burst into more elixir.

BAZAP!

The Dark Prince's shield was blasted away with great force that it headed straight for Phoebe!

"AH!" she said when she saw it flying towards her. Luckily, she was one of those people who flinch on stimulus and reactions, and she merely had been able to duck just in time.

The Dark Prince whipped around with his Pony and charged straight for the gigantic cart. The Gigantic electricity like cart started recharging its power again; however, it looked like it was going to take more than just a few seconds.

"CHA!" The Dark Prince shouted under his bucket like helmet as he smashed the Electricity Cart's red and yellow coil.

WHINK!

The Dark Prince kept on hitting the cart's coil violently, and the Red King was not particularly amused by that.

"HURRY UP AND CHARGE UP SPARKY!" he shouted in anguish and an impatient tone in that voice.

"So that's what a Sparky is." Troy muttered to himself.

All of this new knowledge about troops coming to him almost every day kept reminding him of something. Maybe why he was here? For some reason, Troy didn't want to leave this era yet.

"All of this is just too confusing." Troy sighed. As soon as he said that, the Sparky and the Dark Prince was both destroyed, or killed since they destroyed each other at the exact same time.

All of a sudden, the crowd started shouting even louder whatever words they were saying. It was now Double Elixir Generation. Troy inferred by that.

"Get ready to be swarmed!" The Red King shouted, as he placed down a Witch and an army of skeletons.

"Not much time left!" The Blue King exclaimed as he quickly fired a Zap like spell to hit the army of skeletons, who were in front or surrounding the Witch. Since the Blue King did it very quickly, it was very inaccurate, so it took out only 7 out of the 16 skeletons in the entire army.

"HA!" The Red King laughed as he took out a turquoise colored spell and pointed it towards the Witch and the army. All of a sudden, they got a bit wider for a split second but then to Troy's astonishment, they were duplicates! The 7 skeletons turned 14, and the Witch and her skeletons summoned were doubled.

"No way!" The Blue King looked astonished.

The other Princess in the left arena tower looked wide eyed, and tried to shoot all the way from there. No luck, because her arrows fell one tile too short.

"Phoebe! Shoot as fast as you can!" The Blue King commanded.

"I'm trying!" Phoebe said between shooting arrows.

"Phoebe's tower is going to be crushed! I have to do something!" Troy said to himself.

The Skeleton army was decreasing rapidly in numbers, with the help of the Blue King's cannon.

"Luckily I have this!" The Blue King cried out as he took out a mirror. All of a sudden, a picture of that Zap Spell appeared. The Blue King hurled it down towards the skeleton army, more accurately this time, taking out the entire rest of the army.

"And this too!" The Red King laughed as he placed down a Wizard. The Wizard was accompanying helping with the Witch, who was busy shooting those destructo beams at Phoebe's tower.

"There is no need to fireball this!" The Wizard laughed as he ran towards Phoebe's tower. "Cover me!"

The Witch nodded as she slammed her staff down to the ground, creating three more skeletons. The Wizard kept dodging any of those stray arrows being shot at him, and soon, he thrown a fireball straight to the ground, giving him a jump boost to the air. Just as Phoebe killed the Witch with more arrows.

"Prepare to die!" The Wizard laughed.

"Not yet I'm about!" Phoebe gasped for breathe from all those arrows as she reached in her arrow bag for some more. To her alarm, there were nothing left.

"What?" Phoebe gulped as she looked in her arrow bag. Nothing there.

"Yeah! Good thing I got magic in my hands!" The Wizard laughed as he started casting up a fireball. The Blue King stood in anger. He turned his cannon to the Wizard, but Troy was already on a roll.

"I'm not going to let another repeat happen!" Troy shouted as he jumped up from the ground onto one of the side walls of Phoebe's tower. He leaped from that angle to the outer blue arena walls, and kept on wall jumping up until he got to the top.

"Huh?" Phoebe turned to face Troy. Troy blocked the fireball with his foot, which was a big risk he took.

"YOWCH!" Troy screamed in surprised.

Troy kept trying to douse out the flame from his shoe, but kept on trying to kick it out in the process. Somehow all those eighteen kicks he was trying to douse out the flame were all targeting the Wizard! The Wizard kept shouting in pain, and once the flame was out, the Wizard was nearly teetering over the edge.

"Whoa!" The Wizard said, nearly balancing over the edge.

"HAI-YAH!" Troy shouted as he put his right foot in front of his left foot and galloped for a spilt second before slamming his right foot on the Wizard's chest. The Wizard shouted in surprise, fell down back down to the snowy ground, and splashed into elixir.

"NO!" The Red King screamed.

"THREE…TWO…ONE!" The crowd shouted, as the same blue balloon that was flying overhead started flipping down those papers with numbers.

"ONE CROWN TO ZERO!" The stadium crowd shouted.

Phoebe still stared at Troy, who was panting because of that tired work of a wall jump, especially since he was STILL holding Priscilla's book!

While the stadium was wrapping up from the exciting duel, the crowds and fans were leaving, and after that Blue King snatched two trophies away from the Red King, the Blue King stood in front of Troy, who was in front of his King Tower.

"You saved one of my daughters. Thank you." The Blue King nodded.

"Yeah, no problem." Troy sighed, with a disappointed face. What was it like any other hour? Journeying to random kings, giving him all things that would help him on his journey? Oh well, Troy learned to not be too greedy.

"My daughter whom you saved who have suffered worse if you weren't there to help out. My cannon was much too slow at the time. Why does your heart hang so low?"

Troy stared at the book and showed it to the Blue King.

"This was the last thing I received when I left Konah's castle."

"Konah? Did you say Konah?" The Blue King said, with is eyes wide open.

"Uh yes." Troy replied back.

"I am one of his deep close friends!" The Blue King nodded. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kentar."

"And my name is Troy." Troy nodded back too.

"Now, you said that you were sadly kicked out of Konah's castle huh? I understand that. Just a few hours ago, Konah contacted me through an emblem pedestal, saying that you were kicked out.

"What he said was true." Troy said.

"I know it's true." Kentar nodded.

"Now, there is one thing I know that Konah didn't say. I know you saved Priscilla at the cost of her life. Perry thought you were doing something more terrifying than just saving her, and yes, there was more arguing to follow."

"I can't believe Perry is actually that arrogant!" Troy muttered, with his teeth clenched and his fists clenched too.

"You know what? Ever since you saved Phoebe's life, I reckon you deserve some paying attention to! You can stay at my castle for a few days or weeks if you like."

That was it! Troy's blessing had immediately come to him! That was something Troy wanted all these hours.

"Thank you Kentar for your hospitality!" Troy said gratefully and with relief.

"Yep. You will meet some new people that I think you will have a good time with!" Kentar said.

"Really? Could you tell me a few of their names?" Troy said excitedly.

"Oh sure!" Kentar beamed. "You already know my Right Arena Tower Princess, Phoebe. Then My Left Arena Tower Princess's name is Pella.

"Nice name!" Troy commented back.

"Yes. Why don't we talk some more on the way home?" Kentar said as he directed Troy towards the exit of the arena, where his whole team was waiting.

"Good idea!" Troy said.

On the way back, Kentar talked more about his family and friends to Troy.

"Once you meet the Queen, her name is Qusha." Kentar explained some more. "She is a true beauty."

"What about your son?" Troy asked.

"Oh my son!" Kentar nodded. "Yes, he couldn't make it to the arena duel today because his pony was sick, but his pony, whose name is Polaty, is able to recover soon.

"Wow." Troy said in astonishment. "That pony sure heals up fast! You have a healing center right?"

"Yes." Kentar nodded.

"So what's your son's name?" Troy asked excitedly as they continued walking.

"You'll enjoy being around with my son!" Kentar nodded. "He is such a fun guy. His name is Peroy."

 **DMCsupergamer: Listen guys, I know that if any of you hate my story, that's because of whatever reason you have inside of you. Yes, sometimes I wonder if I am writing my story for a good reason, and yes, I do. For all those who post hateful reviews, and you know who you are, I'm just saying that if you are going to post hateful reviews, just be considerate of the time I put into this. People have good talent for writing, so please appreciate that.**


	25. Another Tour

Chapter 24: Another Tour

"P-P-Peroy?" Troy stuttered. He couldn't believe it.

"That's his name?" Troy asked again.

"Why, yes of course!" Kentar nodded. "Quite an interesting name, does it not?"

"Er…yeah!" Troy stammered. "It's an interesting name!"

Troy and Kentar walked some more. The breeze started warming up again as they slowly descended down from that steep looking mountain. As hard as it is to climb UP it, it wasn't hard to climb DOWN from it.

"I have so many questions for your castle!" Troy sighed.

"Ah yes. A newcomer means new questions await in the future! What questions do you have in your mind right now?"

"Well… I mostly have some about Peroy." Troy nodded.

"Ah yes of course!" Kentar nodded. "What questions do you have about him?"

"Well… uh, how old is he?" Troy decided to go simple first before turning those sharp corners of his question.

"Peroy is twenty three years old." Kentar replied back.

"Twenty Three years old huh?" Troy thought again.

"Yep. Just a bit younger than Perry!" Kentar nodded.

"Yeah." Troy tried to keep his neutral tone going, but it was real hard.

"Any other questions you have?" Kentar asked Troy.

"Uh yeah, I have some more." Troy continued, trying to keep getting in and in.

"Is Peroy a good person to be around with?"

"Of course! I said that so many times, and that's how nice he is!" Kentar nodded. "You don't know how glad I am to have a son like him!"

"Yeah. You are very lucky!" Troy nodded.

"Anything else?" Kentar asked Troy.

"Uh…one more." Troy gulped.

"Go ahead." Kentar smiled. He seemed like a friendly king, just like Konah.

"Do some people know that Peroy is a fun guy?" Troy asked nervously.

"Yep!" Kentar nodded. "Lots of people know he is a very well-known Prince. I'd say he is very high ranked in be popular in my castle."

"Wow." Troy smiled a bit. Troy was kind of glad for a second that Peroy is a nice prince, to be around with. He was sort of glad Priscilla has a crush on Peroy. Then Priscilla would at least have a really nice person to keep thinking about.

Troy, Kentar, and the rest of his team walked some more, talking about other stuff they wanted to talk about, like the duel very recently, just a few minutes ago. Once Troy headed down the mountain in just a few more steps down, the air all of a sudden, got a bit warmer, and it was now easier to breathe.

"Say Kentar, how do you and your team of Royales travel up this steep looking mountain?" Troy asked.

"Oh, it's pretty easy." Kentar smirked briefly.

"How?" Troy asked.

Kentar patted Troy on the back and then looked forward, with that kind of expression when you are trying to explain something.

"When you are a King you need to duel to get trophies. That's the principle in Clash Royale. There are spring traps and majestic portals that will lift us up this Snowy Mountain."

"Portals?!" Troy said, astounded by that.

"Yep." Kentar proudly agreed. "If you enter a duel, these portals can be accessed in front of where the arena is hard to get to."

"So at the base of the mountain?" Troy inferred.

"That's right!" Kentar nodded.

"Well…" Troy said sheepishly, while scratching the back of his hair. "The way I got here was from a spring trap."

"A spring trap huh?" Kentar pondered. "I hope that didn't release you too high!"

"It did." Troy slightly smiled in embarrassment. "Luckily, a very generous King traded me a Balloon, which was given off by another King, for a Heal Spell."

"That was a smart move Troy!" Kentar nodded.

"Well, I had to feel a bit of pain, but still, at least the outcomes came out equal!" Troy exclaimed.

Kentar laughed. "You're a tough one."

Before they even knew it, there was Kentar's castle, In front of Troy. It surprisingly looked almost exactly like Konah's. Troy couldn't even tell one detail, big to small, about what was different.

"So where do I stay and bunk?" Troy asked, as they walked past the drawbridge. The air started getting warmer emotionally as they finally got inside past the golden drawbridge.

"You can choose, any Guest Room you'd like. However, I'd recommend the last Guest Room. In my opinion, that is the best!" Kentar explained.

Troy smiled and did a sigh. Kentar almost sounded like his close friend Konah. Troy didn't want to remember those memories yet.

"Thanks! I might as well go there!" Troy nodded.

When Troy headed up the staircases, almost everyone was staring at him. Troy noticed that and then remembered. He remembered to introduce himself of course!

"Oh, uh hi! My name is Troy." Troy stuttered nervously and smiled.

"Hello Troy." The people who looked at Troy nodded.

Troy walked forward a bit in a hurry and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"That was close!" Troy breathed out. Troy was kinda shy around new people, but luckily, not too shy. He was overflowed with a wave of memories when he was much more younger, and how he used to cower around people only he was familiar with.

By the time Troy finished remembering that in his mind, he was already standing outside of his guest room.

"Wow." Troy said, astonished.

It looked even more fancier and more magnificent like that Konah's best guest room. The Bed was a lot more bigger, there were more cooler looking drapes on the bed, and the window view was probably one of the best views Troy had seen before.

"This is so cool!" Troy exclaimed excitedly as he kept on walking around the room.

Troy then looked back at his book. It still looked clean and new and fresh as always. Troy didn't know how fresh, but he or sure knew that Priscilla took real good care of that!

"I guess you can wait here." Troy said to the book as he set it down carefully on top of the bed. With that, he left the guest room and started to look around the castle, just to be a little more familiar.

Troy walked down the grand stair case, and could also see a royal grandfather clock hanging above one of the main walls adjacent to where the grand stair case then breaks off into two paths.

"Two Thirty Five huh?" Troy said to himself. "That was a lot of time walking!"

"You walked all the way from Konah's castle to Frozen Peak?" another voice came from behind Troy.

"Huh?" Troy looked behind him. There was a rather, handsome looking prince looking at the clock too. "Oh, er… well I just took a bit rest from walking by a spring trap and a balloon."

"Nice. At least you weren't too tired!" The Prince nodded.

There was just a bit of silence for the next few seconds, but then all of a sudden, the Prince looked embarrassed.

"Oh, I might as well introduce myself to you. My name is Peroy." The prince said, as held out his hand to Troy in a handshake.

"My name is Troy." Troy said, his voice kind of neutral, but excited like a bit. "I heard a lot about you."

"You did huh?" Peroy smiled. "That's good Troy. Now you have a bit of beginning knowledge about me."

"Yeah." Troy said his voice kind of getting darker, but not too dark to notice.

Peroy then smiled again. It seemed like he could make someone, not matter what they are or where they came from, days more brighter than ever.

Troy knew that Peroy already had Priscilla way before Troy even entered the era, so he decided to just play passive for a while.

It was just more silence for a while, but soon, Peroy showed an apologetic looking face.

"Forgive me Troy, for I lack in starting conversations. So I hear you are from Konah's castle, right?" Peroy asked.

"That's right!" Troy nodded.

"I am really sorry that you were kicked out too." Peroy said, with a pity look on his face.

"Oh yeah, nothing much about that." Troy said glumly, but it was really hard to control the rage inside of him. "Why doesn't Priscilla just tell me? Surely I would have understood!" Troy said to himself.

"Well, I'll be going now." Peroy nodded as he walked off. "It was nice knowing you Troy."

"Yeah, and it was nice knowing you too!" Troy called back.

All of a sudden, Troy heard another sound from a distance. Yes, the same kind of sound you would expect when you heard someone communicating through an emblem pedestal.

"Hmm." Troy said as he followed the sound.

Peroy also headed towards the sound, and as he entered the room where an emblem pedestal was located, he lightly closed the door behind him.

"Not too hard huh?" Troy said to himself.

Troy then began to start listening to all the sound behind that door.

"I just should have told Troy!" a voice that sounded like Priscilla said, with a tone of sadness in her. "It was all my fault!"

"Calm down Priscilla. It's not your fault." Peroy replied back. "Besides, Perry just got a little bit raged by that, that's all."

"But why didn't I tell him? If I told him, I think he would know!" Priscilla sobbed again.

"It's okay Priscilla." Peroy said, in a very calm and smooth voice. "It's not your fault. It's not your fault." He kept on repeating for help of calming down.

Troy looked down on the ground, with a bit of calmness over him for some reason. Maybe, it was HIS fault. He should have not let pride take over him.

Troy couldn't bear no more. He quickly walked away as fast and quiet as he could, so he couldn't hear any more of the wails of sorrow of Priscilla.

As Troy walked out into the drawbridge, he looked up at the sky like he could see it give answers.

"Just be calm and have peace." Troy said, as he closed his eyes, and extended his arms and let them feel the wind.

All of a sudden, just a few seconds later, there was shouting in the castle.

"Huh?" Troy stopped and turned around. More talking followed, a messenger's voice, Kentar's voice, more stern.

Troy went over to Kentar's throne, and there 2 messengers talking to Kentar, who was on his throne, his face, with a bit of alert.

"Is there a problem Kentar?" Troy asked him as he walked forward.

"Yes Troy." Kentar nodded. "We have seen more sightings of Azore Zakat."

"Azore Zakat?" Who's he?" Troy asked.

A messenger looked at Troy, with a frightened look on his face. "He is said to be one of the most dangerous journeyers in the entire realm. There was a legend about him also."

"A legend?" Troy asked.

"A legend all right." The other Messenger nodded. "As a boy, Azore longed to have more power than he could possibly have, since; his family were usually threatened very frequently. It doesn't say why, but Azore wanted to put a stop to this. So Azore journeyed over to the Volcano of Aptitude and for some strange reason, managed to obtain the Potion of Mightiness.

"The potion of mightiness?" Troy asked.

"That's correct." Kentar nodded. "Legends also say that this potion must be kept well-guarded, and that also the one chosen to wield the Legendary Sword of Clash shall be the one to consume it."

"But if Azore Zakat stole it," Troy gulped. "Will it have a bad side effect?"

"Yes, I am afraid." Kentar said with a fearful tone in his voice. "Because Azore consumed the Potion of Mightiness, it turned him into someone with extraordinary powers, and he in fact, has powers far more than just what a hero has."

"Are you sure that's a bad side effect?" Troy asked.

"No." Kentar said. "That's just the good part of it. "Now, because of the potion, it now turned him into a half mortal."

"Barely a regular human anymore." One of the messengers added.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Troy gulped.

"We have to stop him from his chaos. He has been causing trouble throughout all the arenas."

"But who will stop him?" Troy asked.

At that, there was just a few silence for a while.

"Very few people are brave enough to take him on." Kentar gulped. "He is a very powerful young man, and he will literally destroy anything that gets in his way."

All of a sudden, after Troy heard that, he laughed.

"He can't stop me!" Troy laughed foolishly. "I can stop him, like I stopped that Wizard who nearly blasted Phoebe away!"

"Are you sure?" Kentar asked.

"I am sure!" Troy said, with pride. "This time, my pride will help me this time! I will help you, just like I helped Konah!"

"And end up with something catastrophic like last time when you journeyed to Goblin Stadium?" Peroy walked in.

Troy glanced at him for a split second.

"Nah, I don't think something bad could really happen!" Troy laughed.

"Very well Troy." Kentar nodded. "Good luck."

(10 MINUTES LATER)

Troy walked past the Castle Drawbridge straight into the forest, with Kentar, the messengers, and a few of his people waving at Troy.

"Have a safe trip Troy!" Peroy called back.

"I will, and that's for sure!" Troy called back, as he tensed up his fists. Nothing bad could really happen right? To find out, Troy would experience it.


	26. Digging Deep Feelings

Chapter 25: Digging Deep Feelings

Troy's heart was beating super-fast as he got a bit more deeper into the forest. Maybe he should have brought some armor with him just in case. After all, Azore is very powerful due to the potion's effect.

"Maybe I should've got more protection." Troy muttered to himself, as he ducked under a few branches from some medium sized trees.

The wind started getting more warmer this time, and more trees got in Troy's way. Troy didn't care, and simply brushed them away from his sight. After a few more seconds of walking, the ground starting getting a bit softer for some reason.

"Why is this ground so squishy all of a sudden?" Troy thought to himself.

Troy used the time instead of thinking of nothing, to ponder about what happened in Kentar's castle today. Peroy seemed like a good enough prince to be Priscilla's boyfriend. GOOD ENOUGH was the key word.

When Troy heard him, Peroy had a very calm voice in him, but he didn't seem to have any sympathy or at least some empathy. Maybe because Peroy never had that kind of experience before. Troy hoped that was the cause.

Troy all of a sudden saw a large clump of leaves in front of him. Troy brushed more of those aside, and then couldn't believe what he saw straight after that. He saw what looked like to be someone; however they were facing the same way Troy was facing, so Troy was looking at his back. But judging how his quartz looking armor and sword and shield looked, he looked powerful, too powerful like… he was just like that from a type of potion.

"Oh man. Could that be?" Troy thought to himself.

That warrior looking person turned around, but Troy quickly ducked behind a tree.

"Someone must be creeping up on me." The warrior muttered, but then turned around.

Troy took a deep breath of relief and then walked a bit forward. All of a sudden, the warrior whipped around all of a sudden, and stared at Troy for a few seconds, with hostile looking eyes.

"Ah. Of course. I know you were spying on me." He said, with a low and calm voice.

Troy gulped in reply.

"Do not be astounded. I already saw you from Royal Arena from a big hill." The warrior continued.

"You did?" Troy asked.

"Of course." The warrior nodded. "You seemed to be pulling a balloon, hoping too." The warrior hesitated. "To trade."

"How did you know?" Troy demanded.

The warrior showed a slight smile. "It's all in the power of the inference. Now tell me… why were you spying on me?"

"I uh… came to ask you a question." Troy gulped.

"What is it?" The warrior said, with a neutral tone.

"Are you…uh…Azore Zakat?" Troy gulped again.

That was just a bunch of seconds of silence for a while.

"Yes." The Warrior nodded. "Yes, my name is indeed, Azore Zakat."

"Good." Troy breathed out a sign of relief for a split second.

"Why is that, that you question me for my name?" Azore asked.

"That's because I need to uh, ask you a few questions." Troy smiled nervously.

"Ask away. But I must catch your name first." Azore said.

"The name is Troy. And first of all, I heard that you were uh…causing some trouble in the realm." Troy stuttered.

"Ever know the reason why?" Azore said, with a bit of a hostile and rough tone in his voice.

Troy gulped. Troy then looked closer at Azore. He looked very young, maybe in his twenties, but he still looked rough and tough.

"W-Why?" Troy stuttered.

"My family were brutally killed by a bunch of…" Azore began. "I don't know. But they were evil, vicious people."

Troy could see his fists getting clenched with a fury with anger in him, from past memories of that event.

"Now," Azore continued. "I vowed to one day, get revenge on those people."

"Did you know who those people were?" Troy asked.

"No," Azore shook his head. "But I will take my life to find who they are."

"But…" Troy gulped. "What will you do if you ever find them?"

"Kill them of course." Azore clenched his teeth in sheer anger. "Like they did to my family."

"Would your family ever kill someone though Azore?" Troy proceeded on his curious questioning.

"Of course." Azore nodded. "But not unless in self-defense. They were wealthy though, but they had barely any heart in us. They emotionally neglected us over the years, and cared only about the riches they earned."

"You had brothers and sisters?" Troy was surprised by that, but knew that when Azore meant "They", that meant that he wasn't an only child in his family.

"Yep." Azore nodded, and smiled for a split second before getting back to a straight face.

"He must have had good loving brothers and sisters." Troy thought to himself.

"Well. I need you to come with me." Troy sighed at Azore Zakat.

"Oh? What for?" he asked.

"Have you killed anyone before in your life?" Troy asked.

"No." Azore said. "But I have pushed multiple people and dealt with those who tried to stop me."

"That means you…" Troy gulped.

"Yes. I wound them if necessary with my-" Azore began, before taking out his white sword with a yellow glare on it from his back. "Sword." He finished.

"But what are you doing now?" Troy asked nervously.

"I came here to find camp for the night, but I sleep for only a few hours." Azore sighed. "It has been a long time I have ever gotten a proper amount of sleeping hours."

Troy knew Azore was still wanted for the so called "Crimes" that he had committed, and he knew he can't just step back from everything Azore said.

"Alright then. Can you please come with me?" Troy asked Azore.

"Where too?" He asked back.

"Kentar's castle." Troy replied back.

"No way." Azore said, his hands gripping more tightly on the sword.

"Why?"

"Because I am well known, don't you see here? If they find me, they will kill me! Just like that did to my ENTIRE family." Azore said, his voice getting quieter and sharper.

"Don't worry. I will explain to them that you are not here to hurt anyone." Troy assured to him.

"Still, nada." Azore refused.

Troy could feel frustration rise in him, but at the same time, his fear of a warrior like Azore made his frustration balance out and not overwhelm his feelings completely.

"Well, you still have to come with me anyways." Troy said, but he could feel his voice getting stronger every split second.

"I refuse to do so Troy." Azore side, with his sword gleaming a bit more darker.

All of this bickering started going over and over for a few more seconds, before soon, Troy lost his temper.

"What is with you Azore?!" he exclaimed, with anger blazing in his eyes.

"I know that if you and I traded places, you will do the same thing, and not go over to Kentar's castle." Azore responded back.

Troy's fist was clenching, and Azore could see that. Azore stepped backwards, and wielded his sword in front of him.

"I am not afraid to use this, and I will indeed, use this to remove you out of the way!" Azore exclaimed.

"Oh really huh?!" Troy said, with more anger inside of him. "It's on!"

Troy was really confident about his fighting skills, and soon, smoothly got into his fighting stance.

"This is going to be hard, but I will win." Troy muttered. Azore heard that, and raised an eyebrow.

"You really sure about that idiot?" he laughed.

Troy's fist and teeth clenched more intensely and as ran towards Azore, charging up a thrust punch. Azore quickly put his sword back in its pouch on his back and then threw Troy over him.

"OOF!" Troy yelled, as he skidded across the grass, and then scrambled back up.

"Ah. No need to use my sword for this task." Azore muttered, as he ran towards Troy, with both fists ready to strike. Troy blocked three punches, ducked a front kick, and then lashed out back with another punch. Azore blocked and jabbed Troy straight in the face with his left hand, and then uppercut him with his right hand. Troy stumbled backwards, and shook out the pain.

"Wow. At least that was less painful than The Pummel's." Troy thought, as he rubbed his neck.

Azore then attacked Troy with a hook punch, but Troy ducked it luckily, and then lashed out with a force palm, striking Azore's chest plate. It went CLANG, but showed no significant damage.

"The legends are false." Azore said, as he punched forward. Troy ducked, and then tried punching Azore back in the face. Azore pushed Troy's fist away, and then front kicked him forward.

"How false are they?" Troy shouted, as he quickly spun around and landed a tornado kick to Azore's face. Azore backed off but then reeled backwards in his starting position.

"Good one." Azore muttered as he took out his sword again. "I guess your skills are necessary for this."

"And I will be the first one you will ever kill?" Troy gulped.

"Perhaps." Azore smirked before lashing his sword forward to Troy's face. Troy ducked, but then rolled backwards when Azore slashed downward. Troy dodged his face back and forth from the dangerous slicing weapon, and then managed to punch Azore in the chest. Azore stumbled backwards, but then spun around and hook slashed towards Troy.

"Whoa!" Troy shouted as he ducked, this time, on impulse and not reaction. Troy double kicked Azore when Azore wasn't blocking with his sword, then landed a spin kick after that to continue his combo.

"Hmph!" Azore muttered as he lashed his sword forward.

"AHH!" Troy shouted in horror, but quickly managed to barely limbo under the tip of the sword, which barely missed the front of his neck. Troy ducked down completely and landed a high tornado kick on Azore's chin, and when Azore was winded back, Troy quickly rushed forward and slammed a tiger fist on Azore's chest plate, the same one Troy repeatedly tried hitting.

CRACK!

Troy saw a medium sized dent on Azore's chest plate. Azore looked at the dent, and then Troy in rage.

"How dare you attempt to destroy my valued armor!" Azore roared, and then clubbed Troy in the head with the bottom of his sword.

"AOH!" Troy shouted in pain as he fell backwards down on the ground.

"Like I said." Azore smirked. The legends are false completely. You are about to experience my powers they didn't put down in writing and storytelling."

Troy gulped at Azore's threatening tone. He knew Azore wasn't lying. Azore quickly pointed his sword at Troy, and a small yellow ball shot out of the tip of sword and struck Troy, bringing him excruciating stinging pain.

"OOAZAH!" Troy exclaimed.

Azore smirked and yanked Troy up by the outfit. Ironically, the same way that other prince grabbed him to get the Medallion.

"HEY!" Troy shouted, as he squirmed kicking at Azore.

"Well, well, well." Azore laughed. Troy grew raged at that, and felt boiling anger rising over him. Troy quickly had to bite Azore's hand one time. Azore muttered something in pain and quickly yanked his hand away. While Azore was shaking the pain away, Troy rapid punched Azore in the stomach a double dozen or so times.

"YOU!" Azore shouted in anger.

Azore quickly shook his sword a few times in some kind of code, and then drew an X with it, its sparkling streaks gleaming.

"X-SLASH!" Azore yelled as he slashed his sword forward, in the middle of that sparkling X. It shot its way like a fiery X shaped arrow towards Troy. Troy gulped and ducked it. Azore shot a few more sword tipped yellow beams at Troy, who barely dodged them, but got hit by two more.

"OOMPH!" Troy muttered in pain.

Azore then tried to stab Troy in the chest, but Troy rolled forward just in time, and just barely had enough space to land another punch to the chest and then an uppercut.

"Uah!" Azore muttered.

Azore then slashed wildly at Troy's neck, but Troy once again rolled backwards, so quick he nearly fell over.

"Ha!" Azore shouted as he, on impulse whacked Troy in the face with his fist. Troy's whole upper body twisted his whole body back down to the ground.

"OOF!" Troy yelled.

Troy then took a deep breath as he dodged more of Azore's really swift and fast sword slashes. He ducked down when it was the most appropriate time to duck, and then did a headstand, and managed to launch both of his feet up in the air as he exited his headstand, similar to that of a front flip. He got Azore right in the face.

"OOMPH!" Azore shouted.

Troy nicely transitioned back to a kicking stance move, and then landed a spin kick on Azore's face, twisted around, and then landed a stomp kick on Azore's neck. Azore fell backwards, but then spun around, slashed his sword towards Troy, creating a circular like yellow beam.

"AH!" Troy gulped in surprise.

Troy was hit by it in the chest, and it was actually stronger than he expected. He was sent rolling across the ground, but slowly, managed to get back up.

"Slash Rush!" Azore exclaimed as he pointed his sword towards Troy, while running at him at the same time. A sword of pummeling like force appeared in the tip of the sword, which was a bit intimidating to Troy.

"Get ready!" Troy said to himself.

Troy noticed that there was a boulder very big behind him. He quickly jumped backwards and wall jumped leaped off the boulder, which made him managed to avoid it, and he also even double judo kicked Azore in the head. Azore was sent propelled backwards, but he rolled backwards too.

"Looks like my combos ought to deal with you." Azore said, as he quickly slashed eleven more of those yellow beams at Troy, but then also rushed forward with another slash rush. He was practically blended in, but by the time Troy saw it, one of the beams hit him down, which made him duck the rush.

"Hmph!" Azore muttered, as he easily obliterated the large boulder that Troy wall jumped on.

Troy then gulped as he quickly backed off. Azore was in a sheer rage right now, as he kept on slashing forward his sword towards Troy.

"I will *Slashes* soon overwhelm *Slashes* you Troy, and I will soon, *Slashes* have you done away with!" Azore said, between clenched teeth and sword slashes.

"Look at yourself." Troy gulped harder.

For a second, Azore looked remorseful at that, but then quickly got back to his anger and started slashing more at Troy.

"Come on! You are trying to kill me!" Troy tried reasoning out.

"Which is what, I WILL SOON ACCOMPLISH!" Azore roared between slashes.

Azore then tried to all of a sudden slash Troy's face, but Troy was ready for those kinds of moments right now, and ducked, and lashed out with another front punch. The punch landed in Azore's torso armor, but that was really brutal to Troy's fist.

"Shoot." Troy muttered as he tried to shake out the pain. Azore quickly smirked and then slashed at Troy's left arm. He barely creased Troy, as it dug into the outer layer.

"AHOUCH!" Troy shouted in surprise.

There was a bit of that red liquid oozing out from the cut, and after a few more dodging and slashing, Troy's arm let him down, as Troy twisted to the left and was now on the ground facing Azore.

"Ah. At last. It's now time for me to finish this off!" Azore chuckled.

Troy stared at Azore wide eyed. He had never thought to get wounded at this kind of battle. All of a sudden, he heard someone say something to him. Something very familiar and it sparked in Troy's mind.

"Any last words Troy?" Azore smirked while he raised the sword in the air.

"Wait!" Troy gulped, and put his right hand in front of him. "I just need to say a few things to you."

"I'm all ears." Azore muttered.

"Listen. I know your family means a lot to you, but that doesn't mean you should always go out for revenge." Troy began.

"I am doing what I know benefits me the most." Azore replied back.

"Do your brothers and sisters care about you?" Troy asked.

That sentence. That very sentence immediately hit Azore's heart emotionally. He lowered the sword, and showed that same face of remorse.

"I never knew how to feel myself in a long time." Azore slowly said. "Until now."

"You forgot how to feel?" Troy was shocked.

"For many years." Azore sighed. "My brothers and sisters had more care in me than my parents did. Well, we all cared for each other. Even our parents."

"I'm sorry to hear about that of your parents." Troy sighed. He was beginning to feel what Azore Zakat is feeling right now.

"My brothers and sisters were the most I valued in my whole lifetime." Azore's voice trembled. "They were real family to me.

Troy felt his eyes almost about to shed tears, but he used his remaining strength to just feel the sadness Azore's heart has.

"And on one night, that last night before my parents and brothers and sisters were killed, I and my brothers and sisters all vowed that we would never kill anyone in our life." Azore began, with tears from him visible and creeping down from his eyes.

"Oh man." Troy's voice trembled.

Azore looked back at Troy.

"I vowed with my whole heart that night to never kill anyone." He said, as put the sword back in his back. "And I will never do that, because of revenge."

Troy wanted to just sob right now because of Azore's really emotional story, but he managed to stay tough enough to only shed a few quiet tears. Azore then walked forward towards Troy, and Troy gulped and closed his eyes, and waited for impact. Instead, nothing happened.

"Huh?" Troy thought to himself as he opened his eyes.

Azore was still standing there, holding out his hand in front of him.

"Let me help you back up." He said to Troy.

Troy stared at Azore for a few seconds, before finally reached his right hand out. Azore pulled him back up and then smiled at Troy.

"I should have never even battled you in the first place." He said again.

"Same here." Troy replied.

"Now," Azore began as he sighed with relief, but was still smiling, since he managed to think of past memories, with Troy's help, and saved him from doing a horrendous event. "Let's go to Kentar's castle and we can all settle this down, and everything will become better and normal again, and besides," Azore smirked. "I like it when everything is usual.


	27. Opposite Locations

Chapter 26: Opposite Locations

Troy was limping, but Azore was having a firm grip on Troy's right arm, determined to keep him from falling down. Troy was actually surprised that Azore has that strong of a grip when he looks slightly slim.

"I still can't believe your whole family was killed. But how were you still alive?" Troy asked, astonished.

"That very moment was the worst I have ever felt in my life." Azore successfully held back more tears but had that remorseful tone. "I managed to hide somewhere, but that place where hid; I could see my family getting slain by those people who killed them with swords."

"That must have been painful and sad for you to watch." Troy commented.

"Yeah." Azore sighed sadly. "That last night I saw my family alive, we and my brothers and sisters were standing by a bonfire outside. And when we vowed to never kill anyone, we all threw all of our family's weapons in the bonfire."

"But Azore. That means…" Troy looked and realized.

Azore nodded.

"If they didn't throw the weapons in the bonfire, my family would have had a chance in defending themselves." He said. "That doesn't mean that I didn't like the fact that we disarmed ourselves for life."

"But why are you wielding a sword right now?" Troy asked.

Azore looked in Troy's eyes with sadness and disappointment.

"I was so angry at my family's killers, so I seeked power. Revenge. And I forgot all about the vow me and my brothers and my sisters made, and I journeyed over to the Volcano of Aptitude and stole the Potion of-" Azore began.

"Mightiness." Troy finished Azore's sentence.

"That's right." Azore nodded. "I see you are familiar with the legends of me and my family?"

"Yep. Kentar and his messengers explained that all to me." Troy said.

"The legends are like I said, not very accurate okay?" Azore said, with his serious tone going on. "They only want it to fit the comfort of what humans believe in."

"I know that Azore." Troy muttered. "You already told me that, and I don't even need to hear that again."

"Great." Azore smiled. "At least you are one of the few people who believe in the impossible."

"So what are you going to do with your sword now?" Troy asked.

"I don't know." Azore sighed. "I must keep that vow that my brothers and sisters made, which I will always keep for the rest of my days."

"But if someone tries to kill you… will you kill them back?" Troy gulped.

"No." Azore shook his head. "But I will wound them just to stop them from attacking me."

"Well that's kinda smart." Troy nodded.

"So is this Kentar's castle?" Azore asked a few more minutes later.

"Yep." Troy said.

"Never saw anything this big in a long time." Azore muttered to himself as he crossed the drawbridge. Troy followed, of course, but some kind of force. Azore was walking actually very quickly.

The first people Azore saw were three Knight Guards. When the knights saw Azore, their jaws dropped wide, and they started to wield their swords when Troy held up a hand.

"It's okay. He is not here to harm anyone." Troy said.

"You sure?" One of the knights asked.

"Yes." Troy replied back.

"Very well then." The second knight nodded.

"You may pass through." The third knight said as all three of them unwielded their swords.

Troy breathed out a sigh of relief as Azore and he moved towards the throne room.

"Formidable protection eh?" Azore nodded. "Kentar is very careful."

"I think he always is." Troy nervously smiled.

As soon as they reached the throne room, where Kentar is standing up beside his throne and polishing it with gold colored wipe, he turned around and showed a shocked face.

"Troy? Are you alright?" he gasped.

"I'm alright." Troy chuckled. "And yes, if you seen what Azore looks like, here he is, standing right in front of you.

"Hello your Majesty." Azore bowed.

"Why, uh, hello Azore Zakat." Kentar was a bit surprised. "I didn't expect you by, judging by your face expressions and body language, that you'd have, a change of heart."

"I did your Majesty." Azore nodded politely. "And if it wouldn't be for Troy, things would have become more worse.

"Yep." Troy nodded.

"Well then." Kentar said, still astonished. "Troy, you'd better head over to the healing center to get that wound of yours, healed up."

"Will do that Kentar." Troy said before leaving.

"Now Azore, would you mind telling me, how Troy managed to find you and how you two worked things out?" Kentar asked Azore.

"Certainly Kentar." Azore nodded.

Since the wound Troy had been almost already dried up by his white blood cells, it was a bit more easier for Troy to walk on his own. When Troy walked up the grand staircase, he couldn't find the healing center anyway.

"Maybe Kentar's castle is formed differently than that of Konah's." Troy thought to himself.

Troy looked around some more, but he was also slightly embarrassed since while he was walking around with a limp and slightly bleeding arm, a lot of people stopped what they were doing, and turned to look at his arm.

"Uh…don't worry about me, I'm just finding the healing center." Troy nervously chuckled.

A bunch of people who Troy said that sentence to were about to tell him something, but Troy was in an embarrassment rush that he quickly hurried away from them.

"Whew. That's was a relief." Troy gulped as he turned backwards away from his 18th person who saw him when he bumped straight into someone.

"Whoa!" Troy gulped as he faced forward. Peroy was standing there, with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay Troy?" Peroy asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm okay Peroy." Troy chuckled nervously.

"You…are looking for the healing center?" Peroy asked.

"Yep." Troy nodded.

"Well, the thing is, the healing center is…" Peroy smiled as he pointed downwards. "Downstairs."

"Oh come on!" Troy exclaimed exasperatedly as he thanked Peroy and then heading back down the staircase.

"That teen is so used to Konah's castle huh?" Peroy muttered as he walked away.

Troy walked almost all over the place on the right side, since Konah's healing center was located on the right, but still, no sign of it. A few people tried pointing something out to Troy, but once again, Troy was in a big hurry.

"Man, where in the world is the healing center?" Troy sighed as he looked around. Nothing, around here in front of his sight by an elixir storage room and a library, but nothing related to healing.

Troy turned around, but then bumped straight into Phoebe.

"Whoa!" They both said in surprise at the exact same time.

"Phoebe?" Troy said in surprise.

"Troy?" Phoebe gasped. "Oh, uh…hi."

"Hi." Troy nervously stuttered back.

There was just a few more seconds of silence, similar to the duration that Troy and Peroy had, before finally, Phoebe was the first to break the silence.

"So…what happened to your arm?" Phoebe asked.

"Uh…nothing. Just a wound." Troy smiled.

"You sure?" Phoebe asked back.

"Of course Phoebe." Troy nervously smiled this time.

"You were looking for the healing center?" Phoebe asked Troy.

"Yeah." Troy replied back.

"Well…" Phoebe was covering her laughter. "The healing center is…" she began, as she pointing her finger to the left side of the castle. "That way."

"Oh come on!" Troy groaned as he walked away.

"Troy is so used to Konah's castle." Phoebe muttered, but smiled as Troy walked away towards the healing center on the left.

When Troy arrived in the left side of Kentar's castle, he could see what looked like to be a magic looking center over there, but there were yellow glows coming out.

"Surely that has to be the healing center." Troy sighed happily and went towards it. After he went towards it, what looked like to be a wizard wearing white doctor like clothes went outside and saw Troy.

"Hello there young fellow. What seems to be your problem?" the wizard said while looking at Troy's wounded arm.

"My arm is wounded, and I need to find the healing center please." Troy said, while patting his arm gently.

"Oh this is the lab for potions and alchemizing." The wizard said to Troy. Troy groaned a bit in reply.

"Not to worry." The wizard smiled. "Just walk a bit forward to your left and you will find it."

"Thanks." Troy sighed as he went exactly where the wizard in white doctor like clothing told him where to go. After just a few seconds of passing by rooms Troy didn't even see before, he was finally outside the door of the healing center, which looked very appropriate to be the place where people come and heal.

"Finally!" Troy breathed out another sigh of relief. Troy went inside and there were two healers to greet him.

"You are Troy, am I correct?" one of the healers asked.

"Yep." Troy nodded.

The two healers escorted Troy by both arms to a bed that looked like it was glowing yellow. The healers set down Troy carefully on the bed, and as soon as Troy was on the bed, he felt a soothing relief to his back.

"Ahhhhh!" Troy always would say when something relaxing as that happened.

The healers shot more of those relaxing looking yellow beams at Troy's arm, and the wound started closing and thanks to that healer beam magic, it gave a more faster signal to the white blood cells.

(8 MINUTES LATER)

"Thanks for the healing Haley." Troy said to the lead healer on his way out.

"No problem Troy. Just stop by again if you are hurt somewhere, physically that is!" Haley laughed.

"But if I get hurt emotionally, where do I go?" Troy asked.

"There is a potion lab next door, you probably seen those wizards who wear white coats right?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I stopped by them for directions on where the healing center is." Troy replied back.

"Some wizards there are good with not only magic, but psychic powers as well. I'm sure they can be able to help you." Haley explained.

"Well, thanks again!" Troy nodded. "I will keep that in mind."

After Troy exited the healing center, he decided to go exactly where he thought he should go the potion lab. When he entered the lab, he could already see a white table in the center, and there were white cabinets and drawers all over the place in the walls, but on the left corner of the lab, there was another door.

"Maybe I should go talk to someone." Troy thought.

Troy opened that door next to the corner of the lab, but to his surprise, there was a white clothed wizard exiting that door as well!

"AH!" Troy exclaimed in surprise.

The wizard however smiled, and didn't look scared.

"Hello Troy. Anything I can do for you?" the wizard asked.

"Well, yes, you see here, there is something I think you can help me with…" Troy began.

(14 MINUTES LATER)

"Thanks again!" Troy said as he walked back outside the lab.

"It's no problem. Next time you have any mental problems, stop by!" The Wizard said.

"Yeah." Troy agreed.

Troy took a few more minutes to find Azore in Kentar's castle, but he finally found him, outside in the back of the castle, where he was… talking to what looked like to be the referee of Royal Forest Flags!

"Hey Azore!" Troy said.

Azore turned around and smiled.

"Hey Troy. I was just asking about this game… and I am thinking of taking part in this!"

"Yep. And how about you Troy?" The referee asked.

Troy thought for a moment and nodded.

"Yeah!" Troy said excitedly. "I think I could play a little bit of Royal Forest Flags too!"

"Don't get too competitive though!" Azore laughed.

 **DMCsupergamer: Okay, so today, if you are reading these, please read carefully. Larry, I know you have been a great help in standing up against bad reviews in my stories, so thank you. And to all, who put bad reviews, whether small as a single sentence, to big as a giant paragraph, I will explain this as mildly as I can. I will set the person who reviewed my story, "23" as an example. "23", I am truly sorry that my story has not reached your point of comfort level, because I really, want to make all my readers as happy and comfortable reading my stories. I even try to slice out every last profanity like words just so kids 9+ can be able to read my story without the risk of that, and in fact, I hear some people even use this fanfic as a bedtime story, which is great. But really, "23", when you say that I should delete this fanfic, think carefully of what those words mean to ANY fanfic writer. To me, that's saying to throw away nearly a year of writing in the trash, and it wasn't so easy too. I went through school stress, and temptations, because instead of writing, I could have been playing games, which was very tempting. I even walked to the library after school to continue writing my stories, and trust me; there were a lot of very questionable people who had doubts on the success of my story. "23", once again, I am truly sorry this story didn't make you feel happy and that the fighting scenes in the story; I didn't make fresh enough moves, but thanks for pointing that out to me. Once again everyone, thank you for reading and catching up to my stories, and thanks also to you Larry for standing up for my story. Enjoy the upcoming chapters everyone!**


	28. Cocky in Some Other Way?

Chapter 27: Cocky in Some Other Way?

"What are the chances of me getting the honor to carry the Blue Team's flag?" Azore asked as he and Troy were running in the forest, with a few other troops with them, a few seconds later in the game.

"I dunno, but you are sure lucky!" Troy exclaimed.

"Well, I gotta find some place to hide the flag." Azore muttered as he stopped for a breath and then looked around. There were a few tall trees everywhere, but there was also one tree that had a lot of leaves clumped together on its branches.

"Maybe over there?" Troy asked, pointing towards the tree with the clumps of leaves on its branches.

"Hey, Good idea!" Azore replied back. "The clumps of leaves should cover up the flag's top, and only that truck of the flag is visible."

Azore ran over to the tree and Troy helped with moving over the leaves to make room for the tree to be planted there. A few other troops saw that and knew that everything was gonna go fine, at least for now, that is.

"Do you want me to head out with the rest of the team in search of the red team's flag?" Troy asked Azore.

"Yeah, I'll do fine guarding the flag," Azore replied. "I'll just pretend I'm finding the flag too."

"Yeah, and you would be running around in circles." Troy joked as he laughed and then ran away in search of the flag.

"Haha, very funny." Azore muttered.

(6 MINUTES LATER)

Troy was already on top of a tree looking down at a giant forest clearing. He could see two barbarians, but they seemed to be fighting with each other. They were of course, on the opposite team.

"Now's my chance to double-team!" Troy smirked as he jumped down, tackling the red barbarian down. The Blue Barbarian was taking by surprised, but let Troy take down the Red Barbarian. After Troy knocked out the Red Barbarian, he then went the opposite way of the flag in search of the red team's flag. The Blue Barbarian went on his own way.

Troy searched every boulder he could find, but still found nothing so far. He could see some red team players, but he wasn't ready to taking the risk in knocking them out though, because they were of course, obviously in groups of more than three at minimum.

"Come on, where's the red flag?!" Troy kept on saying to himself. It was pretty obvious to him that this game in Kentar's forest was going to be longer than Konah's forest!

Troy then decided to just keep on finding someone that is alone on the opposite team. The least he could do is help, and the way he can do that is knock out other people to make it easier for the blue team!

(NEAR THE BLUE FLAG)

"You guys are like tree trunks stuck in the ground!" Azore exclaimed as he punched down two barbarians with one hook punch to the face. There was another barbarian there that was about to yank the flag up from the ground when Azore quickly threw his shield straight at him. The Barbarian stumbled backwards and fell down on his back. He was knocked out cold by the impact.

"That was close." Azore muttered as he quickly regained his posture.

A few seconds later, Azore saw a balloon pick up the three barbarians he knocked out and then the balloon carried them away.

"Good thing those balloons carry the knocked out players away," Azore smirked. "That will leave no evidence of flag behind."

All of a sudden, he heard a musket reload behind him. He gulped quietly and then got his shield ready. A few silent seconds later, he whipped around and blocked the cannonball with his shield. He was right. One of the red team's musketeers was aiming straight at Azore to knock him out.

"Fire all you want!" Azore taunted the musketeer. The musketeer showed an annoyed look, and Azore threw his sword up on a nearby tree branch above the musketeer. A pile of leaves then fell down from the tree branch, and covered the musketeer.

"Gah!" the musketeer shrieked.

Azore then ran forward and as the musketeer shook out the leaves from her, Azore spun around once to the right and then side kicked her. The musketeer then jumped back from the impact and fired another cannonball, hitting Azore in the face.

"Hmph!" Azore muttered but smiled. This game was actually really fun. Azore then jumped high in the air, and the musketeer quickly dived forward and then turned around while still on the grass and shot another cannonball at Azore. Azore turned around very quickly and blocked it with his shield and then threw it like a boomerang at the musketeer. It hit the musketeer straight near her helmet, and she fell back down still.

"Yes!" Azore smirked.

Azore ran over and snatched the shield away, and as he was walking away, he heard the sound of another balloon arriving.

Meanwhile, Troy was still out in the barren forest, with not even a person in sight. Troy was a bit panicky, but not too much.

"Am I lost?" he asked himself.

Troy's heart started beating faster, because what if he accidentally wondered outside of the playable zones of Royal Forest Flags? Then he might get lost in the forest, with no way out!

"Okay, take it easy Troy," Troy said to himself as he took a deep breath. "You can deal with this yourself!"

Troy then looked up at the trees. He couldn't see sunlight getting through from there, but he had an idea. He decided to climb the trees up again and see if he could find any sight of fighting from there. He then looked behind him and saw a big and wide enough tree with a giant trunk. He also saw a branch that was moderately high up, but it looked barely reachable.

"Okay, let's do this!" Troy said to himself as he backed off a bit from the tree, and then sprinted towards the trunk as fast as he could. Just as he was a few inches away from running into the tree, Troy raised his right foot and made it impact against the trunk of the tree. With that momentum force, he also raised his left foot and made it slam up against the tree, giving him even more jump boost. He saw the branch getting closer and closer to him, but Troy felt himself get back down from gravity.

"Come on!" Troy exclaimed as he reached out and just barely, by four fingers except his right thumb, managed to grab hold of the branch. Troy breathed out a sigh of relief, and then reached out with his left hand and grabbed more of the branch, both of his hands except his right thumb looking like they are squeezing the branch to nothing. After Troy was over the branch, he saw another, heavier branch, so he got on that.

"Whew!" Troy muttered to himself.

All of a sudden, as he was about to get up on an even heavier branch, he lost his left footing, and he slipped and toppled over towards back down to the ground.

"AH!" Troy shouted in surprise, but to his shock, as he thought his was going to face-plant straight into the ground, his left foot managed to wedge up on a branch.

Troy's heart was pounding so hard that he thought he was going to die of fear. Troy gulped as he closed his eyes and then used all of his strength to fling himself upwards towards the tree, mostly using all of his upper-body strength. Troy got his hands and arms ready as he saw the heavier branch getting closer. Troy grabbed hold of the branch, and then pulled himself up, which reminded him of all those pull-up contests he had in school.

"Brace yourself Troy." Troy said to himself as he clenched his teeth once he was on top of the branch. He crouched, looking at the sky, and then jumped up, and raised both of his fists in front of him, punching any of the leaves in the way. Finally, he closed his eyes and reached out, hoping something could get in his hands. He felt a bit lighter branch, and he opened his eyes. He could now see sunlight through the trees.

"Yes, finally!" Troy breathed out another sigh of relief as he pulled himself up one more time, and then pushed and thrashed away any leaves with his aching fists and hands. He then was now on top of the tree, and could see a really good view. Troy scanned his sightings, but couldn't find any kind of sign of a Royal Forest Flags game going on.

"I can't just effort this all for nothing!" Troy exclaimed exasperatedly as he squinted and looked even more far away from his view. All of a sudden, a few hundred yards from him, he could see a Balloon hovering over a clump of trees, and then the Balloon lowered down.

"Hey!" Troy said. "There's the fight!"

Sure enough, the balloon later got in the sky, carrying a knocked out wizard.

Troy jumped down, using any of the branches he saw as platforms which he could swing on, and as soon as he landed down on the ground nice and smoothly, and bolted towards the direction where the balloon once hovered and flew away. He could see three knights fighting five barbarians, and a Valkyrie fighting a nearby Prince without his pony.

The Knights and the Valkyrie had blue jerseys, and the Barbarians and the Prince had red jerseys. They were fighting over the red flag that was planted on the very top of a sharp pointed boulder.

"Gee, that's smart." Troy smiled to himself. "Using the environment where the flag is in as a natural defense.

The Prince smashed a knight down to the ground with his lance, spun around and whacked another Knight in the face, when the knight was trying to hit him from behind. The Valkyrie was getting double teamed by the Barbarians, so Troy quickly ran into the scene.

The Valkyrie swung her axe around at two barbarians, who ducked in the process, when all of a sudden, a foot whacked into one of the two barbarian's face, knocking him out. The other barbarian turned to face Troy and slashed towards Troy's chest plate which he picked up on the way before he started the game.

"Wha!" Troy exclaimed in surprise as he leaned his whole upper-body to the left, grabbed the Barbarian's hand with the sword and with his other hand, and launched a punch to the barbarian's face.

"Oomph!" The barbarian grunted in pain.

The barbarian stumbled backwards slightly, and while the other Valkyrie finished knocking out the other barbarian, she turned to face the barbarian Troy was fighting. The barbarian hook slashed at Troy, and Troy jumped backwards, and then when the barbarian hook slashed again at Troy the other direction, Troy ducked, and then laid his hands on the ground and kicked upwards with both of his feet in the air.

"OAH!" The barbarian shouted in surprise, and then nearly topples over. The Valkyrie rushed over to the Knight's aid, while Troy ran towards the barbarian and jumped high in the air. He side kicked the barbarian again in the face, and then jumped back into his fighting stance.

Troy then spun once and left side kicked the barbarian in the chest, and then jumped high in the air and tornado kicked him in the forehead.

"Umph!" The barbarian staggered backwards, barely able to get back up.

"I'll give you time to get up!" Troy exclaimed, taunting the barbarian. The barbarian finally got back up, and was just about to wield his sword again when Troy spun two times this time, before on the third time, jumped so high in the air, that he could land a cyclone kick. He used that chance to do just that.

"WAUUGGHH!" The barbarian exclaimed with surprised as he was sent flying over a few feet over the ground, twisting his whole body so many times in the process.

Soon, the Prince was cornered next to the boulder with Troy, two Knights, and the Valkyrie already for the attack.

"So. I guess I've lost with the strategies advantage huh?" The prince chuckled nervously.

All four of them nodded.

"I got just a trick up on my sleeve." The prince laughed as he quickly started climbing up the boulder.

"Hey! Get him!" The Valkyrie commanded.

The two Knights started climbing after him, when soon; the Prince was in a very small ledge, a little bit of feet below where the flag was pointed, on the tip of the boulder.

"Take some of this!" The Prince said as he sat on the ledge and jabbed his lance down at the two Knight's face, making them slide back down into the grass.

"My turn!" Troy said excitedly as he started climbing the boulder.

"Yep, your turn to wipeout!" The Prince laughed as he saw Troy getting closer.

Now, the prince could have just thrown his lance at Troy for more power, but he decided not to risk and miss. As soon as Troy was in range, the prince snickered and thrusted his lance towards Troy's helmet he picked up. Troy wedged both of his feet in the boulder, and then grabbed the lance.

"WHAT?" The Prince said in surprise.

Troy smiled and then yanked the lance over him as hard as he could.

"AAUUGH!" The Prince shouted as he was sent flying over Troy and rolled down on the grass a dozen or so times before crashing onto a tree.

"OOooohhhaag!" The Prince shook out the pain, when the Valkyrie's axe smashed him in the helmet, sending him backwards and making him smash back onto the tree trunk.

"Yes!" Troy said as he yanked the flag's pole from the top and then went for a slide back down the boulder.

"I know where the blue team's flag is, follow me!" The Valkyrie said to Troy.

"Okay!" Troy said as the Valkyrie ran off. Troy and the two Knights followed her.

(2 MINUTES LATER)

Troy could see the blue flag, but there were two Dark Princes without their ponies guarding him.

"Where's Azore?" Troy asked them.

"Who's Azore?" One of the Dark Prince's asked between his very heavy looking bucket-like helmet.

"Maybe you guys didn't see him, and maybe he went off to find the flag." Troy said. Soon, he put the flag on top of the blue team's flag, and a few seconds later, the balloon soon arrived, signaling their victory.

"Wow, I've never knew what happens when you win!" Troy said excitedly.

A few more balloons arrived picking up Troy, and all the other blue team troops, as well as both of the flags. Then as soon as Troy saw the castle in the horizon, he saw something different with it. It had green and purple arches instead of Kentar's blue and red arches, and Troy thought it was just the light from the sunset.

"Huh, that's weird." Troy said to himself.

"What's weird?" said a nearby Ice Wizard who was riding in the same balloon with him.

"The green and purple arches." Troy said.

"It has always been there." The Ice Wizard replied, which made Troy confused.

"Huh?" Troy said.

A few minutes later, the balloons touched the ground, and just as Troy was about to deposit his armor, he felt a finger tap on him.

"Yeah?" Troy said as he turned around.

"You look new around here. What's your name?" said a messenger.

"Uh… my name is Troy, and I arrived here just recently. You know, very recently?" Troy said, even more confused. What the heck was going on right now?

"Well you must see the King." The messenger said.

"Okay?" Troy replied back.

When Troy walked inside the castle, he saw that everything was more different. There was a chandelier with white ponies all decorated around it, and the ponies were miniature of course. He also saw that the healing center was nowhere to be found downstairs. As soon as Troy and the messenger went inside the throne room, there was a King there carving a goblin sculpture out of wood.

"King Jekazar, someone new arrived." The messenger said before leaving.

"Jekazar?!" Troy said, stuttering. "What's going on?"

Jekazar turned around and noticed Troy.

"You're new to my castle eh?" he said.

"Wait, this is a misunderstanding. I must have been playing on the wrong Royal Forest Flags game." Troy said, very confused.

"Wrong game… ah wrong game!" Jekazar seemed to understand. "Do you know which castle you are from?" he asked.

"Yeah, do you know anyone named Kentar?" Troy asked.

"Certainly!" Jekazar nodded. "We trade troops and reinforcements to each other, which helps us benefit from arena battles!"

"Wow! Do you know where he is, and can you take me there?" Troy asked.

"Uh, I'm afraid not now." Jekazar said, with a concerned tone in his voice. "All of my balloons are undergoing serious repairing, and they won't be able to fly until the next day."

"Oh, okay." Troy said kind of foolish of himself.

"But you are welcome to spend the night in my castle if you want." Jekazar offered.

"Really? Thanks!" Troy smiled as he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Dinner is almost ready, you can check out the dining room. Also, my castle is very big, but luckily, near the grand staircase, there is a giant map there of the whole castle. You can check it out!" Jekazar added.

"Got it! Thanks King Jekazar!" Troy exclaimed before walking off towards the grand staircase.

 **DMCsupergamer: I finally took a lot of time and effort into catching up into making frequent chapters. Let's just hope I continue making chapters at a steady pace though! Thanks again for the encouragement of my chapters Goku-Kun and everyone else, and as I say, enjoy the upcoming chapters!**


	29. A King of Wonders

Chapter 28: A King of Wonders

Troy finally arrived at the Grand Staircase, and sure enough, just as King Jekazar said, there was a map showing how big and magnificent the castle was. Troy then glanced even closer.

"Wow! His castle has eight floors!" Troy exclaimed. He couldn't believe how massive the overall square feet of the whole castle would be. He observed it more carefully, and found where the Guest Room would be. He walked up to the 3rd floor of the castle, and there the rooms were.

"Well," Troy said. "I might as well go over to the last Guest Room at the very end."

Troy could hear Konah and Kentar's voice finishing his sentence in his head saying, "In my opinion, that is the best!"

Troy headed over to the last guest room at the end of the long looking hallway, and opened it. He was a bit more surprised than last time. It looked just like Konah's and Kentar's castle, only combined together, and just like the arches, it was purple and green.

Troy opened the window and checked the scene of the entire area, and it was a good sight, as usual. He could see another forest a few hundred meters from where he was, and he of course knew that forest was the forest the played Royal Forest Flags in!

"Alright… what should I do?" Troy thought to himself, but then smelled grass in him. "I know! I might as well take a shower and remove this grass smell from me."

When he got inside the shower, he looked down and stared at those metal plated pads.

"Are you kidding me?!" Troy asked to himself in disbelief.

Troy sighed.

"Oh well, at least it pumps out water." He joked with himself.

Troy put his bare feet on the metal plated pads and then pushed down with his feet. Immediately, a handful of water splashed down on him. Troy kept on pressing down the pads with his feet, which actually kind of felt soothing to him. Or, to at least his bare feet, that is!

(12 MINUTES LATER)

Troy couldn't find his outfit when he finished taking a shower, but that was okay, because he was wearing those bathrobe towels that you cover you waist and below with. Troy was kind of embarrassed though, and slightly blushed when he had to run away from those women like the Musketeers, and the archers, and the Valkyrie.

Troy finally was able to lock himself into his room and breathe out a sigh of relief. A few seconds later though, he heard a knock on the door. He forgot to say, "Who is it?" and just opened the door anyways, but it was okay for him again! The outfit was freshly cleaned and iron and hanging on a golden hanger in the front side of the door. He smiled.

"Thanks, whoever cleaned my outfit!" he said, but of course said it to the open hallway that was leading back to the Royal Grand Staircase.

He quickly swapped what he was wearing, so now, instead of wearing holding the bathrobe instead of the outfit he was wearing, he was wearing the outfit instead of the bathrobe.

"It should be sunset by now, so I might as well go see what goes on in the Royal Dining Room!" Troy excitedly said as he left his room. Soon, he only walked a few steps down the grand staircase when he soon could smell the tasting aroma from the kitchen. He decided not to be greedy and head to the dining room instead of the kitchen.

"Wow, I never knew how good all of these foods could taste like!" Troy exclaimed.

As Troy went inside the Royal Dining Room, he could see King Jekazar, and what looked like to be his son, who was a Prince.

"Hi Jekazar!" Troy greeted him.

"Hello!" Jekazar greeted him. "This is my son, Kalit, and he is very excited to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Kalit." Troy nodded at him.

"A pleasure to meet you too and may I ask, what is your name?" Kalit asked.

"The name is Troy." Troy nodded.

"Troy, eh?" Kalit asked.

"Troy." Troy repeated back. "The name can mean many things, can it?."

"Indeed!" Jekazar nodded.

Troy took an open seat next to Kalit, who was one seat away from Jekazar, who was sitting at the head of the table of course.

It was just a few seconds of silence, before soon, some more troops started arriving.

"Hey Jekazar, I didn't know troops get to dine at the royal dining room!" Troy exclaimed.

"Yep. The most important troops who played a big role and helped out a lot in the last arena duel get the honor to dine here!" Jekazar proudly replied back.

"And if there aren't any helpful troops, there is still a cycle, and everyone will eventually get their turn!" Kalit said.

"That makes sense. It's also fair too!" Troy agreed.

Soon, more trumpets were sounding a few minutes later, and Troy sighed. Everything almost sounded the same, just like Kentar and Konah. He was hoping Jekazar could be different, in any other way there was.

"So Jekazar," Troy began, "Do you have daughters?"

"Yep!" Jekazar nodded. "But the truth it, I have more sons then daughters."

"Really!" Troy said, kind of surprised. "Are they all princes?" he asked again.

"Yep!" Jekazar nodded. "But Kalit here is good with operating with explosives!"

Kalit nodded, smiling. "I don't also mean to brag Troy, but I can operate a firecracker, and with my skill, I can take out an army of giants!"

"Whoa!" Troy said astounded but smirked. "I can do better than that!" he thought to himself.

"Well, where are your other sons?" Troy asked Jekazar.

"Don't worry, here they come!" Kalit pointed towards the entrance at the dining room. Troy looked in Kalit's direction where he was pointing. He could see, one by one, more princes approaching at soon, there were a total of seven standing there.

"Good evening my sons!" Jekazar nodded. "How was your daily training of jousting?" he asked them.

"It was great dad." One of the princes nodded.

"Who is he?" another of the princes asked.

"His name is Troy, and he is new to the castle!" Kalit nodded.

"Oh. Well then, I sure hope you will enjoy our father's castle!" another of the seven princes nodded. "He's got some great things ready for you in store!"

"Yeah, I can see some of the great things!" Troy laughed, as one of the first things that were "great" was the shower pads.

Soon, the smell of the great food was started to get into Troy's nose, and he nearly fainted from that entire good aroma.

"Is there something special today?" Troy asked Jekazar, despite all of that good aroma food.

"No, this is the kind of dinner we would have every day, when there is not a special day!" Jekazar proudly stated.

"Wow, you must have really good professional chefs!" Troy smirked.

"Actually, we don't!" Kalit exclaimed.

Troy was shocked by that.

"Then how do you have such good food brought to the table?" he asked.

"You see Troy; a hard task doesn't have to be done by professional chefs." Jekazar nodded.

"That's right! We have a huge team of chefs that are in beginner and intermediate classes of cooking!" Kalit added.

"Oh I get it!" Troy realized. "You are saying you don't have to have a team of professional chefs, you just have an even bigger team full of beginner and intermediate chefs!"

"That's correction!" Kalit nodded.

"Yes. It doesn't matter what kind of style and technique you use in the kitchen, the only thing that matters is that it will get the job done!" said one of Jekazar's sons.

"I agree to that one!" Troy nodded.

A few minutes later, more trumpets sounded, and Troy obviously knew the Queen was about to arrive. He was right. The Queen, walked calmly and slowly to the opposite end of the dining table, smiling at everyone.

"Good evening everyone!" exclaimed the queen.

"Good evening Queen Quaboa!" said everyone and bowed. Troy knew the procedures of how to greet the Queen, but he pretended he knew the Queen's name by mouthing a random Queen name, and for some strange reason, he guessed correctly, but no one knew that.

A few moments after that, everyone started talking about their own thing, and Jekazar, Quaboa, and Kalit and Troy were all conversing.

"You are new to the castle!" Quaboa exclaimed. "That's wonderful. Jekazar is a really good King, and that's what makes his kingdom so efficient!"

"Yeah, and you two raise a good family!" Troy said to Jekazar and Quaboa.

"Why, thank you!" Quaboa said enthusiastically.

"Yep! We train both our sons and daughters and our Royale team really hard when they were young. When you are young in age, now is the time to start training to become a master at a skill, and that's what I learned when I grew up to be a King!" Jekazar added.

"Training at a young age huh?" Troy nodded. Troy could still remember the first thing he saw when he was a baby brought out to the world. The sky, staring straight at it. Apart from the hospital bed and his mom and dad all those though, of course he saw those people and things!

"So Troy, how did you managed to find some of my Royales playing Royal Forest Flags?" Jekazar asked.

"I was playing Royal Forest Flags in King Kentar's forest." Troy answered back. "I went off to find the flag, and then I guess you could say, I wondered TOO far. Anyways, I then thought I found the red team's flag, only to find out that I was actually playing the game in your forest!" Troy finished.

"Well, well! That seems very interesting." Kalit exclaimed.

"It sure is." Jekazar smiled.

Soon, the chefs and Jekazar's daughters began serving the food, and Jekazar's daughters were obviously Princesses.

"So those are your daughters Jekazar?" Troy asked.

"Yes." Jekazar nodded. "They trained to shoot arrows ever since they were young enough to hold a bow!"

"Wow!" Troy exclaimed. "That's unbelievable!"

"Believe it!" one of the seven princes said. "We are very proud to have a father and King like Jekazar's, and are very glad to have a mother and Queen like Quaboa."

"You sure got reason to be proud and glad!" Troy smiled.

"Hey daughters! I want you to meet a new friend we have here. This is Troy!" Jekazar proudly said, so that his whole voice boomed across the room.

"Um… okay, hi Troy. My name is Penelope." Said the first princess.

"Yeah, nice to meet you… my name is Paloma." said the second princess.

"My name is Palena." The third princess smiled. "Forgive my two other sisters. They are really shy around new people."

"Hey!" Paloma said, annoyed at Palena. Palena giggled at that.

After that, the three princesses left back to the kitchen to get and serve some more food.

"I think we should introduce ourselves too." One of the seven princes nodded.

"Alright. My name is Paul." The first prince nodded at Troy.

"My name is Percy." Said the second prince smiling a bit.

"The name for me is Peleke." Said the third prince. "I am the oldest of the seven of these princes, with many years put into jousting training." He said that with a neutral tone, but Troy knew it was the good kind of neutral tone.

"My glorious name is Pesmeke!" exclaimed the fourth prince. I just love the sound of my lance smashing onto my target!

"Yep! When those lances smash, it sounds very painful!" Troy nodded.

"My name is Pakwuhu." Said the fifth prince. "When people dare attack my family and team, count me in! I like the sound of defense!"

"Yeah, defending is really vital when someone attacks you!" Troy smiled.

"Name's Pancok!" said the sixth prince. "Need to take out a horde in style, I'm your prince!" he exclaimed.

"Then I know you are really useful in the family Pancok!" Troy smiled.

"Of course I am!" Pancok replied back.

"My name is Punija." Said the seventh and last prince. "I am the youngest of all these seven princes, but that certainly doesn't that mean I am the weakest of these seven princes!"

"Yep! Age doesn't really matter that much when in comparison." Troy agreed.

"Well there you have it Troy! You got all of my eight sons names in your mind?" Jekazar joked.

"I will try to remember!" Troy laughed.

Soon, Penelope, Paloma, and Pelena arrived back, carrying the last of the main dinner. Troy could hardly wait.

After everyone was situated in their seat, everyone started bowing their heads. Troy didn't know why, so he did the same thing. It turns out that Jekazar was actually going to say a prayer of thanks for the food they had!

"Supercell, we greatly thank you for another life at this realm, and enjoy your food and other creations…" Jekazar began the prayer.

(42 SECONDS LATER)

Troy was among those we said "Amen" after the end of the prayer, and soon, the food was uncovered from the platter cover.

The dinner was roasted chicken, roasted beef, steamed vegetables, a medium sized plate of beets that were sliced up, a large bowl of steak, a super large plate with 15 large corn that were on a stick, a large pile of juicy okra that were on another big plate, and cranberries, but the cranberries were packed onto a large red blob, but that was no exception to Troy. There was also fresh orange juice, wine, and blueberry juice.

"Wow, this is a lot of food to choose from!" Troy exclaimed.

"And this is just a regular normal day dinner!" said Paul.

"Yeah. Can you imagine what the dinner would be on a very special day?" said Percy.

Troy tried to imagine it in his mind, and he couldn't even attempt. He could picture so much food on the table; there might be platforms on the table to house multiple plates!

"That's just mind-boggling!" Troy exclaimed.

"Yep!" Kalit nodded. "Food is one of the key essentials that keep this family going."

"Of course!" Troy nodded.

Troy took some steak, chicken, beef, two corn on a stick, a little bit of okra, an a little bit of the cranberry blob. He didn't want to be too greedy and take everything he likes. After all, they cooked it for everyone.

"This okra tastes really good!" Troy exclaimed. Even though the okra still had the bitter taste for it, something in that made it taste really good! He knew what the cause was. Since there were so many chefs working on all the food at once, they had their own way and taste of doing things.

(16 MINUTES LATER)

Seriously, that dessert looks so tasty!" Troy exclaimed.

"Thanks! I thought I put in a bit too much cream in the pineapple cake, but I guess it was enough!" Palena said.

"Well, it was sure enough! Seriously, you have the chef's taste for food!" Troy exclaimed, and Palena blushed a bit after that.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Troy replied back.

"Well…thanks!" she exclaimed.

Troy looked around him after that. Everything looked so normal in Jekazar's castle, but at the same time, he admired Jekazar's family for having a really good happy connection with each other.

"Hey Troy! You want some extra cherries on top of your pineapple cake slice?" asked Pesmeke.

"I might as well have some! Yeah, thanks!" Troy smiled as he slid his plate over and Pesmeke picked up 2 more seedless cherries from a bowl and put them on the pineapple cake. He slid it back to Troy.

"Thanks!" Troy said.

"No problem. " Pesmeke nodded.

Troy was beginning to like King Jekazar's castle.

"You know, maybe he is actually a King of Wonders after all!" Troy said, smiling.


	30. Explosions Galore

Chapter 29: Explosions Galore

"That was some good food for thought." Troy said as he finished brushing his teeth a few minutes later after the dinner. He couldn't believe the great hospitality King Jekazar and his family provided him!

Troy walked over to his bed, in his pajamas and glanced out of the window. The moon shined brightly than ever, and Troy was glad. He could still remember memories of what it's like to leave Konah's castle, and still remember exactly what happened on that dreadful night, but he was just glad that he at least he was treated with respect and King Jekazar's castle, which made him feel good.

"Ah…. A nice warm bed." Troy said as he pulled the blankets up nearly to his neck and breathed out a sigh of relief.

Troy then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Really, the warm blanket emitted such a warm heat, it made him feel a bit dizzy.

Soon, it felt like just a few minutes passed as Troy finally went to sleep. The next morning, when he woke up, he yawned and stretched. He then glanced out of the window.

"Another usual day in the realm of who-knows-what's-out-there.." Troy sighed as he got out of bed and went to go brush his teeth.

A few minutes later after he was finished, he walked down the staircase and immediately, really fast, he could smell the scent of a good tasting breakfast. He went over to the dining room and could see Kalit there only, setting up the plates.

"Good Morning Kalit." Troy smiled.

Kalit looked up and nodded. "Good Morning Troy. How did you sleep?"

"I slept very good, thanks." Troy nodded.

"Well that was good to know." Kalit nodded. "Please, take any seat, except the head of the table chairs that is." He laughed.

"I wouldn't even do that!" Troy smirked as he got into a chair right next to what looked like to be Jekazar's seat. He noticed that all the other chairs were made out of gold and silver, but his chair, and Quaboa's chair, were made out of platinum and what looked like to be some very smoothen fine silver.

A few minutes later, Jekazar arrived into the dining room with a pleasant smile on his face as usual.

"Good Morning Troy, you are up early." Jekazar stated.

"Yeah, I always liked the feeling where you feel refreshed and good after a sleep. You know that kind of feeling?" Troy asked.

"Well certainly!" Jekazar nodded. "A duel in the arena is sure to make any King tired after a whole bunch of the racket and exhaustion they are going through."

"Yep!" Troy agreed.

Troy watched as a few more people walked inside, and Troy knew that it was probably just King Jekazar's cycle customs for who gets to eat at the Royal Dining Room. He knew for sure that those new troops get their lucky day. He could also see the 7 other princes arriving, each with their own personality that makes them who they are.

"So Jekazar, do you know by any chance, a King named Konah?" Troy asked.

"I've heard of Konah." Jekazar nodded. "He wields the Legendary Sword of Clash, and he has a really good family. Kentar has been talking about it to me."

"Do you believe him?" Troy asked.

"Of course." Jekazar nodded. "Kentar has been my friend for many years.

"I've been to Konah's castle actually." Troy nodded. "You were right about believing him; he does wield the Legendary Sword of Clash."

"Really!" Jekazar beamed. "How did you know that? I've heard that Konah keeps the secret of his wielding of the sword, much unknown to outside visitors."

"I think he trusted me like a friend." Troy said, but then his voice got a bit darker. "Except when he kicked me out."

All of a sudden, trumpets sounded once again, and of course, Quaboa arrived to the opposite head of the table with some more guards.

"Good Morning every one of you!" she exclaimed with pride.

"Good Morning Queen Quaboa." Everyone said, as they bowed down. Troy was among those who did that. After just a brief prayer of thanks to Supercell, and after everyone finally said "Amen", they all started digging in the breakfast that was served in the table a few minutes ago. The breakfast was fried omelets, Royal Waffles, Crown Toast; Flatbread drizzled in sweet sauce, regular looking pancakes, cranberries, and fresh strawberries and blueberries.

"Gee, that sure is a lot of variation!" Troy commented, as he started to get 2 omelets, 3 Crown Waffles, a bit of Flatbread, some cranberries, and a giant spoonful of strawberries and blueberries, that still had water droplets coated on the out layer of them.

"It sure is." Kalit nodded.

"Troy, why were you kicked out of Konah's castle?" Jekazar asked, with a very concerned tone.

"It's because of that…that Perry." Troy said in a hoarse tone.

"Perry? He is Konah's son right?" Kalit asked.

"That's right Kalit. It all started when I was sent on a mission to Goblin Stadium, just to retrieve some lilypads. But then I was caught and put into jail. Perry, his sister Priscilla, and a large army of troops stormed into the stadium, and freed me, but at costs so hard to pay back."

"What costs, and how hard do you mean?" Kalit said, very confused.

"I should've realized that the Goblin Stadium doesn't defend itself alone. It has Jungle Arena as allies, and they soon attacked and helped later, and they had these balloons that dropped these large looking logs with spikes attached to them."

"Those are called 'The Log' just so you know." Kalit nodded. "Those tough looking rolling pieces of nature can destroy any small unit it touches!"

"Yep, including Priscilla, which I tackled her out of the way of a log that was about to kill her, but when we both landed in a way that looked so… strange, Perry immediately thought it was an act of infatuation.

"Ah… now I understand." Jekazar nodded.

"Yeah. Perry then convinced Konah that I was doing something ridiculously wrong, and he kicked me out, well, in a nice manner at least."

"I see…" Kalit said, pausing between mouthfuls of food.

"I then journeyed over to nowhere, but a bunch of useful kings gave me very useful items and vehicles along the way, and then I journeyed up to Frozen Peaks. I then could see Kentar and his team participating in a duel, and when one of his daughter's Phoebe, was about to get blasted away by a wizard's fireball, I jumped in the action bravely and saved her." Troy said, blushing a bit. Sometimes, he liked it when his pride just does all the work for him.

"And so, Kentar decided you deserve a bit of a reward, and offered you to stay at his castle for a few days or so?" Kalit inferred.

"Yep!" Troy said. "I then met Azore Zakat, and I actually made him shun against evil, for the first time he ever did in his life."

"I've heard legends about that young man." Jekazar murmured. "And you managed without getting yourself seriously hurt?"

"Well, apart from a wound that he gave me from his sword, nothing much serious." Troy smiled.

"That was good that was just a wound. Azore Zakat is capable of more powerful moves. He just doesn't show those moves all at once." Kalit said.

"Really?" Troy exclaimed. He had seen Azore Zakat's powers at barely the minimum, and he was glad Azore turned to the good side.

"His power is from the Potion of Mightiness, what did you expect?" Kalit replied.

"I forgot all about that." Troy said.

"Well, today, we are not going to any arena duel today, I just need my troops to get a little bit of rest." Jekazar smiled.

"What about the balloons?" Troy asked.

"Ah, the balloons! Yep, after breakfast is over, I will get a balloon ready for you to get back to Kentar's castle." Jekazar replied.

"Thanks." Troy nodded.

A few minutes after breakfast was over, Jekazar led Troy to the highest, 8th floor and up there, Troy could see crates filled with fireworks, some sandbags, and a bunch of balloons with skeletons on them, either fixing the basket of the balloon, or pushing it towards a big door at the way end of the floor.

"So… what do we do now?" Troy asked.

Jekazar pointed towards the door. As soon at a skeleton with a balloon was near it, the door opened by itself automatically, revealing some kind of runaway, only it blended in with the castle, so it looked perfectly normal if you were to look at it from the outside.

"Ah, so this is where I ride, right?" Troy realized.

"Yep! The skeleton you will be riding with, will drop you off at the castle, and then come back-", Jekazar said when all of a sudden, a large explosion could be heard outside the castle!

"Something's happening!" Troy gulped.

Jekazar and Troy ran over to the edge of the runaway that had a roof in it that looked really high and was arched. When they got to the edge of the runaway, they could see a grueling looking army charging towards the drawbridge.

"Enemy troops." Jekazar muttered. "Come with me." With that, Troy and he went downstairs, while the skeletons at the top started throwing bombs and fireworks at the frontlines, which were six lines of Elite Barbarians.

While Jekazar and Troy were carefully running down the stairs, Jekazar commanded nearby troops who were walking to join in on the fight.

"Troy, see if you can do anything to stop this army, I will be right back." Jekazar said and rushed towards his throne room.

"Wait, Jekazar!" Troy said, but it was too late.

Troy gulped. A bunch of troops were rushing towards the entrance of the castle, and Troy could immediately know that he wasn't fighting this grueling looking army alone. That gave him a bit of strength and courage.

"I'm right with you guys!" Troy exclaimed as he ran towards the drawbridge.

When he got to the drawbridge, the enemy troops didn't look like they would advance to the beginning of the drawbridge, as there were a huge pack of armored Knights and Dark Princes on their ponies all whacking away out the army. Troy looked around him. Behind the frontlines of the Elite Barbarians were some Bombers, a few wizards, and what looked like to be some Bomb Towers, on platforms that had wheels in them!

"There's just gotta be something that I can help with." Troy said as he heard another violet explosion.

Of the Elite Barbarians punched a Dark Prince in the helmet so hard, the Dark Prince fell backwards, knocked out. The Elite Barbarian scrambled over him, and headed towards Troy.

"Is this all I can do to help?" Troy said to himself.

Troy got into his fighting stance smoothly. The Elite Barbarian tried to hook slash him, and then down slash him, but Troy bravely dodged by ducking the hook slash, and threw himself diagonally to the right, jumped up, and back-kicked the Elite Barbarian.

"Aoh!" The Elite Barbarian said as he rolled forwards. He turned around, but Troy was already attacking, lunged forwards and landed a front side kick on him. The Elite Barbarian stumbled and nearly fell off the drawbridge.

"So close." Troy said in excitement, as he jumped up, spinned around, and attacked with a spinning hook kick. The Elite Barbarian ducked and slashed forward.

"Huah!" Troy said as he pushed the sword to the right, ducked again from another slash, and then blocked a punch from him with his right elbow. Then swiftly moved his elbow up close and elbow-jabbed the Elite Barbarian. It was pretty clear that the Elite Barbarian was going to stumble right into the moat, but Troy wanted more.

"HAUG!" Troy shouted as jumped up in the air and punched the Elite Barbarian in the neck. The Elite Barbarian fell into the moat with a great splash, and was nowhere to be found as he sank beneath.

"Good kick!" said a voice nearby as Kalit and his 7 brothers rushed out from the entrance of the castle, all wielding lances. Soon, Palena and her other sisters were out there with their bows.

"This should be easy… right?" Paloma asked.

"Yeah. Just shoot their bombs and they will…" Penelope snickered, and her sisters snickered too.

"You can taste the lance for your breakfast if you haven't eaten yet!" Pesmeke shouted in a tough looking voice as he smashed six Elite Barbarians with his lance, of course, swinging it sideways. The Elite Barbarians fell backwards and hit two Wizards who were covering them with their fireballs.

More explosions were heard, and the three princesses giggled as they shot their flaming arrows at the Bomb Towers on wheels.

"Bulls-Eye." Penelope said as she shot a Bomb an Enemy Bomber was carrying on a Bomb Tower. It exploded with a BANG! The whole tower collapsed to pieces after that, and soon, a bunch of Bombers tripped on them, their bombs rolling forward and blowing up some more of the Elite Barbarians.

Troy punched down another Elite Barbarian, and could hear a sword slash behind him. Troy immediately rolled forward, and turned around. An Elite Barbarian was already charging straight at him, when Troy ducked down a bit and punched him in the stomach, and then dropped down to the ground, raised his right leg up, and hit the Barbarian's right foot as hard as he could with his right foot's ankle.

"Ahhhhaarrg!" The Barbarian shouted in agony as he clenched his right foot, which was barely protected by his sandals, and Troy got back up slowly, grabbed him in the back of his helmet, and slammed him towards the ground. The Elite Barbarian rolled slowly, groaning in pain.

All of a sudden, Troy saw Jekazar wheel out what looked like to be an intimidating firework launcher.

"So that's what you have been up too!" Troy breathed out a sign of relief, as he jumped away from three bombs being hurled at him, blowing up with a BANG.

"Yep. This firework launcher is called the 'Jekazoom' and has been passed down from my family for many generations!" Jekazar nodded. "I still vow to protect it from harm, so please be careful with it! I will check up with the skeletons up top with their balloons." Jekazar said as he quickly ran away.

"All right then. It's just you and me now." Troy said to the machine. It had a giant firework already loaded up, from its complex looking; harden ropes, which were strapped onto some hard looking glowing looking platinum.

"You're gonna need something to light up the rocket!" Kalit shouted to Troy as he ducked a bomb and forced his lance into a nearby Bomber, destroying him very quickly.

"Got it!" Troy said. He could see a few pieces of matches next to the Jekazoom. He wondered if Jekazar forgot to give them to him, and he dropped them.

"Let's do this!" Troy excitedly said as he picked up the pieces of matches, eight to be exact, and lit the rocket with the match. The rocket started sizzling in place, and started to blast off towards the sky with great force.

"Whoa!" Troy shouted in awe. The rocket soon zoomed back down and strike a large group of Elite Barbarians, and they all fell backwards, or were sent flying forwards, crashing onto the ground, where they were finished off by Jekazar's men.

"Let's do another one!" Troy said as he turned to find another rocket already loaded up!

"What?" Troy said, confused and surprised. He didn't mind, and he just focused on stopping the army. He lit another rocket, as it zoomed high in the air, and then smashed against a Bomb Tower. The Bomb Tower exploded into large pieces of wood, and the platform with wheels shaking violently, and the wheels shaking off the hinges it had been attached too on the platform.

Troy observed carefully at the Jekazoom. A rocket then appeared right out of thin air and inserted itself onto the Jekazoom!

"How is this possible?!" Troy said, in disbelief.

"After this battle is over, I will tell you!" Kalit shouted as he blocked three Elite Barbarians with his lance, but they were all pushing him backwards with their sword. Kalit's armored shoes were all grinding against the ground, when he finally jumped backwards, and then whacked the middle Elite Barbarian, and then grabbed the two other Elite Barbarians and smashed them against each other.

What looked like to be a man wearing colorful leather looking armor soon walked out of the forest and looked at Jekazar's castle in disbelief.

"My army is failing me, yet again!" he shouted in anger. He was right. There were barely any more Elite Barbarians, no Bombers, no Wizards, and a few Bomb Towers left, and some of their platforms had fallen right out, leaving them with no way of transport.

"Retreat!" he shouted as another firework slammed onto some more Bomb Towers. The Bombers in the remaining Bomb Towers, or what was left of it, jumped out and made a run for it back into the forest. Some Bombers were too quick; they made a bone-cracking crunch as they slammed on the ground. The Elite Barbarians shouted for their lives as they followed the leader, who ran back into the forest.

"We won!" Kalit shouted. All of the remaining fighters cheered and raised their weapons in the air. Troy smiled and gently patted the Jekazoom's rocket.

"Hey Kalit! It's great we won, and it couldn't have been without the Jekazoom!" Troy smiled.

"Yeah, that's for sure!" Kalit said as the remaining defenders walked back into the castle. "Before you leave, I can tell you how the Jekazoom gets all of this insanely cool power!"

"That would be cool to know!" Troy said back. He couldn't wait for an explanation at why this machine was so powerful, and he was really excited.

 **DMCsupergamer: Hello FanFiction readers, I came to tell you some more story news. First of all, I am truly sorry that I didn't remind you of a new story that I just posted recently, called "Brother's of Friendships". It is posted in the Clash Royale catagory, so if you want to read some of that, I hope you will enjoy it's first few chapters. So, enjoy the chapters that have yet to be posted in this story, and if you like reading stories about friendships... and something extra, be sure to check out my new "Brothers of Friendships" story!**


	31. Doom Deception

Chapter 30: Doom Deception

Troy breathed in the cool morning air as he stood on the basket of a balloon that was manned by a skeleton. Ah, of course, piles of bones put together correctly can do great things. Flying a balloon was one of them.

Troy had just got a brief lecture of the Jekazoom itself from Kalit shortly before it left.

The Jekazoom was an ancient piece of machinery that long, long ago, was used for launching fireworks onto the next sky.

Eventually, it fell into the hands of someone with a dark heart, and with magical powers, enchanted it with a seemingly endless source of gunpowder in its interior. Troy feared he knew who that person could be.

Later on, it was brought out in War, but King Jekazar's ancestors managed to retrieve and take it. Wizards from every far land tried their best to cleanse it of its destructive nature.

But all they could ever do was manage to empower the weapon with complete control. To this day, Jekazar uses the weapon when needed, only for the right reasons.

It only took a little while, but soon, they were back at Kentar's Castle, with their huge turret arches looking up in the distance. Clearly, no one seemed to be outside at this moment.

The Balloon slowly lowered itself down towards the drawbridge, where it was unusually unmanned and stretched across. An invasion against this Castle would definitely be easier with these conditions.

Troy thanked his undead captain, and climbed out of the basket, and headed past the drawbridge and straight into the castle.

"Um...A...Hello?" He asked.

No answer. There wasn't a single person in sight, and the grand staircase looked ever so bare.

"Anybody home?" He asked again.

He climbed up the grand staircase and walked around the circular railings.

"I must be in the wrong castle." Troy said out loud.

But he knew he wasn't wrong. Clearly his Captain was one of those who flew to this place many times before. It was something that would be hard to miss.

He looked around some more, and just when he was about to leave, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Troy."

Troy was about to walk down the staircase when he turned around. Azore Zakat was resting an elbow against a railing, casually twirling his sword.

"Azore?" Troy was almost too relieved, but fairly surprised as well. "Yes, Hi. Where is everyone?"

"You'll find out in good time." Azore nodded.

"What?" Troy was now surprised, to confused. "What do you mean?"

"I am mildly amused you haven't found it out yet." He replied.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Troy asked again.

"That Prince who stole your One-Half Medallion? I know something. Many things Troy. Many things."

Troy glared at Azore. "Wait… hold on."

Troy racked his mind to think. What did the Prince say before he grabbed Maien?

"The Beast." He said.

Azore raised his chin. "Very good."

Troy then looked around. "Wait a minute…

He shot a glare at Azore. "You know where everyone is. What have you done to them?" He demanded.

Azore twirled his sword some more and chuckled. "Oh my. I suppose I will tell you, or perhaps, show you."

He twirled his sword quickly for a second and then he pointed the tip towards the drawbridge. All of a sudden, a golden flame appeared in front, sparkling mystically.

"Your friends are out for an Arena Battle Duel. But when they come back, they'll sure be in for a sizzling surprise!"

Troy scowled at Azore. "What are you doing?"

Azore laughed a rich laughter that boomed throughout the room.

"What does it look like I am doing? If I could perfectly fool you with ease, how much easier is it for me to allow them to fall into their Doom?"

"Wait..." Troy clutched his head. He could start to see puzzle pieces starting to form inside together in his mind.

"I had a feeling the psychic wizards I visited just recently didn't help me at all."

Troy put some emphasis in that "all" last word in his sentence.

Azore's sword gleamed as he raised it briefly.

"What were you asking them about?"

"About you. You Azore-" Troy's eyes widened. "But they said that he was having a tough time with changing and all that, and to excuse anything foolish."

"Ah. Now you know these mortals couldn't help themselves. And what about you? Does Azore Zakat jingle a bell in you?

Troy hadn't even realized he was already down the stairs. He knelt down slowly and swallowed.

What did he mean by that?

He decided to focus in on the name of "Azore Zakat itself. Was it some kind of hidden riddle?"

"Eroza. Eroza. Eroza." He muttered all of a sudden, as if he had gotten it from prior knowledge he didn't remember learning.

"They couldn't help themselves." Troy stood up.

Azore raised his eyebrows. "King Kaganix and his son Prince Potanax are already on their way to Erathmus's Dungeon. They will take care of their unfinished business. And I already have mine to finish as well."

Of course. Troy had already heard enough of the legends that he grew up in, as he needed to learn them to understand his position with Maien. King Conah's ancestors managed to cage Neiam and bind him away at Commander Erathmus's dungeon. Commander Erathmus was the most feared jailor in the realm, and he taught his descendants the ways of a formidable prison system till the time he took his final breath.

Troy now had his mind come to solid conclusion.

"Eroza Takaz!" He exclaimed. He spun around and pointed his right index finger at him. "Xahartox's greatest minion!"

Azore's eyes flashed with Glee. "Eh heh heh! You knew I was also known as-"

Troy sneered. "Doom Skull."

Azore all of a sudden exploded in a shade of black and dark purple smoke, and standing in his place was a skeleton with red eyes, wearing black and red battle armor. He was carrying a wand that looked like an arm or leg bone possibly.

Troy then clutched his head. Many puzzle pieces started to come together.

"The Legend...the Volcano of Aptitude… the Potion of Mightiness."

The skeleton breathed out heavily in return.

Then it exploded into a shade of yellow, and Azore Zakat was standing there again.

"That legend was very easy to create. In fact, I am pleased to inform you that it was crafted with precise trickery."

Azore took a glance at his sword, his face showing pleasure.

"In advance, just a few weeks before you arrived at Kentar's Castle, or even start your worthless journey, I had some of my minions morphed into these… Psychic Wizards."

More puzzle pieces clicked together.

"But they-"

Azore raised a hand.

"Yes, they were quite realistic enough. But their main purpose was to convince Kentar and his family that the legend of Azore Zakat was real. Oh yes… mentally they were forced. They couldn't help themselves."

Troy breathed our heavily in disbelief.

"You are one cruel being."

Azore cocked his head in a mockingly manner. "I feel regretful and ashamed, the sort of way that Azore Zakat would feel like."

Azore Zakat, or truly, Eroza Takaz in this body of the make belief Azore Zakat continued on.

"This was your first time to ever journey away from home. As a youth, your parents wanted to protect you from outside influences."

Troy clenched his fists in sheer disgust.

"So because of the fact that this would be your first quest, you wouldn't know how the Deception of the mind and what other peoples' nature would be."

"You must have known something about my Sister." He growled.

Eroza nodded. "You wanted to know why she never communicated with you ever since?"

Troy's heart leaped a beat, and he swallowed.

Eroza gleefully widened his eyes. "It was because she never loved you. She gave up the Medallion, in total defeat months ago. There is your answer."

Troy's mouth slightly gaped in exasperation as a result.

"She… she would never...would she?" Were the only words that he could produce in his mouth.

"She would, Troy." Eroza rasped.

"No!" Troy's knees buckled, and he could feel himself kneeling down on the ground in mental pain.

His sister, who had been his best companion for years now, who had been right there since the Beginning, and held the key to the other half of the Medallion, and to somehow lose it in defeat?

In defeat. Because she never loved him.

"That is not her nature!" Troy exclaimed in anguish.

Eroza just narrowed his eyes gently. "You do not have to take my word for it. Our forces now are regrouping. Soon, the Medallion will be the complete set, and The Beast will awaken and rise.

"Never!" Troy clenched his fists even harder and stood up. He had already heard enough of who the Beast was.

Neiam, but commonly referred to by, as "The Beast" was the Ancient Wizard Maien's close companion. It symbolized the Beast form of man. It used to serve Maien with pleasure, but when Maien ascended, Neiam was left behind. He was to carry on the Medallion, which had an engraving on his forehead where the Medallion settled, to take up the task of the Ancient Wizard.

Neiam's birthplace was inside an Ancient Grotto. That was where he settled the Medallion there, and stood guard at it, only waiting for the one, chosen to guard it for the time being.

But a fierce clan, known as "Paha" was very sneaky. They tried every sort of way to lure the strong beast away, but to no avail. But finally, an evil immortal being, Lord Xahartox, finally came up with a way to obtain Maien.

The superweapon he made was supposedly bathed in the blood of Xahar and his ancestors. That was what kept it mystically together. If just a touch of darkness were to ever get on the Medallion it balanced, then it would make sense for Neiam to heed Paha.

So one day, he only took a drop of blood from the heart of the Paha Clan's kingdom, and the place was Xahar's very own home, a castle literally built around an erupting Volcano. The superweapon rested here while it would be in construction.

He gathered only himself and his loyal minion Eroza, whom was named after the name relationship between Maien and Neiam, to march towards Neiam's grotto, and things got incredibly ugly after that.

"The Beast couldn't just awaken like that!"

Eroza sneered. "The Beast's mind is only set on destroying you Troy. When I and Xahartox fought against The Beast, The Beast not only obliterated me, but destroyed nearly all of my essence. Right down to the bone."

"This shouldn't be possible!"

Eroza raised his sword again, admiring the reflection of light.

"Xahartox took great pity of me. He couldn't turn me back to human, but he still used my remaining essence to keep me alive. When the drop touched the Medallion, The Beast didn't take very long to comprehend whose side he would be on."

Troy eyed Eroza with caution.

"What are you planning to do now with me?"

"Ah, I might as well have the pleasure of telling you. Isn't that right Psy?"

With that, the same Psychic Wizard that Troy just saw earlier magically appeared in pink and purple dust next to Eroza.

"Oh, yes indeed. Hic, Shic, Mick, and Tick would love contributing the honors."

Troy's eyes went wide. In the next few minutes, this Castle might be a little messy.

Eroza stepped back as four other Psychic Wizards wearing white cloaks and purple stripes down their sleeves materialized next to Psy.

"Troy, do not fear. I will personally tell your friends of royalty your tragic demise." Eroza smiled. The five Psychic Wizards all of a sudden jumped forward towards Troy in arrow formation, with Psy in the center middle and landed just a few feet away.

Troy took a shaky deep breath, before raising his fists.

Tick, the Psychic Wizard who landed all the way on the right of the classic arrow formation, held out his palm, and a pink orb glowed, hovering above it. He charged straight towards Troy.

Troy ducked a swift hook punch to the face, but just when he attacked, Tick twisted around, and used his left fist, the opposite of the right fist which he used to try to hook punch, and smashed his left fist into Troy's stomach.

Troy clenched his teeth in a slight pain, when Tick jabbed towards Troy's head.

Troy ducked, but then, Tick kicked him with his right foot.

Troy didn't stumble back, but then Tick continued off from his first kick to another kick, connecting moves.

Now Troy was in the air and his butt skidded across the floor.

Tick took one step back, and then Hic, the Psychic Wizard all the way to the left, produced another pink orb, and then jumped towards Troy with a thrust punch.

Troy's eyes widened, as he quickly rolled away. But Hic punched the floor with the pink orb, sending pink and purple dust exploding from the impact. He connected his move with a follow up of lunging forward and punching Troy clean in the face with his left fist.

Troy stumbled backwards and fell on the ground, for the second time.

Hic then took a step backwards, while at the same time, Shic and Mick walked quickly towards Troy.

"Argh. My underestimation has gotten the best of me once again!" Troy muttered to himself, as he charged forward towards the Psychic Wizards.

Shic, who was on the left from Mick from Troy's point of view, quickly ducked a jab to the face, and Mick grabbed Troy's flying fist towards Shic.

Troy then used his other fist to punch Shic in the face, only to have it grabbed by Shic.

Shic and Mick then kicked Troy rapidly in the stomach several times, before Shic uppercut Troy in the neck, sending Troy in the air, and nearly giving him a back flip wipeout. But he did flip backwards and land on his stomach.

Troy scrambled back up, but astonishingly, when he was about to thrust his fist backward, Shic jumped forward, and when he landed, slammed his well-polished boot into Troy.

"OOF!" Troy shouted in pain as he rolled backwards.

When Troy finished rolling, he forced himself to lay still. A new thought appeared in him, and he was now up for the bitter test.

"He is testing us." He could barely hear one of the Psychic Wizards mutter.

"Of course! Even though they morphed into Psychic Wizards, they could always just read my mind! They'd know the counter to every move I deal even if I try my hardest!"

Troy said to himself. And with that, the Psychic Wizards rushed towards him.

Troy concentrated very hard. He needed to throw them off with something to make them lose their concentration!

His first thought was one of those purple big creatures that roll boulders at people. They wore funny looking short pants, didn't they?

So he thought of one of those, running on a boulder as if it were a log. At the same time, he imagined a Goblin Barrel sprouting at his head, and Goblins throwing confetti and cereal all over him.

Even though the Psychic Wizards knew that Troy would be throwing them off, it was too distracting for them. Hic and Tick clutched their heads, trying to shake it out, and while that was happening, Mick went up first towards Troy.

Troy ducked a punch to the face, and thought about Raul, a king from a battle many days ago, dousing out his flaming King Tower, while doing a shimmy with a pink Ballerina Tu-Tu on.

"Gah!" Mick didn't seize his chance to counter Troy's move, and was met with a jumping spin kick to the face.

Mick stumbled backwards, but then Shic headed past him and tried to haymaker Troy down.

Troy imagined himself and a mix of Konah's, Kentar's, and Jekazar's troops all playing Royal Forest Flags together. Only everyone was stripped all the way down to their underwear, and each flag carried a pair of pants on them. Well… only the men were stripped down to their underwear. The women had some chest protection.

When Troy looked back on it, he had to admit, that he was naughty when he thought of Priscilla as well.

"Yew!" Shic exclaimed, and that was right before Troy punched him in the face with his right fist, and twisted around, and planted his left foot with a spin kick on his stomach.

Shic tumbled backwards, and Troy quickly twisted around violently, before landing a Tornado Kick to Mick, who got up. Mick was sent down on the ground, and howled in pain.

Psy's eyes widened in disbelief as a result.

Troy jumped and twisted around, and was instantly between Hic and Tick once he landed.

He pummeled his elbow into Hic's stomach, and then punched Tick's chest following up that move, and then spun around in a full three sixty, and lashed out with a swift spin kick to Hic's face.

Hic twisted around in the air in the direction that Troy's foot was moving, and lay completely still.

Tick lashed forward with a front punch to the face, to which, Troy quickly jerked his head backwards, before swiftly hitting him with the front of his left fist, and then quickly landing a front side kick to his chest.

Tick staggered backwards, and gasped for breath.

Shic scrambled back up, and jumped in the air, thrust punching towards Troy. Troy quickly blocked it with his hands, although he did get pushed back in the process, and then ducked another fast punch to the face by Mick.

Troy punched Shic in the stomach, and then connected the move with a punch to the face.

"HAI-YET!" Troy shouted, feeling a ton of his energy release from himself, as he quickly jumped towards Mick, and then used his right foot to leap up from Mick's side of his right thigh.

While in the air, he wasted no time, twisting around, stretching out his legs, and latched both of his hands and arms around Shic, and wrapping his feet and ankles around Mick. He went down crashing, with both of them latched onto his four limbs, and both of Shic and Mick were slammed onto the ground.

After a few seconds of just holding them there, Troy let go of both of them. They all lay there, coughing slowly and weakly.

Psy stared, wide-eyed, at Troy, before raising his left hand, in a claw-shape.

All four of his fellow Psychic Wizards all of a sudden exploded into purple and pink dust.

"Your strategy is known now. Eroza, would you prefer me to have this done in less than a minute?"

Eroza chuckled. "So be it."

Troy narrowed his eyes, before rushing towards Psy. He jumped, twisted around, and landed a trio of spin kicks, while he was in the air, but all that Psy did was cross his arms, and all of a sudden, a transparent wall with pink edges blocked him, absorbing the hits.

Troy punched towards his face, but he grabbed the fist, and then punched Troy back in the face, and then punched him in the stomach.

"Oaugh!" Troy exclaimed in more pain.

Troy forced himself to concentrate more on thoughts that could possibly throw Psy off his intense concentration.

"I'm going to squash you down like a pancake!" He remembered The Pummel saying that to him out of anger. He thought of that, and imagined The Pummel carrying an Iron Skillet over with his fists.

But Psy just pushed it straight aside. Troy landed a front instep kick to his stomach, but then, when he tried to jump up, and connect with a jumping hook kick, Psy leaned backwards, and then shot his open hands towards Troy.

Troy got impacted with a purple and pinkish shockwave that sent him flying across the room. He slammed up against a wall next to where the drawbridge was, and went limp.

Troy was getting tired. His vision was starting to get blurry.

"Defeat. Defeat. Defeat." Psy said to Troy as he walked over towards him. Troy shut his eyes tight and clenched his teeth from mental agony.

"I…" he said back.

Psy stopped in front of Troy. He then grabbed his hair from his head and yanked him back up.

He formed a pink ball with his other free hand, and a sneer curved on his face.

"Counter, now!" Troy thought to himself. He wished he could do just that, but he was just too tired.

Psy forced it towards Troy, which would've landed a hit if Troy did what he wished he would do, but instead, Troy pushed his fist away weakly in return, countering Psy, who thought he would counter by making the first move. But he made the second move instead.

"Aough!" Psy exclaimed in surprise.

Troy's heart leaped another beat, realizing what he had just done. All of a sudden, he felt the need to focus his eyesight more.

He strained and felt pain, but he could slowly start to see his vision regaining, and to find a fist flying towards his fast quickly. Troy couldn't have been fast enough to at least move a muscle, but at least his head didn't crash up against the wall.

His face ached with agony, but he somehow found the strength to pull a right fist forward. Of course, he was faking it, he thought he was going to fake it. So Psy attacked with a jab to the chest, but Troy managed to grab his fist, kick him in the shin, and then raise his right elbow, and slam it into Psy's face.

"Aow!" Psy growled in pain as he stumbled backwards.

Troy ran towards the staircase, but Psy was in quick hot pursuit of him.

Troy then climbed up the first step, and then, with his instincts helping him out, he jumped, successfully dodging a hand trying to pull him down. Troy made it up a couple more steps, before turning around, and leaning backwards to a swift hook punch to the face.

Troy crab-walked backwards up the staircase as quick as he could, and thought to himself that he was going to try to make it up as quickly as he could.

It was getting difficult for him to think clearly that he was going to do one thing, but then do another, so he had to force himself to do random things.

After a few more steps, Psy sneered, with his teeth showing over his goatee, and slammed a purple fist down towards Troy's lower-torso.

Troy scooted himself a forceful push, even though it only got him up a stair or two, and then kicked Psy as fast as he could. Psy was fast enough to grab onto his ankle, but then Troy kicked towards him with his other foot, but actually the air between.

Before Psy could react, Troy swung his other foot at his chest.

And with a sharp burst of energy, Troy jerked back up, and forced his left elbow around Psy. Troy then twisted around with Psy, but Psy managed to elbow Troy behind.

"Ugh!" Troy gasped in pain as he tumbled backwards onto the staircase. But he let go of Psy, and Psy still had Troy's twist momentum affecting him.

Psy exclaimed in surprise, as he went tumbling down the staircase, and exploded into purple and pink dust when he landed on the ground. Eroza's eyes widened as he flipped forwards and landed on the floor behind Troy, who was still on the staircase.

"Well, well." He said.

Troy just swallowed as a reply.

"I needed to hurt you to truly be realistic at that time I was 'Azore Zakat'." Eroza sneered. "But not anymore."

"Your moves…" Troy started.

"Just my own magic." Eroza's mouth curled into a grin. "Now, shall I give you a quick death? It is the least I can do to such an unfortunate mortal who has to bear with treacherous news."

Troy wiped sweat from his forehead. "That is not news! It can't be real!"

"Troy, ah… you just never seem to get the hang of reality do you?" Eroza countered back.

"I'd say the same to your footing!" Troy shouted in anger and leaped towards Eroza, charging up a thrust punch.

Eroza jumped backwards and took out his sword. 'Azore's', for correction.

Eroza ducked a hook punch to the left of his face, and Troy twisted around and kicked upwards, aiming for Eroza's face. Eroza jumped backwards, but still got hit in the chest. Eroza skidded backwards on his feet, but simply used his free hand to casually dust the surface of his chest off, showing an emotion on of amusement and enjoyment.

Eroza swung the sword, left, to right, to left, to right, and Troy was completely terrified inside. If it were to ever make contact his skin, unlike last time, where he only got grazed, but this time, it would be far much worse.

Troy landed a couple of punches and kicks towards Eroza, and Eroza swung his sword as well.

Finally, Eroza managed to trip Troy, near the base of the staircase, and Troy went down. Eroza laughed evilly as he blew away imaginary dust on his golden sword.

"This is unfortunate. I was expecting such a challenge. After all, you were one of the 'Chosen Ones', right?" He mockingly asked.

Troy desperately looked around him, as Eroza had his right foot planted down on his chest. He did notice from behind his head, some kind of bronze pedestal that had a flowerpot over it.

"I hope Kentar doesn't mind." Troy shamefully thought, as he reached out as fast as he could, forcing his energy to move his muscles as quick as he could, before grabbing the trunk of the pedestal.

The flowerpot went crashing down, dirt spreading all over the floor. Eroza's eyes went wide, as he quickly swung his sword down towards Troy.

Troy braced himself, and used the pedestal to block the sword. If he was right, then he should be able to stay alive for at least a few more seconds. If he was wrong, then he would be cut into Two-Halves.

CLANG!

Troy could feel the sword dent the bronze pedestal, but he breathed out with relief when he found out that he wasn't halved up.

Troy blocked a couple more sword swipes with the pedestal, and successfully managed to get back up. Eroza stared at Troy wide-eyed, before twirling his sword quickly.

"X-SLASH!" He shouted. Within a few seconds, a golden, sparkling X thundered towards Troy. Troy had to let go of the Pedestal to duck, before quickly grabbing the Pedestal again to continue.

Troy jerked to the left with a sword slash downward on him, and then ducked again to a hook slash to the face. He landed two punches on Eroza, but then when he tried to finish it off with a flying side kick to the face, Eroza ducked, and then leaped forward.

He in quick succession, landed two kicks to Troy's stomach, sending him backwards, and Troy tripped on the first stair from behind.

"Slash Rush!" Eroza shouted, as he zoomed towards Troy. If Troy was already pained and tired right now, he would definitely be trying to motivate himself to at least live.

He really didn't want to believe Eroza's news about his sister, but at the same time, he could be right all along. Or it could be a plan to try to discourage him on his quest.

Troy widened his eyes again as he forced himself to roll away. If the grand staircase were to be ruined by Eroza… no. Troy didn't want to think about such a thought at a time like this.

Troy quickly used up the remainder of his energy to race up the staircase, with Eroza high on his tail.

Troy clenched his teeth in agony as he felt more sharp excruciating pains from behind his back, probably some more yellow stinging balls from the tip of Eroza's sword.

At the very end, timing had to be everything.

Troy made it up, and faked himself running towards an upstairs hallway. Doing so made the railing behind him.

"Blade Wave!" Eroza shouted, as he swung his sword at the air towards Troy. A yellowish, whitish shockwave appeared, and zeroed in on Troy.

Troy was once again, too slow, and the shockwave ran across his arms. He cried out in pain, as he got winded back.

Eroza caught up with Troy at the top of the stairs, and smirked evilly, when he could see red running down Troy's arms.

"What are your last words? I can be sure that they will be said to your sister. After all, she is, indeed still alive.

So Troy's sister was still alive. That's good news. But what about giving up the One-Half Medallion?

"My…my last words…" Troy's voice was ragged, with pain overwhelming himself. How long would it take for him to bleed to death? Less than five minutes?

But then, just when he thought that would be it, he heard his father and grandfather chanting inside of his head.

"Never surrender. Live. Never surrender. Live."

Troy thought about his sister, and to his surprise, he had to blink back tears.

"My last words are…" he started again, his eyebrows furrowing, with a determined look on his face.

Eroza brought the sword up to Troy's throat. He raised an eyebrow.

"Defeat and surrendering is never an option for Troy and Ashia!" Troy yelled with all of his might, as he jerked his head backwards, and at the same time, raised both of his legs.

In a surprise, Eroza had to step back with the sword, but then could only take the impact of a Jumping Spinning Crescent Kick, and staggered and stumbled backwards, and tumbled over the railing. He managed a backflip in the air, before landing on the ground with a massive THUMP. He landed on the ground on his stomach, and he lay completely still.

Troy in pain, forced himself to hobble over to look over at the edge of the railing.

Eroza slowly raised his right arm and hand in the air, and pushed himself back up with help of it, and his other left arm and hand as well.

Eroza knelt with his right knee on the ground, and breathed out heavily. Troy blinked in astonishment. He could start to see Eroza flicker from his 'Azore Zakat' body to his true Doom Skull form.

"You fool!" He rasped weakly. "You only have a few days to live, before The Beast will start to come for you."

Troy glared at Eroza. "You can tell me all you want, but tell Xahartox that I said, between us, one of us will go down." Now it even pained him physically to even talk.

Eroza sneered at that, and nodded. Troy grimaced as the body of the make belief Azore Zakat exploded, and replaced by it was Eroza's true form.

The armored, magical skeleton breathed out heavily, sounding like crystals or gems just cutting through the air, before standing back up.

He took his bone wand and with his other bony hand, broke them in two. Or more of, separated them in two. It was a two piece wand.

Before Troy could react, he touched both wands on the floor, and drew around him a purple and red circle that glowed. A purple wave washed over him, and ended off with a…

WHOOSH!

And then he was gone. Troy trembled as he with more pain walked towards the floor where the circle once had been drawn a few seconds ago. But the floor below it was looking fine.

Troy looked down at both of his arms. The wound was much more deeper than last time, but it didn't appear to be extremely fatal. But he was definitely going to have to head over to the Healing Center before it would turn too severe.

He took an agonizing deep breath and headed over in the direction of the Healing Center, and on the way, he thought he saw something different about one of the rooms.

The more agonizing the pain was, the more soothing and relaxing reclining in a glowing bed with healing beams shooting at you is. That was what Troy found out with this visit to the Healing Center.

The strange thing though, was that Haley had said that she didn't hear any racket going on. Eroza must've prepared before and silenced his presence to others.

He looked towards the drawbridge and walked towards it. The golden fire was gone now, but he could see a couple ponies riding towards him over a couple hundred meters away, once the drawbridge slowly lifted downwards.

By the time they got there, Troy gulped. He decided to take it slow.

"Uh… hey King Kentar. Phoebe. Peroy. All of you. How did it go?"

King Kentar shook his head with a smile.

"Battles have their ups and downs on us all day." He warmly chuckled. "But that is what clashing is all about."

"That's great. However…" Troy put his hands behind him nervously. "Your Psychic Wizards had their downs… literally."

"Psychic Wizards?" Peroy raised an eyebrow. "Sister, do you remember?"

"Remember if we had any?" Phoebe shrugged in confusion. "I never could recall."

"Wait...what?" Now Troy was confused himself. "But you had Psychic Wizards next to the Healing Center!"

"That's our brewery Troy." Peroy replied back.

"But Psy, Hic, Shic, Mic, Tic-"

"Troy?" King Kentar looked concerned. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Well...sure." Troy replied.

"I'm afraid you must be mistaken. My castle in all my years of reigning has had any of these 'Psychic Wizards'." King Kentar frowned.

"Huh…" Troy tried to think. Then he all of a sudden thought of it.

"What about Azore Zakat?" He asked.

"Azore Zakat? Troy, have you been trying to curb your appetite too hard and too much?" Phoebe asked.

"What? No!" Troy shook his head, but nodded after that.

"I reckon I never heard of him either." Peroy delicately rubbed his chin over his helmet. "Any of you?"

A few chatters from Kentar's troops behind, but they could only shrug and, or shook their heads.

"Troy, what is this about?" Kentar frowned again. This time, his face was more serious.

Troy took a deep breath, and exhaled out with relief.

"Many things happened over the course of many days. Come on, let's talk about it inside."

 **Okay! So now I know what is driving me forward. Writing Clash Royale FanFictions itself! So sorry for the major delay, ah man, I just can't seem to find time to write chapters and rack up words! But Winter Break is coming up. I think it will be a great opportunity to make a huge spurt in writing at that time. So here is what I will do currently. I will write one more chapter for this story, but then I will start a new Clash Royale FanFiction. I have planned this for a long time like Recreation Vacation, only this time, I think this will be more successful. More status reports on this story can be viewed down on the upcoming story, and I hope you enjoy it!**


	32. The Beginning of the End?

Chapter 31: The Beginning of the End?

The time? Just before midnight. The location? On a dormant volcano that was covered with ice cap snows, sprinkling all around the peak of it. An opening about a hundred meters or so from the peak could also be seen just a couple yards wide, with torches on either side of it. On each of the torches, a lion head was carved out in the base.

Two guards, wearing silver plated armor, stood still wielding giant battleaxes were on either side of the entrance. They were wearing cover helmets, and just beyond their visor's vision, they could only see the usual. Plain mountains. No one ever dared to intrude on this place, for it housed the most dangerous creature perhaps, ever, in realm.

But today was different. It would all change in an instant.

They stiffened their stance even harder when they heard the sound of a propeller thundering above them. They looked up, only to find a massive airship looming ahead of them. Before they could even move their battleaxes, two long ropes dropped down extremely quickly, with plated cuffs dangling near the end.

The two long ropes latched onto both of the guards' heads, and they both shouted and squirmed in pain and panic. They dropped their battleaxes, as they were carried up, with the cuffs suffocating air, as they were latched around their necks in place.

The last thing that they could ever see before they blacked out were more flying Airships arriving in the distance.

Inside the biggest of the airships, a familiar looking Prince and a familiar looking King dressed in a red cloak was standing near the front deck of the ship. The Prince however, instead of wearing regular battle armor, was wearing a black and red cloak, draped all around his body.

"Our massive attack has been well coordinated." The King said, as he had his hands at rest behind his back.

"There is no doubt about it." The Prince replied back, as he took out what looked like to be a gleaming semicircle.

The King then took out another gleaming semicircle from his front pocket, and shouted, "Let her out!"

There was a cabin made from darkened wood from behind the two. Its door opened, and what looked like to be a girl in her adolescence was shackled in chains in her hands behind her, followed by two burly looking guards wearing what looked like to be Attic Helmets. Once again, if you viewed it from an Earthling Perspective.

The girl had black, wavy hair, light, brownish, whitish skin, and blue eyes.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the King and the Prince, both holding both semicircles, but the iron grip of the guards didn't give her many options on what to do.

"Now you get the front row seat at seeing Paha rise again!" The Prince cackled, as he held his one half of the medallion high in the air.

"Conah was wrong from the very beginning!" The King exclaimed, as he held his other half of the medallion high in the air too.

"Just because you have Maien, doesn't mean you all will rise instantly." The girl growled, and winced as she tried to break free of the chains, but no luck.

"Really? Who do you think is there to stop us?" The Prince laughed.

"I suspect Troy is on his way now." The girl winced again.

"Him? Your brother? Yes… he is strong. But not strong enough." The King sneered. "Eroza has him dealt with already."

"You thought you could hide from us, forever?" It was now the Prince's turn to sneer. "My, my, you truly overestimated your potential Ashia."

"And now," The King exclaimed, as smaller airships filled with heavily armored soldiers wielding swords, bows, battleaxes, flails, and maces, started to dispense them down towards the entrance of the mountain. "Victory, is at our hands!"

He and the Prince laughed, before they all of a sudden collided the two parts of Maien together. At once, a bright flash for a second illuminated the entire ship as well as the landscape down below, and a yellow shockwave started spreading out from the initial impact of both the parts.

Kentar's Castle was many miles away, but even so, Troy could already feel an alarming tingle in his sleep.

Troy's eyes opened wide, as he sat up in his bed. Clearly he only slept for perhaps an hour or two, but he could definitely sense that something was wrong. He looked over towards the door, and then to the moon, which seemed to have darkened a little.

"It has shook the entire realm." He swallowed nervously.

The King and the Prince looked away as the Medallion halves merged together, and creating a brilliant sparkle around it, light emitting from it at the same time.

"It has been done!" The King yelled with glee. "We must now give the sacred beast Neiam the medallion."

"An order soon to be fulfilled Kaganix! I, Prince Potanax, will pave the road of power and glory for Paha!" The Prince bellowed.

"Then let it be so!" King Kaganix exclaimed. Prince Potanax nodded, before taking the fully merged Medallion and jumping downwards towards the entrance.

Many of their men were already locked in combat with the guards around Erathmus's Dungeon, and it seemed as if either side would win.

Potanax walked calmly through the wave of men clashing over, as he made his way inside the entrance. He could see what looked like to be a vast open pit down below, probably stretching across miles. Scattered on different elevations of the pit were stone bridges, each with guards running around, in battle.

Potanax walked past the first stone bridge, which was directly in the entrance, and looked around casually, admiring everything he saw.

Two of King Kaganix's soldiers rushed forward towards three guards which were just a few meters away from Potanax himself.

The soldiers engaged in combat with the guards, exchanging sword blows to each other, allowing Potanax to walk past them.

He breathed in the air slowly and chuckled inside of him.

"Coordinated? I'd say so." He said, as he looked ahead of him, and about fifty meters away was a rope pulley with a wooden platform suspended below the rope.

Potanax headed over to the platform, and was just about to step on it, when all of a sudden; a guard was climbing up a nearby ladder that was right next to the platform.

"Hey!" He shouted, and swung what looked liked to be a club with a spike ball on top of it. Potanax ducked the swung to the head, and then took out his lance. The guard and Potanax exchanged blows to either of their weapon, but it was only mere seconds before Potanax maneuvered the guard off the ladder.

Potanax cleared his throat, and then boarded the wooden platform, and tugged on the rope. Slowly, the wooden platform slowly started to ascend.

Potanax waited for a few seconds, before he then cracked his neck in amusement, and threw off his cloak, revealing his golden battle armor and his lance. He leaped downwards onto a nearby bridge, and charged straight at an army of armored guards.

Most of King Kaganix's men weren't down by this point, but they were getting close.

Potanax blocked a sword to the face with his lance, and then shoved his lance sideways forward, smashing three guards down. He ducked two flail jabs to the face, and then dropped his lance, and used his two gloves to smack the two guards who attacked in the side of their faces, sending one guard to the left and the other to the right.

Potanax then bonked another approaching guard in the head with his lance, and then lifted the end of his lance upwards to smash the guard in the chest. He did that a couple more times, before jumping around in a one eighty to slam his lance in a guard who was coming from behind. Potanax then grabbed the guard by the wrists he repeatedly hit his lance with, and then spun him around in a three sixty, and threw him down towards the end of the bridge, colliding into six more guards.

Potanax picked up his lance and then thundered across. The end of the bridge had a wooden door that was separating it, and another room, and two guards from the other side of it tried to hold it down, only to get pushed downwards by Potanax's lance.

The room wasn't fairly big, only about three hundred square feet, but it housed a variety of small spaces for where more of the rope pulleys with the wooden platforms were being stationed. Potanax sneered his teeth and cut five of the six rope pulleys, the platforms crashing down on the bridge below.

Potanax then got into the sixth platform and was sent down.

Even deeper than he was, there was a guard equipped with iron armor, two swords strapped to his back, a spiked club strapped to his breastplate, and a steel helmet.

"Commander Oglethorpe, our forces are falling." The heavily armed guard said.

There was a more burly man behind him, wearing a warlord helmet, a massive lance strapped to his back, a rope strapped across his platinum breastplate, filled with many knives.

He was also carrying two maces on either of his hand, and he looked furious.

"No doubt they have planned their attack at such a critical stage." The burly man said.

"Commander, we are all that lies in front of The Beast." The guard stifled a swallow.

The burly man glared at his guard.

"I am Commander Oglethorpe, descendant of the great guard Erathmus!" he bellowed. "You think we do not stand such a chance against these invaders?"

The guard said nothing in return.

Prince Potanax collided his lance against the side of another guard, sending him twisting around sideways and onto the ground in pain. Potanax then glanced over the bridge he just landed on, and could see down below red and orange vapors.

"We are closer than ever before." He said, before looking around him quickly. There was another wooden platform that was leading downwards towards there, and it was at the end of this very bridge.

The only problem was that there was a huge wave of guards coming towards him. Some had crossbows. Others had longswords. Some had battleaxes. And in the back of the wave, there were a couple guards riding on ponies with lances.

"There's too many of them!" Potanax growled. He then looked towards the sides of the bridges. They were all in the classic tower turret kind of fashion, with blocks built on top of one another every few feet.

Potanax slammed his lance on the ground, propelling himself upwards, and then started running across the bridge guardrails, leaping from one block poking out of the top of the stone guardrail to the other.

Potanax gritted his teeth as he blocked a couple arrows to the face with his lance, and then ran, but was patient for when the wave of swordsmen was about to make their attack.

At the last second, Potanax leaped over the right side of the bridge which he already started off with, successfully dodging about fifteen total sword slashes towards his ankles and knees.

Potanax continued his way, with a wave of swordsmen rushing after him. Great. Now only the tough battleaxes and the Calvary to go.

Potanax ran towards the wave of guards, and then at the last second, crouched downwards, avoiding large swings to the face, He slammed his lance on the back of the guards' legs, and then jumped upwards and rolled, tripping some more.

"Charge!" He could hear some of the guards on the ponies shout, as they thundered towards him with their lances.

Potanax smirked, before bending his knees once he was up, and then had his lance sideways, before jumping. He could hear the sound of lances smashing into pieces, and in just a few seconds was put through. He looked down at his battered lance, and then looked backwards.

A bunch of the dungeon Calvary was down, with their ponies scattered about, which tripped more of the guards that were following him.

Potanax ran towards the wooden platform and boarded it, quickly side-stepping the hopelessly arrows from the crossbows that roared above.

He jumped down once he got close to the door, with the fiery colors steaming out of it, and barged it down with his lance.

Commander Oglethorpe, the burly man, along with his guard, was standing about one hundred and fifty meters away from where Prince Potanax was. There was a stone bridge that was in between them, with only the start and the end with posts that were attached to the walls. Other than that, they had no support what so ever, along the bridge. Only at each end.

Prince Potanax looked up, and could see a large half-dome above, and down below, he could see a spiral in the walls downwards. In the middle, the Beast was chained down there, with shackles that seemed to sparkle with tough wrecking balls attached to them. Neiam was so far away, that he couldn't even see the two horns on its head.

"Prince Potanax." Oglethorpe sneered.

Prince Potanax rested his lance against the left side of the turret shaped guardrail of the bridge and chuckled casually.

"Well well well. If it isn't Commander Oglethorpe, and Chief Guard, Cale."

The man with the iron helmet swallowed. "What do you want, Prince?"

Potanax clenched his teeth. "What is rightfully the Paha clan. Vengeance!"

"As you can see here, The Beast is bound with enchanted chains, and is wearing a formidable back brace." Commander Oglethorpe said calmly to Potanax. "So we indeed, have every right to defend right is rightfully ours,"

And Oglethorpe slammed his two maces together, creating a sharp, sickly sound. "Even, from the Paha clan."

Prince Potanax chuckled coldly. "A bit too cocky there, I see. A few minutes by now, you two will be in pieces, you know…" he pointed over to the half dome. "Staining the roof, under the moonlight."

"You dare threaten us?" Cale growled. "You shall deserve no mercy, you insolence fool!"

And with that, Cale jumped up high in the air, performing a series of front flips, before landing in front of Potanax and dealing the first attack.

Potanax ducked a jab to the face, and then rolled forward, before leaning backwards to trade an attack with Cale, who attacked from behind him.

Potanax and Cale were now jumping from different parts of the bridge guardrail, trading blows to each other.

Commander Oglethorpe looked downwards towards The Beast, where the red and orange vapors started. He growled, and raised his hand.

"Lower the fountains!"

All around the circular pit, which was the shape of the room all three of them were in themselves, all of a sudden, there were parts of the wall just above the bridge that shifted into circular tubes, and it started to spill out magma.

The magma fountains slowly ascended down to where The Beast was, and formed a magma ring around the rocky platform where it was standing. Commander Oglethorpe could vaguely hear The Beast roar in an outrage.

Potanax and Cale were still jumping from one side of the bridge's guardrail to the other, exchanging even more blows, when finally, Potanax faked an attack upwards. Cale attempted to block the faked attack, and then Potanax pummeled his lance into his chest.

Cale shouted out in pain, and slammed onto the right guardrail, which was the opposite of where Potanax and Cale were battling. The two swords which he used clattered away, and he slumped downwards.

Potanax sneered in amusement, and then pointed his lance towards Commander Oglethorpe. The circular room rumbled a bit, and then Potanax walked towards Commander Oglethorpe. All of a sudden, Cale slowly opened his eyes, and then snatched his spiked club.

"Yargh!" Cale shouted, and stumbled towards Potanax, holding his club above his head, ready to pound down Potanax's head off.

Potanax only smirked and merely looked behind him, before using his battered lance to lock onto the handle of the spiked club, and then managed to twist it around.

Cale couldn't only gasp in disbelief before he got smacked in the right side of his face by Potanax's lance. He slowly twisted around, and then at just the right time, when Cale was facing Potanax during his slow twirl, he was sent down by the spiked club that Potanax managed to twist away.

Cale's eyes rolled around in his head, and he fell down towards the ground.

Potanax then snatched up his lance, as well as the spiked club, duel-wielding both weapons. Commander Oglethorpe snorted disapprovingly, before walking forward towards Potanax from where he was standing, which were some stairs on a platform.

Potanax cracked his neck and sniveled with a smirk on his face, before rushing towards Commander Oglethorpe.

Commander Oglethorpe needed only just a few seconds, before he managed to dislodge the spiked club from Potanax, and it was sent tumbling over the bridge and into one of the magma fountains.

Potanax jabbed upwards and downwards, to which, Commander Oglethorpe blocked the first jab with his first mace, and then when Potanax had his lance came crashing down, he blocked it with his second mace.

Potanax landed another flurry of attacks towards Commander Oglethorpe, but Oglethorpe still had a straight face, as he was blocking many of Potanax's attacks.

Finally, after a few more seconds of fighting it out, Commander Oglethorpe stepped back swiftly, and threw two knives at Potanax. Potanax's eyes widened, as he quickly shifted his body sideways to avoid both of them, the knives going on either side of him, missing him just barely.

But then just like Commander Oglethorpe expected, he quickly slammed both of his maces right on Potanax's breastplate, and then finished off his combo with a front kick to the legs.

Potanax was sent in the air for a split second, before rolling back, resting his left knee on the ground, and his right hand with the lance. He looked up, only to see a massive lance pointed at his neck.

"I should've known." Commander Oglethorpe rasped. "The Paha Clan should have never held grudges. All in all, you are no match for Erathmus's might."

Potanax's mouth curved into a sneer. "Oh, yes, indeed. I agree. "But Neiam is." He said, as he quickly rolled away, and blocked Commander Oglethorpe's massive lance with his own battered lance. He winced as he heard the splintering sound, and in an instant, his lance was in pieces.

But Potanax was still sneering, as he took out the freshly merged Medallion out and held it out in the air. It glistened for a split second in the dark room that was illuminated by the half-dome above, and Commander Oglethorpe stared at it in horror.

"You would not dare!" He bellowed.

"Oh yes, I would dare! Rise, The Great Beast Neiam!" Prince Potanax roared, as he ran over to the side of the bridge and chucked it downwards at what seemed to be empty blackness with red and orange vapors rising out of it slowly.

Deep down in the pit below from where Prince Potanax and Commander Oglethorpe were battling it out again, a creature just a little smaller than a dragon but much more bigly than a massive hippopotamus snorted out from its nostrils, when something sparkling caught its eye.

The creature had two horns, had yellowish, bluish scales, two oversized paws near the back, and two oversized hands that were a good fit for him in the front, and blue eyes. A circular imprint was on its middle forehead, and its mouth smiled briefly, before the Medallion bounced off one of its horns.

The creature grunted with all of its might, trying to move its body forward, hoping its forehead could catch the medallion. It did just that. In fact, the Medallion was flipping in mid-air, and seemed to exactly fit into the imprint when it landed.

At once, a golden shockwave spread across the creature's body, and began look brighter. A powerful radiance spread throughout its body, and its fists balled up.

The Creature grunted, before the shackles bounding his hands and wrists snapped apart with ease.

"Ah…good have these back again." The Creature sighed happily, while wriggling its fingers. Its voice sounded very raucous.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?!" Commander Oglethorpe roared, pressing both of his maces up to Prince Potanax's throat. The Prince only chuckled.

"I have never been in my right mind in so long." The Prince smirked.

"Neiam, has indeed, returned once again." The creature said in a low, deep voice, before clenching its fists and the chains behind him attached to his legs, which were attached to thick wrecking balls, all of a sudden broke with tremendous force. The wrecking balls were much too heavy, and were sent down towards the magma pit down below.

Neiam then clawed its hands at the air, and then breathed out one more time, a thick air rising out of its nose.

It then jumped upwards, and slammed its clawed hands at a portion of the circular wall where there wasn't any magma running downwards.

"Now, you are going to pay." Oglethorpe sneered, as he forced the maces even closer to Prince Potanax's throat.

"How about, save that, for if you are still in one piece?" Prince Potanax sneered back.

Commander Oglethorpe's eyes widened in a rage, and was just about to raise his maces in the air, the roaring got much more louder, echoing throughout the room.

Commander Oglethorpe looked from where the sound came from, and Neiam the Beast was in the air, and landed straight on the stairs from where Commander Oglethorpe once stood a few minutes ago, crumbling underneath the massive creature.

"This can't be!" he roared in anguish. He then turned towards Prince Potanax, and raised his maces in the air once more.

"Shoush!"

A fireball the size of a soccer ball and the color of pure gold slammed onto the Commander's back.

The Commander was sent, flying backwards, dropping both of his maces, and tumbled and rolled all the way to the wooden platform.

Prince Potanax snickered. "Ah, I our efforts have been a success, does it not?"

Neiam snorted in a reply. "Where is Troy and Ashia, the two chosen ones?"

Prince Potanax blinked. "But, wouldn't you like to celebrate your freedom first? We can take you over to King Kaganix's castle, from there; you can spend the night over there. Get a well-deserved rest, and then early in the morning, we will be fit to transport you back to Xahartox's castle."

Neiam raised its hands in the air, and slammed them down on part of the bridge next to Prince Potanax, making him jump with surprise, forming giant webbed cracks.

"I have no intention to celebrate and become drunk over my freedom." Neiam deeply growled. "I want to see Troy and Ashia. And I want to make them both feel the true power and anger of Neiam."

Prince Potanax gulped. "Well you see here…. There is a problem. Our forces only managed to capture Ashia. But not Troy."

Meanwhile, Commander Oglethorpe stifled a groan and rubbed his back. "I-I…must alert the others… and fast." He stealthily walked past the fallen door and He managed to hobble back up and board the wooden platform that Prince Potanax had used to enter.

"You mean you've only caught one of them?" Neiam roared.

"Yes… but we know where Troy's whereabouts are at this moment." He said. "And Eroza Takaz has him taken care of. There is no need to panic and worry."

"I never panic and worry!" Neiam bellowed. "I am the great beast!"

Prince Potanax relaxed. "Yes, indeed. It will only be a matter of time before we will have caught Troy as well. But in the meantime, let us get out of this wretched place at once."

Neiam's face turned from one of anger, to one of glee. "First things first then."

Commander Oglethorpe had boarded wooden platform to wooden platform, wasting no time trying his best to maneuver himself upwards. All around him, he could see many fallen ones, soldiers and guards alike.

"Guards! Seal it up!" Commander Oglethorpe yelled once he got to the first bridge, which ironically, had the least amount of causalities. There were still plenty of guards around the place, all either fighting remnants of King Kaganix's army, or tending to the wounded.

Many of the guards understood what he said, and started climbing another bridge that was on top of the first bridge. The first bridge was the bridge that housed the entrance hole. And that was to change in a few seconds.

All of a sudden, the entrance hole that King Kaganix's army and Prince Potanax took from the start of their attack started to move upwards, until it was at least about forty meters from the ground.

Of course. The entrance way was built into some kind of mechanism that could move upwards. The entrance way was attached to the moving plate like mechanism, which allowed the entrance to move upwards. It was a brilliant defense.

About thirty guards were already up on the bridge above the first bridge, and they all were commanding many others to pull what looked like to be wooden levers in them.

All of a sudden, the bridge started to extend out and widen, and in just a few seconds, it was literally another floor built into the dungeon.

"I feared this would happen." Commander Oglethorpe muttered while he was now at the massive circular platform that stretched all the way to the walls.

Commander Oglethorpe then looked upwards even more, where he could see another half-dome ceiling about one hundred and forty meters from where he was now.

A few meters down below the half-dome ceiling, there were ledges built into the dormant volcano, where more guards were stationed as well.

"Get the Mega Crossbows ready!" Commander Oglethorpe yelled to the guards up in the ledges, which were scattered around the circular walls. "The Great Beast has escaped!"

When Commander Oglethorpe looked around again, he could only see about sixty to seventy guards remaining. They were all along the edges of the wall, in battle formation, pointing their drawn weapons towards the center of the floor, swallowing and gulping when they could start to hear rumbling from underneath.

Neiam and Prince Potanax were already up on the first bridge just a few seconds later, and when Neiam looked around the place, it could only chuckle solemnly.

"I can see this place has never changed." It growled.

Prince Potanax looked upwards. "That can't be possible." He raised an eyebrow and scrunched his lips to the right side. "The ceiling shouldn't have been this close, compared to where it was when we arrived."

"Oh…ah… clever. They are using an old trick that has been invented by the Ancient Builder Matawin." Neiam said.

Prince Potanax looked towards Neiam.

"With some simple machinery, you have the door built onto an artificial piece of building material suspending upon moving towards the sky." Neiam explained.

Prince Potanax rubbed his chin. "That is clever."

Neiam snorted. "But it's always never enough."

Neiam then after that jumped upwards, with its fists stretched out, with Prince Potanax clinging onto its back leg.

Neiam landed down on the makeshift floor above, along with Prince Potanax, and they could hear some guards gasp in anguish.

Commander Oglethorpe was standing with four other guards, blocking the exit hole, which used to be the entrance hole, and it was already barred up with some iron spears along with that.

"Neiam!" Commander Oglethorpe bellowed. "You have escaped your bounds and are attempting to escape my ancestor's dungeon!"

Neiam just narrowed its eyes at the Commander.

"I've got other plans Commander Oglethorpe." It bellowed back. "And I don't intend for you to interfere in them!"

With that, it roared, spreading his hands, before forming more soccer ball sized golden fireballs in its hands, and throwing them all around him at the guards around the walls. They all scattered, and Commander Oglethorpe pointed his lance towards The Beast.

"Fire!" he commanded.

Neiam looked back, and could see what looked like to be a massive golden crossbow, or perhaps even an X-Bow, loaded with a giant bronze spear, and attached to it were some shackles.

It took two guards to operate it, and it only took them two seconds to fire it towards Neiam's head. Neiam jumped away and landed on all fours again, before snorting furiously again, and hurling another golden fireball at the two guards and the Mega Crossbow. They all cried out in fear, but managed to leap away as the Mega Crossbow exploded in flames.

While Potanax was off fighting the remaining guards scattered about, Neiam was busy throwing more golden fireballs, ledge after ledge.

Commander Oglethorpe took out one knife and threw it towards Neiam with great precision. Neiam's eyes widened, as it quickly leaped away, right into the range of one of the few Mega Crossbows still remaining on an intact ledge.

Only this time it shot a huge chain with two wrecking balls attached to it. The chain wrapped around Neiam's chest and sent it across the ground, cracking more of the makeshift floor.

"Quickly! Fire them all!" Commander Oglethorpe shouted. The two other Mega Crossbows were loaded with wrecking balls as well as chains. Neiam's eyes flared angrily so hard, that its whole body seemed to glow orange and red, before finally, the wrecking ball and chains were just melted puddles all around it.

Prince Potanax sniveled just as he punched a guard down with his left fist, and then finished it off with a right elbow to the face.

"The Medallion is much more powerful than it seems." He could only say. "It's been enhanced by the blood of Xahartox's ancestors!"

The Beast roared in an outrage, as it spun around and breathed out a yellow flame all around it, completely incinerating the chains and wrecking balls coming towards it easily, as if they were made out of thin paper.

The rest of the guards around the circular edges of the room all charged towards The Beast, with their spears and swords out, ready to strike, but Neiam stretched out its hands and spread and spun them around.

All of the guards who rushed towards it were sent flying backwards, each slamming onto a part of the wall where they once stood, and slumping downwards.

"Fire now!" Commander Oglethorpe shouted, and pointed his massive lance towards Neiam.

All four of the guards, two on either side of him, fired their smaller crossbows, with arrows tipped in fire was sent towards Neiam.

Of course, higher ranked guards could only achieve such precise accuracy as this, and they all hit Neiam in the back of the forehead.

Neiam growled in pain, and used its hand to yank the arrows out, but where there was supposed to be at least a wound only showed healed scales.

Neiam sneered, and then clenched its left hand, and flung it forward at the air, forming what looked like to be a hand sparkling in mid-air with flames rising out this projection.

The guards dived for cover when another of the Mega Crossbows got demolished by the fireball shaped like a hand projection.

"No!" Commander Oglethorpe shouted, when Neiam grabbed with its both hands two chains with two more wrecking balls on them, shot by the only two remaining Mega Crossbows.

Neiam once again snorted in a rage, thick air being exhaled out of its nose, as it spun around, waving the two chains with two wrecking balls on them widely, before throwing them towards the remaining Mega Crossbows, obliterating them completely.

The Four Guards notched up another volley of fiery arrows and shot them towards Neiam. But now this time, Neiam was ready for it unfortunately.

Neiam noticed that all the arrows were thundering towards it's face, so it jumped backwards, and then raised it right hand, before flicking it forward at the air.

Somehow it managed to flick all four of the flaming arrows into the air with just one finger, and they all were sent straight up into the air, and thundered towards it.

"Prowf!" Neiam inhaled and took a deep breath, before blowing away the arrows at just the right time. All the arrows thundered forwards and each of them found a way in a chink in all four of the guards' armor. They all gasped in pain and toppled down.

Commander Oglethorpe gripped his massive lance tightly.

"No one…messes with the legacy of my ancestor." He said deeply, before rushing forward with the massive lance.

Commander Oglethorpe managed to stay upright for about eleven seconds, before Neiam grabbed him by the throat, and started to squeeze him with its right fist, sneering and breathing out more thick air.

"You will never su…succeed. Never…" Commander Oglethorpe choked. "N…N-never…"

Neiam let out a loud snort, before throwing the Commander at the barred entranceway or now, exitway, with a hint of orange and yellow air coming from the Commander's dented armor.

"Oohaugh!" The Commander let out a shout of pain, something he had never experience in many years, as he was sent flying out, and tumbling down the steep slopes that awaited him down below.

"Well done Neiam." The prince said, as he walked out. Neiam clucked disapprovingly.

"At this moment, I shall treat myself by seeing Ashia." Neiam sneered. "I will indeed also spend this time, a more restful and not restless night at King Kaganix's place. And then, I will find Troy. Once, and for all of eternity."

"Yes, yes, I am certainly sure you will find him." Prince Potanax chuckled nervously. "But I assure you that Eroza has taken care of him."

"I will see him for myself." Neiam replied back, as it looked at the flying warships that started to fly towards them in the distance.

There were just a couple of men from Kaganix's army that still survived, as they waited alongside with Prince Potanax and Neiam. But they were unaware, that Cale, still inside, and breathing heavily, was using all of his strength to just get to something sparkly. He hoped he still had enough energy just to reach the Dungeon's Emblem Pedestal.

"Over here!" Potanax shouted, waving his hand. A rope was sent down to him and the other men who made it out safely and alive, but Neiam was different. But King Kaganix knew what to do, and ordered the airship to fly just a little bit lower. With that, Neiam used that to jump upwards, right onto the airship deck.

The airship creaked and started to float downwards rapidly because of the extra weight, and nearly everyone was caught by surprise that were on board, but Kaganix ordered the ship to start its journey back.

Most of the men on board ran forward towards Neiam and fell on their knees to bow down, and that was when Prince Potanax felt embarrassed himself, and knelt down as well to bow. He'd been the first person to ever set Neiam free and had spent a few minutes with it, and didn't even remember to pay respects.

"Where is Ashia?" Neiam grumbled.

All of a sudden, the cabin door opened, and the same two burly guards walked out, following Ashia in chains, the same girl that feared the worst many minutes ago.

Neiam's mouth turned into a snivel and it walked over to Ashia.

"Well now. Greetings. You look just like I remember you, when you were born fourteen years ago."

Ashia's eyes went wide.

"That was when Lord Xahartox showed me from afar." Neiam said. "From an Emblem Pedestal, we knew from the very beginning that you and your brother were the so-called, chosen ones."

Ashia said nothing, and just shut her eyes really tight instead.

Neiam's mouth was still curled into a sneer of amusement as it reached out to feel Ashia's wavy hair. "I want to keep you alive for now." It said as it felt the smoothness of it.

After a few more seconds, it walked away to look onward at the end of the boat deck, still leaving Ashia with a shock.

Inside Erathmus's Dungeon, Cale fumbled with the sparkling golden gem that he was always prepared with ever since he was ranked up here, and was past the crumbled staircase and into a wooden door that Neiam hadn't managed to smash when it landed on the staircase.

Inside, there were a couple of things strewn about, from old helmets, to pictures of Commander Oglethorpe. In the middle, sat an Emblem Pedestal that had a few spots of mold around the stone edges. Cale took a deep breath, before inserting it in.

Inside a castle far away, there could be laughter heard from the inside. Some people were treating themselves to wine on a huge rectangular table draped with white cloth. Some were near the center of the floor dancing. Others were near the corner playing orchestral instruments. Those were just a sample of the many things that was going on in there.

A King wearing a Blue cloak was clinking his glass to another man, wearing a monocle and a mustache, with black hair.

"My, my, well I have to say you're Majesty; I certainly wasn't expecting any of your usual parties to be on such a grand scale of such fine quality." The man said.

The King chuckled heartily. "Thank you Constable Jaron. I have indeed owned up to these standards for a while now." He said. "And I assure you that my parties are planned to fit the needs of many. Truly, there is nothing we are to ever worry about."

The King's ears perked though when he could hear a strange sound coming from upstairs. But he knew exactly what it was, but stifled a frown.

"Will you excuse me Constable, but I need to address something with someone in private." The King said, before setting his wine glass down on another white table.

"Of course." the constable nodded.

The King looked to his left and then to his right swiftly, before walking upstairs and entering a door that was in a hallway that was connected right near the circular path of the grand staircase.

Inside was an Emblem Pedestal, along with a couple other things around, but the King was surprised to see Cale's face, full of worry and pain.

"You're royal highness!" Cale exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Chief Guard Cale of Erathmus's Dungeon?" The King looked confused. "Is there something wrong of the matter?"

Cale swallowed hard, before taking a breath.

"The Beast Neiam escaped."

The King just closed his eyes, and stood still for a few seconds.

"Do you know where its whereabouts are now at this point?" he asked.

"No, King Geron. But I am warning you to spread the word. It will only be a matter of time before it reaches the Royale Realm, and gets to the two chosen ones."

But he didn't mention their names, because it was much too dangerous to ever do so. In fact, that was why many of the Kings and Queens of the land never knew about Troy and Ashia, all they knew was the chosen ones.

King Geron nodded solemnly. "It is my duty, and it shall be fulfilled." He said.

Cale nodded. "Make haste." He said, before the Emblem Pedestal shuts off.

King Geron hurries down the steps, where the constable was waiting for him.

"Your majesty-" he began, but was cut off shortly.

"The party is over." King Geron said, walking on.

"But sire-"

King Geron gave him a fierce look. "The party is over. This instant."

He then looked around the crowd. "It's over everyone! The party is over. You will have ten minutes to leave the castle. Something urgent has arisen and you must all be dismissed."

The Constable was one of the last people to leave. He then looked towards King Geron with a disapproving look on his face.

"King Geron, you have truly disappointed me." And that was the only thing that he could say before he left.

King Geron then walked over to one of his messengers.

"I want you to round up all of the royal secretaries in this castle. I must send to every clan far and wide of the tragic news."

The messenger with hesitation took a few seconds, before finally; King Geron and his thirty secretaries were in the throne room. There was a table in front of the throne where he was sitting, and there were thirty wooden chairs behind the table, opposite of where the throne was.

And seated in each of them were exactly thirty men with white hair, but that could possibly just be wigs. In the table, there were also bird feathers and small jars of ink that were strewn about.

King Geron took a deep breath.

"Tonight, I will say what the realm far and wide should hear." King Geron said. "And tonight, I must have thirty royal proclamations completed before daybreak tomorrow. That is an order." He said. The secretaries murmured amongst each other. Whatever King Geron's reason was for this must be really important, indeed.

King Geron took another deep breath.

"Scribe down what I say." He said.

The Secretaries picked up their bird feathers and dipped it in ink, before pointing it straight at the paper.

"This is a royal degree by the royal highness of King Geron himself. I am deeply troubled to bear tragic and devastating news from Erathmus's Dungeon." He started.

And the secretaries let out a few gasps, looking at each other briefly before starting to write.

 **Just over 7000 words here! I like to give a quick shoutout to Fuamer here for giving some constructive criticism to my story. And this is an announcement for many reasons. Every once in a while, I may just update a page or two in my Clash Royale FanFiction, so if something sounds out of place or wrong, rest assured that eventually it will get fixed. And about that new Clash Royale FanFiction? Well… you could say some major events had appeared over the past few days, and I am working on a new FanFiction for a new category… and as a bonus, could be the first story for something extra. I like to thank you for reading this chapter, and I will work on the first three chapters of the new story, before working on the new Clash Royale Fanfiction. From there I will continue more of this Clash Royale Fanfiction, and it will take off from there, 2019 in the making!**


	33. Short Notice

**Short Note: I've just finished the third chapter of my story, but unfortunately, the bad surprise is, is that the story category isn't something inside FanFiction just yet, so I am emailing FanFiction to add in this new category. As a result, I will just continue this new story until the category gets added into the FanFiction game category. After that, I will start to work on this new Clash Royale FanFiction. Hopefully. I am so sorry for the inconvenience.**


End file.
